Samantha
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: "Hey, Langly. It's me. Mulder's with his mom and wants me to take Chloe up to see her," Scully says as she drives to the hideout. "Yeah, we'll get her stuff ready," Langly answers after receiving a look from Byers that means they cannot keep her with them. The Sequel to Chloe Samantha
1. Chapter 1

**Just for anyone coming in new, Welcom! There is a prequel to this. It's called** ** _Chloe Samantha_** **. For those who're coming to read the newest installment, Welcome Back! This takes place in the first episode of Season 4, so spoilers for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files.**

 **Enjoy!**

As the sun shines into the car, Chloe pops her head up to see what all is happening. Not seeing her father or surrogate mother, the child nearly panics until she sees an angry Scully walking to the car. The red head slams the door shut once she gets in the driver's seat. Closing her eyes as she rests her head against the seat, she tries to block out the world until she remembers who else is in the car.

"Chloe?" She murmurs reaching her hand out for the girl to take. When the girl takes her hand and squeezes it gently, the woman has to force herself not to cry. She feels horrible for taking her daughter— partner's daughter— out to the middle of nowhere, Maryland without so much as an explanation.

"Where's Dad?" Chloe asks softly causing the agent to open her eyes. Scully shakes her head answering, "I don't know."

Oddly enough, saying the words to her surrogate daughter hurts more than saying them to an alien bounty hunter. Worse is the girl squeezing her hand again in reassurance. An eleven year should not be so understanding or forgiving. Scully wants the child to yell or scream at her. Maybe even pitch a fit. Instead, the girl leans her head on Scully's seat with her face looking out the windshield and says, "Dad's going to be okay."

Confused, Scully says, "How do you know?"

"He's always okay."

At the girl's words, Scully says, "Don't ever loose your compassion."

Chloe merely nods before yawning and curling up in the back seat to fall asleep. Left to worry, Scully keeps an eye out for anyone who could hurt them. Then, about to doze off herself a little while later, Scully nearly jumps when her left side passenger door opens and shuts and her phone rings. Accepting the call, the red head answers, "'Scully.'"

"'Scully, it's me. Where are you?'"

Fully aware of the man behind her sitting next to a still sleeping Chloe, the red head answers, "'I'm right where you left me, Mulder. I'm sitting here in my car.'"

"'Why?'" He questions. She practically rolls her eyes as she explains, "'Because you wouldn't answer your phone and because I didn't know what else to do.'"

"'Are you okay, Scully?'" He asks easily able to pick up on his friend's emotions by now.

"'Yes, I'm fine.' We're fine," She answers tensely.

Mulder notices a jab at his absence, and says, "'Listen to me, there's going to be... there's going to be people looking for me. They're going to think they can get to me through you.'"

"'Mulder...'" Scully begins very aware of the bounty hunter holding an icepick at her head.

"'No, no, no, hold on, just, just listen for a second, Scully. I need you to do something for me. I had to steal a car from an airport in Alberta. There's going to be a record of me going through Canadian customs and I need you to cover my tracks. I also need you to know that I'm okay, Scully. I'm fine. Okay?'" Mulder reassures. Scully says nothing as the bounty hunter gets out of her car and into his own. Urgently she tells her partner, "'Mulder, he's coming after you.'"

"'Who?'" Mulder questions. Inhaling, Scully tries to stay calm before answering, "'The man you left for dead. He's alive.'"

Hanging up, the woman throws her phone into her glove compartment and cries silently overwhelmed by the night's events. Letting herself cry for only a moment, the red head dries her eyes and starts the car.

Half an hour into leaving Maryland, Scully notices Chloe wake up and asks, "Are you hungry?"

Nodding, the woman offers to stop at a diner on the way back. Finally finding a place that is not similar to a truck stop, Scully parks the car.

As they eat their food, the red head asks, "Chloe, I'm going back to have to go into work when we get back. Do you want to stay with me or go somewhere else?"

Finishing a bite of her eggs, the girl asks, "Can I go to see The Boys?"

"You want to see them?" Scully asks skeptically having never left the girl with them before.

"Yeah! They could take me bowling, or something," The eleven year old replies. Knowing both her mother and Rachel need a break, Scully replies, "Let me call them first."

An hour and a half later, Scully stands outside of the Lone Gunmen's hideout with Chloe beside her.

"Hey, short stuff! You've grown!" Langly says once the woman and child enter the building.

"You'll be almost as tall as this beautiful woman right here," Frohike says winking at Scully. He merely gets an eyebrow raise in response.

"Oh, Byers made waffles. You want one?" Langly asks conspiratorially. Nodding, Chloe leaves the room eager for the food.

"Thanks for watching her," Scully replies.

"No problemo. We love that kid! Glad you brought her by," Frohike replies before bidding his leave after his name is called. Scully merely shakes her head before leaving for the Bureau

Having been fully entertained for most of the day, Chloe nearly forgets about her grandmother. However, a comment from one of the men leads her to ask, "Did Dad ever talk to you about my grandma?"

"Occasionally. Not too much though. Sorry about her, by the way," The Boys answer softly. Chloe merely nods before she is challenged in a pinball tournament by Langly.

Then, at eleven that night, the men get a phone call.

"Hey, Langly. It's me. Mulder's with his mom and wants me to take Chloe up to see her," Scully says as she drives to the hideout.

"Yeah, we'll get her stuff ready," Langly answers after receiving a look from Byers that means they cannot keep her with them. Hanging up the phone, Byers and Langly inform Frohike of the change in plans before waking up the eleven year old.

"She barely knows her grandmother. Wouldn't we be doing him a favor by keep her here?" Langly asks as they head to where the girl is sleeping.

"We owe it to Mulder," Byers replies waking the girl and saying, "Scully's on her way to get you. You're gonna go up to see your grandmother."

Nodding sleepily, Chloe gets up and begins to put her shoes on. Getting in Scully's car ten minutes later, the child is confused to find Skinner in the front passenger seat.

"He's coming with us," The red head explains. Nodding wearily, the eleven year old soon falls asleep again. Scully looks in the rear view mirror at the girl before looking back at the road. She knows her boss questions her relationship with the Mulders, but is happy he doesn't say anything. Hours later, the FBI employees and the eleven year old enter the hospital. With Skinner taking charge, Scully answers her surrogate daughter who asks, "What are all these people doing here?"

"They're part of the investigation. They're here to help your dad. He's been out trying to help your grandmother."

"What's wrong with her?" Chloe asks. Nodding in the direction of Tina Mulder's hospital room, the red heads replies, "She's in a coma. She had a stroke, but that's all they know for sure."

Chloe nods silently as she enters the room. She feels a little less uncomfortable with Scully behind her, but not too much. Shifting her stance a little, the girl says, "Hi, Grandma."

Scully, seeing Skinner call for her, squeezes the girl's shoulder before leaving the room. Seeing a chair in the corner, the girl curls up in it and stares at the woman. Not sure how long she sits there, the girl is confused when her father walks in the room crying. Standing up, she sees a warning glance from Scully and stands still. The girl watches as the red head puts a blanket over Mulder and lets him cry. When the man turns to his partner's shoulder, Chloe goes up to hug him too.

An hour later, Mulder still sits in his mother's hospital room with Chloe asleep in the waiting room.

"I could have saved her, Scully'," Mulder laments. With her hand on his shoulder, Scully reassures, "'As long as she's lying here, you can't give up on her. I don't care what the doctors say.'"

Sighing, Mulder answers, "'I had one chance... and I let it slip away.'"

"'We don't know that, Mulder. You can't blame yourself for what you could only hope'," The red head answers. Changing the subject, Mulder says,"'He took me to a place with green fields. And I saw my sister. She was just a little girl. I've seen too many things not to believe.'"

"'I've seen things too. But there are answers to be found now. We have hope that there's a place to start. That's what I believe'," The woman insists. Disregarding the comment, the man says, "'You put such faith in your science, Scully. But... the things I've seen, science provides no place to start.'"

Holding on to her earlier statement, the red head replies, "'Nothing happens in contradiction to nature, only in contradiction to what we know of it. And that's a place to start. That's where the hope is.'"

The agent stares hopelessly at his mother before shaking his head.

"I feel like I came so close'," He states.

Softly, Scully admits, "'I feel it too. I know it.'"

"'How?'"

"'I was warned'," She begins before taking a breath and explaining, "'By a man we both know... who I believe knows the truth... who can lead us to a place to start.'"

Nodding, Mulder stands from his seat.

"We should probably go. Chloe has school tomorrow and we have a long drive back."

The woman merely nods as she guides her partner out of the room with one last look at Tina Mulder before heading out. Finding the girl awake and eating a doughnut, Mulder and Scully head over to her.

"You ready to go?" The father asks his daughter. Nodding, Chloe answers, "Yeah. Are we taking Scully's car?"

"Yeah, we'll have to," Mulder answers giving Scully a sheepish look. The red head nods before fishing her keys out of her pocket.

Being dropped off at their complex hours later, the pair goes to their floor. walking down the hall, Mulder notices blood on the wall, but hopes his daughter says nothing. His hopes are dashed by his daughter's question.

"Dad, why is there blood on the wall?" The eleven year old asks. Unsure himself, Mulder answers, "I'm not sure, Chlo. Let's just go inside, okay?"

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deals with 4x3 "Home", so slight spoilers for that. There's also talk of periods, so have fun with that. Also, I think I may have gotten too much Gillian and not enough Scully in this chapter. In my defense, I watched "The X-Files: Reopened" before writing this. Um, so if you see too much GA and not enough Scully, that may be it.**

 **Enjoy!**

A month after Mulder's mother is in the hospital, Mulder and Scully go on a case to Michigan, and the next to Pennsylvania. Eager to see his daughter after what seems like three weeks instead of two, Mulder pulls up to his apartment complex before entering the building with his partner not far behind him. Not sure when the will be back, the adults have Rachel pick Chloe up from school. Entering the apartment, the man calls Rachel to tell her to bring Chloe to the apartment. Deciding to stay with the Mulders for dinner that night, Scully kicks off her shoes and sits on the couch. She and Mulder are both stricken by the abnormality of the case they come home from and the beer Mulder offers her is taken without hesitation. After she takes a drink, she asks, "Mulder, would I make a good mom?"

Sitting beside his friend, Mulder answers, "Yeah, I don't see why you wouldn't. This case really hit you hard there, didn't it?"

The red head exhales answering, "I guess. It's just, when you were in Canada, after your mom was put in the hospital, and I had sole decision over Chloe -"

"You didn't know how to deal with it," Mulder finishes taking a sip of his own drink. He nods saying, "It's scary, Scully. You still thinking of those Uber Scullys?"

The question falls on deaf ears as the pair sits in silence a little longer before Scully asks, "Why don't you ever move out of the city? You said when we were on our case that you'd want to live in the country if you ever had a family."

Sighing, Mulder answers, "I can't with my job, Scully. I told you that."

"Plenty of agents do it," The red head replies.

"Their spouses also tend to have a reliable job that lets them pick their child up for Little League and Soccor practice, Scully," The man rebutts. Scully nods in fairness of the remark before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She shudders a little before opening her eyes and saying, "I can't seem to get that baby out of my head."

"Well, if it's any consolation, your uber Scullys won't look like that," Mulder insists. When Scully raises an eyebrow, her partner merely smiles back at her. When there is a knock on the door, Mulder gets up to open it. Letting his daughter inside, he finds Scully not too far behind him starting a conversation with Rachel. Letting the woman and her children inside, the man turns to the eleven year olds and asks, "Hey, how was your field trip?"

Chloe smiles answering, "Great, but I really have to show Anna something that The Boys gave me."

Chuckling, Mulder answers, "Go ahead."

He turns to see Scully taking Ben while Rachel digs through her purse. With the red head holding the one year old, Mulder can finally envision the woman as a mother. If he is honest, he likes the look on her. Realizing he is staring, the man goes to pick up his beer bottle. Holding his up, he asks Rachel, "Do you want one?"

"Not now. I'm trying to get Anna home so she can start the project she's been procrastinating on," The woman declines. Mulder nods in understanding as he watches Rachel find a business card at the bottom of her purse and hand it to Scully. The red head smiles taking the card and putting it in her pocket. Just as she does so, the one year old in her arms begins to whine prompting the woman to let him down.

"Yeah, he hasn't been much for being held recently," Rachel remarks watching her son wander into the kitchen. The mother is about to go after her son, but Scully replies that she will go after him. With the woman out of the room, Rachel asks Mulder, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we just had a difficult case involving infanticide."

The woman gives a look of shock before saying, "I'm sorry. She can take as much time as she needs. Do you think she'd want to babysit?"

Mulder chuckles saying, "I wouldn't take it that far."

"Wouldn't take what far?" Scully asks navigating the one year old from the kitchen.

"Your babysitting my son. Although, you could solve this problem by simply having a baby of your own," Rachel hints with a smirk. Before the red head can react, Ben holds his arms out for his mother just as the eleven year olds leave Chloe's room.

"You're having a baby?" The girls ask in unison while each stares at their respective adult.

"No," Scully replies as Rachel adds, "No one is having a baby."

Still confused, Chloe asks, "So why are you talking about them?"

"That's for us to talk about, not you," Rachel teases as she looks at her daughter and tells her they need to leave. Once the others leave and Mulder shuts the door, Chloe asks again, "Why were you talking about babies?"

"It doesn't matter, just go get ready for dinner okay?" Mulder asks.

"Are we going out?" The girl asks. Shaking his head, the father replies, "We're ordering Chinese."

"So then why do I have to get ready for dinner?" The girl questions. Not in the mood to listen to the father and daughter argue, Scully says, "Do as he says, Chloe."

Startled by the woman's entrance into the argument, Chloe obeys. Mulder grins at his partner before grabbing the take out menu and asking, "What do you want?"

"The chicken and broccoli," Scully answers adding, "Just get whatever you two normally get."

Nodding, Mulder places the order before finding out what is taking his daughter so long in the bathroom. Knocking on the door, he asks, "Chloe, are you okay?"

"I want Scully!" The girl calls through the door. Confused, Mulder gets his partner and is soon banished from the bathroom door. Deciding to unpack his suitcase instead, the man sees the red head walk by his bedroom door and calls her name. When she stops, he asks, "Is she okay?"

"She will be. Do you mind if Chloe and I pick up the food?" Scully questions. Confused, Mulder answers, "Sure."

Ten minutes later, Scully and Chloe are in Mulder's car.

"What's wrong?" The red head asks the child as they sit in the car. Chloe shrugs before asking, "Was it awkward when you had your period for the first time?"

Trying not to laugh, Scully says, "Only when my brother found my tampons and tried to make bullets out of them. That was about a year after I started, though."

"He didn't know what they were?" Chloe asks confused. Shaking her head, Scully explains, "He had just turned eleven. All he knew was that they were as close to a projectile as he could get that he could play with inside."

Still a little confused, Chloe nods anyway. After a moment, Scully asks, "Would you rather use tampons or start out with pads?"

Seeing the look of indecision on the eleven year old's face, the red head answers, "How about we decide when we get to the store, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe answers before asking, "Should I put them in the bathroom or keep them in my room?"

"That's up to you, Sweetie," Scully states as she parks the car in the parking lot and gets out. With Chloe behind her, the pair soon come out of the store supplied with a couple boxes of pads and one box of tampons.

"If you don't like them, you don't have to wear them," Scully tells her as they head for Chinese. Chloe nods and asks a few more questions along with if she and Scully can go shopping at some point.

"Yeah, we'll just pick a Saturday, okay?" The woman answers. Chloe smiles happy to have the woman around.

When they get back to the apartment, Mulder smiles at the pair, but frowns a little when Chloe darts directly to her room.

"What was that all about?" He asks. Scully shrugs knowing Chloe would rather her father not know about her period. The woman merely smirks wondering what things she could tell her father, but kept a secret from.

At dinner the trio eats happily while Scully stays as long as possible before accidentally falling asleep on the sofa. The next morning, the woman makes breakfast feeling she needs to do something in exchange for dinner the night before. Just as she begins breakfast, she finds Chloe come into the room and whisper, "Scully, how do I wash blood out of my sheets."

Realizing she forgets to remind the girl to change her sheets, the red head answers, "I'll help you clean them. For right now though, I need you to give me a pair of sheets you really don't like or is your darkest set, okay? That way if there's blood, you won't feel as bad."

The girl nods, but not without wanting to cry a little.

"Hey, it's fine. I've done it more than once. I'll take care of your sheets for you, just go take a shower okay? It'll calm you down," Scully says trying to soothe the girl. Chloe nods before showing the woman to her room and picking out a pair of sheets from her closet. When the girl stands in the room uncomfortably, the red head says, "It'll be fine. Go and shower."

With Chloe out of the room, Scully strips the bed and is putting the new sheets on when Mulder startles her.

"You do turn down service?" He asks. Rolling her eyes, Scully places the other end of the fitted sheet on the bed and states, "No. I'm just helping Chloe."

Looking over at the sheets in the corner, Mulder asks, "You want me to get those?"

Before Scully can reply, the man is already at the sheets before asking, "Is there blood on these?"

The woman closes her eyes knowing Chloe will have to tell her father now.

"Yes, she bled through them last night and was worried by it."

"She started her period? When?" Mulder asks trying to fathom his daughter growing up and failing miserably.

"Yesterday. She didn't want to tell you. Granted I didn't want to tell my own father things like that in the beginning either," Scully answers.

"So, she kept it a secret?" Mulder questions. Rolling her eyes, the red head replies, "For a day, Mulder. Half a day really. No girl wants to go to their father first, Mulder. They want someone to tell them what happens, not skirt around the issue."

"I could've-" Mulder begins before his partner cuts him off by saying, "But you're not a girl."

"She's not going to need me much now, is she?" He asks sadly. Shaking her head, Scully moves from the bed and places her hand on her partner's arm. Looking up at him, she replies, "A girl always needs her dad, Mulder."

Later in the day, as Chloe sits with her father watching a movie, she cuddles up next to him, and Mulder smiles a little realizing that his partner may actually be right.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers for 4x04 "Teliko". Also, forgive Chloe's attitude. Literally she's a brat the whole time, so you've been warned. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'American Girl' or any of its trademarks. I do own two of the dolls though! (The '90s girl dream, right? An American Girl Doll, and Tamagotchi pets, and colorful gel pens, and Lisa Frank, and Game Boys? Okay, enough nostalgia.)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Do you want a party for your birthday?" Mulder asks his daughter as he drives her to school. She officially starts middle school and is about to turn twelve in September. The father has no idea which one he's afraid of most.

Nodding, Chloe answers, "I want to. I just don't know where."

Mulder nods answering, "Well, just think about it, okay? I'll be by to pick you up after school."

"Dad, you know I could just ride the bus, right?"

"And let you stay home alone? Good try."

"You were babysitting your sister at twelve!"

"Yeah, and you know how well that turned out," The man answers bitterly before adding, "Besides, you aren't twelve yet."

With a sigh he asks, "Are you okay being here this early?"

"Sure," The girl responds grabbing her back pack. Mulder can tell she is lying but lets her go inside.

Going into work and not finding his partner, the agent soon finds she's in autopsy. Entering the room, Mulder says, "'Hey. I heard you were down here slicing and dicing. Who's the lucky stiff?'"

"'His name was Owen Sanders. He was reported as the fourth kidnap victim in Philadelphia until his body turned up last night looking like this'," Scully replies.

"'There's a Michael Jackson joke in here somewhere, but I can't quite find it'," Mulder jokes lamely.

Scully elicits a tight smile before replying, "'I have been requested to determine what leeched the pigment from his body.'"

"'Requested by whom?'" Mulder questions eager to join the case. Continuing her assessment, the medical examiner states, "'The Centers for Disease Control.'"

"'The CDC in a kidnap case?'" He asks confused.

"'Well, they believe that the uh, the case has been mislabeled. That this man and the others may have fallen prey to a disease or a pathogen'," The red head explains. Curious, Mulder asks, "'Based on what other evidence?'"

Scully turns toward her partner as she says, "'There were no external signs of trauma or defense wounds and uh, his wallet was still full of cash.'"

Fishing a sunflower seed from his pocket, the man eats the snack saying, "'That's interesting. What, uh, what sort of disease is this?'"

"'I don't know. There are conditions like vitiligo which attack melanocytes and prevent the manufacture of melanin in the skin. Auto immune disorders which are not yet clearly understood.'"

"'So this man died of a disorder. He and four other young black men who conveniently contracted the disease in succession and then disappeared without any explanation whatsoever'," Mulder theorizes. Nodding, Scully can see the logistics of the theory, but proposes, "'Well, it's very possible that they have already turned up but because of the depigmentation there may have been a problem with identification, so I have reissued descriptions of John Does to area morgues and ERs.'"

Being the bearer of bad news, Mulder takes a page from his partner's book as he counters, "'Scully, has it occurred to you that this might just be a...a little PR exercise?'"

"'I'm sorry?'"

"'To divert attention from the fact that young black men are dying and nobody seems to be able to bring in a suspect? The perception being that nobody cares'," He explains. He can see his friend practically roll her eyes at him as she replies, "'Mulder, not everything is a labyrinth of dark conspiracy, and not everybody is plotting to deceive, inveigle and obfuscate.'"

She watches as he cracks another sunflower seed and sighs. Knowing he is aggravating her, the man turns the conversation to normal by asking' "'Did you lift any forensic evidence from the body?'"

Nodding, Scully replies, "'Yes, there's hair, skin, and fiber behind you on the counter.'"

Seeing her partner become a little too invested in the evidence, the red head asks, "'What are you doing?'"

"'I'm going to join the snipe hunt ... if you don't mind ... before the body count rises.'" He answers with a smirk before leaving. After he is gone, Scully sighs wondering why she bothers to stop her partner's meddling.

Hours later, with Mulder gone, Scully picks Chloe up from school.

"How was it?" The red head asks as the eleven year old enters the car.

"Horrible. We got our middle school schedules and Anna's not in any of my classes," The girl grumbles.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," The red head offers. Chloe merely rolls her eyes saying, "You're supposed to say that."

The woman merely nods knowing the girl will not see the bright side of her situation any time soon.

"Wasn't Dad supposed to pick me up?" The girl asks. Nodding, Scully answers, "He's been detained. I know you'll hate me for this, but you're going to have to stay with me, okay?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," The eleven year old mumbles. Setting her jaw, Scully tries not to lose her temper. First, Mulder goes off on his own and now, Chloe has an attitude. Her best bet is to deal with one Mulder at a time, and Chloe is not on the list.

"I have to meet your Dad in Pennsylvania tomorrow, the red head adds. Nodding, Chloe takes out her homework. For ten minutes into the drive, Scully is thankful for the silence. Then, she asks, "Did you meet anyone in your classes you can make friends with?"

"No," The girl replies. Scully can tell something else happened at school that Chloe is not saying, but decides not to push. Instead the pair lapses into silence again until Chloe says, "Boys are stupid."

Laughing a little Scully asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Brett won't stop calling me names."

"What kind of names?" Scully questions.

"Dumb ones, like Doll."

"He called you Doll?" The woman asks wondering if she needs to contact the kid.

"Yeah. He found out my middle name in class today. He usually ends it with 'American Girl Doll'. I don't even like American Girl! At least, not Samantha. She's like a little goodie- two shoes," Chloe mumbles crossing her arms. Knowing she cannot do anything to stop the boy, the red head offers, "Well, maybe he'll stop soon."

As they enter Scully's apartment, the brunette goes to the room she declares as her own over the past couple years as the red head begins making dinner and wondering how Mulder is going to survive the next couple years. The rest of the night is about the same until Scully asks, "I know you have class in the morning, but do you want to watch a movie?"

Confused, Chloe answers, "With ice cream?"

A small smile plays on her lips as the red head complies. If she is honest, she secretly wants ice cream as well. Making sure the girl's homework is done first, Scully gets two bowls from her cabinet and grabs the ice cream from her fridge. Waking up early the next morning, Scully gets a quick shower before making sure her surrogate daughter is awake. Knowing a repeat performance from a few years ago is brewing, Scully says, "Up. Now. There should be extra clothes for you in your closet."

Walking away, the woman debates on if a movie night is the best parental decision. Deciding not to dwell on the fact, the woman gets breakfast cooked for Chloe before yelling for the girl that she has ten more minutes to get ready. She soon sees the preteen rush off to get dressed. Rolling her eyes, Scully puts her own clothes on before driving the girl to school. With a sigh, Scully drives up to Philidelphia.

"Was Chloe fine staying with you last night?" Mulder asks as the agents meet up for an early breakfast before interviewing the driver of a bus where a suspect is last seen.  
"As fine as she can be. Did she have an attitude with you yesterday?" Scully asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.  
"Yeah, I take it she had one with you too?" He questions. Seeing his partner nod, the man states, "I am not looking forward to the next few years."  
Scully merely smirks at her friend's comment causing Mulder to remark, "You're stuck with her, too! Why can't she just be little again?"  
"Because you'd have to do this all over again," The red head replies before looking at her watch. Mulder almost opens his mouth to tell Scully he has her to help him, but decides against it. Instead, he pays the bill and leaves the diner.  
As the day progresses, Mulder looks at the time and sighs. Signaling to his partner that he is going to make a phone call as the woman access their suspect, the father calls Rachel to ask if she will take Chloe for the night. Coming back to his friend after making the call, Mulder asks, "So?"  
Standing up, but making sure the man will not leave, Scully pulls her partner to the side saying, "We need to get him to a hospital. Preferably to get an MRI. Do you want to head back to be with Chloe?"  
Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "I called Rachel."  
She can see the look of doubt in her partner's face as he speaks and reassures, "You're not a bad parent, Mulder."  
He gives an unconvincing half smile before saying, "We should probably get Aboah to the hospital."  
He simply wants to get the case over with and see his daughter.  
Finally, near one in the morning, Mulder officially goes home to sleep. Taking off work for the day, the man types part of his report before picking up his daughter.  
"How was school?" Mulder asks as the girl gets in the car.  
"Like you'd care," The girl grumbles.  
He makes a note to ask Scully for advice later.  
"Have you thought anymore on your party?" He asks changing the subject as they get back on the road.  
"I don't want one anymore."  
"What do you mean you don't want one?"  
Sighing, Chloe answers, "I just don't want one."  
"Okay," Mulder replies slowly. He really needs to call Scully.  
Entering the apartment, Chloe puts her back pack down before going to her room. Thinking he is safe, he calls his partner.  
"Mulder, I refuse to go anywhere else this week."  
"What about my apartment? I need to talk to you," He replies. He can practically see the eyebrow raise through the phone as Scully asks, "You can't do it over the phone?"  
"Not really. It's about Chloe," Mulder confesses.

"I'm not a parent," She reminds him.  
"Yeah, but you're a girl, which means you can explain things to me."

"Such as?" The woman questions.

"Well, first off, she doesn't want a party and now she's locked herself in her room. What eleven year old locks themselves in their room?"

"I think my sister did. Although, Missy may not be the best comparison. I'd lock myself in my room too to escape my younger siblings," Scully answers with a small smile.

"That's not helping, Scully," Mulder sighs. After a pause, Scully asks, "Did you ask her what's wrong?"

"I figured she'd tell me. At this point I may resort to parenting books," Mulder admits. He hears a chuckle on the other end and retorts, "Hey, wait until you have your own kid then you won't be laughing."

When there is silence on the other end, Mulder asks, "Scully? You there?"

"Yeah," Is the slightly distracted reply. "I'm just reviewing my report for any mistakes before I turn it in to Skinner."

Mulder sighs knowing he has to finish his own report.

"Alright, Scully. I'll let you go. You think we should just throw a surprise party for her instead?" He questions before hanging up. Rolling her eyes, Scully answers, "Good- bye, Mulder."

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No real spoilers for anything, but takes place during "Tunguska" and "Terma", so you should probably be familiar with that episode. All mistakes are mine. Sorry about those by the way. Oh, side note, if you wanna watch a funny comedy sketch check out Camp Winnipesauke on YouTube.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next couple weeks before school let's out, Mulder tries his hardest to be more present in his daughter's life as well as plan her birthday party. Then, the girl asks if she can go to camp with Amanda for a few weeks.  
"Chlo–" Mulder begins wondering if his daughter is actually ready for camp.  
"Please, Dad? It's the last year I can go!" The eleven year old begs.  
"We'll see," The man answers before driving his daughter to school and heading into the office. Finishing up paperwork from their recent case, Scully notices her partner staring absently at his screen.  
"You okay?" She asks. Looking at her, the agent replies, "Yeah, just thinking over something Chloe asked me this morning."  
"Does she want a dog again?" Scully asks with only a small twinge of sadness showing in her eyes. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "She wants to go to camp for a few weeks, but I'm just afraid something will happen to her."  
"Mulder, it's camp. Let her go," Scully states wondering why her partner is being so protective.  
"I want to, but how do I know she'll be safe?" The man questions thinking back to The Cancer Man when his mother is in the hospital and his meetings with Marita in New York.  
"She's going to have to fend for herself at some point. Let her try it out a little now. Besides, there will be camp counselors and staff there. I don't see what the problem is. Unless you think Sasquatch will go after her," Scully jokes.  
Mulder almost corrects his partner before saying, "It could be good for her, and I'd be able to work a few cases without worrying about her."  
His partner smiles at him before the pair presents their findings to Skinner regarding their latest case.  
A week after school lets out, Mulder tells his daughter to pack a bag. Confused, the girl asks, "Why?"  
Handing her the packing list for camp, the father announces, "I'm taking you tomorrow morning. So let's get your stuff together so we can figure out what you else you need."  
A huge smile on her face, the preteen hugs her father exclaiming, "You're the best dad ever!"  
With a smirk, Mulder let's his daughter pack and makes sure she has everything. The next day, the father goes with his daughter to settle her into her cabin. When his daughter rolls her eyes at his following her, Mulder states, "There are other kids in your cabin that have their parents with them, Chloe."  
The girl sighs before stepping inside her cabin to claim her bed.  
"Bye, Dad," She says kissing him on the cheek. Mulder almost leaves when he says, "Wait, let me take a picture."  
"Dad," She groans.  
"It's not just for me," Mulder states as he snaps a picture of his daughter knowing Scully wants to see her off, but is stuck at the office.  
"She should've come then," Chloe argues.  
"Yeah, well, it's not my fault," Mulder remarks before stepping up and giving his daughter another hug and adding, "Scully wanted me to tell you that we're only a phone call away."  
"I love you, too," The preteen admits before running off with Amanda who waits outside the cabin door.  
"Your Dad hold you hostage, too?" The other girl asks as Chloe leaves her cabin.  
"Yeah, it's camp not forever," The brunette replies. "It's not like something bad is gonna happen in three weeks."  
The girls laugh before exploring the camp and see what all they will get to do for the next couple weeks.  
A week into camp, Chloe wants to call home just to hear her dad's voice. After trying his number a couple times with no answer, Chloe calls her surrogate mother.  
"Scully, why can't I get ahold of Dad?" The girl exclaims once the red head picks up. The woman thinks quickly before answering, "He may not have a signal, Sweetie."  
She in no way wants to tell the child that Mulder is missing. She hears the girl sigh and asks, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just missed Dad, but I'm glad you answered. Oh, there's a program at camp if you want to come in a couple weeks. We had sign ups earlier this week and I get to do a dance routine with a couple girls in my cabin!"  
Scully tries not to laugh at the idea of her surrogate daughter doing a dance routine, but answers, "That sounds fun, Chlo. I'll tell your Dad."  
"Thanks. I love you!" The girl answers before being told her time on the phone is almost up.  
"I love you, too. Be careful," Scully says. Chloe rolls her eyes as she answers, "I will. This isn't UFO camp."  
Knowing the girl is making a jab at her job, the red heads laughs a little before saying, "Okay. I'll let you go. I love you."  
"You too. See you in a couple weeks."  
Hanging up the phone, the preteen turns to see a couple eyebrow raises.  
"Way to waste your phone time calling home," One girl says.  
"Yeah? Well, what are you calling for?" Chloe answers. The other girl is quiet for a moment as the brunette catches up with her friends while trying to push back the feeling that her dad is anything but alright. Still uneasy about her father a couple days later, the girl sneaks out and places a phone call to both Mulder and Scully. This time no one answers causing her to call Maggie.

"What's wrong?" Maggie questions after the girl frantically asks her name.

"I think something's wrong with Dad and Scully," Chloe says knowing she needs to be asleep, but too worried to care about the rules of the camp. The woman worries about the adults as well, especially when her daughter is rather secretive in their last phone call. However, knowing how the girl may be frightned due to past events, Maggie asks, "Do you want me to come pick you up?"

Shaking her head, Chloe answers, "No. Just write me if their okay?"

"I will, just give me your camp address, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe replies before rattling off the address. Hanging up the pay phone, the preteen heads back to her cabin and slips back into bed thankful she is not caught. The next day at mail call, the girl gets a couple letters, but is confused when one is from Skinner. Opening the letter, the girl reads in shock as she finds out that her surrogate mother is being put on trial, but told everything will be okay and that Scully says she will see her at her program. Chloe is barely able to focus the rest of the week.

Finally, the week of their program, one of the girls asks Chloe, "Are you okay?"

"No, I can't get ahold of my Dad."

"Did you try your mom? My dad never answers the phone at work," The blonde of their group replies. Nodding, Chloe answers, "Yeah. She didn't answer either."

"Maybe they went on vacation? My parents do whenever we're gone for a week," The other brunette replies. Shaking her head, Chloe knows the adults are probably working a case, but they never are fully unreachable. Taking a drink from her water bottle, Chloe says, "I'm going to make a phone call real quick."

"Okay," The blonde replies giving the other dance partner a confused glance. "We'll cover for you."

Chloe smiles in appreciation before putting money into the pay phone down the hill.

"Hi, may I speak to Director Skinner?" She questions when his secretary answers the call.

"I'm sorry," The woman replies before seeing Skinner walk into his office.

"There's a girl on the phone for you?" The secretary asks confused. Nodding, the man says, "I'll take the call in my office."

Sitting down in his chair, the Assistant Director has a feeling Mulder's daughter is calling him. Answering the phone his suspicions are confirmed.

"Do you know anything on Scully or my dad?" The girl asks as she reaches in her pocket to see if she has anymore coins in case she needs to keep the call going.

"Agent Scully is in court right now, Chloe. I'm not entirely sure on your father, but I'm sure he will be at your program," Skinner answers. Nodding, Chloe answers, "Thanks."

Keeping a brave face, the eleven year old goes back to her dance group and says, "Do you want to keep practicing?"

At the end of the week, Chloe watches out for either Scully or her father, but fails to see them. Outside the auditorium space, Scully and Mulder sit in the car trying to decompress after the weeks' events. About to open her car door, the woman is stopped when Mulder touches her arm.  
"Scully, if something happens to me again, I need you to take care of Chloe."  
"Mulder–"  
"I mean it. I called last night about getting paperwork."  
"Okay," She complies before asking, "And what if something happens to me?"  
"Then one of our mothers gets her. I just need to know she's safe if something else happens."  
Scully can see the determination in the man's eyes and accepts his offer again without hesitation. She wants to kiss him, or hug him. Anything to relieve his pain, but their is a knock on her window where her mother stands outside the door. Shocked, Scully opens the door and is immediately embraced.  
"Dana, I'm so glad you're alright!" Maggie states as she hugs her daughter to her. Mulder merely stands off to the side for a moment before heading into the auditorium with his partner and Maggie. Noticing how silent her daughter is, the woman asks before the program begins, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you after the program though," The red head replies leaving her mother to question what is happening in the lives of Scully and Mulder.

Finally, after dropping Chloe and Mulder off, Scully offers for her mother to come to her apartment. Entering the home, Maggie shuts the door and says, "Dana, is there something wrong with you and Fox?"

Scully wants to tell her everything is fine except Mulder's disappearance and her making a fool of herself in a court proceeding, but answers truthfully, "Um, Mulder asked me to be Chloe's guardian if something happens to him again."  
"Are you okay with that?" Maggie asks sending her daughter's hesitation.  
"I'm fine with it, but Mom, what if something happens to me? Who would she go to then?"  
"She couldn't go with her mother?"  
Scully shakes her head answering, "Pheobe gave up parental rights not long after she was born."  
"Well, then she'd go to Misses Mulder," Maggie states with a sigh. "Why are you so upset about something happening to you? Are you sick?"

"No, Mom. I just had a really tough week," Scully replies before offering her mother some tea.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I had a little too much fun writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Space Jam' or any other thing that is obviously not mine. Spoilers for "Paper Hearts".**

 **Enjoy!**  
A few days after his daughter comes home from camp, Mulder falls asleep on the couch only to wake up to a red dot on the ceiling and follow it to Bosher's Run Park in Virginia. Seeing two excavators, Mulder directs their actions before hearing his name being called.

"'What's going on?'" Scully asks as Mulder walks toward her and answers, "'I'm not sure I can explain, Scully.'"

A little upset now, the red head asks, "'You called for a forensic excavation at five A.M. on a Sunday? What are you looking for?'"

"'Just give me a minute, Scully, okay?'"

"'Mulder, what are you doing out here?'" The red head demands. Despite sounding crazy, the man replies, "'I keep having this dream. It's about a little blond girl.'"

"'You're saying that you're out here because of something you saw in a dream?'" She asks in disbelief. Mulder nods before he is called over by an excavator. Following her partner, Scully has Mulder tell her about his dream and then an old case before realizing no one else is there.

"Where is Chloe?" The red head questions wondering how her partner can be so irresponsible. He has a panicked look remembering his daughter is home alone before saying, "I guess she gets to be left alone today?"

"Mulder, she's eleven years old!" Scully explains.

One of the excavators looks at the pair as they argue before asking more to his coworker, "They let married couples work together?"

The adults glare at the workers before Scully asks, "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with the last couple weeks and then Chloe's coming home?"

"Yes. Scully, I know what I'm doing," Mulder replies walking away. The red head rolls her eyes wondering if he really does.

"Where are you going?" Scully calls after him.

"I need to figure out this case!" He calls over his shoulder. A little perturbed, Scully follows the man to their office and lets him give her further detail on the Paper Hearts case.

A couple hours later, when the red head comes into autopsy with a folder rattling off the deceased's wear abouts, Mulder says, "'That would mean Roche started way before we thought he did.'"

Knowing the case is close to him, Scully tentatively asks, "'Mulder, we're going to have to verify this. Are you up for that?'"

He nods silently before saying, "I need to talk to Chloe before we leave though. Maybe she can stay with your mom?"

"Mulder, my mom's in church," Scully points out.

"Rachel?"

"She and Adam took the kids to visit family. Mulder, the only thing I can think of is to have your mother watch her."

"Scully, my mom is in Connecticut. I doubt watching an angry eleven year old is going to be on her to do list."

Seeing his partner's eyebrow raise, Mulder sulks, "Fine."

Then, realizing the time and distance, Mulder asks, "Couldn't we just take her with us?"

"I'm not going to tell a man we found his daughter when our. Yours is sitting nearby. Besides, Chloe doesn't need to be subjected to that," Scully replies firmly. Rolling his eyes Mulder picks up his phone and begins dialing.

"What are you doing?" Scully asks putting a hand on her hip. Aside from Chloe's well being, the woman wants to think of her own. Namely, breakfast. She watches the man put the phone to his ear and soon asks, "Hey, Frohike! Will you do me a favor?"

The red head stares at her partner unsure whether to be upset or impressed that he ignores her and calls The Gunmen.

"Yeah, she's standing here with her hands on her hips," Mulder jokes with a smile. "I need you or one of the guys to watch Chloe for me. I called her earlier, but I'll call her again to tell her one of you is coming by."

Hanging up, Mulder grins at his partner. She merely rolls her eyes before saying, "Let's go."

As the agents drive to Pennsylvania, Chloe sits on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons when the phone rings. Answering, the girl finds out that one of The Gunmen is coming over causing her to quickly change out of her pajamas. Answering the door half an hour later, Chloe smiles when Langly stands outside the door.

"You ready for some fun?" The man asks with the other two men behind him.

"Where?" Chloe skeptically asks as she lets the men inside.

"Anywhere, provided it's free of any suspicious government activity," The oldest of the three replies.

"Mulder wants us to babysit, so we decided we'd do whatever you wanted," Byers replies. Frohike nods before asking, "So, where to, Kiddo?"

After debating, the eleven year old drags her honorary uncles to the zoo before ending the day getting pizza. Heading back to the apartment, the four people come in just in time to hear the phone ring. Answering, Frohike finds the caller to be Scully and dismisses his friends from being wary of any bug on Mulder's line.

"Tell Chloe I'm on my way over to stay the night," Scully tells the man.

"Sure thing. Where's Muldy at?"

"Buried deep in case files, I imagine," Scully answers dryly.

"Oh, well, I'll tell the little lady you're coming over," Frohike replies before hanging up the phone. Turning from the device, the older man says, "Scully's on her way over. She's gonna stay with you tonight."

"Okay," Chloe answers as she turns back to the movie both she and the boys are engrossed in.

"Sci Fi? Nice!" Langly states once he realizes what channel they are on. "They have the best monster films on here!"

"This won't give you nightmares?" Byers questions the eleven year old. Rolling her eyes, Chloe replies, "I'm eleven. Not seven."

"Got it," Byers answers before going back to the film.

Twenty minutes later, Scully lets herself in, and is soon greeted with Frohike saying, "Muldy gave you a key? Domestic. He never did that for us."

"Scully's an exception," Chloe replies with a smirk. The red head rolls her eyes wondering how she does not see the verbal ambush coming.

"Hi, Sweetie. How are you?" Scully asks the brunette sitting on the couch.

"Good. The boys took me to the zoo," Chloe answers excitedly. Raising an eyebrow, Scully looks over at the men who defend, "We didn't buy her a lot of stuff. Mulder's gotten on to us for that enough."

"Calm down Mama Bear," Frohike adds.

Putting her purse and bag down, Scully asks, "Do you guys want anything?"

"No. We were heading out anyway. Tell Muldy we say he's in trouble the next time he sees us," The men say.

"I will," The red head replies with a slight chuckle. "Thanks for watching her."

"Any time," Byers replies.

"Enjoy your night," Langly calls out as he shuts the door. Finally with the woman and child alone, Scully asks, "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I was wondering about Dad. He left me and didn't call until after I woke up this morning."

"Your dad was not himself this morning," The red head replies distractedly going to get a sheet to put on the sofa.

"This isn't 'Psycho', Scully," Chloe states watching the woman put her bed together. Confused, Scully asks, "Your dad let you watch that?"

"No," The girl answers quickly before going back to her original question asking, "Where did he go?"

"He went out to work a case," Scully answers tucking in the edges of the sheet into the couch.

"At five in the morning?" Chloe skeptically asks. Nodding, the red head answers, "It's complicated, Chlo. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Yeah, we ate pizza before coming home," The girl answers sitting on the sofa over the adult's makeshift bed. The red head goes to the kitchen to scrounge up food, while Chloe follows and asks, "Did you help him? What's the case about?"

Thankful her back is turned to the eleven year old, Scully debates on telling the specifics of the case. Sighing, she says, "I did. It's about kidnappings from the seventies."

"Like Aunt Samantha?" Chloe questions still unsure about the specifics of her aunt's disappearance.

"Similar. Will you grab the milk from the fridge for me?"

Handing over the carton, Chloe watches as Scully pours milk in her cereal before grabbing a spoon for her.

"What did you do this morning?" The red head asks as she takes a bite of her food.

Chloe shrugs answering, "I ate breakfast and watched TV."

"Oh, I figured out what I want to do for my birthday!" The girl says after a moment.

"Yeah?" Scully asks.

"I wanna go to the mall and get my ears pierced. And maybe to go shopping with Anna and Amanda."

Raising an eyebrow, Scully asks, "Do you think your Dad would be okay with that?"

The eleven year old looks toward the ceiling as she audibly hums in response before saying to the red head, "He asked what I wanted."

The woman tries not to smile at the reply she receives before watching TV with the girl. Finishing her food and placing it on the coffee table, Scully curls back up on the couch as Chloe puts in 'Space Jam'.

"I thought you didn't like this movie?" She asks as Chloe curls up beside her.

"Dad does, though," The girl replies before asking, "Did your dad do stuff with you when he was home?"

A smile plays on the woman's face as she answers, "We used to read _Moby Dick_ together. He called me Starbuck and I called him Ahab."

"I want Dad to give me a nickname," The brunette mumbles. Scully merely smiles softly at the girl as she strokes her hair. An hour later, she wakes up to find Chloe fast asleep. Seeing the blanket that is on the back of the couch, the woman places the object over the girl before getting ready for bed herself. Taking her partner's bed in case Chloe wakes up and goes to her room, the woman curls up in the sheets she hopes have recently been washed. Hearing a noise hours later, the red head wakes up and almost grabs for something to defend herself with when she realizes Mulder is standing in the room getting clothes out of his dresser. She looks over at the other side of the bed wondering if the man took the other side of the bed before she turns her head when Mulder whispers, "Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

She shakes her head saying, "You take the bed. When did you get in?"

"About five minutes ago," Mulder answers shutting his dresser drawer.

"You were gone until four in the morning and you've barely slept!" Scully hisses knowing Chloe is still asleep. Part of her wonders if she is going to be the one to drive upstate today.

"What are you? My wife?" Mulder asks aloud as he takes off his tie. The red head glares at him thinking that a wife is exactly what she is to him half the time, especially right now. Sighing, Scully says, "You shouldn't be so wrapped up in these cases, Mulder. It's not healthy for you or for Chloe."

"Scully, stop worrying, okay? I'm fine," He states walking toward her, placing his hand on her shoulder, and kissing her on the head before heading into his bathroom. The woman watches him walk away before turning over and trying to sleep a little more. Waking up again when Mulder leaves the bathroom, Scully stretches before asking, "Do you know who Chloe's going to stay with today?"

The man almost does a double take when he hears her voice, but says, "Not yet."

He can see the glint in her eyes as if she wants to ask if she scared him. Waiting for the question, he is baffled when Scully gets out of bed and commandeers the bathroom without a word. Finishing getting ready, Mulder heads into the kitchen to brew some coffee. Sipping on the beverage fifteen minutes later, the father watches his daughter sleep wondering if his partner is correct in saying his response to the case is unhealthy. Part of him knows she is right, but he has no desire to voice the admission. Taking a step back into the kitchen, the man begins making breakfast with what little they have while reminding himself to go grocery shopping. Scully comes in the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee before saying, "Did you find anything else last night?"

Shaking his head, Mulder grabs a cup from the cupboard and a container of Tang from a lower cabinet.

"Chloe likes it," The man answers nodding to the container. The red head smirks answering, "So does Trent."

"How is Ellen by the way?" Mulder asks as he mixes the drink. The woman shrugs answering, "I wish I knew. I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Go hang out with her one night."

Scully raises an eyebrow in disbelief as she asks, "You're telling me I should get out and see friends?"

"Yeah, we can't all be world class recluses," Mulder jokes. Scully merely rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of coffee. Watching her partner cook up the eggs that are in the pan, she notices with curiosity that he grabs a jar of Miracle Whip from the fridge. Grabbing a knife, the man puts mayonnaise on the toast that pops up out of the toaster.

"Are you eating an egg and mayonnaise sandwich?" The red head asks. The man looks at her confused as he swallows the bite he takes.

"Your mom never made these for you as a kid?" He asks feigning shock.

"Shut up, Mulder," Scully replies putting a slice of toast in the toaster. After a moment, she looks up to see her partner open his mouth.

"You wanna try a bite?" He asks. Smiling, the woman says, "I'd rather live, thanks."

"But it's good!" Mulder teases taunting her with the sandwich. Rolling her eyes, the red head asks, "Do you think we could just let Chloe come with us?"

"You want her to come with us?" The man asks incredulously after finishing his food. Putting her cup down to fix her breakfast, the woman says, "She wouldn't have to see him, Mulder."

Putting the butter back, Scully turns to see her partner's distant look.

"Mulder," She apologetically starts.

"It's fine Scully. We can take her, but she is not getting anywhere near Roche," The man demands.

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the second half of the last chapter.**

 **Happy X-Files night!**

 **Enjoy! Both this and the episode.**

Chloe falls asleep again when she is in the car. Looking back at the girl, Scully turns back around to face the front.

"She out?" Mulder asks. The woman nods answering, "You'd think she hadn't gotten any sleep last night."

"A trait she did not inherit from me," Mulder states as he drives. The pair says little else until they leave Chloe in the main office before interrogating their suspect. The eleven year old watches the pair walk away before looking at the man near her and asking, "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

He looks at the girl quizzically before handing over the aforementioned items. Finishing their interrogation with Roche, Mulder finds his daughter sitting outside in the waiting room driving the security guard crazy with her paper fortune teller.

"Come on, we gotta go," He says to the girl with Scully following close behind.

"But, Dad!" The eleven year old begins to protest. Nodding to the officer, Scully adds, "I think we should leave him to do his job, Chlo."

"Fine," The girl mumbles before heading outside of the prison. The trio stops just short of their car when Mulder looks at his partner and asks if she will take Chloe home. After the woman gives him a questioning look, Mulder turns his back to his daughter slightly to have semi privacy for his next statement.

"I need to head up to Connecticut," Mulder states causing Scully to nod. After the interrogation, she knows he is in no mood for a debate. Chloe, however, protests saying, "I wanna see Grandma!"

"Chloe, not today, okay? I have something personal I need to do," He states before turning back to his partner saying, "Here are the keys. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yeah," Scully says with a nod.

"How are you going to get to Grandma's?" Chloe asks knowing she and Scully are using the car. The man notices his partner's eyebrow raise as well before saying, "I'll get up there. Don't worry about it. Get in the car so Scully can take you home."

As the eleven year old does as she is told, Scully turns to her partner asking, "Can you get a bus to take you out that far?"

"Yeah. You just be careful getting back, okay?" Mulder asks sparing a quick glance at his daughter.

Scully nods telling the man to be careful as well and that she will take him to the bus station before driving her surrogate daughter back to the city.

"He's not fair!" The brunette grumbles from the front seat of the car once they see Mulder off. Scully rolls her eyes saying, "You don't need to go over there now, Sweetie."

"Says you," The girl replies crossing her arms. The red head's hands tighten on the steering wheel. She wants to explain what is happening, but has no intention of scaring the girl.

"Chloe, your dad is doing what he thinks is best for you," Scully states evenly.

"He doesn't even know what I want," The girl answers. Having enough of the attitude, Scully pulls over at a gas station and parks to the side. Confused, the eleven year old looks at her surrogate mother who is seething inside. With only a slight edge in her voice, Scully says, "Your father is doing the best he can right now, Chloe Samantha. Don't you dare say he doesn't know what you want. Right now, what he wants is to keep you safe. Do you understand? There are girls about your age who died and he's trying to keep that from happening again."

"Okay," Chloe answers softly feeling embarrassed by her outburst as well as scared. She forgets an angry Scully is not one to be trifled with.

The rest of the adults' case, Chloe stays with Maggie who happily takes the girl to the museum and other various places to keep her mind off her father.

"Do you know your classes for next year?" The woman asks as they walk around The Smithsonian.

"Yeah, but Anna's not in any of them. Middle School is going to be awful!"

"Well, than you'll make some new friends," Maggie insists before asking, "What do you want for your birthday this year?"

"I really want my ears pierced," The girl says happily. Maggie smiles at the reply she receives before questioning what else she wants. Just as Chloe is about to reply, they see a woman around Maggie's age come up to them. The eleven year old is pretty sure her surrogate grandmother's demeanor stiffens as the other woman comes within speaking distance.

"Maggie Scully?" A graying blonde woman asks greeting the brunette. Maggie smiles at the woman before saying, "Laura, how are you?"

"Fine! Roger and I are here on a vacation. I can't believe how much the place has changed since we were here last. How are your kids? I heard about Bill and Charlie's being in the Navy. They sure do take after your husband don't they?" Laura asks before looking at Chloe and saying, "I'm an old friend of your grandmother's. Is this Bill's daughter?"

"No, actually. This is Dana's–"

"Dana has a daughter?" Laura questions trying to see any resemblance between the girl and the red head. She smiles kindly before asking, "I guess you take after your Dad? Dana must have had you fairly young."

Just as the older Scully tries to find a reason to leave to escape the woman's remarks, Chloe asks, "Grandma, can we go to the gift shop before it closes?"

Trying not to hide a grin, Maggie says, "Sure, Sweetheart. We were about to leave anyway. I was nice seeing you Laura."

"By Maggie," The other woman replies just as her husband comes up to her.

"I never liked her," Maggie mumbles as they walk toward the gift shop and veer toward the front doors. Sighing as they walk out to fresh air, Maggie says, "Let's head home in case you father calls."

Chloe nods as she walks to the car. Once inside, she asks, "Why did you let her say all that and not correct her?"

"I never could. She was the resident busy body when we lived in San Diego. I'm pretty sure she was The Base gossip. Whatever she said, no one believed anyway. When her husband was stationed elsewhere, I think someone threw a party," Maggie answers adding, "Besides, I'll never see her again. As you get older you'll find women like Laura. Just don't listen to them and you'll be okay."

The girl gives the woman an odd look before changing the topic to her birthday.

A couple hours later, Scully comes back to pick Chloe up.

"How was the museum?" the red head asks as she drives back to the bureau after remembering she still has results from the lab that need to be read.

"Fine. We met the base busy body from San Diego," The girl says happily. Scully groans saying, "She started a rumor that Charlie was going to take her daughter to a dance one year."

"Maggie said no one ever believed her," Chloe states. Nodding, Scully answers, "They didn't, but her daughter did. I'm pretty sure that was the worst night of his life, besides the fact that Mom made him go."

"Oh," Chloe says realizing she starts a tangent that Scully continues for a few more blocks. The eleven year old decides to stay quiet about Scully supposedly being her mom.

The red head drops Chloe off with Skinner once they are at the bureau so she can give her partner the lab results. Taking a deep breath, the woman turns the door handle. Mulder sits at his desk unwilling to do much else as his partner walks in. He looks up at her as she says "'I got back some lab results. The dye analysis determined that the fabric of the last heart was manufactured between 1969 and 1974... but beyond that, there's nothing more they can tell us. Mulder, it's not Samantha... and whoever that little girl really is, we'll find her.'"

"'How?'" Mulder asks slightly defeated. Reassuringly, the woman replies, "'I don't know... but I do know you.'"

Looking up at her for a second before looking back at his desk, he listens only slightly as the red head says, "'Why don't you go on home and get some sleep?' I'll take Chloe tonight."

The pair laughs as Mulder hugs her, his head resting against her chest. The woman merely runs her hands through his hair before her partner leaves the room. Taking a glance at her desk, Scully grabs her purse, picks up Chloe from Skinner's office, and heads out the door.

"What do you want to do tonight?" The woman asks the girl. Shaking her head, Chloe says, "I don't know."

"There's nothing you want to do? I have the day off tomorrow," Scully says as incentive. Realizing she can have the woman all to herself, Chloe asks, "Can we go on a picnic?"

"Sure, Chlo. Is there anything specific you want?"

"Can we have oranges? We haven't had those in a while," The eleven year old answers. Nodding, Scully answers, "Sure, but we're going to have to go to the store tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe answers with a sigh. As they walk down the aisles, the eleven year old throws out suggestions every now and again until Scully asks as she caves and puts a pack of cookies in the cart, "Are you like this with your dad?"

"No?" The preteen replies, her inflection giving her away. Rolling her eyes, Scully says, "I think we've got everything."

Heading back to Scully's apartment, Chloe asks, "Is middle school hard?"

"What do you mean?" The red head asks. Chloe shrugs as she rephrases, "How different will it be?"

"It'll be different, but I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it."

Instead of replying, Chloe looks out the window wondering if the woman is right.

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and followings, guys! I'm glad you like the story so far. Sadly, not everything is sunshine and rainbows in The X-Files (hint: think Cancer Arc). Be prepared.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its dialogue. That belongs to Chris Carter and Co. Oh, and spoilers for "Never Again" and the end of "Leornard Betts".**

 **Enjoy!**

Driving Scully home after their case which hits his partner particularly hard, Mulder tries to not to overtly look at her as he wonders what is wrong with her. She seems particularly worn out after the encounter with their killer. To keep himself from worrying, the man says, "Don't tell Chloe, but I was thinking about taking her on vacation before school starts."

Nodding, Scully answers, "I don't see why you shouldn't. She's been pretty nervous about school starting."

"Has she?" Mulder asks knowing he will have to figure out how to properly reassure her even if his own middle school years are a bad example. The man nods as he says, "Thanks again. Are you sure you don't want to come over?"

Shaking her head, the woman replies, "I'm fine. I think I'll just go to bed when I get home anyway."

"Yeah," Mulder replies hoping his partner is okay. He lets her out at her apartment before heading home, but cannot shake an uneasy feeling he has about her. Chalking the feeling to exhaustion, the agent heads home for some much needed sleep before he tackles the next day's dilemmas. A few days later, however, Mulder's vacation plans fall through when he sees how little money he actually has in the bank. With a sigh, the man lets his daughter stay with Anna for a week before they head back to school.

"You okay?" Scully asks as they sit in their office Friday afternoon eating lunch. He nods only slightly as he says, "Chloe's staying the week with Anna next week."

"Is that bad?" The red head asks as she spears bite of her salad with her fork.

"No, it's just the week we were going to go on vacation," Mulder admits. Raising an eyebrow while swallowing her food, Scully asks, "Are you not going?"

"I couldn't swing it," He admits before launching a pencil into the ceiling. The red head lets out a noncommittal hum. Noticing her distance, the man asks, "You okay, Scully?"

"Fine," She replies. "I just wondered if a vacation wouldn't do you some good."

Mulder decides not to reply as crosses over to the filing cabinets. Deciding on neutral ground, Scully asks, "What are you going to do while Chloe's with Anna?"

"You offering to keep me company?" The man jokes happy to see his partner smirk only slightly before adding, "I'll just work a case like I always do. Besides, I have a meeting Monday morning at the Vietnam War Memorial and I want you to come with me."

"Sure," She answers still reeling from the nosebleed she has the night after their most recent case and her reluctance to call an oncologist. Keeping her cool exterior, the woman questions, "Did Chloe seem excited to see Anna?"

"They see each other almost every day, but yeah. She won't stop talking about it. It almost makes not going on a trip worth it," Mulder explains as he shuts the door to the filing cabinet and walks back over to his desk. Noticing her partner is now engrossed in the file, Scully steps out of the room.

"Who'd you call?" Mulder asks when his partner comes back inside. Scully almost quips, "Ghostbusters", but decides to ignore him. She cannot get in to see a doctor for a few more weeks. Neither says much to the other until they meet at The Wall at two forty- five on Monday morning. Scully is less than thrilled when she heads home for a nap before reporting to the office three hours later. Mulder simply goes home eager to begin the next case. Siting on the couch, he does not realize he falls back asleep until his daughter asks, "Where is the salt?"

"Huh?" Mulder asks groggily as he wakes up to his daughter's floury face. Sitting up, he asks, "What are you making?"

"Pancakes. I'm not going to Anna's until lunch and I wanted to do something nice for you," Chloe says, the last part coming out more in a mumble. Smirking, Mulder says, "I'll get it. I put it in my bathroom."

"Why?" The girl asks in slight disgust.

"I had a sore throat the other week," Mulder answers lamely. Giving the ingredient to his daughter a few minutes later, the father follows the preteen into the kitchen where she mixes the ingredients up.

"Did you grease the pan?" The man asks as he watches his daughter begin to pour the batter. The girl's hazel eyes go wide before she fixes her mistake with only one burnt pancake to show for her blunder. Eating half an hour later, Mulder asks his daughter who sits across from him, "Do you have everything ready for Anna's?"

"Yep!" Chloe excitedly answers. Smiling, Mulder takes another bite of his breakfast before complimenting his daughter.

"Where did you learn to make pancakes?" The man questions knowing he does not teach her the recipe. Chloe shrugs replying, "Maggie and Scully."

"Well, I'll tell Scully she did a good job then."

Just as Chloe is about to reply, the phone rings causing both Mulders to stare at each other in confusion. Putting his fork down, the man answers the phone only to find he is put on a mandatory vacation for a few days. Sighing, the agent hangs up the phone before packing a bag.

"Chlo? Could you put away the leftovers for me?" He calls out while wondering where he is going to go for three days.

An hour later, both Mulder and Chloe bring out their suitcases and put them in the kitchen.

"Where are you going this time?" The eleven year old asks figuring her father has a case.

"Not sure. The Bureau made me take a few vacation days though," Mulder replies. Nodding, Chloe grabs her bag and heads toward the door.

"Hey," He calls prompting the girl to roll her eyes before hugging her dad.

"I love you," Mulder states as his daughter stands impatiently to get out of the hug. Noticing the girl's lack of sincerity, the father asks as he pulls away, "When did you stop liking to hug me."

Chloe shrugs before answering, "I don't know."

"Okay. Be good okay? I'll go down with you on my way to work," The man states as he grabs his suit jacket. Telling his daughter he loves her one more time before heading to the office, Mulder watches his daughter enter the apartment.

Seeing his partner's questioning gaze as he enters the office, Mulder explains his having to take vacation time before sorting through files saying, "'Here's a few things for you to keep and eye on while I'm gone."

His partner nods before asks, "'Why don't I have a desk?'"

Confused, Mulder asks, "'What do you mean?'"

She holds up his name plate causing Mulder to gesture toward the back answering, "'I always assumed that was your area.'"

Wistfully, his partner replies, "'Back there.'"

Still confused, the man wonders what his partner is upset about before giving a compromise that to Scully means she has lost the argument. Getting back on topic, the red head asks, "'So what is it you want me to keep an eye on?'"

Mulder gives his her instructions on the case before getting away from his friend and calling his daughter to say he will be out of the state.

"For where?" The girl asks causing her father to answer, "Memphis."

"Without me?" Chloe questions a little hurt the man is not considering her. Rolling his eyes, Mulder answers, "You're staying with Anna for the week. Tough luck, kid."

"Mean," The girl mumbles before asking what in Memphis he is going to see.

"Graceland. Maybe Beale Street," Mulder answers adding, "Scully should be in town. If not, she's reachable, so call her if you need anything. Okay?"

"Sure," Chloe answers before hanging up the phone on her father and heading to the park. For a few days, Chloe is fine on her own until she remembers to tell Scully what she wants for her birthday. Deciding to call her, the girl dismisses the woman's not answering until Rachel tries to call a little later. Worried, the eleven year old immediately calls her father to tell him that Scully is not answering her phone.

"I know. I'm on my way back to D.C. now. Are you okay?" Mulder questions hoping she is not with Scully for some odd reason. Chloe nods replying, "I'm fine. Anna and I were about to watch 'Labrynth'."

"Okay, well have fun. I love you," The man answers wondering if his daughter will say it back to him this time.

"Yeah, you too. Tell me if you find anything about Scully," Chloe says before putting the phone back on its charger.

Twenty four hours later, Mulder is driving with Chloe up to Philidelphia when they hear that she is in the hospital. His first instinct is to keep his daughter away from the woman, but knows seeing the eleven year old may knock some sense into her.

Expecting to see her partner as he walks into her hospital room, Scully exasperatedly sighs, "Mulder, you didn't have to come up here. I'm fine."

"Yeah, well your phone call, your face, and a worried eleven year old say different," The man answers taking in his partner's bruises. Her eyes wide, Scully says, "Mulder, you didn't bring her here?"

"She's outside the door waiting for my say so to come in. She was worried about you. So was I."

"Yeah, well," Scully nonchalantly admits. She may regret the tattoo, but she does not regret the freedom. A knock on the door causes the man to keep from saying what he wants as a nurse comes in followed by a worried Chloe.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Scully says as she motions Chloe to come toward her. The eleven year old smiles before hugging her surrogate mother unsure what exactly happens between her father and his partner. A few hours later, Mulder and Chloe bid their leave. The agents share a less then meaningful look both knowing Mulder is going to read her case file.

Coming back to the Bureau a couple days later, the red head steels herself for any scathing remarks, but soon realizes he is not in the office. Soaking in the last bit of peace she may have, she is soon accosted by her partner's sarcastic, "'Welcome back. You look better than you did in the hospital.'"

Scully listens to her partner's rant as he goes to the filing cabinet and as she sits down. She tries not to fully pay attention until her partner comments, "'Case closed on Boris Bandernov, which is really a shame because I was thinking of having an "N.Y." tatooed'..."

She barely listens again as she analyzes a rose petal that sits on the desk. Watching her for a moment, the man soon stands again and heads back to the filing cabinet before rattling off a possible new case. Sitting back down, Mulder lets in one last remark by asking, "'All this because I've... because I didn't get you a desk?'"

Finally, Scully looks up at her partner saying, "Not everything is about you, Mulder. This is my life.'"

"Yes but it's m- -'" Mulder begins before backing off due to the red head's questioning gaze. He almost speaks again before looking back at the case file in his hand. Neither wants to be the first to speak.

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, we get into "Momento Mori" now. Yay!? On the bright side, you get Mulder and Scully fluffiness and a distant twelve year old who is a little too preoccupied with the mall and Hanson.**

 **Side Note: Knowledge of Teena Mulder's relationship with CSM is crucial to the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hanson or** ** _Lost in Space_** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next Saturday, Scully shows up just a little late to Mulder's and is quickly ushered to the car by a rather excited Chloe. Her friends will meet her at the mall and she is thrilled to do everything she plans. Mulder talks to all the girls once everyone is inside the mall to set up ground rules before following the girls at a distance in case they need him.

Through out the day as Mulder and Scully chaperon, the man can see the slight distance his partner radiates between them.

"You okay?" He asks her as they keep their agreed distance from the girls who are currently inside a G.A.P. store.

"Fine. What did you get Chloe for her birthday?" Scully asks. Smiling, Mulder answers, "I'm letting her get her ears pierced. She's old enough to take care of them, right?"

"Having second thoughts?"

"Maybe," The man answers sheepishly as the girls decide to try on clothes. As Mulder groans at the girls' high pitched squealing in the dressing rooms, Scully answers, "Cheer up. She'll only be doing stuff like this with your money until you die."

"No, she's paying for her own stuff," Mulder answers adamantly. Seeing his partner's distant look, he gives her a questioning gaze to which the red head shakes her head.

After lunch, Mulder surprises his daughter by telling her she can get her ears pierced. Hugging her father, Chloe immediately finds the perfect place to find earrings. Entering the store, the adults try to pretend they are not a part of the group of four girls who eagerly look at earrings. Seeing the almost lamenting look in his partner's eyes, he audibly asks what is wrong with her. In all honesty, he has a gut feeling she is sick somehow and not saying anything.

"'I'll tell you on Monday," Scully replies before asking what kind of earrings the girl wants in her ears.

The woman tries to hide a smile at her partner's reluctant whining as he signs the permission slip to let his daughter get her ears pierced.

With Chloe's friends being picked up half an hour later, the three head back to Mulder's apartment.

"Hey, Chlo, when you get inside, I have a surprise for you," Scully says as they walk down the hall to Mulder's apartment.

"Is it a puppy?" The preteen questions. Shaking her head, Scully bites back a smirk as her partner opens the door. Looking around, the girl is confused when she doesn't see a present anywhere. Smiling, Scully gives the girl an envelope. Confused, Chloe opens the item and stares in shock at what is inside.

"You got me tickets to Hanson?" The girl practically screams hugging the woman excitedly. Scully smiles happily before answering, "I'm going to keep track of them, but yes. Do you mind if I go with you? I doubt your dad wants to go and you need a chaperon. I could only get two."

Too excited about the tickets, Chloe merely nods before calling her friends. Seeing the pointed look she gets from her partner, Scully replies, "I just want to see her happy. Besides, she's been blasting their music for months."

Noticing the less than hopeful tone his partner uses in her first statement, the man makes another mental note to talk to her later. As the day progresses, Mulder makes dinner and eats with his daughter and co-worker. He takes in the scene before him as his daughter talks animatedly to Scully while realizing they have not been eating together as much. A year ago, the sight before him is common. Washing dishes later, the agent makes a comment about Scully having dinner with them more often to which Scully replies, "Yeah."

Mulder stops what he is doing to stare at his partner in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks seeing a look of sadness cross her features. Scully only stares at him a moment before answering, "Fine."

The man knows not to push his partner, but part of him really wants to know what is bothering her.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Mulder asks once more before his partner leaves. Shaking her head, Scully knows she still has to come to terms with everything herself.

True to her word, the red head tells Mulder to meet her at Holy Cross Medical Hospital that Monday. Knowing they do not currently have a case, Mulder buys flowers having a feeling the visit is more for Scully's sake. Making his way to the desk, he gets directions to oncology and sees his partner sitting in the X-Ray room where she shows him some scans. After making corny joke, the man asks, "'How ya doing?'"

"'I guess that's the question. Actually I feel fine'," Scully replies. Neither knows what else to say for a moment before Mulder questions, "'What uh, what exactly are we looking at here?'"

Stepping into Doctor mode, the red head answers, "'It's what's called nasopharengeal mass. It's a small growth between the superior conchea and the sinoidal sinus.'"

"'A growth?'" Her partner questions. Correcting him before showing a small bit of vulnerability, Scully explains, "'A tumor. You're the only one I've called.'"

Mulder, trying to stay optimistic asks, "'Is it operable?'"

Then, Scully says the words he fears.

"'No'," She answers.

"'But it's treatable'," The man hopes grasping at straws. Still analytic in her thinking, the woman replies, "'The truth is that the type and placement of the tumor make it difficult, to the extreme.'"

Still in shock, Mulder answers, "'I refuse to believe that, I..'"

Knowing her partner will keep fighting for a cure, the red head reasons, "'For all times I have said that to you I am as certain of this as you have ever been. I have cancer. It is a mass on the wall between my sinus and cerebrum. If it pushes into my brain statistically there is about zero chance of survival.'"

"'I don't accept that. Th..there must be some people who have received treatment for this, we..can...'"

Cryptically, Scully replies, "'Yes there are.'"

He waits for her to put the x-rays away and exit the room before saying, "You're going to have to tell Skinner. I'm here if you need anything. Chloe doesn't start school until next week."

"Thank- you, Mulder," Scully answers before they walk silently down the corridor. Exiting the hospital, Scully asks, "I'll talk to Skinner when we get back. Um, but I'll need you to come with me."

"Moral support," The man jokes. His partner smiles weakly adding, "Something like that."

After speaking with Skinner, Mulder and Scully exit his office and head to the car. Mulder decides to let his daughter stay with Teena while they investigate. Calling both his mother and his daughter, he gets everything set up before the pair leaves the Bureau.

"How long do you want to wait to tell Chloe?" Mulder asks as they drive to his apartment. Biting her lip, Scully replies, "Let me tell my mother first, and then we can talk to Chloe."

"Okay," The man replies giving his partner a meaningful look. She reciprocates the exchange before looking out the window. Getting in the car, Chloe can sense unease between the adults as they share overt glances and over ask her questions about her day. Deciding to escape the tension, the twelve year old puts on her headphones and listens to the latest Hanson CD.

Pulling up to his mother's home four hours later, Mulder visits with his mom a moment before getting back in the car and driving to Pennsylvania.

"How are you?" Teena asks her granddaughter once her son leaves. Chloe shrugs, answering, "Good. Did Dad tell you why I'm staying with you?"

"Just that he thought we should see each other more. I'm sorry I don't have much for you to do. I know there are some games down in the basement from when your Dad was young. Let me go down and see what's there."

Chloe follows her grandmother and soon finds herself looking at a photo album buried in a box. Curious, the girl opens it to see pictures of her father in a weird purple colored costume.

"What is Dad wearing in this picture?" Chloe asks showing the album to her grandmother. Knitting her brow, the woman answers, "I'm not sure. I left my glasses upstairs. Why don't you find a game real quick and I'll look at the pictures with you."

Not remembering her grandmother as the overly domestic type, Chloe quickly finds a game before heading upstairs. Getting a better look at the album, Maggie answers, "That was his 'Lost in Space' stage. He wanted to be Will Robinson."

"Who?" Chloe questions obviously not familiar with her father's childhood television shows.

"It was a TV show he liked growing up. Your father always did like space," Teena replies.

"Did Aunt Samantha?" Chloe questions curious about the woman no one talks about. At the mention of her daughter, Teena Mulder changes the subject.

"What do you want for dinner?" She questions. Chloe decides to refrain from the topic for the rest of her visit. Sticking to topics her grandmother will actually talk about, Chloe learns interesting stories about her father and wonders why he does not mention his childhood more.

A few days later, the twelve year old and her grandmother eat breakfast one morning when they hear a knock on the door. Curious, a nightgown clad Teena looks out the window to find her son and his work partner standing outside the door.

"Fox, why didn't you call?" The woman asks. Mulder shrugs saying, "I've got a lot on my mind. Do you mind if we talk to Chloe alone?"

"No, go ahead," Teena answers as Scully gives an apologetic smile as she walks in the door. Ushering the girl into the living room, Mulder and Scully sit opposite her on the couch. Noticing the same unease from a few days before, Chloe asks, "What's wrong?"

Mulder squeezes his partner's hand before she begins, "Chloe. There's no easy way to tell you this, but- -"

"You two got married and took a mini honeymoon at Niagra Falls?" Chloe asks hoping the absurd is the truth rather than her father and surrogate mother being split up again. The adults look at the girl questioningly before Scully answers, "No. Chloe, I have cancer. I didn't want to tell you until I knew how to deal with it."

Much like her father's insatiable need for the unexplained, Chloe asks, "How?"

"I just do," Scully answers not wanting to go into specifics about her abduction. Still in shock, the twelve year old looks over at her father for confirmation. His small nod is enough for the twelve year old to start crying.

"I don't believe you," The girl answers as a tear trails down her cheek.

"I know Sweetie, but I do. I feel fine, but there will be days when I'm going to need a lot of support," Scully explains both to her surrogate daughter and to herself. She can tell Chloe is still in denial and decides to wait in the car.

"Come on. We're going to get your stuff and go," Mulder answers before standing. He turns to face his mom who has a distant look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know you never get to see her."

"I know it's hard to get her to see me. I'm sorry, Son," Teena answers knowing how close her granddaughter is to Scully after hearing the twelve year old talk about her as if she is her mother. Mulder gives a weak smile saying, "Thanks, Mom. I'm gonna make sure Chloe has all her stuff."

The eldest Mulder watches as the makeshift family leaves the driveway and hopes for her son's sake, that her former lover will actually do something decent for once instead of killing a woman who is the best thing to ever happen to her son and granddaughter.

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is simply a cute chapter dealing with a middle school girl's anxiety before the beginning of school, i.e. clothes. Be prepared for 90s fashion! Yay?**

 **Disclaimer: Kyle and his little brothers don't belong to me! I got permission to use them though (thanks again Ellie Sculder)!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Should we leave her alone?" Chloe asks as her father begins to drive away from Scully's apartment.

"She'll be okay, Chlo. If she needs anything, she'll contact someone," Mulder answers more to himself than to his daughter. The man knows when not to hover even if that is all he really wants do. There is silence before the father explains, "Sometimes we have to let people we love deal with problems on their own."

"So, you do love her!" The twelve year old grins. Mulder rolls his eyes before answering, "Like you do."

"So, like a mom?" His daughter teases. The man's fists clench on the steering wheel as he wonders where his daughter picks up her humor. In a way he is proud his daughter is funny, but not at the moment. The agent is too wrapped up in saving his partner any way he can.

"You're going to be the death of me, Chloe Samantha," Mulder mumbles adding, "We have to do some last minute school shopping tomorrow. So, go to bed as soon as we get home."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe goes straight to bed and all but begs her father to take her clothes shopping before they finish for the day.

"Why can't you wear what you have at home?" Mulder asks. Sighing, Chloe says, "Because those are all for kids. I'm in middle school now, Dad."

Sighing, the father drives to the mall. Half an hour later, the agent watches his daughter go through racks of clothes debating on the best possible outfit for school the upcoming Tuesday. A little out of his league, he stands awkwardly out of the way as his daughter goes to a dressing room.

"Get stuck with clothes shopping?" A man asks as Mulder tries to pretend he is not in a teen section of a clothing store. He simply nods as the other parent says, "Same. I have three daughters. Glad Kayla's the last one. I'm getting too old for this. My wife is off grocery shopping."

Mulder merely nods not too keen on starting a conversation with someone he barely knows.

"How'd you get stuck with this?" The other parent asks. Mulling over how to answer, the agent finally replies just as his daughter leaves the dressing room, "Default. Are you ready to go?"

Chloe nods as she goes with her father to the register. After paying for his daughter's clothing, Mulder happily exits the mall while his daughter tries to keep up with him. Just as he leaves the parking lot to head onto the main road, his daughter asks, "Can I run these outfits by Scully?"

"Chlo, she may not be in the mood for it today."

"Please? Can I at least call her?" The twelve year old begs. Knowing his daughter is still trying to process everything that happens in the last day, Mulder consents by giving his daughter his cell phone. He keeps driving toward his apartment until Chloe hangs up the phone and states, "Scully says we can come over,"

"Hi," Scully says answering her apartment door in a sweater and jeans. Mulder smiles reassuringly at his partner as Chloe stands with her shopping bags.

"Did you want to show me your clothes?" The red head asks the twelve year old. Nodding happily, Chloe goes to her bedroom to try on her outfit. Shutting the door, Scully goes to the kitchen to make herself tea as her partner asks, "Are you sure you want us here? You look tired."

The woman tries not to act offended by the comment knowing her partner is simply looking out for her. Setting the kettle on to boil, Scully answers, "It's fine Mulder. Besides, she's probably just what I need to keep my mind off everything."

She gives him a small smile to show she really is fine before extending a drink offer to her partner. He declines causing her to ask, "How was shopping?"

"You're going next time. I'm not cut out for telling her how her clothes look," Mulder replies just as his daughter comes in the kitchen. She wears overalls over a t-shirt with her hair in a scrunchie. Turning to her partner, Scully asks, "Is that what kids are wearing now?"

Mulder merely shrugs as he tries to keep himself from saying his daughter looks like a brightly colored farmer.

"Maybe not for your first day. What else did you get?" Scully encourages. Sighing, the twelve year old goes back to her room. As the kettle begins to hiss, Scully sniffs and is keenly aware of blood trickling down. Grabbing a napkin, Scully says, "I'll be right back."

"Yeah," Mulder answers deciding to get the woman's tea for her. Scully comes back just as Chloe enters the room. The red head raises an eyebrow at her partner as the girl is clad in a skort and shirt with a butterfly clip in her hair. Both adults like the current outfit better than the overalls.

"I like that one much better," Scully states causing the girl to turn around. She watches a smile alight the twelve year old's face and smiles back.

"What do you think, Dad?" Chloe asks going toward her father who places Scully's mug on the counter. He kisses his daughter's head saying, "You look great."

"Cool!" The girl says as she darts back to her room. Seeing the far away look in her partner's eyes, Scully asks, "You okay, Mulder?"

"Yeah, it's just. I'm getting old," He answers.

"Yeah, next thing you know she'll be driving," Scully teases as she grabs her mug and listens to her partner groan.

"Don't say that," Mulder states, "In my head she just started Kindergarten."

Scully smiles a little before taking a sip of her tea and sitting at her kitchen table. She drums her fingers against her mug in concentration before asking her partner, "Did you ever get anywhere on making me Chloe's legal guardian?"

"I sent it off to get notarized and signed right before Chloe's birthday," Mulder answers adding, "Why?"

"It doesn't matter now. I was just curious."

The man knows not to press the issue, but is having a really hard time doing so. He knows his partner is having reservations about the idea. But, if anything happens to him, he needs his daughter to have someone who will take care of Chloe. Watching the red head sigh, Mulder says, "We should probably get going. We have a lot to do before school."

"Yeah," Scully answers softly, "I'll just tell Chloe good- bye. I was going to lay down for a bit anyway."

Mulder nods before asking, "Call me when you wake up?"

She nods before telling her surrogate daughter good- bye.

"Why did you want to go over to Scully's anyway?" Mulder asks his daughter as they head home. Chloe shrugs saying, "I just thought since she didn't get to go shopping with me, I could at least show her my clothes."

Mulder merely nods as he remembers just how sweet his daughter can be.

The rest of the weekend goes by with only one major meltdown before school starting. Easing the twelve year old to sleep, Mulder turns out the lights in his apartment before taking his daughter to school the next day.

"How was the first day?" Mulder asks as he picks up his daughter from middle school the next day. Sighing, Chloe replies, "Awful! They gave me homework on the first day and I don't have the same lunch period as Anna! Then, I had to listen to two of the guys from my homeroom argue about which Pokemon is better for half an hour."

"I'm sure something good happened?" The father replies. Chloe shrugs answering, "I guess. Amanda and I are in a couple classes together."

"See?" Mulder says with a smile before looking back at the road.

"There's a kid named Kyle. He's got two little brothers," The twelve year old adds with the last statement being the main focus of her comments. Rolling his eyes, Mulder answers, "You're not getting a brother."

"I'd be okay with a sister, too," The girl hedges. The father merely let's the comment slide as he states, "We're gonna have to go back to the office, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I still have work to finish," Mulder answers wondering what prompts the girl to ask about having a sibling.

"Okay," Chloe mumbles as she stares out the window.

When the pair enters the office, Chloe puts her back pack down before hugging her surrogate mother who sits at a chair near the desk with her laptop in front of her.

"Hi, Sweetie. How was school?" Scully questions with a smile.

"Terrible!" Chloe explains before telling her story to the woman. Listening and knowing how dramatic a middle schooler can be, Scully offers, "Surely it wasn't that bad."

"No, I made a friend in one of my classes. Sort of. His name's Kyle."

"Yeah?" Scully answers wondering why her surrogate daughter comments about the boy. Nodding, the twelve year old answers, "He's got two younger brothers."

"You're still not getting a brother, Chlo," Mulder interjects coming away from the filing cabinets. The partners share a confused look as Chloe goes off to do her homework with an obvious pout. When Chloe leaves the office for a moment, Scully asks her partner, "Do you mind if I have Chloe over one weekend?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" The man asks with concern. The red head nods answering, "Yeah, I just feel like I need to talk to her more about my cancer. Regardless of what I'm going through, she still needs a mom."

Mulder merely smiles at his partner. He wants to thank her verbally, but is afraid his feelings toward his partner's compassion may betray him. Instead the pair simply shares a look of understanding as Chloe walks in. Feeling as if she is intruding, the twelve year old says, "Get a room."

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this chapter is anything but happy. It's also rather short. Mainly because I couldn't find the best transition into next chapter as well as this is really sad. Sorry.**

 **However, did anyone else die of laughter when Mulder was tripping in Monday night's episode? I about died when I saw Skinner and the Lone Gunmen.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next Friday, Scully picks Chloe up from school. A little early, she turns off the car ignition and waits for the doors to open. Seeing a woman around her height stand outside an SUV with two small children, Scully smiles softly wishing to have the life the woman has. She then catches sight of Chloe coming toward her vehicle. Getting out of the car, the agent is surprised when her surrogate daughter heads over to the other woman as one of the little boys runs over to the boy Chloe walks with. The red head watches the kids interact before Chloe leaves her friend to search for the agent. Seeing her, the girl goes over to the woman's car.

"Hey Sweetheart," Scully says stroking the preteen's hair.

"Hi!" Chloe greets knowing the weekend is exclusively for her and Scully. Getting in the car, Chloe commandeers the radio.

"Who was that you were walking with?" Scully asks hoping to ignore the music coming from the Top 40 station. She can only take so much of N*SYNC and The Spice Girls.

"Kyle. He told me he'd let me meet his brothers. Aren't they cute?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah," Scully answers as she exits the school parking lot, "How old are they?"

"Nathan's two and Will is a year," The twelve year old answers adding, "Kyle thinks that if I'm around them long enough I'll never want a sibling."

The red head chuckles at the response before asking, "Do you still talk to Amanda or Anna at all?"

"I stayed the weekend with Anna last week and Amanda and I talk during lunch. They're both busy though with trying to get on sports teams."

"Does Kyle play any sports?"

"Basketball. His dad taught him. Why?" She asks.

"No reason, I just wanted to know. Are you okay with staying at my apartment this weekend? I don't feel up to doing too much."

"Sure," Chloe shrugs knowing not to ask for too much from her surrogate mother at the moment. After a brief silence, the girl asks, "What's it like having cancer?"

"It's difficult," Scully answers, "Why?"

"I'm just curious. Amanda's aunt had it, but it went into remission. She also said her aunt lost all her hair."

"I'm glad hers went into remission, but we'll talk about this all later. All right?"

"Okay," Chloe answers softly. Noticing the change in mood, the red head asks, "How was school today?"

"It was okay, except one of my teachers has decided that my name isn't Chloe anymore."

"What do you mean, your 'name isn't Chloe'?" Scully questions. Sighing, the twelve year old explains, "There are two other Chloes in all of my classes, so instead of being Chloe M, Mrs. Laurence had me use my middle name because Chloe Mori is before me alphabetically and got to be Chloe M first."

"Sounds complicated," Scully states. "Is it just that one class that you go by Samantha?"

"Yes, but Brett and a few of his friends have stuck to calling me Samantha all the time, so now the whole school thinks my name is Samantha," Chloe exclaims.

"Well, Chloe, I don't know what to tell you except you'll have to deal with it."

"Aren't moms supposed to be supportive?" The preteen asks.

"When the occasion calls for it," Scully answers secretly beaming that Chloe still wants to call her her mother. Still happy upon entering the apartment, her high is crushed when Chloe asks, "Does your mom know you have cancer?"

"She does," The red head answers as she puts her coat and purse away before making dinner.

"Would you be upset if I had cancer?" Chloe questions knowing what the answer will be. What she doesn't expect is the glare she is given as Scully reprimands, "Don't talk like that. I would be crushed if anything happened to you."

"Like your mom?" Chloe probes. Curious about what the girl is driving at, Scully asks, "What is wrong?"

"I don't want you to die," The twelve year old mumbles. Knowing she cannot sugar coat her diagnosis, Scully motions for the girl to come to her before crushing her in a hug.

"Chloe, I can't say I won't die, but I can promise you that I will make sure I am there for you, okay?"

By now both preteen and adult are crying as Scully wipes the girl's tears away. Sighing, the red head asks, "If you need me to answer anymore questions, I will. For now, let's do whatever it is you want. Within reason."

Smiling a little, Chloe agrees before both surrogate mother and daughter vote on a movie for the night while planning out the rest of their weekend.

Dropping Chloe back off at Mulder's on Sunday, Scully comes inside as Mulder asks his daughter how her weekend is.

"Yeah, it was good," The twelve year old replies smiling at the red head. Realizing he will simply be out of the loop, Mulder asks,

"What all did you do?"

"Stuff," Chloe answers before going off to her room. Looking quizzically at his partner, Mulder parrots, "Stuff?"

"Calm down, Mulder. It's not like we TP'd a house or did anything illegal," Scully replies adding, "We talked about my cancer and school. I'm just happy I got to spend time with her. It feels like we haven't been able to in the last couple weeks. You're doing a really good job with her."

"Thanks, Scully," Mulder answers, "Do you want to stay here for a bit?"

The woman nods as she sits on the couch watching _Caddyshack_ with her partner. At this point she is happy with anything that does not have to do with cancer.

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a longer chapter to make up for last chapter! Also, there is major foreshadowing.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Has Chloe mentioned Kyle anymore?" Scully asks one day as they head out of town for a case.

"No, why?" Her partner asks as he drives. Shrugging, the red head replies, "I think I may have seen his mom at the hospital the other day when I was leaving my appointment."

"I would've come with you," Mulder states dismissing the earlier comment.

"Mulder, it's just a routine appointment," Scully remarks as she squeezes his hand in reassurance. Seeing her partner sigh, Scully looks back at the road wondering if she is wrong in not letting him come with her. She knows he is having trouble dealing with her cancer.

"You'd tell me if something bad happened though, right? If you were worse?" The man questions. His partner nods before saying as he veers a little to the right, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"I am, Scully! Calm down."

There is a pause before Mulder asks, "At the risk of playing Devil's advocate here, Scully, are you sure that was Kyle's mom?"

"She looked familiar, and I've seen the kids before when I went to pick up Chloe the other day," The woman explains. Nodding, Mulder asks, "What's Kyle's mom like?"

"I didn't really get to talk to her. She was preoccupied," Scully answers seemingly lost in thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mulder asks as he pauses at a red light. He notices his partner becoming more reserved lately and really wants insight from her on her feelings as well as her diagnosis.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking," She answers before articulating, "Has Chloe always wanted to be an older sister?"

"I guess. When Diana and I were together, she asked a few times for a sibling. I'm glad that didn't work out though. I'd hate to be an absentee parent."

Scully nods knowing her partner does his best with the job he has. She smiles a little to herself thinking that he is not too bad an option if she ever wants an Uber Scully. Realizing what she is thinking, the red head clears her throat saying, "I don't think you could ever be an absentee parent, Mulder."

"Thanks for the confidence," Mulder answers before asking, "I'm going to stop for gas soon. Is there anything you need?"

"A water?" She asks searching for a gas station.

Returning to the car to pump gas, Mulder gives his partner her water while tossing a bag of sunflower seeds on the seat.

"You okay?" He questions as his partner rests her eyes. She makes a postive noise before answering, "The sun's in my eyes."

"Well, let me fill this baby up and we can get you out of the sun," The man jokes before shutting the car door. Scully smiles a little just as her phone rings.

"Scully," She answers.

"Mom?" The voice on the other end says. Sitting straighter, Scully asks, "Chloe? What's wrong?"

"Kyle's mom wants to talk to you."

"Why aren't you at school?" The red head questions looking at the time on the dashboard.

"I am, but school ended," Chloe answers, "Can she go ahead and talk to you?"

"Yeah," Scully asks confused. Her look causes her partner to raise an eyebrow as he enters the car and puts it in drive.

"Kyle's mom wants to talk to me?" The red head whispers as her partner heads onto the road. Scully listens as the phone changes hands before saying, "Hi, Mrs. Hodiak"

"Please, call me Katherine, Mrs. Mulder," Kyle's mother replies, "I was just wondering if Chloe could come over and who I'd need to contact since you both are out of town?"

"Um," Scully begins before putting the woman on hold and turning to her partner explaining the situation.

"Your mother's closest, Scully, if that's okay? And, it's just a project?" Mulder asks with concern. Nodding, the red head adds, "Yes. Do you want me to have her talk with you?"

"Yeah," The man replies before taking over the phone saying, "Katherine? This is Fox Mulder, Chloe's dad?"

Rolling her eyes at the man's protective nature, the red head still has to smile. By all accounts, her partner is a good father. Part of her hopes he is just as good with her future children. Noticing her smile as he hangs up the phone, Mulder asks, "What?"

"You're just a good Dad," She answers sincerely.

"I'm good at a lot of other things too, Scully," He teases. Rolling her eyes, Scully replies, "Tell me more about the case."

Heading back a few days later, the adults surprise Chloe by picking her up from school. Standing outside the car, mainly to stretch their legs, Mulder soon sees Scully go back to the passenger side of the car.

"You okay?" He asks in concern. He merely sees his partner nod slightly as she finds a tissue in the glove compartment. Going to the trunk, the agent grabs a water bottle and hands it to the woman. She mumbles her thanks as Mulder continues to look out for his daughter. Thinking he sees her, the man is soon confused when a little boy runs up to him calling, "Daddy!"

Confused, Mulder says, "Sorry Bud, I'm not your Dad."

Realization dawning on the two year old's face, his eyes grow wide. Bending down, Mulder answers, "It's okay. Do you know where he might be?"

Seeing her partner with the boy, Scully says, "That's Kyle's little brother. Are you looking for your Dad?"

The two year old nods just as a man around Mulder's height with dark brown hair comes up with a one year old in his arms.

"Sorry about that. Katherine usually picks the kids up, but she's working late today. I'm William Hodiak," The man greets holding out his hand for Mulder to shake.

"Fox Mulder. Are you Kyle's father?" The man asks happy to put a face with at least one of the parents.

"Yeah," The man replies as Scully explains, "Chloe is friends with Kyle. They met up last week?"

"Oh, yeah. You're her parents?" William questions. Nodding, Mulder replies, "Yep, thanks for having her over."

"No problem," The man replies just as his son and Chloe come to them. Seeing him talking to her father, Chloe waits a moment before saying, "Hi Mr. Hodiak."

"Hey, Chloe," William answers as his middle son starts whining. Re-positioning the youngest in his arms and grabbing the two year old's hand, William looks at Mulder and Scully saying, "It was nice meeting you both."

"Same," Mulder answers as Scully smiles in return before asking her surrogate daughter, "How was school?"

Chloe shrugs saying, "It was okay. How was your case? A couple people found out you're FBI agents and think you're like the agents on T.V., but I had to tell them you mostly sit in your office doing paperwork."

"You're killing the dream, Chloe," Mulder teases as Scully rolls her eyes answering, "Your dad thought it was aliens again."

"It wasn't aliens," The man defends before entering the car and beginning a long winded explanation on the complexities of the case. The conversation continues as the three leave the parking lot before Scully says, "Mulder, enough. Chloe, what was your project on?"

"Huh?" Chloe asks as she takes away a headphone from her ear. Rolling her eyes, Scully restates, "What was your project on?"

"Russia. Do you know how hard it is to find information on that?" The girl questions.

"Harder when I was a kid," Mulder mumbles as his partner shoots him a look.

"Hey, will you drop me off at my place?" Scully questions realizing another nose bleed is coming. Squeezing his partner's hand, Mulder says, "Why don't you stay with us tonight?"

"Mulder," The red head begins just as Chloe adds, "You could have dinner with us!"

Sighing, Scully agrees and heads home with her surrogate family. As they eat dinner, Mulder and Chloe watch as Scully darts off to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Mulder gets up and heads to the hall bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Hey, Scully. You okay?" He questions. The man hears a muffled noise before the door opens. Scully looks up at her partner telling him she is fine before going back to their meal.

"You okay," Chloe asks softly trying not to call the woman mom again. Nodding, Scully says, "Tell me more of what you did while we were gone. How was my mom when she picked you up?"

"I don't know. Fine, I guess," The twelve year old answers before asking, "Scully, can you help me with my science homework?"

"You want my help?" The red head jokes slightly. Smirking, Mulder answers, "Careful, Scully. She could rescind her offer."

Rolling her eyes at her partner, Scully answers, "Yes, Chloe. I'll help. What are you studying?"

"Cells right now, but I'm having trouble understanding the different parts of it."

"Sure. We'll look at it after we clean up," The woman answers. Confused with how his partner takes over his apartment by saying she will clean, Mulder says, "Scully, you don't have to do that."

Shaking her head, the red head replies, "It's fine Mulder. I want to."

As the night progresses, Mulder finds himself on the couch while Scully finally explains the inner workings of a cell. Making sure she does not have anymore questions, Scully proceeds to sit on the couch with her partner.

"You okay?" He asks noticing the tired look in the woman's eyes. She nods saying, "Yeah. I just wanted to make sure Chloe was okay before I got a cab home."

"Scully," Mulder challenges seeing the circles under his partner's eyes.

"I'm fine, Mulder. Just tired."

"So, stay here. I'll let you take the bed," The man offers just as his daughter comes in the room. He looks up at her asking, "You finished?"

"Yeah, I just came to tell you good night," Chloe answers before kissing her father.

"Night Mom," She says before kissing Scully on the cheek and heading off to take a shower. Eyeing her partner curiously, Scully states, "She just called me Mom, again."

"You want me to talk to her about it? If it bothers you- -"

"No, I'm just not used to it. Mulder, if she calls me Mom, would that end our partnership?" The woman questions.

"Probably not, unless someone higher than Skinner caught on."

"Okay," Scully says softly before closing her eyes and leaning her head on her partner's shoulder. She stirs slightly when she realizes she is not on the couch anymore. Mumbling the man's name, Mulder whispers, "Scully, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

He can feel her tense in his arms until he puts her on his bed and pulls the blankets over her. Seeing her fall back asleep, Mulder kisses his partner on the forehead before heading to bed himself.

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I should probably stagger chapters, but I couldn't help myself. It beats researching!**

 **Enjoy!**

Months into the school year, Mulder meets up with his partner at The Headless Woman's Pub.

"What did you want to see me about?" Scully questions when she sits down before ordering her food. Smirking, Mulder says, "I wanted to talk to you about Chloe's guardianship."

Scully swallows knowing she may not have a chance to ever be an real parental figure in her surrogate daughter's life. Fighting back any fear, the red head asks, "What did they say?"

"They want to meet you to determine if I'm lying or not," Mulder answers.

"They know you well," The woman teases just as a waitress comes by. Giving their orders, the woman asks, "I thought you were simply getting everything changed in your will?"

Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "I did, but then I called my lawyer and asked what to do if you wanted joint custody."

Too stunned to speak, the red head is quiet through their dinner.

"Are you positive?" Scully asks as she plays with her food unsure about anything anymore.

"Yeah. Only if you want. I want to talk to Chloe about it too though," Mulder answers giving his friend a meaningful smile.

After dinner, the partners find themselves talking about less personal matters when servers begin to sing to a customer. As the workers get to their table, Mulder smiles saying, "'Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully...'"

He is cut off by the waiters' singing before teasing, "I didn't know it was your birthday, Scully."

Wondering what her partner is up to, the red head states, "'Mulder... you have never remembered my birthday in the four years I've known you.'"

"'That's the way I like to celebrate them. It's every four years, it's like dog years that way'," Mulder jokes. Barely able to blow out her candle due to the smirk her partner's comment elicits Scully asks, "'Dog years? Thank you.'"

Still in a teasing nature, the man answers, "'You're welcome. Oh, I got something for you.'"

Wondering why her partner decides to get her something nice, the red head states, "'Oh, you've got to be kidding me.'"

Handing the small, neatly wrapped box to the woman, Mulder replies, "'It's just something that reminded me of you.'"

"'What, an alien implant?'" Scully jokes as she begins to open the present. Playing off her mood, the man remarks, "'Two, actually. I made them into earrings.'"

Finding an Apollo 11 key chain is her gift, the red head and her partner debate the gift until a woman comes up to them and asks, "'Excuse me, are you Scully? And Mulder?'"

Scully looks over at her partner hoping he is not pulling an elaborate prank before asking, "'Oh, promise me this isn't leading to something really embarrassing.'"

The woman sits down and introduces herself before explaining her story to the agents. Still confused about why the woman whose name is Sharon keeps talking about a brother, Scully finally asks, "'Excuse me, who are you talking about?'"

"'Max. Max Fenig.'"

Remembering the name from a previous case, the agents look at each other with wide eyes. Then, when the other woman explains how her brother's plane goes down two hours prior, the adults know they will have to investigate. Agreeing to meet her at the crime scene, Sharon leaves the table. Staring back at her untouched dessert, Scully sighs simply because what is possibly her last birthday is ruined by an alien attack. Mulder looks at his watch before getting up to leave. Holding out his hand, Scully stands from her seat before grabbing her belongings and following her partner who pays their bill. Both are silent except for mumbling their thanks to a waitress who tells Scully Happy Birthday in passing. Neither is too keen on taking the case they are given, but know its crucial nature.

"So much for that birthday," The red head complains as they enter the cold night air.

"To be honest, I was going to take you back to my place for cake and ice cream. Chloe had this whole scheme cooked up just for you," Mulder admits with a sigh as they walk toward their cars. Biting her lip, Scully replies, "If you want, I could just grab some clothes and stay at your apartment and still have the cake."

"Living dangerously, aren't we, Scully?" Mulder teases. His partner rolls her eyes saying, "Come on. We'll leave my car at your apartment when we leave tomorrow."

As tempting as the offer is for the man, the agent stops his partner from planning any further by saying, "Scully, I don't think that will work. We have to meet as soon as possible. I'll call everyone and tell them to postpone it until we get back."

Scully nods before asking if she can simply meet up at his place and leave her car. Mulder agrees before the pair head their seperate ways. Pulling up to her partner's apartment complex, Scully double checks she has everything in her purse before getting out of the car. Seeing her partner come down, the red head notices his upset expression.

"Are you okay?" She asks going around to her passenger side door and retrieving her suitcase.

"Yeah," Mulder answers with a sigh adding, "Chloe's a little upset. She went straight to her room once I told her you weren't coming. The Boys are upstairs and said they'd watch her."

"That's good. Maybe she can do this again when we get back," Scully muses as she locks her car door and heads over to Mulder's.

"Maybe," The man answers as he starts his car and leaves the apartment complex. Later in the day, he plans on calling his daughter to explain everything.

Parking outside his apartment complex a day later, Mulder leads his partner to his apartment door before blind folding her.

"Mulder, this is ridiculous," Scully announces as the fabric is placed over her eyes. Smirking, the man merely demands, "No peaking and act surprised."

Sighing, the red head agrees before being guided into the apartment. When her blindfold is removed, the woman smiles albeit her prior knowledge. The apartment is filled with balloons and a banner hangs in the entryway of the living room. Going over to Chloe, Scully kisses her on the cheek before saying, "Thank- you Sweetheart."

"Welcome, Mom," Chloe answers. The rest of the night, Scully laughs and jokes with her friends before sitting on the couch and being showered with presents. Upon getting a stuffed dog that looks suspiciously like a Pomeranian that sports a collar with a nametag, the red head looks up at her partner saying, "You got me a stuffed Queequeg."

Mulder shrugs saying, "I had to make up for the key chain somehow."

Chloe, noticing the long look between the adults eyes her friend from across the room who smiles at her. Then, the twelve year old hands another present over to her. Smiling as she opens the gift, Scully can already tell this present is special.

"Moby Dick," The red head says softly stroking the cover with her hands.

"Rachel took Anna and me to a thrift shop, and I thought you'd like it," Chloe replies softly.

"I love it," Scully replies adding, "Thank- you."

Not wanting his feelings of fatherly pride to seep through, Mulder claps his hands together before asking, "Who wants cake?"

"You just said the magic words there, Muldy. I'll go get a knife," Frohike announces before walking toward the kitchen.

With the festivities over an hour later, Scully relaxes against the couch cushions as Chloe comes to sit next to her. Wrapping her arms around the preteen, the red head says, "Thank- you for my gift."

"You're welcome, Mo- -"

Chloe stops short and is confused when Scully raises her eyebrow.

"That's the third time I've heard you call me Mom," Scully admits. Nodding, the brunette answers, "I won't if you don't want me too."

Confusion now covering her own face, the red head asks, "What makes you think I don't want you to call me Mom?"

Looking toward her father's computer, Chloe swallows. Tilting the girl's head to face her, the woman asks, "Chloe, what's wrong?"

Shrugging, the twelve year old says nothing. Wanting answers, Scully gently asks, "Do you want to call me, Mom?"

Chloe nods slowly with tears coming to her eyes. Hugging her to her, the red head mumbles, "Don't cry, Sweetie. You can call me whatever you want to, okay? I won't be offended."

The brunette nods against the woman before pulling away. Knowing she has to wake up early tomorrow to meet Anna for an overdue girls day, Chloe kisses Scully on the cheek before telling her good- night. Seeing Mulder when she sees the girl off to bed, Scully is a little worried she is unable to decipher her partner's facial expression. Instead of asking, the red head waits for her partner to talk.

"Thank- you for being here, Scully," Mulder sincerely states as he sits down beside her on the couch.

"You made me, Mulder," The woman jokes with a yawn. Noticing his partner's sluggishness, the man says, "Feel free to use the bathroom or something if you want to change. I'm going to finish cleaning up the leftovers."

Nodding, Scully teases, "Yeah, the boys can be pretty messy."

Shaking his head, Mulder smiles at his partner's care free attitude. He will never get tired of this side of her.

 **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a bit of a slower chapter, but I need it to further some other stuff. Also, you get to see Rachel, Anna, and Ben again! Yay? I hope it's a yay. Ben plays a big part in this chapter. Also, how is it that I can write over 2000 words for a fanfic chapter, but have a hard time for a research paper? Honestly! It's like it's more fun or something!**

 **Enjoy!**

Waking up the next morning, Scully looks toward the ceiling when she realizes she is having a nose bleed. Sighing, she walks into the bathroom to clean up. Coming into the kitchen ten minutes later, the red head finds her partner grabbing the leftover cake from the refrigerator.

"Healthy," Scully says, her voice still thick from sleep. Turning when he realizes he is caught, Mulder asks, "Wnat some?"

Rolling her eyes, Scully decides to make herself tea and toast instead. When she puts jam on her bread and sits at the table with her breakfast, her partner jokes, "Very British of you."

Seeing his partner's raised eyebrow, Mulder replies, "I lived there for four years, remember?"

Sipping her tea, Scully smiles as she remembers Pheobe. Slowly setting her drink down, the red head asks, "Do you think Pheobe would ever come back for her?"

Shaking his head as he sits beside his partner, Mulder answers, "I don't think so. Pheobe's parents died when she was a freshman in college and she made it pretty clear that she never wanted kids. I think at one point she accused me of trapping her. No, I don't see her coming back."

Nodding, Scully is quiet a moment before she says, "I want to get joint custody of her."

Smiling, Mulder comes close to kissing her, but stops himself by asking, "What made you change your mind?"

"My mind was never made up, Mulder. I just finally gave my answer. Chloe needs a mother even if I am sick. At least she can call me Mom now without feeling awkward about it."

Taking his partner's hand, Mulder smiles softly at his partner who returns the sentiment. Their moment is broken when Chloe slams the bathroom door. Chuckling, Mulder says, "It looks like Hurricane Chloe is awake."

Scully merely smiles before her parnter asks, "How've you been coping with having a preteen?"

"Who says I'm coping," Mulder comments just as his daughter walks in the room. Seeing the adults stare at her as she walks by them, Chloe gives them a questioning look. Hearing the girl get her breakfast, Mulder and Scully share a look signifying the preteen is most certainly acting much like a teenager.

"Dad," Chloe asks coming into the dining area with a bowl of cereal in her hand, "Can I have money for today?"

Rolling his eyes, Mulder points to his wallet saying, "I think I have a twenty in there. Don't blow it all on one thing."

Setting her bowl down, the preteen grabs her father's wallet from the side table near the door and takes the money. Watching the twelve year old put the wallet back, Scully asks, "How'd you sleep?"

Coming back to her food, Chloe sits with the adults until Anna knocks on the door. Just as Chloe puts the dish in the sink, Mulder calls, "Wash it, first! I'll let Anna in."

The father smirks at his daughter's unhappy attitude before opening the door revealing his daughter's friend, Rachel, and Ben. Letting the family inside, Mulder jokes, "I didn't know Ben was going with you."

"He wasn't, but the babysitter called and cancelled," Anna replies adding, "So Ben is going to join us on our Girl's Day."

Scully watches as the preteens give less than enthusiastic expressions toward the idea of a baby coming with them when she suddenly hears herself ask to watch the toddler. Just as surprised as the rest of the group, Scully hears Rachel ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go have fun with the girls," Scully answers standing from her seat at the table. The mother looks down at her son asking, "Do you want Dana to babysit you while Mommy goes out?"

The now two year old looks from his mother to the red head before saying, "Yes!"

Surprised, Rachel asks her son again knowing the boy does not fully remember Scully.

"Stay here?" Ben clarifies once more. Rachel nods as her son sidles over to Scully. Handing over the boy's diaper bag, Rachel replies, "I guess it's settled then. Are you sure you're okay with this? I know you had a hectic day yesterday."

"Come on, Mom," Anna complains but quieting when her mother glares at her. Nodding, Scully answers, "I want to. Have fun. We'll probably spend time here anyway."

Unaware that he is part of this new venture, Mulder gives his partner a quick glance. However, not wanting to destroy any plans, the man replies, "I'll be here if she needs anything."

Smiling, Rachel replies, "Thanks. Ben, you be good for Mulder and Dana okay?"

Nodding, Ben finds his way toward the television. Noticing the child begin to play with the remote, Mulder quips, "See? He's already getting comfortable. You girls have fun. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye Dad," Chloe says giving her father and then her surrogate mother a kiss on the cheek. Shutting the door behind the females, Mulder turns to his partner asking, "What were you thinking?"

"Mulder, it's only for a few hours," Scully answers although her reasons go farther than she wants to admit. Part of her wants a child, but with her cancer the dream is impossible. Looking at the child, the red head smiles knowing she can babysit her friend's son at least a little while to fill the void. Noticing his partner's motives are deeper than her words denote, Mulder merely nods as he walks over to the two year old.

"What are you watching?" Mulder asks knowing the boy is simply flipping through channels and playing with the remote. Taking the item from the child's hands, the adult turns on cartoons for the boy before telling Scully to take a shower and that he has everything covered. After reluctantly obliging, Scully showers and changes into clothes that she hopes are not too dressy, as she only has work clothes, before heading back into the living room to see the two year old jabber on about something neither of the adults fully understand. She smiles at the sight as she pictures him with a two year old Chloe. Grabbing her partner's attention, Scully asks, "Did you want to take a shower? I've got him."

"Yeah," Mulder replies standing up and looking around. With a sigh, he mumbles, "I wish I had something for him to play with."

"It's fine, we'll think of something," Scully replies going to the two year old who currently laughs at Thomas the Train. An hour later, after Ben destroys the apartment, Mulder picks the child up and hangs him upside down before looking at his partner and saying, "We're taking him to the park."

"Mulder, it's freezing out!" The red head protests. Mulder merely smiles as he asks, "Do you want him to take a nap today, or not?"

Sighing, Scully says, "Okay, let's go."

Putting the child in his coat and gloves proves harder than either adult expects or remembers, Mulder from his daughter, and Scully from her nephews and godson. After over ten minutes of getting the toddler ready, Mulder and Scully keep an eye on the boy as they dawn their own apparel. Walking to the park closest to Mulder's apartment complex, the adults watch as the two year old's eyes grow wide. With a small chuckle, Mulder tells his friend, "You'd think he never saw a park before."

Scully merely nods in response as her partner asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I'm going to sit on the bench for a bit if that's okay," Scully states as Mulder goes to push the two year old in the swings.

"Higher!" The boy cries as Mulder pushes him. Laughing, the man replies, "Okay."

Pushing the boy a few more times, the man notices the child stop giggling. Stopping the swing, Mulder looks at the two year old who stares at him with wide eyes and possible tears. Taking the toddler out of the swing, the agent asks, "Was that too high?"

The toddler nods into the man's shoulder causing the adult to chuckle. Taking him back over to Scully, Mulder says, "It looks like someone needs an N- A- P."

Raising her eyebrow, Scully looks at the boy as well as her partner saying, "Yeah? Let's go back and get warm, okay?"

Rubbing the boy's back with her hand, the red head walks beside her partner as they follow in step with each other. Entering the apartment building, the adults enter the elevator and hit the button for Mulder's floor. As they ascend, the woman comments, "He's asleep."

Entering the apartment a couple minutes later, Mulder places the boy on the sofa as Scully places a blanket over the child as well as a couple pillows to surround him. After watching him a moment, the red head makes sure the boy will not fall before brushing his hair out of his eyes and leaving the room. Seeing Mulder smile out of his peripheral vision, she asks, "What?"

"You'd make a great mom," He answers softly causing his partner to roll her eyes and ask, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Never felt better. Actually, speaking of moms, I need to talk to you about your getting custody of Chloe," The man replies with a small smile that earns him a concerned glance from his partner. He merely shakes his head before asking what the woman wants to eat. Scully replies before walking down the hallway and leaving her partner to make lunch. As they eat sans toddler, the adults gradually move back into Scully's gaining joint custody of Mulder's daughter.

Swallowing a bit of her food, the woman asks, "They have to do a background check?"

"What do you have some sordid past you don't want me to uncover?" Mulder teases aware the reason goes deeper than before her days at the Bureau.

"Mulder, what if they find me unfit? I don't want to be dismissed simply because of this."

The stress on the last word clues Mulder in. His partner is upset by her cancer. Nodding, Mulder answers, "I'll figure it out. Besides, if I show them all that you've done with Chloe and you can get a letter written on your behalf, it shouldn't be that hard. And, if something ever happened, you'd be able to fall back on your doctor skills."

Noticing his partner's solemn look, the agent takes his partner's hand before saying, "It'll be okay."

"But if I stop being your partner, how will I be able to make sure you both are okay? Mulder, the X-files is important to you."

"Yeah, but we'd just work out our lives like we did when it was closed. It'll be fine," The man answers as he notices his partner's nose begin to bleed. Handing her a napkin, Mulder adds, "Stop getting so worked up over this. I've got it under control. Besides, Chloe's twelve now and will have a say in all this."

Nodding, Scully takes the napkin and replies, "Okay."

The pair continues eating in silence until they hear noise come from the living room. The rest of the day the adults focus on Ben, each unwilling to talk anymore about legal matters. Hearing a knock on the door as he and Scully play cars with the boy, Mulder gets up to answer the door. Seeing his daughter with nice nails and a hint of make- up on her face, the father tries to stay calm before asking, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Anna and I got matching manicures!" Chloe exclaims showing her father. Nodding, the man says, "I see that."

"How was Ben?" Rachel asks as she steps into the apartment with the twelve year olds. She eyes Scully going over colors with the boy and smiles seeing he is easily okay.

"He was fine. I think he had a good time," Mulder replies as his partner walks over to them as the two year old runs into his mother's legs.

"Hi, Baby. Were you good for Dana?" Rachel coos. The boy nods happily as he says, "Played cars!"

Rachel smiles at her son before thanking the pair again for watching her son. Calling her daughter to go home, Rachel soon leaves the Mulders and Scully alone in the apartment. Watching his daughter talk about girly things with his partner, Mulder asks his daughter, "Do you feel grown up?"

"Duh," Chloe answers betraying her maturity. Shaking his head, the father tells his daughter to put her stuff away. With his daughter away for a moment, Mulder tells his partner, "I want to tell her."

"Mulder," Scully answers a little afraid to get the girl's hopes up. Nodding, the man asks, "Please? I think she deserves to know."

Though she has her reservations, the red head relents. Chloe needs a say in the decision if they are going to go forward with custody. Scully squeezes her partner's hand in reassurance. Smiling, the father calls his daughter's name, and when she appears, Mulder says, "Chlo, Scully and I have something we need to ask you. Don't jump to conclusions, we just want to know if you're okay with it."

"Are you two finally dating?" Chloe asks hopefully. Seeing her father's glance that reminds her to wait, the twelve year old mumbles a quick apology. Nodding to the couch, Scully motions for Chloe to sit on the couch before the adults explain Scully's possibly gaining custody of the twelve year old.

"Really!" Chloe asks with wide eyes. Nodding, Scully adds, "Nothing is set in stone yet, but we just wanted to ask so we can go ahead with everything."

"So?" Mulder asks. Her eyes shining, Chloe hugs the adults before saying, "So, you can officially be my mom now?"

"I'm not legally your mother, but yes," Scully answers with a smile.

 **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, look! It's another chapter that has spoilers for Small Potatoes. So, you've been warned. Also, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own** ** _Friends_** **or** ** _Fools Rush In_** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

A couple weeks later, the agents return from their case and Scully soon finds herself opening up to her partner about her past over a glass of of wine. Leaning in for a kiss, the woman is shocked when her front door opens revealing a rather distraught Mulder. Jumping back, Scully is mortified when the Mulder on her couch turns into their suspect in the case they work on hours earlier. Turning to the door again, she is doubly shocked seeing Chloe behind her father staring at the agents quizzically. Ignoring the false Mulder, the red head says, "Chloe, why don't you try to get some sleep, okay? You look tired."

Nodding, Chloe obeys, but keeps her eye on the stranger as she leaves the room by way of the kitchen. Neither adult is comfortable with the man in Scully's living room, and decide to arrest him. Before leaving, Mulder asks his partner, "Are you sure it's okay that she stays here tonight?"

"Yeah. Are you fine with her staying by herself?" Scully questions feeling a little selfish for wanting to see Van Blundht behind bars.

Escorting the man into custody, the agents sit quietly in the car as Eddie asks questions about Scully's arrest. Intrigued, Mulder asks, "You got arrested? What'd you do?"

When the red head says nothing hoping Blundht will stay quiet, her partner redirects the conversation. Dismissing their suspect, Mulder says, "Thanks for letting Chloe sleep at the apartment."

"She has her own room there anyway. Besides, she looked dead on her feet," Scully answers with concern.

"Yeah, she had a project due today and decided to wait until the last minute to finish her essay for it."

Scully nods in understanding adding, "I did that a few times."

"You? Dana Katherine Scully? Never!" Mulder teases pulling into the station.

"Wait, you two have a kid?" Eddie interrupts not quite following the agents' conversation. Scully merely rolls her eyes as she opens the passenger side door.

After taking Van Blundht into custody, the agents head back to their vehicle. When her partner snickers a little, Scully asks, "What?"

"You could've had a baby with a monkey tail."

Rolling her eyes, Scully says, "It was not a monkey tail."

"Says the woman who almost slept with a different me. You been fantasizing about me long, Agent Scully?" Mulder teases as he and his partner get in the car.

"I'm not even gonna answer that," Scully states as she buckles her seat belt. Smirking, the man replies, "How are you going to explain that to Chloe?"

"Explain what? All she is aware of is I almost kissed a man who looked like you."

"Scully, she saw him when he shifted back to himself," Mulder stresses. Shaking her head, the woman answers, "I guess we'll have to explain that we don't just search for aliens. Why was Chloe with you anyway?"

"We were gonna take you out to eat as a surprise," Mulder answers, "Guess you beat us to it."

"Very funny," Scully states

The next morning, Chloe wakes up to silence. Curious to see who is actually in the apartment, the twelve year old peeks in to Scully's room and finds her asleep. Tiptoeing to the living room, Chloe finds her dad asleep on the couch. Debating on making breakfast, the twelve year old shrugs before heading back to her room to get dressed. Hearing a noise on her way back to her room, the preteen thinks her surrogate mother is awake. Looking in, Chloe tiptoes to the woman's bed and crawls in.

Stirring a little, the red head wonders who is beside her. Opening her eyes slightly, the red head smiles saying, "Hi, Sweetie."

"Hi. Sorry if I woke you," Chloe whispers snuggling into the sheets.

"You didn't. What made you come in here?" Scully asks hoping the girl is okay.

"I wanted to," Chloe replies as they stay silent. After a moment the girl asks, "Do you like my dad?"

Taken back by the question, Scully furrows her eyebrows before answering, "Sure,"

"Like or like like?" Chloe clarifies with a small grin. Keeping a poker face, Scully asks, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you almost kissed him last night. Well, fake him."

Sitting up, Scully tries to explain, "Chloe about that–"

Hearing a noise, the woman and preteen look over to the door as Mulder walks by heading toward the bathroom. Realizing he does not notice them, the woman and child start to smile.

Coming out of the bathroom, Mulder hears the whispering and small bits of laughter coming from his partner's bedroom. Letting the woman and his daughter talk a little more, Mulder decides to make breakfast.

"Sleep well?" The man asks thinking both his daughter and partner enter the kitchen.

"Sure did," Scully replies with a yawn before pouring a cup of coffee. The woman cradles the cup in her hands before looking to see what is on the stove.

"Is that all you can make?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. Taking offense, Mulder replies, "That's what was in your fridge."

Scully merely nods happy he does not comment on the pint of ice cream stashed in her freezer. Turning to leave, she hears him ask, "How do you want your eggs?"

The red head almost does a double take before she remembers what the man is talking about.

"However you cook them is fine," She affirms before sitting down at the table waiting for Chloe to come out of the bathroom. Seeing the twelve year old exit the bathroom, the red head stands and walks into the small hallway.

"Hi, Dad," The twelve year old says with a yawn.

"Hey, Kiddo. You want any eggs?"

Chloe nods before placing her order. Sitting at the table, the girl makes sure Scully is not in earshot before asking, "Dad, why did that guy last night look like you?"

Cracking the last egg, Mulder lets the food begin cooking before saying, "Because he's a shape shifter."

"But he turned into someone else," Chloe replies confused. He smiles thinking of the time his daughter questions him about aliens at four years old. Happily for her father, the girl's curiosity only grows as she gets older.

"Yeah, shape shifters change into other people. This one happened to turn into me," Mulder answers turning back to the stove.

"And almost kiss Scully," The twelve year old points out matter of factly. "Yeah, and that," The father mumbles. Teasing, Chloe asks, "Because she likes you?"

Mulder almost turns back to his daughter to say something when Scully says, "Chloe, I think we need to talk about your need to get us together."

"Well, why won't you?" The preteen questions. Sighing, Mulder places the last egg on a plate, turns the burner off, then looks at his daughter.

"The Bureau has a strict policy about co- workers dating. Besides, I'm her boss," The man explains.

"It didn't stop Rachel in _Friends_ ," Chloe grumbles.

"This isn't a TV show, Chloe," Mulder replies as he sets a plate in front of his daughter. Sitting down and placing the other two plates on the table, Mulder shares a look with his partner as if asking to sit down and talk with the twelve year old. Scully nods slightly before eating her food.

"Dad, can Amanda, Anna, and I go to the movies today? There's a new movie out that we want to see."

"What movie?" Mulder asks. Chloe suddenly becomes more interested in her food. He asks the question again with a little more force. Finally, the twelve year old mumbles, " _Fools Rush In_."

"What?" Mulder asks not updated on popular films.

" _Fools Rush In_. It's got Chandler from _Friends_!" Chloe cries. Scully raises an eyebrow at the girl's outburst before saying, "What's it rated?"

"PG," The girl lies. Knowing the twelve year old is lying,the red head keeps her eyebrow raised as she responds, "I know on a movie theater marquee I saw it said it's PG- 13."

Hurt that his daughter lies to him, Mulder says, "In no way are you going to that film with your friends, Chloe Samantha. You lied to us and I hope you know I'm disappointed in you. Clean up the breakfast dishes and we'll get ready to go."

"Mulder," Scully says softly following her partner into the living room where he goes to clean up his belongings. Nodding toward his partner's bedroom, Mulder leads his partner inside the room and shuts the door.

"Are you endorsing her seeing that film?" He asks. Shaking her head, Scully replies, "No! I saw a preview for it the other night. I would never let her see that, but do you two have to leave? She can be punished just as well here."

Mulder thinks over the proposition before relenting and saying, "I just hate that she lied to me! What did she think she could get away with?"

Touching his arm, Scully says, "I know. It's not like her, but Mulder, this may mean we should be here more. I don't see us parenting very well while we're always gone."

Mulder smiles at his partner's use of the word us, but decides to change the topic instead of tease the woman.

"I think we need to talk to her about her obsession with our becoming a couple. It was cute for a while, but psychiatrically it concerns me."

"What do you propose? Isn't it only natural to want two parental figures?" Scully questions. Her partner nods, but knows his daughter is living in a fantasy world that he may perpetuate. Scully can see the man's thoughts racing before she offers, "Do you think we should just ask her? Mulder, you may need to stop thinking psychiatrically on this one."

Sighing, Mulder nods before leaving the room. Seeing his daughter finishing the dishes, the father tells her they are not leaving. Smiling, the girl hugs her father.

"However," He adds, "You have to call your friends and tell them you can't go and Scully and I have to talk to you. Okay?"

Looking at the adults questioningly, Chloe nods before calling her friends. Hanging up the phone one last time, Chloe turns in the chair she sits in to see the adults sitting on the couch.

"Remember your comment earlier about us liking each other?" Scully asks soothingly. Nodding, the twelve year old hopefully answers, "Yeah."

"Well, your Dad and I were wondering why you asked. We know you've been saying that we're together for years, but Chloe–"

"We think it's a good idea for you tell us why you actually want us together. You can't keep telling people we're a couple forever," Mulder answers. Chloe looks between the two adults thinking she can tell whoever she wants that they are a couple. The way the adults act, no one will want to disprove her lie. Instead, the twelve year old is silent for a moment until she reluctantly admits, "All my friends have both parents, and you're the closest thing to a mom I have, Scully. I just want to be like the rest of my friends."

The adults have no idea how hard the twelve year old tries to participate in her social circle regarding her lack of a mother. Nodding, Scully and Mulder let the girl leave the living room with strict orders not to watch television for a week. With a huff, Chloe goes to her room.

"Do you think she is telling the truth?" Scully asks turning to her partner. Mulder nods remembering how bad his daughter felt not getting a response from Pheobe after sending the woman a Mother's Day card in first grade.

"Yeah," Mulder answers, "I just didn't know she still felt that way."

"What way?" Scully asks needing a small bit of insight on the eight years she misses by not working with her partner.

"Rejected. Pheobe is in no way the motherly type," Mulder replies. The agents sit in silence before Scully muses, "Maybe I could take off on her Spring Break and we can do something together. That is, if I can get the time off."

"Done," The man replies with a grin before joking, "Who knows? Maybe the Skinman will help me with a case?"

The red head merely rolls her eyes knowing the chance of Mulder working with Skinner is rather slim.

 **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgive my absence. This takes place during Zero Sum.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hanson or Hershey Park.**

 **Enjoy!**

Drumming her hands on the steering wheel, Scully waits in the car for Chloe to come out of the building.

"Hi," Scully says brightly when the twelve year old enters the vehicle. Chloe sighs and replies with an unenthusiastic, "Hey."

Arching an eyebrow, the red head asks what is wrong before finding herself with a gloomy preteen. Nodding, Scully drives back to the Bureau curious about what upsets her surrogate daughter. Just as she parks the car in the parking garage, Scully hears Chloe asks, "Does it really not bother you when I call you Mom?"

"No. Why?" The red head questions trying to gain answers. Instead, Chloe shrugs and gets out of the car. Walking behind the girl, Scully lets the preteen have a little space to think before remembering Mulder is in a meeting with Skinner and will not be back for at least another hour. Setting her jaw, Scully prepares herself for an hour with a gloomy preteen.

Entering the office, Scully does paperwork while Chloe does her homework.

"Scully?" Chloe asks after a moment. Looking up from her work, Scully gives the girl her fully attention. Taking a breath, Chloe declares, "I don't want you and Dad to get joint custody of me."

Raising her eyebrow, the red head wonders what the girl will say next. Curious, Scully asks, "What made you decide that?"

"I just don't think you should," The preteen states firmly. Ever since the adults' conversation about her mom a week ago, the brunette wonders if she wants to have a mother that can possibly leave her again. The twelve year old almost says something when her father enters the office. Noticing the atmosphere, Mulder asks, "What's wrong?"

"Your daughter doesn't think I should gain custody of her," Scully states looking over at her partner from his desk chair. The father looks questioningly at his daughter and has to swallow the lump forming in his throat as he questions how he never dreams this scenario plausible. Finally, all he is able to say is, "What?"

Chloe shrugs before using the easier excuse. She simply does not think it is a good idea. Sensing his daughter is not telling the whole truth, Mulder asks, "Chloe, is that how you really feel?"

"Yeah," The preteen answers. Neither adult questions the girl again on the subject. Instead, Mulder goes to his desk before asking his partner, "Did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" The curious twelve year old questions. With a smile, Scully replies, "I'm taking off next week to spend with you."

Instead of happy, the adults watch as the girl's face becomes somber as she asks the red head, "Are you getting worse?"

Shaking her head, Scully explains that she wants to spend Spring Break with the girl. Happy, Chloe says, "Okay!"

Knowing she has only a week until she gets to spend an entire week with her surrogate mother, the preteen eagerly begins planning. Leaving the girl to her work, Scully nods to the other room letting Mulder follow her.

"Do you care if I take her for the week?"

Cocking his head, Mulder answers, "No, why?"

"I was thinking of taking her to Hershey Park for a couple days," The red head admits. His eyes going wide, Mulder simply answers, "Oh."

"Is that okay?" She asks. Nodding, the man answers, "Yeah, but Scully, do you think you should be doing this? With everything going on? Besides, I don't really feel like my money should go solely to chocolate."

"Mulder, I'm fine. Besides, Chloe deserves some fun."

Smiling a little, Mulder says, "Yeah, she does."

The pair is silent for a bit until the agents see Chloe coming toward them.

"Mom, I've got it all planned out! We can go to the zoo and the Smithsonian. Then, we'll have lunch on the mall-"

"Chloe, sweetie, slow down. I was thinking of going to Hershey Park one day. And, you still have that Hanson concert on Thursday," Scully says with a small smile. Seeing the grin on the girl's face, the adults shake their head as the twelve year old goes off singing one of the boys' songs. Grinning, Mulder says, "You're in for a long week, Scul. You sure you're okay?"

The red head raises her eyebrow causing her partner to ask, "I'll drop her off next week."

The next week, Chloe packs a bag and heads off to Scully's.

"Are you ready for Hershey Park?" Chloe asks excitedly armed with orders from her friends for chocolate. Smiling, Scully replies, "We don't leave for another day, Chlo."

The woman is given a pointed look before heading off to her room. Shooting her partner a glance, the red head is given a shrug.

"She's been taking orders all week," Mulder replies shifting his stance. Scully merely nods as she heads to the kitchen. Concerned by her quiet nature, the man follows his partner.

"You okay," He asks once they are out of earshot from his daughter. Nodding, the red head answers, "Fine."

Mulder knows she is lying but says nothing. Instead, he tells his daughter good- bye before leaving her with his partner.

"I'm bored," Chloe states after an hour of watching television. Sitting beside the girl, Scully answers, "It's ten at night, Chlo. I doubt there's anything for someone your age to do."

Sighing, the twelve year old agrees before asking, "Can we make cookies like we did a few years ago?"

Smiling, Scully nods before getting off the couch. With her cancer, she tries to eat healthy foods, but figures a couple cookies will not hurt her. Walking into the kitchen, she instructs the twelve year old to get the cookbook from the shelf. Nodding, Chloe does as she is told before watching the red head grab the flour from the cabinet. Her eyes lighting, up, Chloe asks, "Are we making them from scratch!"

Smiling, Scully answers, "My mom, sister, and I used to do this when my dad and brothers were gone."

"Cool!" Chloe exclaims before helping her surrogate mother while playing Hanson music from the stereo system. Rolling her eyes, Scully gets the rest of the ingredients out.

Coming back from Hershey Park on Wednesday night, the woman and her surrogate daughter enter the red head's apartment. Chloe, still hyped up on sugar, keeps talking about their day until Scully says, "Go to bed, Chloe. We still have that concert in the morning."

Nodding, the brunette kisses the woman on the cheek before heading to bed. Sighing in relief, the woman takes her suitcase to her room and grabs her toiletries to take a shower. Turning off the bath water, the woman soaks in the tub until she hears a knock on the door.

"I need in," Chloe says. Sighing, the adult gets out of the water realizing she is too tired for a bath anyway. Wrapping herself in a towel, Scully lets the girl inside before going to her room to change into pajamas. After getting dressed, the woman goes to make tea. As the water boils, the red head soon goes to check on her surrogate daughter who is still in the bathroom.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Scully asks. Not hearing an answer, she calls again. Opening the door, the red head finds the twelve year old clutching her side. Eyes wide, Scully asks, "Where does it hurt?"

"Right," Chloe says wincing. Nodding, the woman says, "Come on, let's go to the car."

"Why?" The girl asks in alarm. Smoothing the girl's hair, Scully says, "I have to take you to the doctor. Grab a jacket, okay?"

As the twelve year old grabs her jacket from her room, the red head calls her partner, "Hey, Mulder? It's me. I need you to meet me and Chloe at the ER."

"What happened?" Mulder asks wondering which is sick.

"I think Chloe has appendicitis. I just need you to meet me up there," Scully explains before hanging up. Leading the twelve year old to the car, Scully hopes she is wrong.

Seeing Mulder when he enters the waiting room, Scully stands.

"Where's Chloe?" Mulder asks worried. Reverting to her doctoral nature, the red head answers, "They had to do an appendectomy."

Then, her resolve crumbles as she says, "Mulder, I'm so sorry! If I'd known-"

"Scully, it's fine. I get it. I would've done the same thing. Did you have any trouble filling out the medical history?"

"I'm actually still filling it out," She replies nodding to her seat. With a shake of her head, the woman adds, "Chloe's going to hate that she has to miss Hanson."

"Yeah, well, that makes one person," Mulder replies as he picks up the clip board and fills out the rest of the medical form and signing it. As they wait, Mulder notices his parnter's head against his shoulder. Smirking, he lets her sleep a little as he remembers the last four years of his daughter's life with Scully in them.

"Mulder?" The red head asks bringing her head up from the man's shoulder. Gaining his attention, Scully asks, "Do you think Chloe really meant what she said about not wanting me to get joint custody?"

Sighing, Mulder replies, "I don't know. Did she say anything else to you about it?"

Shaking her head, Scully replies, "No. I was hoping it would come up naturally."

Noticing the smile on her partner's face, the red head raises an eyebrow and asks, "What?"

"I got these in the mail last week. I thought you might want them," Mulder answers pulling out an envelope from his jacket pocket. Taking the item from her partner, Scully opens it and reads its contents. Smiling, she looks back at her partner. Before she is able to say anything, a nurse comes out and says, "Family of Chloe Mulder?"

 **Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am not a medical person! I only know how to be a patient or a visitor.**

 **Enjoy!**

Entering the recovery room, the adults knock on the door curious as to why it is shut. When the door is open, Mulder and Scully are met by a nurse who tells them that the twelve year old is still sleeping off the anesthesia. The agents nod before going over to the bed. Sitting beside his daughter, Mulder holds her hand as Scully stands beside him gripping the letter in her right hand. Realizing her partner is crying silently, the red head puts her other hand on his shoulder. The father takes the woman's hand with his own as he continues to stare at his daughter.

"Mulder, she's going to be okay," She reassures. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "It still doesn't stop me from worrying."

The adults watch the preteen's chest rise and fall before Scully watches the girl's vitals on the monitor. Comforted by the steady beat of her heart rate and blood pressure, Scully leans against the wall and closes her eyes.

"Scully, take my chair," Her partner offers causing the woman to open her eyes.

"Mulder, no. You're her father. Sit with her," Scully states adding, "I can sit on this couch over in the corner."

Sighing, Mulder states gently, "You legally have rights over her now."

With the woman's pointed gaze, the man nods replying, "Yeah. I'll wake you if she wants you, okay?"

Satisfied with the answer, Scully curls up on the couch. Mulder slumps in the chair a little while still holding his daughter's hand. A few minutes later, he also falls asleep.

"Dad," Chloe asks waking her father. He jolts awake smiling at his daughter before smoothing her hair back and asking, "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," The preteen mumbles, "My stomach hurts."

"Yeah, it probably will for a little while. Why don't you try to rest some more?" He comforts. Shaking her head, Chloe tells her father she is thirsty just as a nurse walks in with a pitcher of water and a cup.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asks setting the drink and cup down as she comes to check the girl's vitals.

"Okay," The twelve year old replies as her father goes to wake Scully. Drowsy, with slightly messy hair, the red head looks over at the nurse in the room. Smoothing her hair down a little, Scully asks, "Do they have any results from her surgery?"

Taken aback by the question, the nurse stares at the woman for a second. Sensing the woman's confusion, Mulder supplies, "She's a doctor."

Nodding, the nurse answers, "The doctor should be in here soon. They tend not to tell me much. I'm going to leave this water here. Do you need me to get anything?"

Scully shakes her head as Mulder replies, "A blanket? If that's okay."

The nurse nods before leaving the room. Then, Scully hovers over the twelve year old making sure she is okay.

"Scully, she's okay. Leave her be," Mulder says once his daughter falls back asleep. Looking up from pouring some more water in the twelve year old's cup, Scully stares at her partner with a look of defeat. Noticing the look, Mulder walks toward his partner and takes the cup from her hand. Setting it back on the table, Mulder makes sure to have the woman's full attention as he says, "It's not your fault."

Scully pretends not to be affected by her partner's words and bites her lip. When a tear betrays her, she finds herself wrapped in Mulder's arms. Stroking the woman's hair, Mulder whispers, "She'll be okay, Scully. You have to trust me."

"I thought you said to trust no one," The red head jokes pulling away from the embrace. Just as they part, there is a knock on the door.

"Mister and Misses Mulder? Hi, I'm Chloe's surgeon," The man of around forty states before adding, "Everything came back negative on your daughter's tests. She should be out of here in a couple days."

"Thank- you," Mulder answers sparing a glance at his daughter. The surgeon smiles slightly before leaving and letting Scully sigh in relief. Both adults are caught off guard when they hear Chloe ask, "Does this mean I can't see Hanson?"

Brushing back the girl's hair, Scully replies, "I'm afraid so. Do you know anyone who'd want to use them?"

Thinking, the twelve year old finally answers, "Tori Kawalski, but I don't have her address or anything. Are you sure we can't go?"

"Yes," Scully replies firmly as she tries her hardest to keep from smiling at the preteen's question. Mulder almost makes a comment about his daughter's favorite boy band before the night nurse comes back with a blanket. Thanking her, Scully puts the blanket on the couch. Chloe's eyes droop again from the pain meds before she falls asleep. Watching the girl for a moment, both adults smile at her mostly content breathing pattern. Scully, curled up on the couch offers her partner a seat. Shaking his head, Mulder asks, "Why don't you go home and rest. It may do you some good."

"I'm fine, Mulder," The red head replies with a yawn. When her partner gives her a weary glance, Scully sits on the couch. She falls asleep for about an hour, but wakes up when she hears the hospital room door click. Bolting awake, the woman takes a quick survey around the room before settling back in the couch, albeit curious as to where her partner is. About to go back to sleep, the red head spies the court papers on the nearby counter. Getting up to grab them, the woman does her best not to wake the twelve year old as she heads back to her seat.

"What are those?" Chloe asks from the hospital bed causing her surrogate mother to look up at her. Smiling, Scully stands and goes toward the bed. Handing the girl the paper, the woman watches her surrogate daughter's reaction.

"I can officially call you 'Mom' now," Chloe states with a smile playing on her lips. Seeing her father come back in, the twelve year old says, "Dad! Scully's my legal guardian now!"

"I know. How do you feel?" The father asks. His daughter's smiles is answer enough just as the nurse comes in to get Chloe out of bed. The adults watch the girl gingerly walk around for a moment before Scully asks, "Where did you go?"

"Had to call Skinner and tell him he won't have his report on Monday. I'll probably take off this next week and look after her," Mulder answers continuing to watch his daughter's movements. Nodding, Scully replies, "Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Actually, could you stay with us for a bit? At least until her stitches are removed? I doubt she wants help from her father trying to wash her hair."

"Yeah, just let me pack a bag tomorrow. Is there anything you need to do at your apartment before she comes home?" Scully questions trying to get everything in order and keep her partner on task. Shrugging, Mulder answers, "Laundry. I can do that while I'm home though. Believe it or not, my apartment is not filled with take- out containers from the days you were gone. I can look after myself."

"I know. I just want what's best for her," Scully answers softly. Leaning down to her ear level, Mulder whispers, "And that's why I wanted you to have guardianship over her."

Smiling, Scully answers, "Thank- you."

The man almost responds, but is given instructions on how to properly care for the girl's stiches. After climbing into bed, Chloe asks the nurse, "Am I going to get to stay home from school?"

"I'll let your doctor tell you that," The nurse remarks before leaving the adults and child alone in the hospital room. Eager for an answer, the twelve year old turns to Scully and asks the same question. Happy to not be the bearer of bad news for once, the red head replies, "Yes, you get to stay home from school."

Seeing the satisfied smirk on the girl's face, Mulder replies, "Don't get too excited. You'll still be doing your school work."

Flopping against the pillows, the girl mutters, "Fine."

 **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Sadly it's mostly dialogue. Also, I don't own the NSA or the episode Duane Barry.**

 **Enjoy!**

Two days into recuperating at home, Chloe flips through channels, bored. Hearing a knock on the door, the twelve year old almost gets up to open it when her father says, "I've got it."

Letting Scully enter the apartment, Mulder asks, "How's the Skinman?"

Rolling her eyes, the red head replies, "Fine, but I don't see why you couldn't give him your report yourself."

"I had to stay here," The man says with a smirk. Scully shakes her head at the man before going toward her ward.

"How do you feel?" The red head asks smoothing Chloe's hair back. Sighing, the girl answers, "Bored."

Chuckling, Scully questions, "Would you rather be at school?"

The girl's face pales a little as she answers, "No."

"Okay, then," The woman replies with a small smile. Seeing Mulder out of the corner of her eye, Scully gives him a questioning look. Not willing to say how much he adores his partner, the agent shakes his head before asking his daughter, "Do you think you're up for company? Anna's going to come by soon."

Her eyes lighting up, Chloe sits up a little on the couch before turning to her mother and asking how her hair looks. Shaking her head, Scully reassures the girl she looks fine before standing from the couch.

"I think you just made her day," Scully tells her partner before asking, "Is Amanda bringing homework?"

Mulder gives the woman a smile before answering with a shrug, "She said she was bored."

Rolling her eyes, Scully lets a small smile escape her lips before going into the kitchen. Curious about his partner's actions, Mulder says, "We don't have to start cooking for a couple hours."

"I know," The red head replies as she grabs a couple apples and a knife. Mulder watches his partner for a moment before answering the main door.

"Hey, Amanda," Mulder says with a smile letting the twelve year old inside.

"Hi, Mister Mulder," The preteen answers before heading over toward her friend. Adam comes in behind his daughter, but shakes his head at the sight in front of him.

"Girls," He mutters jokingly causing Mulder to grin.

"What about us?" Scully teases as she comes into the room with a plate filled with apples and peanut butter. His eyes wide, Adam almost retracts his statement when Mulder says, "She's kidding."

As Scully gives the girls food, Adam looks over at his friend asking, "So, are you two?"

Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "No. Scully's here to help out for the week."

Adam nods, still not entirely convinced the co-workers are not in a relationship. He almost asks another question when Scully comes back to begin dinner. Seeing how tired his partner is, Mulder whispers, "Why don't you take a nap? I'll cook dinner."

Dismissing the first statement, Scully replies, "I'll do it."

"Is this about the guardianship?" Mulder questions noticing his partner's cold nature surfacing. Wondering how her guardianship even exists in their conversation, the red head answers, "No. You've just done a lot, and I want to help."

She does not want to get in an argument about her illness at the moment. Just as she decides what to make, Scully hears a knock on the apartment door.

"Hi, I brought dinner," Rachel says once she is let in the apartment followed by her son.

"Thanks, just put it in the kitchen," Mulder replies. Nodding, Rachel goes in the kitchen to find Scully turning the burner off. Curious, Rachel answers, "I'm sorry. I should've told you that I was making food."

Shaking her head, Scully answers, "It's fine. Mulder doesn't really have anything edible here anyway."

Rachel laughs before asking how she is.

"Fine," Scully replies. She feels fine at least and has not had a nosebleed in the last week. Getting off the subject of her illness, the red head replies, "I got guardianship of Chloe."

Her eyes lighting up, the other woman asks, "Really?"

Nodding, the red head replies, "Mulder gave me the paperwork last Wednesday."

"How do you feel?" Rachel questions. Smiling, Scully answers, "Good. I get to be her mom. Sort of."

Smiling, the family friend says, "I'm happy for you! Now, does this mean you and Mulder are-"

Her eyes wide, the red head answers with a firm, "No."

Nodding, Rachel soon changes the subject asking, "Kyle's mom called me. Do you think it's okay if I give them Mulder's number? Kyle wants to see her."

Thinking for a second, Scully replies, "That's a better question for Mulder, but I think it'll be okay."

Sighing, Rachel answers, "Good, because I did."

Later in the week, Mulder watches as Scully tries to re-clean the apartment. As she walks by him, he holds out his arm to stop her.

"Mulder," She sighs knowing she needs to put another paper towel roll in the kitchen.

"You act like this is your apartment," The man teases.

"I just don't know why you aren't more worried," Scully replies. Shrugging, Mulder answers, "I'm more worried about Kyle and Chloe being alone together."

Raising an eyebrow, the red head replies, "Mulder, they're twelve."

"Yeah, and?" The man questions. The pair lock eyes as their twelve year old watches them from the small hallway. Exhausting herself from putting clothes on that will not hurt her stitches, the twelve year old merely wants to sit down again.

She is in no mood to match make today. Just as she makes herself comfortable on the couch, there is a knock on the door.

"Hi," Mulder says opening his door a minute later ushering in his daughter's new friend and part of the boy's family. The adults let Kyle see his friend as they greet each other.

"Hey Mulder," A man in his mid thirties with dark brown hair says shaking Mulder's hand as he holds a sleeping toddler.

"Hey, William," Mulder replies adding, "I see you brought two of your sons. What happened to Katherine?"

"She's changing Will. She'll be up soon," William replies catching sight of Scully. Nodding toward her, the man replies, "Nice to see you again."

"Same, and it's Dana," Scully offers shaking the man's hand.

"Kyle told me you two are FBI," William says shifting the two year old in his arms. Nodding, the adults reply, "Yeah. Taking some time off with Chloe right now."

The partners pause a moment before Mulder adds, "Well, I am. Scully did her time last week."

"I took a half day today," Scully explains just as there is another knock on the door. Seeing Katherine on the other side of the door holding her youngest son, Scully lets her inside.

"Hi, you must be Katherine," Scully asks shutting the apartment door. Nodding, the blonde says, "And you're Scully right? It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Nice to meet you, too. And, what's your name?" Scully coos with a small smile at the one year old. Smiling, Katherine replies, "This is Will. Can you say hi?"

The baby merely buries his head in his mother's neck as the red offers Katherine a seat. Sitting down, Scully spares a glance at the twelve year olds who sit in the living room.

Kyle sits on the coffee table and takes out a deck of cards asking, "Do you want to play Poker?"

"You know how to play Poker?" Chloe asks with an eyebrow raise. Kyle smirks before dealing the cards. As he deals, the boy asks, "Who taught you?"

Shrugging, the girl replies, "My uncles."

"Cool! Dad taught me," Kyle replies.

The adults watch as the twelve year olds interact before Katherine says, "I'm happy he and Chloe get along so well."

"Yeah?" Scully asks not knowing the boy too well. Nodding, the blonde says, "Yeah, he's gotten better with her around."

"That's good," The red head replies wondering what the boy is actually like. Seeing the look of confusion pass on the agent's face, Katherine replies, "He's a really good kid, but his grades have been slipping recently. Coming into a pre- established family is tough. We used to only get him every other weekend until recently."

"Oh?" Scully questions wanting too much to pry.

"He lived with his mom, but she died recently," Katherine explains re-positioning her son in her lap. Scully nods knowing the loss of a parent all too well. Thinking back on her father's death, the woman is brought back to the present as the blonde asks, "Kyle told me you were in the FBI? I bet that's fun."

Laughing, Scully replies, "At times. Probably nothing compared to your days."

"I work in an office watching camera feeds all day. I'd hardly call that exciting. I've gotten more exciting footage from home videos of my youngest two than I have looking through NSA footage."

"You said Kyle lived with his mom?" Scully asks wondering about the family's dynamics. Nodding, Katherine explains, "I'm his step- mom. I still think of him as mine, though. William and I are debating on my getting custody or guardianship of him right now."

Smiling, Scully says, "If you need any help, let me know. I just recently gained joint guardianship of Chloe."

"That's exciting!" Katherine replies as she lets her one year old on the ground and asks, "What made you decide on that? I'm sorry if that's too forward."

Shaking her head, Scully answers truthfully, "She needs a mom, and Mulder's gone a lot. Surprisingly I can opt out on cases that require more of an investigative nature than a scientific one."

Surprised, the blonde asks, "So you and Mulder aren't married?"

With a small smile, Scully replies, "No. Actually, he's my boss. I assist him on his cases which usually requires me staying in a room performing an autopsy for hours."

Curious again, Katherine asks, "What's your first name?"

"Dana," The red head answers as she watches the blonde's eyes light up.

"You're Dana Scully? My team dealt with the Duane Barry case. Well, we used it in a hostage lecture, but I forgot that was you who did the negotiating toward the end."

Nodding and a little uncomfortable talking about her abduction, the red head says, "I'm glad it came of use to you."

 **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! This is filled with fluff and I don't own the song "It's my party" sung by Leslie Gore.**

 **This takes place right after Elegy.**

 **Enjoy!**

Mulder enters his apartment that night and shuts his door louder than he intends to. Wincing he knows Chloe will wake up. Hoping she stays asleep, the father tiptoes to his room. He makes it as far as his bedroom doorway when he hears the preteen ask, "Dad?"

"Go back to sleep," He tells her knowing she needs her rest after her surgery. The twelve year old nods before putting her head back on her pillow.

"How's Scully?" Chloe asks her father the next morning once she finds him making coffee. Jumping a little thinking his daughter is asleep, the father turns and answers, "She told me she's fine."

"Okay," The preteen answers. Noticing his daughter has something on her mind, the man asks, "What is it?"

"We should give Scully an appreciation party," Chloe says to her father after a pause. The red head has done a lot for the father and daughter in the last couple weeks.

"Oh yeah?" Mulder asks as he grabs a mug from the kitchen cabinet. Nodding, the girl answers, "Yeah. It would be fun. We could also make it into a celebration for her getting guardianship over me."

"If you can get it together, I don't see why not. Right now, you need to rest."

"Can't I help you?" Chloe asks annoyed that her father is still treating her as if she is an invalid. When her father gives her a stern look, the twelve year old says, "Scully'd let me help her."

Turning back to his coffee, Mulder rolls his eyes not wanting to remember the fight he has the night before. Instead, the father replies, "Why don't you plan Scully's party?"

"You mean we can have it?" The child asks excitedly. Nodding, Mulder replies, "Yeah, you can have a party."

"What did you want me to see, Mulder?" Scully questions entering the Mulder's dark apartment that weekend. Not hearing anything as she turns on the light, the female agent wonders what can be going on. She has no desire to leave her apartment at all tonight, but figures she can spend time with Chloe. The woman knows she needs to be a mother to the preteen as much as she can before her cancer kills her. Brought out of her thoughts, the red head nearly jumps when she hears someone scream, "Surpise!"

Watching the living room light turn on, Scully asks as she surveys the decorations, "What is all this?"

"It's a Scully Appreciation Party!" Chloe explains as if it is obvious. The red head smiles unsure what to think. However, after her diagnosis recently, the party is a rather nice surprise. Smiling, Scully says, "Thank- you."

"Surprised?" Mulder asks coming from the kitchen.

"I'm more surprised we don't have a case," Scully states as she places her purse on the side table near the door.

"Who knows, we may by the time the night is over," The man teases causing his partner to roll her eyes before being celebrated. After the festivities end, and Chloe goes to bed, Mulder notices his parnter survey the room.

"You okay?" He asks knowing she lies to him about her test rescults from her doctor's appointment, which he is still upset about.

"I'm fine," She insists much to her partner's chagrin adding, "Chloe did a good job. I feel bad cleaning this all up."

"So leave it for tomorrow. Relax a little, Scully," Her partner answers. Scully merely smirks before grabbing a trash bag. Just as she begins to clean up, Mulder gingerly takes the trash bag saying, "I'll clean. You go to bed. You look exhausted."

"Thanks, Mulder," Scully deadpans before picking up a paper plate and tossing it in the bag.

"No," He interrupts, "This was your party."

Taking the trash bag back, the red head replies, "And I can cry if I want to, Mulder. Now let me clean."

As his partner starts to clean again, Mulder in a pleading effort asks, "Will you at least lie down so I can know you're getting some sort of rest?"

He does not want to admit how worried he is for her right now, nor does he think she wants him to. With his partner now ignoring his pleas, the man says, "Dana."

She stops throwing trash away for a moment before resuming her work. The red head knows he is serious, but will not admit defeat yet. Especially when she knows she is having an off day. Frustrated, Mulder turns to his partner saying, "Scully you have to get some sleep."

"I'm fine," She states wearily continuing her work. Part of her is a little upset there is little force behind her statement. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the woman turns to see her partner's determined expression as he says, "Bed. Now."

"I need to clean this," The red head insists through clenched teeth. She wants to turn away, but knows her partner will simply see her action as admitting defeat. Instead, she stands her ground trying not to think of how tired she actually is. Seeing the woman's resolve waver a little, Mulder opens his arms to her much like their first case. Before she is aware of what she is doing, Scully finds herself walking toward the bedroom and crawling into Mulder's bed. Still defiant, the woman replies, "I'm not going to sleep."

"Then, I'll stay up and talk to you. Move over," He tells her gently as he crawls in bed beside her. Knowing his partner is straining to keep her eyes open, the agent wonders if she will eventually fall asleep. After a while, Scully says, "You're staring at me."

"I know," Mulder replies, "You're thinking."

"Yeah," She answers touching her necklace and twisting the chain unwilling to admit defeat. Aware he is not pushing for answers, Scully is silent for a while before whispering, "I'm so scared, Mulder."

Turning toward her partner, she asks, "What if I'm not here when you wake up?"

"Hey, you will be. It'll be okay," He soothes brushing her hair out of her face. The tears that threaten to fall cause the woman to turn toward the wall. She has no idea how she can have such a caring friend when he is such a jerk at work. Putting his arms around her, Mulder murmurs, "It's going to be okay. I've got you."

Scully merely nods as she falls asleep in her parnter's arms. Finally realizing she is asleep, Mulder drifts off as well.

Waking up the next morning, Scully is distinctly aware of the lack of warmth. Turning over, she is nearly in shock when she finds her parnter's side of the bed empty. Knowing she will be doing the walk of shame to her apartment that day, Scully gets out of bed and does her best to smoothe her hair and look a little presentable. Heading for the main door, the woman stops when she smells the coffee brewing in the kitchen. Realizing her partner simply gets up to make breakfast, the woman feels a little less angry for being abandonded.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Mulder asks remembering his partner being sound asleep twenty minutes earlier. Shaking her head, Scully answers, "I thought you left."

"Yeah, I was going to make you some coffee. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't," The red head replies. The sound of the coffee machine fills the kitchen until Scully adds, "Thank- you for getting me to sleep last night."

"Any time," Mulder answers just as the coffee finishes. Grabbing two mugs, the agent pours coffee in them before handing one to his partner. She sips thoughtfully before asking, "Do you ever think we should talk more?"

"Where is that coming from?" The man questions. Shrugging, Scully does not want to admit she is remembering a conversation with Eddie Van Blundht. Instead, she answers, "I was just wondering, since I opened up to you last night. I got a really nice sleep."

"Are you sure that wasn't from me?" Mulder teases. Rolling her eyes, Scully is unable to speak, when she sees Chloe dash off.

"Where are you going?" The girl's father calls out unaware of his daughter even waking up.

"To Anna's! The doctor said I can walk longer distances, remember?" Chloe states eager to leave the apartment. Shaking his head, Mulder says, "Not today. Don't you want to spend time with Scully for the day?"

"Mulder," Scully says softly knowing the twelve year old may not want to be around the adults. Chloe eyes her father and now legal guardian and mother suspiciously before asking, "Mom, are you okay?"

Nodding, the woman answers, "I'm fine. Go have fun."

Smiling the twelve year old leaves the apartment leaving the red head with an angry Mulder. Noticing the man's fixed gaze, Scully raises her eyebrow.

"You just undermined my authority," The man says incredulously. Nodding, Scully says, "Mulder, she needs to be a kid."

Sighing, Mulder replies, "You can't just tell her one thing and I say another! What if I had something planned that she doesn't know about. Or worse, what if she's not really going to Anna's?"

Raising her eyebrow, Scully says, "I promise you, she's really going to Anna's. Did you even have anything planned anyway?"

"I was thinking about an impromptu trip to the zoo or something," The man admits. Sighing, Scully leans against the counter as she takes a sip of her coffee. The pair is quiet a while until Scully asks, "Mulder, are you sure you want me to have joint guardianship?"

Seeing her partner's confused look, the red head explains, "You seem completely against my having a say in something as harmless as her going to see a friend."

Sighing, Mulder answers, "I'm not. I'm just worried. She was sick only two weeks ago, and I don't want something to happen to her or-"

He almost adds Scully to the list but stops himself. Shaking his head, the man answers, "Sorry. I'm not used to sharing her."

Raising her eyebrow, the red head says, "You've been sharing her with me for four years now, Mulder."

 **Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is essentially a tag to the episode "Demons", so knowledge of that may be helpful. Otherwise it's just Chloe fluff and preteen angst.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chloe sits in her seat during home room playing cards with Kyle. Back at school after a few weeks off, the preteen already wishes to be at home. Her homework load is ridiculous. Thankfully she gets to attend Amanda's birthday party over the weekend and stay the night with Anna.

"What do girls get to do at sleepovers anyway?" Kyle asks as he shuffles the deck for another game of Slap Jack after Poker is banned a few weeks into the semester. Shrugging, Chloe replies, "Talking and stuff."

"Oh," Kyle says a little dejected.

"What do you think we do?" The twelve year old tentatively asks.

"A friend of mine said you prank call people and freeze bras?"

Chloe raises her eyebrow at him as Kyle says, "You looked just like your mom!"

Smirking, Chloe lays down a card knowing the boy means Scully. Besides Anna, Kyle is the only one of her friends who fully knows about Scully's guardianship over her. Just as they get a rhythm going in their game, the bell rings forcing the friends to go their separate ways.

Her father picks her up after school and quickly notices his daughter's smile.

"What's with the smile, Chlo?" Mulder asks as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Nothing," Chloe replies before replying, "I just like having two best friends."

"Oh yeah?" Mulder questions wondering who the other friend is. Nodding, Chloe ends the conversation by opening the book she gets from the school library.

Just as they reach the Bureau half an hour later, Chloe asks, "Is it still okay if I go to Amanda's party?"

Nodding, Mulder answers, "Yeah. We sent in the RSVP thing right?"

Actually curious because he has no memory of doing the aforementioned task, the father waits for his daughter's nod.

"But, if you don't feel up to it, you can stay home. I know a room that needs cleaning," Mulder halfway jests. Groaning, Chloe quickly says, "No, I'll go!"

After school on Friday, the preteen heads into Amanda's step- mom's car.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," The woman says as the girls buckle their seat belts.

"Thanks," The preteen replies before chatting with her friend.

Around eight that night Chloe, Amanda, and Anna sit around playing truth or dare. The girls get permission to sleepover after the other guests leave. Happy to have a night to themselves, the girls' parents readily accept.

Sitting around Amanda's bedroom, the girls giggle as they wait for the next person to be asked Truth or Dare. Biting her lip, Chloe finally chooses prompting Anna to ask with a grin, "Do you like Kyle?"

"No," Chloe replies with her best poker face.

"Liar," Amanda coughs as Anna gives the girl a conspiratorial look.

"You probably have a shrine of him in your closet," Anna teases.

"I don't like him!" Chloe exclaims as she covers her mouth hoping she does not wake the adults.

"You do too!" Anna sing songs with a grin on her face before turning to Amanda asking, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," The blonde answers not keen on telling the truth tonight. Anna thinks for a moment before declaring, "I dare you to stick your tongue out and say, 'Yo quiero Taco Bell' five times fast."

"No, that's stupid!" Amanda replies before finally succumbing to the dare before continuing the game by daring not scream while the girls put ice down her shirt.

No one wins the round and are promptly told to go to bed.

The next morning, the three girls wake up to breakfast and Amanda's father telling them that Rachel will come get them in a couple hours.

"Did Dad not call?" Chloe asks the man. Shaking his head, the man says, "No, sorry."

The brunette nods before eating her breakfast. That night, Chloe comes in the living room of her friend's apartment as Rachel hangs up the phone.

"Chlo, your dad and Dana are on a case, so you'll be staying with us this weekend, okay?"

Shrugging, Chloe says, "Okay. Can Anna and I watch a movie?"

"Do both of you have your homework done?" Rachel asks. Looking away from the woman, Chloe goes back to Anna's room to start her homework.

On Monday, Chloe goes through the motions of her school work until Kyle asks during one of their classes, "You okay?"

"No," The preteen sighs adding, "My dad and Scully went on a case over the weekend and didn't even bother to call me."

"It could be worse," Kyle mumbles as his friend raises an eyebrow. Seeing the look, the boy says, "My dad and Katherine came back over a weekend with one of my brothers. I think Nathan was a little more upset than I was, but to be honest, that's not how I expected to spend my weekend with them that day."

"No one told you they were at the hospital?" Chloe asks. Shaking his head, Kyle replies, "I think they thought it would be a fun surprise us or something. I came over to my step- mom's mom watching Nathan and half an hour later being introduced to William. Dad and Katherine don't tell me much."

The brunette nods as she heads into her classroom a little annoyed she cannot speak more with her friend.

That afternoon, Scully picks up the twelve year old from school.

"Where's Dad?" Chloe asks confused. Sighing, the woman says, "He's at my apartment right now. He's had a pretty bad weekend."

"And you're playing doctor?" The twelve year old replies, fully aware of the double meaning. Shocked by the girl's innuendo, the red head gasps, "Chloe!"

The girl is quiet a moment unsure how to respond to the the woman's exclamation. Finally she asks, "What happened?"

Feeling she owes the girl an explanation, Scully says, "He was drugged. We're not sure how or why, but everything should be fine."

"So, were you guys actually on a case?" The twelve year old accuses.

"We'll talk about it later, okay? How was your day?"

"Fine," Chloe shrugs asking, "Am I staying with you tonight?"

"Probably," Scully answers looking at the girl from her mirror. Seeing the look in her daughter's eyes, the red head asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chloe replies not wanting to elaborate on how hurt she feels that neither her father nor Scully calls her while on their case.

The rest of the car ride and walk up to Scully's apartment is quiet until they open the apartment door to find Mulder standing in the kitchen making dinner. The red head glances upward before putting her hands on her hips, looking eye level at her partner, and asking, "Mulder what are you doing?"

"Making dinner! It's the least I could do after- -"

Stopping once he sees his daughter, Mulder asks, "Hey, Chlo. How was school?"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe walks back to her bedroom as she says, "Don't talk to me!"

"What did I do?" Mulder asks once his daughter is out of earshot. Shaking her head, Scully replies, "I don't know. She won't talk to me either."

With a sigh, Scully turns off the burner on her stove before leading her partner to the couch ordering him to stay on the couch.

"But Scully, you look just as tired as I do. Why don't we get take- out? I'll get your favorite," Mulder pleads.

"I think your hullucinations are affecting your brain, Mulder," The woman replies before walking away from the couch. Sighing, Mulder says, "I'm sorry I held that gun to you!"

"I've already forgiven you for that. Think of it as payback without the hospital vist," Scully replies alluding to her going to the hospital for almost shooting her partner. Remembering the event, the red head replies, "You're just lucky I'm not admitting you to the hospital for tests. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "I think I'll just see what's on TV."

He does not want to admit how scared he is to dream about his past after the events of the weekend.

 **Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This has ties to Gethsemane and Redux, so spoilers for that.**

 **Enjoy!**

A few weeks after his unforgettable trip down memory lane, Mulder knows he is in trouble as he hides out at Scully's apartment. The weekend his daughter goes on a class trip to Colonial Williamsburg is not the weekend he wants to go into hiding. Hearing a noise come from the living room, the agent trains his ears to hear who comes in. He smiles for a second at the familiar footfall of his daughter and waits to talk to Scully before seeing the twelve year old.

Smiling, he says as his partner unbuttons her shirt, "'Keep going, FBI woman.'"

Visibly shocked, the red head turns to face her partner before asking, "'Mulder? What are you doing? Why are you sitting in my bedroom in the dark?'"

"'It was too crowded in my apartment, I couldn't sleep'", The man answers from his seat.

Not in the mood for untimely jokes after her conversation with her brother earlier in the day, the red head states, "'I'm not kidding, Mulder.'"

"'Good, cuz neither am I. There's a dead man on the floor of my apartment, and it's only a matter of time before he starts to stink the place up.'"

Confused, Scully asks, "'What are you talking about, Mulder? What's going on?'"

Mulder stands from the chair he sits in, looks outside, and shuts the blinds. After turning on a lamp, the man replies, "'Apparently somebody thinks my life is interesting enough to put on video tape. My apartment's been under an electronic surveillance for at least' two 'months. Look at this, courtesy of the US government.'"

The agent takes out an ID card and hands it to his partner. Looking at the picture, Scully asks, "'That's the dead man in your apartment?'"

"'Yeah, he works ... he worked for the Department of Defense.'"

"'How did he die, Mulder?'" The red head asks with concern. Factually, the man answers, "'Gunshot wound to the face.'"

"'Have you contacted anybody at the Bureau?'" Knowing how serious an accusation her partner is facing. Calmly, the agent replies, "'I can't do that, Scully, I can't go to the authorities with this.'"

"'What are you talking about?'" Scully asks wondering what exactly her partner has done. She hopes he is not a murderer.

"'This man, Ostelhoff, worked for the military. Are you beginning to get the picture? Do you see what's happening here?'" The man questions hoping his partner will realize how deep they are in the conspiracy.

"'That the hoax is connected to the military, just like Kritschgau said it was'", Scully rationalizes.

Trying to make her believe him, Mulder stresses, "'This hoax, your cancer, everything! It just doesn't lead back to the military, it leads right back to the FBI!'"

"'What?'" Scully questions before shaking her head. Sighing, the red head adds, "Chloe's here. You should probably tell her about your death."

"Thanks," Mulder replies kissing his partner on the cheek before he makes his way to the hall.

"Dad!" The twelve year old says hugging her father once he leaves the bedroom.

"Hey, kiddo," Mulder replies hugging his daughter close before adding, "How was Williamsburg?"

The girl shrugs adding, "Fun, I guess. Amanda almost got hanged for treason. Oh, I got you two something."

Going over to her suitcase, the girl pulls out an item wrapped in tissue paper and another item still in its bag. Handing over the two items, the adults smile as they open them.

"Thank-you, Chloe," Scully says with a smile as she unwraps a tea caddy spoon. Curious to know what his own gift is, Mulder takes his out of the bag. Surprisingly, the man smiles fondly at the wooden ball attached by a string to a stick as he jokes, "You know me too well, Chlo."

"Enough to give him something to do while he passes his time being dead," Scully quips before briefly explaining Mulder's assumed death before adding, "So, you'll be staying here, okay? If worse comes to worse, I'll call my mom."

Nodding, Chloe heads to her room to change.

"What all does she have here, Scully?" Mulder questions before seeing she leaves her suitcase in the living room. Calling from the room for her to pick up her belongings, Chloe calls back, "Dead people don't talk, Dad!"

Scully smirks as her partner rolls his eyes.

"Remind me to thank my mother for handling twelve year old me," Mulder mumbles before nodding to the dining table in order to finish their earlier conversation.

Half an hour later, the head of the X-files tells his partner more about what he finds when his partner asks, "'Mulder, how long has this been going on?'"

"'Maybe since the beginning, since you joined me on the X-Files'," The man replies. Trying to fathom his accusations, Scully theorizes, "'That would mean that for' four 'years we've been nothing more than pawns in a game, that it was a lie from the beginning. Mulder, these men... You give them your faith and you're supposed to trust them with your life.'"

Kneeling down beside his partner, Mulder explains, "'There are those who can be trusted. What I need to know is who among them is not. I will not allow this treason to prosper, not if they've done this to you.

Touched by her partner's determination, the red head still remains the more rational as she replies, "'Mulder, we can't go to the Bureau making these accusations.'"

"'No, but as they lie to us, we can lie to them. A lie to find the truth'", The man explains hoping everything will work out okay. Trying to suppress a yawn, the red head asks, "And how do you propose we do that?"

"At some point you'll be called down to identify my body. Tell them you recognize the clothes."

Nodding, Scully replies, "Okay, well until then I'm going to go to bed. You okay on the couch?"

"Yeah," Mulder answers, "I'll be fine."

Scully nods before going to her room. Grabbing sheets from a closet, Mulder pauses to look in on his daughter. Content to see her asleep, the father makes his bed on the couch before going to bed.

Waking up to her landline in the other room, Scully glances at her clock and groans seeing the time is before six in the morning. Getting out of bed, the red head answers the phone. Placing the receiver back, Scully sighs before walking toward her bedroom. Coming back, the woman hears her partner mumble, "Where ya goin'?"

"To identify your body. Tell Chloe I love her and I'll take her to school this morning," The red head says distractedly as she tries to find her keys.

"I can take her," Mulder replies sitting up on the couch. Shaking her head, Scully puts on her coat while still finding her keys as she answers, "No, you're dead."

Rolling his eyes, the man spies his partner's keys on the table behind the sofa. Smiling a little, Mulder holds up the woman's key ring.

"Found them," He tells her as she rolls her eyes and takes the keys from the man. She does not want to admit how scared she is of everything falling apart. Especially with Chloe being inadvertently involved.

Coming back half an hour later, Scully find Mulder making breakfast. Putting her purse down and taking her coat off, the red head asks, "Where's Chloe?"

"Shower," Mulder nods with his head toward the bathroom. Seeing her serious expression, the man asks, "What happened?"

"Skinner talked to me in the hallway of your apartment building. Blevins wants to see me later today," The red head answers. His shoulders sagging a little, Mulder apologizes, "I'm sorry Scully."

Shaking her head, the woman replies, "It's fine Mulder. Chloe's safe going to school?"

Nodding, Mulder replies, "Yeah. She's fine. Just don't tell her too much."

About to respond, the woman turns her head when the bathroom door opens. Seeing Chloe go back to her bedroom, Scully looks back at her partner before asking for breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Chloe sits in the car with Scully. Noticing the woman's tense demeanor, Chloe asks, "What did you get up so early for?"

"I had to go by your apartment. I got a few more of your things."

"Thanks," the twelve year old mutters. There is another pause before Scully adds, "My mom may be picking you up today. I'll call the office if that happens."

Nodding, Chloe answers, "Okay. Um, what if Anna asks about Dad's death?"

Her face paling, Scully replies, "Act like you don't know."

"Lie?" Chloe asks wondering what exactly is going on, but also intrigued at the prospect of being told to lie.

"Yes," The red head answers determindly. Realizing her guardian is serious, the preteen nods.

Knowing she and Mulder are putting her at risk, Scully squeezes the twelve- year- old's hand adding, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Chloe mumbles just as the car stops in front of the school building. Wondering how the day will turn out, Scully watches the girl get out of the car and walk up to the door. Sighing, the red head tries to regain her composure before facing an interrogation.

 **Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Prepare to cry. Maybe... Unless you're CSM. Tag to Redux II.**

 **Enjoy!**

With Mulder and Scully's investigations, Chloe gets a call from the office telling her that Maggie will pick her up. Coming into the dining room from doing her homework, the preteen stops when she hears Maggie and Scully's brother talking in the kitchen.

"Mom, you've been sucked into this just as much as Dana," Bill complains.

"What are you talking about?" Maggie questions as she begins dinner. Shaking his head, Bill nods toward the other room. When his mother raises her eyebrow, the man explains, "You're babysitting his kid!"

"Her name is Chloe and she has done nothing to me or you for that matter. I take care of her when her father and Scully need me to."

"How often, huh? This Mulder guy has to have parents somewhere," Bill huffs. Sighing, Maggie replies, "You will simply have to deal with all this, Bill. At the moment- -"

She is cut off by the phone which Bill leaves the kitchen to answer. Sneaking out of the dining room, Chloe asks, "Do you need any help?"

Nodding, Maggie has the girl to grab the rolls out of the freezer. The adult and preteen are silent for moment until the twelve year old asks, "Why doesn't Bill like my dad?"

Exhaling, the once red head, now brunette, turns the burner down on the stove. Choosing her words, Maggie says, "Bill is very protective over Dana. After my Bill died, Bill felt he had to take over as best he could."

"Does any of it have to do with Missy, too?" Chloe questions softly. Shrugging, the surrogate grandmother replies, "Maybe? I'm not too sure. Have you done all your homework?"

"No," The preteen groans knowing it is only Tuesday. Smiling, Maggie nods her head toward the dining room where Chloe leaves her backpack replying, "Go do it."

With a sigh, the girl walks into the living room taking the long way to the dining room. Seeing Bill standing with his hand slack on the phone, Chloe asks softly, "Are you okay?"

When the man dismisses her as if in a trance, the twelve year old follows him at a small distance. She stops in her tracks when she hears Bill says, "Mom, Dana's in the hospital."

Her eyes wide, Maggie walks out of the kitchen and grabs her coat while telling her surrogate granddaughter to do the same.

An hour later, Chloe walks into the hospital room with Maggie and Bill to find her father holding Scully's hand. Watching as he kisses her cheek before leaving, the brunette follows her dad into the hallway.

"You said she was fine," The preteen begins causing her father to turn around.

"Chlo–"

"No, you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie! She told me the same thing she told you," Mulder angrily replies before sighing and replying in a calmer tone, "Go in there with Scully, okay?"

"You're not coming in?"

"Not right now. I have something I need to do."

"More than being with Mom?" Chloe spits. Pausing, Mulder takes a breath before explaining cryptically, "What I'm doing should save her. You have to trust me, okay?"

Nodding, Chloe walks back into the hospital room trying not to cry. Hearing her father's tone, the youngest Mulder knows not to challenge him.

"Hey, baby. Come here," The patient motions seeing the twelve year old re-enter the room. Unaccustomed to the term of endearment she is given, the girl walks toward the woman as she notices Bill roll his eyes.

"Don't be upset okay?" Scully whispers in the girl's ear. A tear escapes the preteen's face as she buries her head in the crook of the red head's neck.

"I don't want you to die," The child croaks.

"I know. But, you and your dad have to be strong okay? Make sure he takes care of himself."

Chloe sniffles and nods not wanting her mother to leave so soon.

A couple hours later, Chloe finds her father come in with a vial that he hands to his partner. He explains the contents before looking over at his daughter. Knowing this is about her cancer, the red head looks over at Chloe and asks, "Do you want to stay in here?"

The girl nods as her father finishes his explanation. Chloe looks up at her father hopefully. He smiles softly at her as Bill comments, "'Crazy. This is crazy."

"'Crazy in what sense? In that it might save your sister's life?'" Mulder shoots back his eyes blazing. Annoyed, the oldest Scully child replies indignantly, "'You're not a doctor. You have no place in even suggesting this .. this science fiction...this'- -"

"'This is not science fiction'," The agent cuts off. Livid, Bill exclaims, "'You've never heard of it!'"

Ever the peace keeper, Maggie replies, "'Bill... I think there's an obvious... difference of opinion.'"

"'Yeah'," The man huffs.

Noticing the argument start to heat up, the patient sasys, "'I think ... that everybody here has their heart in the right place. But I need it to be my decision.'"

"'Dana...'" Bill falters.

Knowing her brother means well, Scully tells her brother, "'I know you're only looking out for me, Bill. But I don't think you have all the facts.'"

There is a small pause due to the tenseness from the siblings until Maggie asks, "'Don't you think you should listen to your doctor?'"

"'Yes. I am,'" The red head answers.

"'Would she have to stop her conventional treatment?'" The man asks hoping the doctor is in favor of his idea. To the agent's delight, Scully's physician replies, "'To be honest, at this point... the only approach I have left... with her particular cancer is quite unconventional.'"

There is a pause as Scully answers, "'I'd like to try this.'"

With the doctor about to administer the vaccine, the visitors leave the room. Worried for her mother, Chloe stands closer to Maggie whose arm holds her securely.

Throughout the night, Chloe mostly stays by Scully's bedside much to the disappointment of the red head's brother. Noticing the icy exchange that seems to only come from her brother, Scully asks to have a moment alone with the twelve year old. Her head on Scully's bed, the twelve year old feels the red head smooth her hair back and tries not to cry.

"What's the matter?" Scully asks softly knowing the girl is simply trying to stay strong for her benefit.

"Okay," Chloe mumbles adding, "Dad isn't here."

"I know, but he's doing something really important. I know you don't understand, but it could fix everything," Scully replies. Looking up at her mother with tears in her eyes, "Like your cancer?"

The woman hesitates not wanting to give the child false hope. Instead, the red head replies, "We'll see."

Sleeping on the sofa the girl claims after much debate over her not leaving Scully, Chloe wakes up a little when she hears the door open. Seeing her dad, the girl sits up a little. Seeing his daughter, Mulder bends down to her.

"Go back to sleep, okay?" He asks. Too tired to argue, the girl puts her head back down on the pillow. She comes close to falling back asleep when she hears her father kneel on the floor and cry.

Chloe cries herself to sleep before waking up to the nurse coming in at five in the morning.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Scully?" The nurse asks as the woman wakes up. The red head gives a groggy reply as she notices a hand slip into her hers. Turning her head, Scully smiles as she says, "Morning, Sweetie."

Smiling a little, the nurse asks Chloe, "Do you want something to eat?"

Shaking her head, Chloe answers, "No, thank- you."

"Alright, well tell me if you need anything, okay? My name's Tamara," The nurse says. Nodding, Chloe and Scully thank her. Turning to the girl, Scully asks, "Why don't you get some more sleep?"

"Can't," Chloe mumbles. The rest of the morning, the twelve year old stays with her mom. Going to the bathroom an hour later in the bath located in the hospital room, the girl hears someone come in. Washing her hands, the twelve year old is about to open the door when she hears her father's voice. However, she stops himself when she hears him says, "'I've been offered a deal, a deal that could save my life in a way. And though I'd refused the deal earlier, I left here last night with my mind made up to take it.'"

"'A deal with who?'" Scully asks wondering what her partner is doing. Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "'It doesn't matter, I'm not taking the deal, I'm not taking any deal. Not after what happened this morning.'"

Doubly worried, the patient asks, "'What happened this morning?'"

"'Section Chief Blevins directed me to implicate Skinner. To name him as the man inside in the FBI. Who may have deceived us both. And if I name him, they'll protect me.

"'Are you going to name him?'" She questions.

"'No.'" Mulder replies.

"'Then they'll prosecute you'," Scully answers factually.

Knowing where their conversation will lead, the man replies, "'Yeah, they have evidence against me, they know I killed that man.'"

Still wanting to help him, the red head pleads, "'Mulder, even with the ballistics evidence, I can still be the shoot...'"

"'Scully, I can't let you take the blame. Because of your brother, because of your mother, and because I couldn't live with it. To live the lie, you have to believe it. Like these men who deceive us, who gave you this disease. We all have our faith, and mine is in the truth'," Mulder replies cutting his partner off.

"'Then why'd you come here if you'd already made up your mind?'" Scully questions softly.

He grins broadly at his partner and laughs as he replies, "'Because I knew you'd talk me out of it if I was making a mistake.'"

Hearing the door open, the red head notices Father McCue and holds her partner's hand tightly.

"'You'll be in my prayers'," Scully whispers softly.

"'Have the Father say a few Hail Mulders for me, okay?" He jokes kissing her on the cheek before he leaves. Quickly following her father, Chloe calls out his name. When he turns, he sees his daughter nearly in tears. Nearly breaking down himself, Mulder holds out his arms for his daughter. She sniffles before going to her father to hug him.

"I'm scared, Daddy," Chloe says softly as they sit on the bench outside Scully's hospital room. Stroking his daughter's hair, Mulder replies, "I know. I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"It's okay," The twelve year old mumbles. The man's heart nearly breaks knowing his daughter's words are far from okay. The father holds his daughter until the priest comes out. Nodding at the pair, Father McCue says, "Scully wants to see you both."

Going in the room, the Mulders watch as the red head tries to sit up and look as professional as she can. Looking at the pair, Scully says, "In the event that I die, I have a will in the top drawer of my nightstand. Mom knows about her share, and she is fine with what I've put down for you both."

"Scully," Mulder pleads knowing his plan will work. Believing it will work. He watches his partner shake her head saying, "Chloe, I want you to know that you will always be my daughter. I have money put aside in a trust for you for when you're older. Also, anything in your room you want to keep? Take it."

Mortified, Chloe shakes her head not wanting to think of Scully's death. About to continue, Mulder gets a call on his cell phone. Remembering his hearing, the man goes over to Scully in case it's the last time he sees her and kisses her on the cheek saying, "You're going to live, Scully."

Smiling a little, the red head replies, "Thank- you, Mulder."

Standing up, Mulder kisses his daughter before leaving the hospital room with a grief stricken Chloe behind.

 **Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm really excited for this you guys! I do have a reference to the pilot and possibly Rain King (if you squint), so the mildest of spoilers for that. It takes place during and after Redux II.**

 **Enjoy!**

After the interrogation, Mulder quickly heads for the hospital. He knows it is close to the end of visiting hours, but flashes his badge to give him clearance. Knocking on Scully's hospital door, Mulder soon sees Maggie who lets him in.

"Fox," She smiles ushering him inside. Confused by the woman's happy expression, the man walks into the room watching Scully's family and smiles seeing his daughter in the mix. Standing off to the side, he notices his partner's eyes meet his with a small smile. He smiles back before walking closer toward the group saying, "You look better, Scully."

"Thanks, Mulder," She replies adding, "I feel better."

"Oh, yeah?" Mulder asks his inflection betraying his hope. Nodding, Scully says, "The doctor just came by to see me an hour ago. Mulder, I'm in remission."

"Isn't it great, Dad?" Chloe asks from her seat on the sofa.

"Yeah," Mulder answers gazing at his partner thankful she is alive. A cleared throat from Bill reminds Mulder that he and Scully are not the only ones in the room.

The adults and child talk for a while longer, before Mulder bids his leave for a moment. The reality that his partner is still alive officially hits him and he needs to get out of the room before he fully breaks down. Sitting on the bench outside Scully's hospital room, the agent hears footsteps. Looking up he sees his boss come toward him. Sitting beside the man, Skinner says, "'The Smoking Man's dead.'"

"'How?'" Mulder asks in disbelief. Skinner gives the man the details before handing the man a photo of Mulder and Samantha as children. Mulder looks at it as Skinner continues talking about the case.

"'They're cleaning up, taking everything away'," The A.D. states. With a small smile, Mulder answers, "Not everything. Scully's cancer's gone into remission.'"

"'That's unbelievable news'," Skinner says in disbelief happy that one of his best agents is no longer suffering. Nodding, Mulder replies, "'It's the best news I could have ever heard.'"

Curious, the other man asks, "'What turned it around?'"

"'I don't know. I don't think we'll ever know.'"

"'Can I see her?'" Skinner asks remembering her passing out in his office. Reassuringly, the agent replies, "'Yeah, she's in there with her family right now, but I'm sure she'd love to see you.'"

Letting his boss visit, Mulder looks back down at the picture in his hand. Knowing everything is officially taken care of, the man finally breaks down and cries. Fifteen minutes later, Mulder watches Skinner, Maggie, and Bill leave the room and goes back inside to find his daughter asleep on the couch.

"Mom's going to bring her stuff by my apartment sometime in the afternoon. I'd rather your apartment be cleaned first," Scully says as she nods toward her ward. Nodding, the man sits at his partner's bedside.

"Tell Maggie I say thanks for staying with her," Mulder states as he holds the woman's hand.

"Tell her yourself," Scully teases with a small smile. He smiles back before looking at his daughter.

"Looks like you two traded places," The agent comments as he rubs circles over his partner's hand with his thumb. Nodding, Scully says, "Are you going to take her home?"

"Yeah, I thought I would. Do you want her to stay?" Mulder asks still excited his partner is alive. Shaking her head, Scully replies, "No. She needs to sleep in her own bed. I'll be fine by myself. They want to keep me here for a couple more tests and I should be out by tomorrow."

"That your orders or the doctor's?" The agent asks with a small smile.

"Doctor," The red head replies before asking, "How did the hearing go?"

Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "Not now. I'll tell you once you're out of here."

Noticing her partner is still staring at her, Scully releases her hand from his and says, "Go. I'll be fine. You need to be home for my mom anyway."

"Yes ma'am," The man teases before going to wake his daughter. Scully watches the interaction with a small smile forgetting sometimes how much Mulder loves his daughter. Turning away from the girl as she wakes up, the man observes his partner's fading smile. Not saying anything, Mulder stands out of the way as the preteen shuffles over to her guardian and kisses her on the cheek. Smoothing the girl's hair, Scully smiles as Chloe says, "I love you."

"Love you too, Chlo. Go home and get some sleep, okay?"

The twelve year old nods as she goes to the door leaving her father with his partner.

"Turned on by my fatherly nature there, Scully?" The man teases in her ear as he bends down to hug her good- bye. Rolling her eyes knowing she is caught, Scully says, "Go home, Mulder."

"Yes, Dear," Mulder teases before kissing his partner on the cheek. Shaking her head, the woman watches the father and daughter leave before gaining some much needed sleep.

Driving back to Scully's apartment, the agent sighs heavily as he thinks about the best way to clean his apartment. Deciding to deal with it another day, Mulder pulls up to Scully's apartment building and uses his key to get in. Both Mulder and Chloe stagger to their respective beds. As he falls asleep at two in the morning, the man breathes deeply and smiles as he inhales the scent of Scully's apartment thankful she is alive.

The next day, Mulder calls his daughter's school to tell them she will not be in. For the rest of the day he and Chloe try to catch up on sleep as well as clean Scully's apartment for her. Just as they begin to take a small break, there is a knock on the door.

"Hey, Maggie. Thanks for letting her stay with you," Mulder replies wearily letting the woman inside the apartment. Smiling, Maggie says, "Anytime, Fox. Really, she's another grandchild. You have a wonderful daughter."

Smiling at the compliment, the father answers, "Thanks, Maggie. So do you."

With her turn to smile, Maggie hugs the man and whispers, "Thank- you."

Whether for the compliment or for saving her daughter, Mulder is not quite sure. Either way, the adults share a knowing look before Maggie asks how she can help.

"Um, we were just about to start the bathroom actually. Chloe's main goal is her room, isn't it?" Mulder asks looking at his daughter. Rolling her eyes, Chloe goes to her room to clean it. With the girl out of earshot, Maggie asks, "You and Dana aren't dating?"

Shocked by the question, Mulder says, "No! Chloe just has a room here when she stays with Scully."

The woman nods still not entirely convinced before rolling up her sleeves and helping. Looking up at the clock later, Maggie asks, "Fox, what time does Dana get out of the hospital?"

"She called earlier and said around four," Mulder replies not looking up from cleaning the stove. Nodding, the woman replies, "It's almost three. Do you mind if I go get her?"

"No, I'll finish this up before taking my bedding off her couch."

A couple hours later, Mulder and Chloe prepare dinner when they hear the main door open. Abandoning her post, the twelve year old looks in the living room to find Scully taking her coat off.

"Mom!" She happily exclaims hugging the red head.

"Hi, Sweetie," She replies happy to be home. Noticing the smell coming from the kitchen, the woman looks at her daughter and asks, "Is your dad cooking?"

"Yeah, we figured you didn't want to," The girl replies hoping the woman likes lasagna from the freezer section of the grocery store. Nodding, Scully smiles saying, "Thank- you. Mom, do you want to stay?"

Unwilling to stay away from her daughter, Maggie smiles saying, "I'll see if he needs any help. Chloe, will you look after Dana for me?"

Smirking, Chloe nods taking the red head to the couch. Scully shakes her head before telling the girl she wants a quick bath more than anything.

"Okay," The twelve year old replies leaving to woman to change.

Grabbing new underwear and a bra from her dresser drawer, Scully looks at her face in the mirror. She can see the dark circles under her eyes, but looks away to find a pair of actual clothing wanting to wear something as far from a hospital gown as she can.

Heading to the bathroom, the red head hears her mom, partner, and daughter laughing in the kitchen wondering why she cannot have this sense of normalcy all the time. Shaking her head, the woman walks into the bathroom to find the water already running. Smiling softly, the woman reminds herself to thank whoever draws her bath water. Waiting for the tub to fill just a little more, the woman grabs for her shampoo before realizing it is missing. Confused, the red head, now clad in her undergarments, sticks her head out the bathroom door and calls out, "Does anyone know where my shampoo is?"

Coming into the hall, Mulder almost goes into the bathroom when his partner hisses, "Mulder, I'm not dressed!"

"I've seen you in your underwear before Scully. Besides, I accidentally put it too high for you to reach," The man replies giving his best puppy dog face. With a huff, the woman answers, "Fine, but hold on a second."

A towel securely wrapped around her, Scully lets her partner inside. Mulder grabs the shampoo from a shelf just a little out of her grasp before handing it to her and leaving the room. Shutting the door behind her partner, Scully takes the shampoo bottle and places it beside the tub. Dropping her towel and fully undressing, the red head sinks into the bath water eager to wash away the smell of the hospital.

After an hour, the woman hears a knock on the door.

"No, Mulder. You can't come in," Scully calls out only to hear her mother reply to her comment.

"Dana," Margaret Scully calls in wondering what prompts her daughter to say her earlier comment before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Mom. Sorry for worrying you. I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time, dear. We'll keep dinner warm for you."

Shaking her head with a small smile, Scully calls back, "Thanks!"

Half an hour later, the woman puts a fresh pair of clothes on before putting her hair up in a towel. Leaving the bathroom, she enters the kitchen saying, "Thanks for waiting on me."

"Anytime, Sweetheart," Maggie answers nodding at a place setting for her daughter. Sitting down, the red head revels in her family meal.

"That was really good," The red head comments to Mulder once they finish. Smirking, the man answers, "Thanks. Stouffer's has the cooking instructions right on the back."

Smirking, Scully asks, "Who made dessert?"

"That was me and Maggie," Chloe speaks up knowing chocolate pie is secretly a favorite of the red head's. Smiling, the woman replies, "Thank- you, guys."

After speaking, the red head grabs Mulder's plate, and then her mother's before stacking them on top of her own. Just as she stands, Maggie shakes her head saying, "Chloe and I will clean up. Mulder cooked and you just came home from the hospital."

Shocked at her mother's declaration, Scully watches as Maggie and Chloe clean up for her.

"You okay?" Mulder asks. Nodding, the red head replies, "Just in shock. My mom hasn't done something like that since the party she threw me a couple years ago."

"No," the man stresses before asking again, "Are you okay?"

Realizing he is talking about her cancer and its going into remission, the woman replies with a small smile, "I've never felt better in my life."

"Good, because I was wondering if you could let us stay a couple extra days? I called in a cleaning service to clean my apartment and they said it'll probably take a few days. I don't want Chloe coming home to a dead man's house."

Smirking Scully replies, "That's right. You're alive now. How do you like the land of the living, Mulder?"

"Better with you in it, Scul," Mulder answers cheekily. Rolling her eyes at his comment, the red head gets up from her seat to take the towel off of her head and fix it in some sort of manageable style. The man smirks happy his partner is still around to tease, even if he does mean what he says to her.

 **Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Joy to the World" by Three Dog Night. Yes, it's making an appearance. Guess what episode we're at! So, spoilers for Detour.**

 **Enjoy!**

Having time off from work, Scully makes sure to have all her affairs straightened out. Just as she finishes paying her car note, the woman hears her phone ring.

"Hello?" Scully asks answering her phone. Hearing the words on the other line, the woman quickly gets in her car and drives to Chloe's school. Running into the school, the woman presses down her outfit before entering the office.

"Ms. Scully?" The principal stands holding out his hand.

"Yes, sir," Scully answers feeling a lot like her younger self when first assigned to in her partner's words, "The FBI's Most Unwanted". Schooling her features to keep from smiling, the woman sits down beside her daughter who glares at the man in front of them. Looking at the girl, Scully sees the the same expression Mulder has when in Skinner's office. Putting her hand on the girl's, Scully questions, "You said Chloe was in trouble?"

The man nods to the twelve year old and asks, "Would you like to tell her, or should I?"

Sighing, Chloe mumbles, "I accidentally pushed a girl for telling me I didn't have a mom."

Eyes wide, Scully asks, "You what?"

Looking back at the principal, the red head asks, "Why did you not call her father?"

With a calm demeanor the man replies, "We tried, Ms. Scully, but it seems he was unavailable."

The woman nods knowing the man is probably sitting in his office throwing pencils at the ceiling with his cell off and the office phone off its hook. Breathing in, Scully smiles saying, "Thank- you. Her father and I will have a talk with her tonight."

Heading toward the car, Scully asks the girl, "What were you thinking? You cannot simply fight with people like this!"

"She started a rumor that you died! Kids were saying sorry to me in the hallway!" Chloe exclaims. Standing at the hood of her car and pinching the bridge of her nose, Scully does the same she does with her partner by asking, "Are you sure that's actually how it happened?"

"Yes! Rebecca Campbell started a rumor that you died! Then, she dismissively stated that you aren't my real mother!"

Biting her lip, Scully thinks about personally strangling Pheobe. Instead, she says, "Get in the car."

As they leave the school lot, Scully drums her hands on the steering wheel before driving toward the highway.

"This isn't the way home," Chloe states. Looking straight ahead, Scully replies, "I know."

Nodding to her phone, the red head says, "Call your dad and tell him about what happened."

Doing as she is told, the twelve year old finally gets a hold of her father. After explaining her predicament to her father, she hands the phone to Scully saying, "He wants to talk to you."

Putting the phone to her ear, Scully hears Mulder ask, "What actually happened?"

"Your daughter decided to defend me and herself by pushing a girl at school," The woman states before giving the twelve year old a pointed look. Focusing back on the phone Scully says, "I have her, but we should be gone until tonight. I'll bring her back home before nine."

"Okay, just be careful," Mulder replies wondering how his daughter will deal with Scully's temper.

"We'll be fine," Scully reassures before hanging up. Putting her phone back in the console, the woman tells her ward, "Do your homework. The drive should take somewhat over an hour."

"Where are you ta- -"

"Homework," The red head demands. Chloe nods and digs into her back pack to find her notebook.

An hour and a half later, Chloe looks up from her math homework when the car stops. Seeing the beach, the brunette gives her guardian a questioning look. Unbuckling her seat belt, Scully says calmly, "Let's go for a walk."

Nodding, the twelve year old puts her book down and unbuckles her seat belt before following in step with the red head.

"This is where we scattered my Dad's ashes," The red head begins. Confused, Chloe replies with an elongated, "Okay."

Preparing herself for what she wants to say, the mother and daughter walk in silence before she says, "This is where I would've wanted my ashes to go."

"With your Dad?" Chloe questions wondering where the woman is going with her conversation. Nodding, Scully asks, "You know why?"

The preteen shakes her head as the woman replies, "When I was little, my brother Bill would terrorize me."

She laughs a second before adding, "He was awful! I still can't look at eggs the same way again. Anyway, when I was around five or six, my dad was on a five month stint and only had a few weeks shore leave. While he was gone, Bill decided to push me in the pool to teach me how to swim. Thankfully it was a public pool, so someone saw me and helped me out. I was coughing and all I could think was that I wanted my dad. He was never one to coddle us, but he'd yell and Bill. Dad got home a few days later and decided to teach me and Charlie how to swim since we were NAVY brats. When I wouldn't get in, he asked what was wrong and immediately I told him what Bill did. Nodding, my Dad didn't say anything. I don't know what he said to Bill, but I do know Bill thought he was in charge of the house while Dad was gone. When dad left again, he told me before he left not to listen to my brother. Then, he gave me the copy of _Moby Dick_ that he'd read to me. That's how I knew he was always with me."

Still not understanding what her mother says, Chloe asks, "What does that have to do with me and Rebecca?"

"Whatever happens, remember that I am always with you. I don't have anything to give you, Chlo, but whatever happens I will always be your mother," Scully replies before hugging her daughter closer to her and kissing her head adding, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Chloe replies feeling only a small bit better. After a moment, the preteen asks, can we pick some sea shells or something while we're here?"

"Sure," The woman replies letting the twelve year old lead this time.

Half an hour later, the woman and girl walk back to the car and stay silent for most of the car ride back. Coming up to her partner's apartment complex at eight- thirty that night, Scully shuts off the engine before waking Chloe up. The twelve year old looks at the woman and smiles. Grabbing her bag, Chloe heads to the main door of the building with Scully behind her.

"She's pretty quiet," Mulder states noticing his daughter's subdued nature once his partner and daughter enter the apartment.

"So are you when you get yelled at," Scully answers as the preteen heads to her room. Wondering if the woman does yell at his daughter, Mulder begins to voice the question when Scully explains, "I took her to the sea. I needed to explain things to her. She got really defensive of me when a girl started a rumor that I died and that I'm not her real mother. She hasn't acted like that in a couple years."

Mulder almost responds when his partner continues, "Part of me wonders if it has to do with my cancer. She didn't say much in the hospital. She was really strong when you were gone, Mulder."

"Yeah, I know. Do you think she should see Doctor Gillovny again?" The father questions eager to help his daughter. Shaking her head, Scully says, "I don't know. We can ask her. Not tonight, though. Let her sleep."

"You're soft on her Scully," The man answers with a small smile. Rolling her eyes, his partner answers, "You didn't see me earlier."

"About earlier, Scully. I'm sorry I couldn't answer the phone. I was in a meeting with Skinner. He thinks it's a good idea after everything that's happened between us in the last year to go to a team seminar," Mulder states dryly. Raising an eyebrow, Scully parrots, "A team seminar?"

"It's a bureau thing for partners. I tried to talk him out of it, but he already got the paperwork filled out sans the signatures."

Biting her lip, Scully mulls over the announcement before saying, "It may actually be a good idea."

Staring at the woman in disbelief, Mulder states, "Scully, we've be relegated to a basement. There's no such thing as team building for us."

Sighing, Scully asks, "When is it?"

Looking disgusted, Mulder replies "A week after you come back."

Three weeks later, Scully and Mulder sit in the back seat with two other agents who continually gush over the seminar. For her part, Scully tries not to laugh out loud at Mulder's constant side comments. When they stop at a check- point on the way, both Mulder and Scully are secretly excited when they start to work on a case to help find a missing man. However, singing to her partner is not how the red head envisions spending her night. Being haunted by the song, she finds, is even worse.

On the way home from the Bureau a day and a half later, Scully sits in the passenger seat as she listens to her partner hum.

"Mulder," The woman warns. Seeing the grin creeping to his lips, the red head groans as Mulder audibly sings, "Singin' joy to the world! All the boys and girls!"

"Mulder!" She practically yells trying to drown out the sound of her partner's voice. Sighing in relief, the woman thinks the torture is over just as her partner says, "Come on Scully, you know you want to sing along!"

"No, I really don't," Scully responds as her partner shouts rather than sings, "If I were the king of the world! I'd tell you what I'd do!"

The rest of the ride to her mother's the red head plays the license plate game to drown out her partner.

Exiting the car fifteen minutes later, Scully dashes quickly up her mother's front steps to escape Mulder. Knocking on the door, Scully waits for her mother as she hears her partner continue to hum the song she sings to him in the woods. She almost succeeds in ignoring him when he whispers in her ear, "Make sweet love to you."

"Mulder," She hisses just as her mother opens the door.

"Hi! Come in!" Maggie greets letting the adults inside.

"How was the seminar?" Chloe questions when her father and guardian come into the house. Rolling their eyes, the adults say, "We never went."

"Why?" The girl asks adding, "Did you really have a case?"

Shaking his head, Mulder mumbles, "No, we really were going to a seminar."

Rolling her eyes, Scully replies, "We ended up helping out on an investigation."

Satisfied with the answer, Chloe thanks Maggie for grabbing her things. With Chloe out of earshot, Maggie asks her daughter, "Do you want to go to San Diego this Christmas?"

"Mom," Scully replies not in the mood to talk about her brother. Seeing the look on her daughter's face, the older Scully placates, "He really wants to see you after everything at the hospital and apologize. Besides, Tara's due around that time and I wanted to be there for her and she really wants to see you too."

Sighing, the red head cannot deny wanting to see her sister- in- law. Seeing Chloe come into the living room, the red head looks over at her partner. Nodding, Mulder replies, "Go. Chloe and I are going to visit my mom this year for a change."

"Sure, Mom," Scully replies before telling her mother to call her later with the details of their trip.

As they leave her mother's house, Scully relishes the songless ride until she hears her partner mumble the words to himself as he sits on the interstate.

Noticing her father humming, Chloe asks what the man is singing. He replies with the song title before adding, "She sang it to me while we were in the woods."

"Mom, why were you singing to Dad in the woods?" The twelve year old questions. Shaking her head, the red head answers, "We had to camp there for the night."

"And?" The brunette asks wondering what exactly camping has to do with singing to her father. Not wanting to get into detail about the investigation, Scully replies, "It's complicated."

"Okay," Chloe replies before soon humming the song herself. That night, Scully spends the rest of the ride to her apartment listening to her partner and daughter sing the Three Dog Night classic at the top of their lungs.

With Chloe asleep in the back seat when he pulls up to his partner's apartment, the red head asks, "Are you sure you're okay with me going to Bill's for Christmas?"

"Positive. You don't owe us anything, Scul. Besides, you may have a little niece or nephew to see when you get there," Mulder adds. A small smile on her face, Scully thinks back on Mulder's quoting "Joy to the World" to her. Noticing her daughter is still asleep, the red head asks, "Mulder, did you mean what you whispered to me at my mom's?"

"Going from babies to jumping me, Scully. You got something you want to tell me?" The man teases. Shaking her head, Scully replies a little sadly, "No. I was just curious."

Seeing the hurt look in her eyes, Mulder asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah," The woman lies adding, "Fine. I should go upstairs. I'll see you at work."

"Yeah," Her partner replies as he watches his partner make it inside the building alright.

 **Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**There are episode references galore in this ranging from seasons 1 to 6. So, have fun picking them out. There's also a reference to one of my chapters in** ** _Chloe Samantha_** **, but don't go find it. Trust me, you'll be looking forever.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey," Mulder says as his partner comes in the office Monday morning. She notices the man lounging in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. Shutting the door, Scully replies with a sigh, "Hi."

Putting his feet on the floor, Mulder asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night," Scully answers. Nodding, her partner asks, "Anything I can help you with?"

Shaking her head, the red head replies, "No. Thanks though. How's Chloe? Did she get off to school okay?"

"As fine as she could after going to the principal's office on a Friday."

Scully nods, but says nothing. After a brief silence, Mulder tells his partner, "Skinner called last night. He wanted to see us in his office once we both got in."

Giving the man a questioning look, she asks, "What for?"

"Last week, I think."

Sighing, Scully answers, "Fine."

Both agents, aware they will be punished, try to figure out the best way to explain their actions as they walk toward the man's office.

"Agents Mulder and Scully," Skinner says when the agents walk in. The adults sit down as their boss says, "I was informed over the weekend that you two didn't make it to the seminar."

"No sir," Scully replies watching a smile creep up on her partner's face as he remembers Scully's singing to him. The woman braces herself for another reprimand as Skinner asks, "Is there something funny about this, Agent Mulder?"

Shaking his head, the man replies, "No."

The older man stares questioningly at the duo before sighing knowing he will not get a straight answer from them.

"You can go back to your office now," The man replies dismissing the agents. Quickly leaving the room, the agents head back to their office. Safely secluded in the basement, Scully asks her partner, "What were you smiling about back there?"

"Your singing a lullaby to me," The man jokes causing the woman to roll her eyes.

"Mulder," She insists, "You can't keep blowing Skinner off every time he reprimands you. Chloe does the same thing."

"To who?" Mulder questions seriously. Crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow, the woman waits for her partner to figure out the scenario. Eyes wide, the man asks, "You mean she did that to her principal?"

"Not as bad as you did, but there was no denying whose daughter she was," Scully answers. Her partner is silent a moment wondering where he goes wrong in disciplining his daughter. The father opens his top drawer and pulls out a bag of sunflower seeds. He grabs a handful before asking, "Do you want to come with me to Chloe's program tonight?"

"They do programs in middle school?" The woman questions. Nodding, Mulder says, "It's a science fair. The judging is today, but the parents get to see the finished results tonight. I found the flyer tucked in her bag."

"Is that what she and Kyle were working on last semester?" Scully questions remembering them working on a history project.

"Apparently," Mulder answers before eating a few seeds. Sitting in his chair, the man adds, "I haven't seen it. I hope it's good."

"Mulder," Scully chides wondering how her partner can wave off his daughter's work. Shrugging, Mulder replies, "She hasn't said anything to us. What if it's terrible and she wants to hide it from her science oriented guardian and psychological father?"

Another eyebrow raise from his partner causes the man to ask, "Why do you think she hid it from us?"

"Maybe she thinks we'll stick her in STEM club," Scully notes with a smile. Teasing, Mulder asks, "Were you in STEM?"

Rolling her eyes, Scully asks Mulder what time they can see the projects before agreeing to meet at the school later that night.

Observing the various projects as they walk in the door, the agents keep their eyes out for Chloe.

"This reminds me of when I first met the Gunmen," Mulder comments making Scully question her partner's job before opening the X-files.

Noticing her father and guardian before they notice her, Chloe quickly hides behind Kyle.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he watches his father come by.

"Hiding," Chloe replies adding, "I forgot to tell Dad about our project. He must have found the flyer in my backpack."

"Hey, guys. How'd everything turn out?" William asks as he comes up to the table. Shrugging, Kyle answers, "Okay, I guess. Someone made a hover board, so that kind of won the show."

Laughing, William replies, "Where's that one?"

"Dad!" Kyle exclaims causing his father to say, "I'm teasing. You okay Chloe?"

Coming from behind her friend, the girl replies, "Yeah, just tell me when my parents turn up."

"Too late," Mulder answers as he observes the project in front of him. There are two cups. One is labeled 'Ova' and the other 'Sperm' with marbles inside which immediately catch the father's eye. Looking curiously at his daughter, the man asks, "This is your project?"

"Reason number one why I didn't tell him," Chloe mumbles to her friend before nodding her head. Scully merely stands with a smirk on her face saying, "Mulder, it's science project to determine gender."

"With a boy!" Mulder replies staring at his partner. The fact that William mutters his apologies and leaves does not go unnoticed by the science fair participants. Trying to keep the peace, Kyle replies,"It was my fault, Mister Mulder."

Raising his eyebrows, the agent waits for a reply.

"Well, Dad has all boys, so I wondered if there was a chance he and Katherine would ever have a girl," Kyle shrugs before adding, "We thought about fingerprinting, but that wasn't as fun as we thought it'd be. Wanna try?"

Mulder glances down at the project before his partner nudges him.

"Just humor him," The red head states. Grinning, the man answers with his hand gesturing to the 'Ova' cup, "Just for that this cup is you."

"Very funny, Mulder," Scully replies dryly. As Mulder does the experiment, Scully looks over at the various other projects and notes a few volcanoes. Shaking her head, the woman turns back to Chloe's project.

"Look at that, Scully. We had a boy," Mulder teases causing his partner to roll her eyes and mutter, "Oh, Brother."

Seeing Katherine come up to the table, Scully smiles at her asking, "How are you?"

"Good! We let the younger boys stay with my mom tonight, so we've been enjoying spending time with Kyle," Katherine replies. Eyes going wide, the woman asks, "What do you think about taking the kids out to eat after?"

Smiling, Scully nods to the preteens' table replying, "We can ask."

Hearing a happy exchange from the twelve year olds, Scully and Katherine avoid answering any questions about where they will eat by fielding them to Mulder and William.

Half an hour later, the twelve year olds happily ride with their parents to a nearby diner of their choosing.

"Chloe?" Mulder asks as they leave the school after the fair is over, "How come you didn't tell me about your science fair project?"

Shrugging, the preteen replies, "I don't know. It just wasn't the right time."

"You told us it was a history project," Mulder points out. Rolling her eyes, Chloe answers, "I just didn't want you guys to hate my project."

"Chlo, we're not going to hate your project," the father begins adding, "I'm just upset you never told us and I had to find out about it through a flyer I found in your backpack."

"Sorry," The twelve year old mumbles. As her father parks the car, Chloe immediately unfastens her seat belt and gets out of the car to meet up with her friend. Running into the diner, the children quickly choose a booth and sit down. Shaking his head, William asks, "Can everyone fit here?"

Rolling his eyes and sighing, the twelve year old answers, "No."

Leaving his seat, the boy grabs a couple chairs and brings them to the table letting Chloe and Scully sit in them.

"Thank- you, Kyle," Scully says touched that the twelve year old's father teaches him manners. Searching the menu, the group soon figures out their orders before settling back in their seats.

"Dad!" Chloe exclaims after their orders are taken, "I have to tell you what happened while the kids were being judged at the science fair!"

Chewing on a straw, Mulder takes the plastic from his mouth before asking, "A volcano exploded?"

"Yes, but there was a kid there who was was trying to prove Big Foot exists!" The girl replies knowing her father will be intrigued.

"Big Foot, huh?" Mulder questions as his partner rolls her eyes. Feeling a little embarrassed over the topic, Scully asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he had evidence and everything," Kyle adds in.

"What type of evidence?" Mulder asks intrigued adding, "Was there a photo?"

"I think, but it looked like a blurry skier," The boy replies. Remembering what Mulder does for a living, Kyle's eyes grow wide as he asks, "Have you seen him?"

Before he can respond, Mulder catches his partner's subtle eyebrow raise. They both know there is no hard evidence, but that does not stop the agent from replying, "Not yet, but I've come close though."

Scully rolls her eyes replying, "You have not."

"What about that time in the woods before that seminar, Scully? Or that time we were almost killed in that jeep four years ago? Or that creature in that warehouse?" Mulder challenges. Unaware of the stares she gains from Kyle's parents, Scully replies, "None of those were Big Foot, especially the jeep one. Mulder, don't tell stories like this."

Noticing the FBI agents' gazes, Kyle whispers to Chloe, "Are they always like this?"

Shrugging, the girl replies, "Usually."

Realizing she and her partner are being talked about, Scully apologizes for the both of them before taking a sip of her water. Seeing William and Katherine's bemused faces, the red head almost explains their work when Kyle states, "Chloe's dad is really into that kind of stuff."

The red head contemplates banging her head against the table at the preteen's ramblings when the group's orders come. Thankfully for the saner of the X-files duo, the food arrives just before William and Katherine can further question their son's friendship with the youngest Mulder. Taking charge, Scully asks for the confused waitress, "Who ordered a burger with extra cheese?"

Spending over an hour at the diner, the adults finally call their dinner to an end citing their jobs for their tiredness. Kyle and Chloe say good- bye and joke around for a moment before heading off with their respective parents.

"Dad, can I paint my room green?" Chloe asks as she, her father, and Scully head to their cars. Confused, Mulder replies, "Why do you want to paint it green?"

"Do you own the apartment?" Scully questions softly walking with the pair. Nodding, the man waits for his daughter to answer. Sighing, the twelve year old replies, "Because you said I could."

"What are you talking about?" The man asks. With another sigh, Chloe states, "When I was nine, you said I could paint my room green when I turned thirteen."

Mulder gives his partner a confused look causing her to say, "You told her back when the X-files was closed that she could paint her room, but I don't remember him saying you could paint it green."

Slightly remembering the conversation, the father asks, "That's what you want for your birthday?"

"I want to redo the whole room," Chloe answers. His eyebrows shooting up, Mulder asks, "The whole room?"

"Yeah, move my furniture and paint," The girl replies. Seeing his partner's smirk, the man states, "It's not funny, Scully."

Realizing he is caught between the two women in his life, Mulder replies, "Plan more about it and we'll see."

"Thanks, Dad!" Chloe exclaims happily as she hugs him.

 **No joke, there was a kid at my school's science fair who made a hover board.**

 **Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is spoiler free, and I promise that next chapter we will get back into the cases.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tamagotchi (but I did own one a Tamagotchi pet!).**

 **Enjoy!**

Months later, Chloe enthusiastically drags Scully to her room where Mulder is assembling the girl's desk. Watching the red head take in the now green sponge painted room with bead curtains on the window, the birthday girls asks, "So?"

Not wanting to tell the girl the room is not really her taste, Scully feigns a smile replying, "It's nice. Do you know what you're putting on your new desk?"

Shrugging, Chloe replies, "I'm not sure yet."

Remembering the best part of her room, the thirteen year old's eyes grow wide as she heads to her light switch.

"Chloe," Mulder warns just as his daughter turns out the lights. Smiling, Chloe tells her guardian, "Look at the ceiling."

Unable to suppress a smile noticing the glow in the dark stars on the girl's ceiling, Scully replies, "I like it."

In truth, the red head does like the stars and wishes there were some when she was young. Turning the lights back on, Chloe asks her father, "When will you be done with the desk?"

Placing the screwdriver down, Mulder answers, "Hopefully, soon."

Seeing her partner is rather upset by the desk he is assembling, Scully asks her daughter, "What do you think about not having a party this year?"

Chloe shrugs. She likes having a new room, but part of her wishes to have a party instead. However, the teen also knows she is not in the mood for another sleepover and is glad to simply have her father and Scully for her special day.

"I like my room, and I'm glad you're here to celebrate with me," The thirteen year old answers truthfully pulling her long brunette hair up with the scrunchie on her wrist. Smiling, Scully lets the girl decorate her room before heading into the kitchen.

Grabbing a bowl, Scully takes the cake mix she buys a few days prior from the top cabinet and begins to make the thirteen year old's favorite cake. As she stirs the batter, the red head notices her partner come into the room.

"Did you give up on the desk?" She asks him. Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "No, I just thought I would take a break for a bit. Maybe you could look at it while the cake bakes?"

Rolling her eyes, Scully answers, "Sure, Mulder. When are the boys coming?"

"I told them around six," Mulder answers excited to surprise his daughter for her birthday.

Nodding, the red head asks, "Could you get a couple cake pans? I told her friends to come around six thirty."

"Sounds good," Mulder replies as he places the cake pans on the counter before taking a quick taste of the batter.

"Mulder," Scully chides shooing the man's hand away just before he greases the pans. Sighing, the man says, "I can't believe she's thirteen."

"Neither can I," The red head comments as she goes to pour the batter into the pans. Placing the cakes in the oven, Scully asks, "You wanted me to take a look at her desk?"

Nodding, Mulder follows his partner into his daughter's room before taking a look at what she needs to do. Raising her eyebrow, the woman says, "You could've just gotten her a table."

"Yeah, but this was cool!" Mulder states noticing his partner's smirk as she takes a look at the instructions. Smirking, Chloe looks up from organizing her dresser to ask her father, "You getting Mom to help?"

"Finish setting up your room," The father replies trying to hide a chuckle at his daughter's comment.

Glancing at her father and Scully, the teenager leaves the room in search of something to drink. Coming back in the room with a soda, the girl takes a sip as she watches her father and guardian argue over how to set up her desk. Finally getting the object set up, Mulder smiles at his partner saying, "Okay, now we need to test it. Sit on it."

"Me?" Scully questions wondering what is wrong with her partner. "Why do you want me to sit on the desk?"

"It means it can hold weight, and you're just the right size."

Crossing her arms, the red head replies, "Mulder, that's stupid."

"Is it?" He asks adding, "Just sit on the desk?"

Rolling her eyes, the teenager leaves the room and hears the timer go off in the kitchen. Yelling, Chloe calls out, "Did someone have something in the oven?"

Pretty sure she hears the adults swear, the brunette soon sees her father and Scully enter the dining area before taking out the cake.

"I thought I wasn't going to get a party?" Chloe questions imitating her guardian's signature eyebrow raise. Shrugging, Mulder replies, "We figured your having cake and ice cream with us wouldn't be too bad."

The teen shrugs okay with the response. A grin playing on her face, Chloe asks, "Are there presents involved?"

"We just redid your room," Mulder answers flatly knowing he is still not going to buy his daughter an inflatable chair. Part of him sees the chair quickly being tossed away or covered completely in duct tape after it being in the apartment only a few days. Looking expectantly at Scully, Chloe sighs as she hears her guardian answer, "Sorry, Chlo. I guess you'll have to wait."

Dejected, Chloe goes into the living room and watches television just as Scully begins to frosten the cake. Turning on MTV, the teen watches music videos until she hears a knock on the apartment door. Eager to see who is visiting them, the thirteen year old quickly gets off the couch and heads into the entryway.

"Hi!" Chloe exclaims in surprise seeing her adopted uncles once she opens the door.

"Hey, Kiddo," Frohike states as he, Byers, and Langley walk into the apartment. Winking, the man says, "We got you a little present."

Curious, the thirteen year old follows the men to the living room. Unwrapping the present, Chloe's eyes grow wide.

"You got me a computer!" The girl practically screams. Nodding, Langly says, "We figured you'd like to instant message your boyfriends without your dad in the room."

Not paying attention much until his friend's comment, Mulder questions, "Boyfriend?"

"Relax," Scully says putting a hand on her partner's shoulder. Sighing, the man mutters, "It's a good thing we got that desk set up already."

"Dad! The Boys got me a computer!" Chloe exclaims eager to open the box.

"I see," Mulder says as he walks into the living room, "We can assemble it tomorrow."

"But–"

"Tomorrow," Mulder emphasizes. Sighing, Chloe asks, "Can I at least take it to my room?"

"Yeah," The father answers prompting his daughter to show her honorary uncles her room as well as take her computer with her. Scully looks up at her partner who still watches his daughter. Wondering what he is thinking about, the woman asks.

"Just that I'm the father of a teenager. When I turned thirteen, my mother was still coping with Samantha. I just hope Chloe can have a better year at thirteen than I did," Mulder comments more to himself than his partner. Shaking his head, the father asks, "What else were we going to do for her party?"

"Nothing. Rachel is bringing the party favors and I'm taking care of pizza later. The kids are arriving in fifteen minutes, so I'd say make sure the living room looks decent and we can take out the soda from the fridge."

Smirking at his partner's organization, Mulder goes back to the kitchen. Hearing a knock on the door, Scully answers it.

"Hi Rachel," The red head replies letting the woman and Anna inside the apartment. Nodding toward the bedrooms, Mulder tells the other teen, "Chloe's in her room."

"Thanks for helping," Scully states as she and Rachel walk into the kitchen. Shaking her head the other woman replies, "I'd do anything to help out. Besides, it would've been hard to hide party decorations from a thirteen year old. Why did you two decide to have the party here, anyway?"

"Who knows," Scully answers wondering if her partner even thought the party through before letting her in on the secret. Remembering Chloe's new present, the red head adds, "Hopefully The Boys will keep her occupied while we set up."

"I'll get the entryway if you get the kitchen?" Rachel asks as she pulls out streamers from the bag she has on the counter. Nodding, Scully takes the other streamers and asks her partner, "Keep Chloe occupied for us."

"As you wish," Mulder says with a grin causing an eye roll from the red head.

Smirking, Rachel says, "Which of you made him watch Princess Bride?"

"It wasn't me," The red head jokes as she grabs a chair to put up the streamers in the doorway.

An hour later, Chloe's surprise party is in fully swing as the teen laughs with her friends. Shaking her head, Scully says to her partner, "Poor, Kyle. He's surrounded by a bunch of girls."

Grinning, Mulder replies, "Trust me, Scully. There's nothing for him to be sorry about, unless he flirts with my daughter."

Rolling her eyes, the red head goes to open the front door and pay the pizza man.

Seeing everyone out the door a couple hours later, Scully looks at her daughter who sits on the couch playing with a toy. Sitting beside the girl, the red head asks, "How did you like your party?"

When the girl does not reply, Mulder says, "Chloe, Scully was talking to you."

Looking up, Chloe replies, "It was fun! Thank- you."

Noticing the teenager go back to the toy she is playing with, the adults give each other confused glances. Curious as to what the plastic toy on a key chain is, Scully asks.

"A Tamagotchi pet," Chloe replies as the toy makes a barking noise. "You have to take care of a pet and name it."

Smirking, Mulder decides he will not get his daughter a dog after all. She already has an electronic one now. Seeing the mess in the living room, Scully asks her daughter to put her presents in her room.

"Okay," The girl replies still looking at her toy and curling up more on the sofa. With an eyebrow raise, the red head replies, "Now."

When the child does not respond, Mulder states, "Now."

Sighing dramatically, Chloe gathers her presents and takes them to her room. The adults glance at each other before Scully begins to put away the remaining food. Stretching, Mulder begins to help his partner when her daughter asks, "Could you help me put my computer together?"

"Tomorrow," Mulder answers. Looking down, Chloe replies sheepishly, "I already took it out of the box."

"I'll help you set it up on the desk, but we aren't assembling it until tomorrow," Mulder replies realizing his daughter is beginning to sound a little spoiled.

Lying on the couch while his daughter assembles her computer, Mulder closes his eyes. Tapping her partner's foot, Scully watches her partner move his legs enough for her to sit down before putting them over her thighs.

"I think she had fun," Scully comments resting her head against the couch back. Her partner makes a humming sound before commenting, "I think I'm going to need to set up some ground rules with her regarding her computer."

The woman smiles at the father's comment before resting her eyes for a moment.

"Can you believe she's thirteen?" The red head asks. Her partner lets out a hum of agreement before the pair rests a minute. Looking over at her partner, Scully remarks "You've done a great job with her."

"Thanks, Scully," Mulder replies opening his eyes adding, "I didn't do it alone."

The woman catches his eyes for a moment before looking down at the man's pant leg. Curious, Mulder asks, "Scully, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just-"

"Just what?" The man asks wondering what is wrong with his friend. Taking a chance, he comments, "You've been raising her just as much as I have."

Scully does not reply as she plays with her partner's pant leg. Biting her lip, the woman tentatively says, "Mulder, I have something to tell you."

Taking his legs off the couch, Mulder sits up and waits for what she has to say. Finding her courage, Scully looks at her partner for a moment before saying, "When I was in the hospital that last day, my doctor gave me some bad news." She pauses before whispering, "Mulder, I can't have children."

"Scully," He says softly. Hearing her admission, Mulder wants to hold his friend and console her. He also wants to scream knowing another chance at a normal life is once again tainted especially with the knowledge he holds about her abduction. Not wanting to share any details of his findings, the man asks, "What can I do?"

Thinking, Scully asks a little embarrassed, "Could we watch some of Chloe's home movies? I want to see her young again."

Nodding, Mulder replies, "Whatever you like."

 **Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the review, you guys. We're finally back into the cases instead of fluffy, inserted scenes!**

 **Laura: Enjoy your commute to work! Also, I want them together just as much as you do, but the end of season 5 and a lot of season 6 kind of hurts those chapters (i.e. Diana).**

 **Ellie Sculder: Here's the official chapter.**

 **Other reviewers: Prepare yourselves.**

 **Slight spoilers for "Post Modern Prometheus" and major spoilers for "Christmas Carol" and "Emily".**

 **Enjoy!**

The next couple weeks, Mulder tries to take notice of his partner's emotions. Every now and then, he asks her if she is okay, or will give her hand a squeeze when talking with William and Katherine while they wait for their children once the school year starts.

A week before their Christmas vacations, the agents take one last case for the year. After their case with The Great Mutato, Mulder looks down at the red head enjoying the smile that adorns her face. Standing in her partner's embrace as they listen to the last few lines of "Walking in Memphis", Scully nods to the door. Following her, Mulder asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking we should get back. I have packing left to do, and I know you wanted to spend at least up until Christmas with your mother," The red head replies eager to simply leave the odd world they find themselves in. Nodding, Mulder replies, "I'll just make sure The Great Mutato has a ride home."

Nodding, Scully takes her partner's keys before walking to the car. As she sits in the driver's seat, the woman closes her eyes unsure how she feels dancing with her partner. For some reason she feels close to the man. More than in the past, but is afraid to do anything to jepordize their relationship. Shaking her head, the woman sighs realizing how absurd her notions are considering she is basically Chloe's mother and most people consider her and Mulder to be in a relationship now anyway. Watching her partner come to the passenger side, Scully puts they keys in the ignition.

"You sure you feel up to driving?" Mulder asks noticing the tired look on his partner's face. Nodding, Scully answers, "Fine."

Knowing not to question her anymore, the man simply lets her drive out of the parking lot.

A few days later, Scully and her mother head out to see Bill and Tara. However, the agent soon finds herself part of a crusade to save a sick three year old. Spending most of her vacation with Emily, Scully feels guilty continuing to distance herself from her family. Even when her brother tells her that the three year old is not their sister's daughter, the woman still cannot help feeling connected to the child.

Christmas Eve, the woman finally sets out to spend time with her family when there is a knock on her brother's door.

Bill opens his front door to find a woman standing in front of him.

"'Hi. I'm here to see Dana Scully'," The woman replies. Confused, Bill begins, "'Ah, may I ask...'"

'"I'm Susan Chambliss from the county. It's about the adoption'," The case worker says just as Scully comes down the stairs. Greeting her, the red head takes over the conversation by saying, "'Thanks for coming in on Christmas Eve.'"

"'Oh, not at all.'"

However, talking with Susan Chambliss that night about not being able to adopt the little girl due to her job, Scully is left heartbroken. Seeing the woman's expression, Chambliss explains, "'I know you are a trained physician and are aware of Emily's medical condition. I want to stress to you, Dana. Emily is a special-needs child. According to her doctors, her condition is incurable. She requires constant care, both medical and emotional. The good news is, you have first hand experience of grave illness. The bad news is, you'd have to relive it through the eyes of a child.'"

"'I realize that. And I feel like I'm ready'," The red head replies. Nodding, the case worker replies, "'We'll review your final application and make our recommendations. I wish you luck. Merry Christmas.'"

"'Merry Christmas'," Scully says to the woman. Shaking hands with the FBI agent, Chambliss says, "'I'll show myself out.'"

Alone, Scully sits on the couch thinking over the discussion.

Waking up the next morning hearing Tara's voice and her mother wake her up, the woman watches as her family opens presents before she is called to sign for a package. Signing the clipboard and opening the envelope, the red head is stunned at the results she finds. Telling her family she is the mother of the child she is rather invested in, the woman waits until the end of the day to make an important, long distance phone call.

"Mulder," Scully whispers into the receiver once there is an answer on the other end. She hears a groggy reply as her partner answers.

"I have something I need to tell you," The red head says hesitantly. Noticing the pause, Mulder asks, "What's wrong, Scully?"

Scully fiddles with the phone cord before saying words she still tries to believe herself, "I have a daughter."

"You have a what?" Mulder questions thinking he mishears the woman. Nodding, the red head repeats, "I have a daughter, and I wanted to adopt her."

"Are you sure?" He asks not wanting to dissuade his partner, but also knowing how hard she will have to fight. Sighing, Scully replies, "Yes, but they're denying my application. Could you testify on my behalf?"

"Yeah, I'll fly out tomorrow. Make room for two extra people."

"Two?" The woman begins just as she hears a click on the other end. Yawning, the woman curls up on the couch and falls asleep.

A day later, Chloe watches her father interact with the red headed three year old who sits on the floor coloring. She is unsure how to approach the little girl. The only interaction she has with young children is through Anna's brother and even then she spends the least amount of time possible with him. Seeing Scully smile at her, the thirteen year old walks toward the woman and sits on the floor beside her. Emily looks up at the newest figure silently assessing the teen, much like Scully does Mulder when the woman questions the man's sanity on a weekly basis. Chloe smiles at the child asking if she can color with her. A small nod confirms the answer leading the young teenager to take a crayon and color on the opposite page.

As the girls color, Scully and Mulder leave the group to discuss the youngest Scully. Starting the conversation, Mulder states, "'I found Emily's surrogate mother. I had Frohike hack into the California Social Services Adoption database.'"

"'You got a name?'" Scully asks. Nodding, Mulder replies, "'Yeah, her mother of record is one Anna Fugazzi.'"

"'Fugazzi?'" The woman questions.

"'Yeah, as in slang term for fake'," Mulder replies wishing to protect his partner from what she is about to learn.

"'I don't understand. Why create a false record?'" Scully asks. Knowing he has to tell her, the head of the X-files explains, "'Because there are no true records. Emily didn't come into this world through any system that keeps them.'"

"'How did she come into this world?'" The woman challenges.

"'Have you asked yourself that?'" Her partner queries. Scientifically, the red head replies, "'Well, she was born to someone, she... she has to belong to someone.'"

"'Someone, who's proven that they'll do anything to protect her or their interest in her'," Mulder explains. Defensively, Scully replies, "'I can protect her too.'"

Officially feeling protective of his partner, the man asks, "'Yeah, but who's going to protect you? Emily's adoptive parents are both dead, by no accident.'"

"'I know... I've considered that, but I've also considered that there's only one right thing to do.'" The red head answers carefully not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"'Why didn't you call me sooner?'" Mulder asks worried. Unsure herself, Scully finally answers, "'Because I couldn't believe it. But I need you now to be a witness on my behalf in this hearing.'"

Feeling guilty for his next comment, the man states vaguely yet truthfully, "'And I should have declined... if I never want to see you hurt or harmed in any way.'"

"'Then why are you here?'" Scully asks.

"'Because I know something that I haven't said... Something that they'll use against you to jeopardize your custody of Emily. No matter how much you love this little girl, she's a miracle that was never meant to be, Scully'," Mulder replies hoping his partner can forgive him. After the man's words, the agents watch the young brunette and red head color together.

"Emily really likes her," Mulder notes. Aware of his partner's shift in stance, the man looks at her trying to gauge her reaction.

"Do you wish I hadn't brought her?" The father questions with a small nod toward his daughter. Scully shakes her head.

"I'm glad you did. I just worry about her getting attached. Emily's really sick, Mulder," Scully answers with a hint of fear in her voice. Mulder simply gives his partner a reassuring smile and her arm a squeeze before asking, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

A small nod from his partner sends Mulder to retrieve his daughter and lead her back to the adults.

"Chloe," Scully softly starts, "What has your dad told you about Emily?"

"Just that she's your daughter from when you were abducted. He also says she's sick. Do you know what she has?"

Scully nods trying to remain calm. A reassuring touch from Mulder leads the woman to say slowly, "Emily has an incurable disease."

"Like your cancer was?" Chloe questions giving a quick glance to the three year old before looking back at Scully who explains before faltering, "Not exactly. Emily has an immune disease that-"

"What Scully is trying to say, Chlo, is Emily's probably not going to get better," Mulder supplies a minute later much to his partner's relief.

"So, why are we here?" The teen asks bluntly.

"I needed your dad's help."

Looking at her father suspiciously, Chloe turns back to Scully dead panning, "Emily's an X- File."

Uneasy by the teen's response, Scully draws in a breath wishing she can let the thirteen year old see things from her perspective. Instead, Chloe questions, "But, how can she be a case if she's your daughter? Don't you need another person?"

"Yes, but Scully was abducted, and aliens don't exactly do what we do," Mulder explains uncomfortably.

"She's still your daughter, though?" The teen queries. Scully nods in affirmation causing the brunette to head back to Emily who now stares at the trio near the entrance of the room.

Shocked, the adults watch as Chloe continues to play with the three year old. A small smile graces the woman's face as she takes in the conversation she has engaged in. Finally looking at her partner, Scully says softly, "Thank- you, Mulder."

Looking down at the woman, the man asks, "For what?" He watches as the adult red head's gaze goes back to their respective daughters. Watching Chloe play with Emily, the father no longer needs to be told what his partner is thankful for.

"Emily, sweetie, we need to go," Scully states reluctantly as she sees a small ray of happiness leave the child's blue eyes. Having a hearing in an hour, Scully knows she cannot stay all day. Heartbroken, Chloe jumps in adding, "We'll see you later though, right?"

The end of the statement Chloe directs at the adult near her who merely nods.

Coming down the stairs of her brother's house later that night, Scully sits beside her partner on the couch.

"'It takes two of us just to get my sister-in-law into bed these days'," The red head remarks causing her partner to ask when the woman is due.

"'Two weeks ago'," Scully replies. The pair is quiet until the red head asks, "'Why didn't you tell me, Mulder?'"

Feeling awful the man answers, "'I never expected this. I thought I was protecting you.'"

Accepting his answer, the red head asks, "'Why would they do this to me?'"

"'I only know that genetic experiments were being done, that children were being created'," Mulder answers causing his partner to question who engineers children like Emily.

"'For who? For what? I don't know'," The man answers just as the phone rings. Scully stands up and answers the phone asking, "'Hello? Hello? Hello, is anybody there?'"

As she asks who is calling, the red head looks at her partner. He immediately takes out his cell phone to trace the call. About to give up, Scully replies, "'Mulder, it's ...'"

Interrupting the woman, Mulder replies, "'Don't hang up. Okay, thanks. I got a trace. County Children's Center.'"

Eager to get to the Children's Center, Scully dashes upstairs to put on her shoes and grab a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asks groggily as she watches Scully grab her keys.

"Your dad and I found something else on Emily's condition."

"I'm coming too," Chloe states trying to scramble out of the bed. Scully shakes her head at her ward.

"This is a case, Chlo. Go back to sleep. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Her stubborn streak showing, Chloe walks past Scully and down the stairs.

"Dad, please let me go with you!" The teen begs once she finds her father putting on his jacket.

"Not this time. We don't know what we're dealing with," Mulder answers kissing his daughter's forehead. Chloe looks back at Scully who stands at the foot of the stairs and tries to gain access into the adults' work.

"You'll be safer here, Chloe," Scully reasons with the thirteen year old. Chloe sighs harshly whispering, "I'm old enough to know what you do for work! Please let me see Emily? Please?"

Her last words end in choking defeat as the teen watches her father and his work partner stare at her. The girl's hazel eyes are filled with tears she is unwilling to spill. Watching as Scully looks above her and nods, Chloe casts a puzzled look before a pair of arms wrap around her upper arms. Looking behind her the young teenager finds Maggie holding onto her. As she hears the door close softly, Chloe lets her tears fall as Maggie leads the thirteen year old to the couch.

"It's not fair. I want to see Emily, but Dad and Scully have to work and I'm stuck here to worry about them."

"We'll just worry about them together then," Maggie explains asking if the teen will help her make tea. Nodding, Chloe walks into the kitchen with the matriarch of the Scully family.

"You know, Dana did something similar to this when she was your age, only it involved her sister."

"Melissa," Chloe answers mindlessly as she watches Maggie put water in a kettle. A small smile graces the older woman's lips as she answers, "You see, Melissa was seventeen at the time and was going to a concert Dana swore she would get tickets to. Having bought another for a friend, Melissa didn't say anything. When Dana found out, she was livid and begged for the ticket up until Melissa walked out the door. She also acted like you did when her father would go for training. She was always a Daddy's girl."

Only a small smile alights the teen's face as she says, "I just wish I could see Emily. Scully says she may not live very long and I just want to make sure she's okay."

"You'd make a wonderful sister," Maggie states with a small smile. Chloe knits her brow trying to decode the woman's veiled message, but dismisses the thought when Maggie takes a sip of her tea. Seeing a yawn escape the teen, the older woman leads Chloe back to bed.

 **Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, spoilers for "Emily". I am not sorry.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chloe wakes up for a second time to see the sun shining through the window. Hearing sounds come from the kitchen, she heads downstairs to find Bill's wife Tara making breakfast. Seeing the young teen enter the room, the blonde smiles. Having nothing against the woman, Chloe asks if she can help. Tara smiles in appreciation before letting the teen get the sausage from the freezer.

"How did you sleep?" The woman asks as she finishes stirring the pancake batter. Chloe simply shrugs and gives a weak smile as she opens the package and places the sausage in a pan on the stove.

"What are you having?" The teen questions softly trying to start a conversation. Looking down at her stomach, Tara smiles before looking at the teenager and answering, "When he finally gets here, a boy."

Chloe grins slightly thinking of Anna's younger brother.

"What are you going to name him?" She questions hoping she is not being too nosy.

"Matthew," Tara answers with a slight hiss. Concerned, the thirteen year old asks the woman if she is okay. Nodding, Tara goes back to making breakfast. Unconvinced, Chloe decides to keep watch over the heavily pregnant woman.

"Good morning," Maggie says as she enters the kitchen brushing a hand over Chloe's head before making a cup of coffee. Tara eyes the beverage enviously.

"You'll get to have this soon enough," Maggie teases throwing a wink at Chloe who smirks.

"You three got in late last night. I'm surprised you're up. Your father and Dana must be worn out," Tara says to Chloe when Maggie walks into the dining room. Casting a glance away from her surrogate grandmother, Chloe says, "They had to leave early this morning to help Emily."

"Is she okay?" Tara asks with concern. The teen shrugs before mumbling, "They wouldn't tell me."

"Oh, well, I hope you like sausage and pancakes," The blonde says changing the subject. Nodding, Chloe asks, "Do you mind if I make toast or something, too?"

Shaking her head, Tara answers, "Go ahead. I have to go to the bathroom anyway. Are you okay being in here alone?"

"She's fine, Tara," Maggie calls from the dining room. Smiling, the blonde leaves the room while Chloe goes ahead and puts bread in the toaster.

"What is she doing here?" Bill questions as he passes the kitchen and enters the dining room a few minutes later. His mother gives him a warning look before answering, "You can dislike Fox all you want, William, but don't force it on Chloe. She hasn't done anything to you."

Bill merely nods before forcing a small smile. Just as he goes to grab a cup of coffee, the man hears his wife call out, "Bill!"

At the hospital half an hour later, the teenager gains permission to wander the corridors. Hearing about a strange child who is quarantined on the fourth floor, Chloe immediately listens in before going to the elevator.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" Chloe asks when she sees her father's haggard face walk down the hospital corridor. Confused, Mulder asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, Tara's having her baby," The girl states before asking, "How is Emily?"

"They're uh, doing everything they can right now. Scully's in quarantine with her," Mulder states hugging his daughter to him and kissing her head. Letting the child go, Mulder gives Emily's room number before leaving the hospital.

Chloe makes her way to Emily's room in time to see Scully finish speaking with one of the doctors.

"Mom," The thirteen year old calls out.

"Hi, Sweetie," Scully says hugging the teen to her.

"How's Emily?" Chloe asks feeling protective over the three year old.

"She's okay," Scully tentatively replies adding, "Why are you here?"

"Tara's having her baby," Chloe responds glancing in at the three year old in the isolated hospital room. After a moment, the teen asks, "Would you have fought like this if I were this sick?"

"I have," Scully answers remembering Chloe's appendix.

"No, if I were as sick as Emily?"

"Yes," The red head resolutely responds adding, "Your father would fight just as hard."

"Then why didn't they let you adopt her? You were able to become my guardian."

"I know, and if Emily were healthy, I may have had a chance. But, she's not, so the court doesn't think I'm suitable to take care of her."

Sighing, Chloe says, "Well the court's stupid."

The red head tries to take comfort in the teen's words before hearing the brunette mumble, "I could've had a sister."

Kissing the girl's forehead, Scully replies, "I know. We're trying to get her better."

Silently, the pair goes back to watching Emily. The three year old sits watching television as a nurse says to Scully, "'We're ready.'"

"'Can you give me a minute with her?'" Scully asks as she adjusts her mask. Leaving her other daughter, the red head walks into the room that houses the three year old.

"'Hey...'" The red head says getting the girl's attention. "'Sweetie? In a minute a nurse is going to take you down to have some tests.'"

At the last word, Emily replies, "'Mommy said no more tests.'"

Her heart aching, the woman replies, "'We just want you to get better. That's what these tests are for.'"

Leaving the room ten minutes later with Emily, Scully looks down at her thirteen year old before asking, "Do you mind finding my mother?"

"Can't I stay with you?" Chloe asks. Shaking her head, the mother replies, "I don't want to subject you to this."

Nodding, Chloe leaves to seek out her surrogate grandmother.

After Emily's test, Scully makes sure to call Chloe up to her. Maggie, this time, decides to take Chloe upstairs herself. Seeing the three year old is quarantined, Maggie gives her daughter a sad smile.

"She's really sick, Mom," The red head comments. Nodding, the older woman watches the small child for moment. After a pause, Maggie states, "She looks just like Melissa."

"I know," Scully answers. The women stay silent until Chloe asks, "Can I see her?"

Biting her lip, the red head finally relents saying, "Wear a mask though, okay?"

Nodding, the teen asks the desk for a mask before going into Emily's room.

"What are you watching?" Chloe questions watching as the feverish child stays engrossed in a cartoon. Not getting a response, the teen asks, "Can I watch with you?"

Offering the thirteen year old a blank stare, Emily finally nods.

Outside the room, Scully and Maggie watch as Chloe climbs into the bed with the three year old causing the agent to breathe in sharply. Giving her daughter a confused look, Maggie asks, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt," The red head mumbles looking at her oldest daughter. For her to become close to Emily is one thing. She can handle the pain, but is unsure if Chloe can. Noticing her daughter's blue eyes waver from one girl to the other, Maggie comforts, "You can't protect her from everything."

"I can try," Scully defends trying to keep her voice strong. "Chloe does not need to become attached."

"And you do? Dana, it may be best for you to let this go."

"This? Mom, you're talking about a three year old girl. I have to save her. She's my only chance," Scully whispers.

"At what? A child? Dana, you have a daughter right in front of you," Maggie states confused as to what her own daughter is going on about. Then, she remembers their conversation about the red head's not being able to have children. Calmly, the older woman says, "She may be your only chance at a bioligical child, but remember you still have Chloe."

"I know, Mom. I just keep wishing I had those years with Chloe that I may never have with Emily. I never got to raise her, to teach her to tie her shoes or color inside the lines, and I guess- -" Scully falters. Shaking her head, she tells her mother, "I'm just so confused. I love Chloe as much as Emily, but then I remember she is not mine. Not fully. She will always be Mulder's. I may be her guardian, but I want to be her mom. Now? That's gone."

Knowing her daughter needs to have time to sort out her feelings, Maggie says, "If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

Nodding, Scully replies, "Thanks, Mom. Tell Tara I say congratulations?"

Maggie gives a small smile to her daughter before heading downstairs.

Watching the girls interact, Scully smiles just as a nurse walks in to check on Emily.

"They seem to get a long well together," The nurse comments. Nodding, Scully smiles hoping to get the three year old better.

However, after a few more tests, Scully realizes her attempts are futile.

Hours later, the red head watches her three year old lie comatose in a regular bed. Chloe looks back from her mother to Emily unsure how to act. Seeing her father come in, the thirteen year old walks over to him and hugs him. Reciprocating the hug, Mulder notices his partner.

"'She's gone into a coma'," Scully states softly. Mulder looks away trying to figure out how to help before looking back at the woman again. Knowing he wants to help, the red head reassures, "'I'm okay, Mulder. It's what's meant to be.'"

"'But if you could treat her...'" Mulder begins. Having already come to terms with the outcome, Scully replies, "'I wouldn't. I wouldn't do it to her.'"

"'Are you sure?'" Her partner asks hugging his daughter closer to him. For her part, Chloe tries not to focus too much on her parents and merely listens to what they have to say as she watches Emily sleep softly wishing the child to wake up. Eavesdropping being her forte, the teen winces as Scully states, "'Mulder, whoever brought this child into this world... didn't intend to love her.'"

Agreeing, the man replies, "'I think she was born to... serve an agenda.'"

After a moment, Scully states, "'I have a chance to stop that. You were right. This child... was not meant to be.'"

Hearing her mother say that again, Chloe quietly slips from the room thinking for the first time in her life that Scully is wrong. For a brief moment, the child fills a void for the thirteen year old. She gets a sibling. If only for less than twenty- four hours, Chloe is able to have what her friends have. She is jealous for them though. More so than she was, because now she knows what it is like to lose a sibling. Something her friends will never know.

At ease knowing his teenager does not have to witness the woman's pain, Mulder says, "'All right. I'll stay with you.'"

Softly, Scully replies, "'I think I'd like to be alone.'"

Knowing when she needs her space, Mulder leaves.

Quietly, Scully enters her youngest daughter's room and curls up next to her on the bed.

Walking down the corridor, Mulder wants to turn back and be with his partner, but knows his daughter may need him more. Seeing her on a bench at the end of the hall, Mulder sits beside the thirteen year old.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Chloe asks her father even though she already knows the answer. The man says nothing. Instead, he puts his arms around his daughter and hugs her to him lamenting the loss his partner has to ordeal while he has his own daughter safe in his arms.

 **Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Oregon Trail_ computer game.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chloe watches her father and Scully interact with each other as they drive to the airport the day after the funeral. She can tell her mother is simply trying to keep a straight face, but notices the reassuring touches and glances her father gives the woman. Part of her wonders if this is how her grandparents stopped talking to her dad. Being so caught up in their loss that they forget about their son? She wants to ask, but knows it is an inopportune time. Instead she sits back as the trio stays silent the entire way back to D.C. and Mulder's apartment.

Tired from the journey once she is back home, Chloe immediately heads to bed leaving the adults in the room alone. Scully sits on the couch numb as her partner goes to unpack his suitcase. The red head continues to tell herself she helps Emily by letting her die, but still feels guilty. Standing from the sofa, the woman walks over to the teen's open doorway and watches Chloe sleep. Scully wants to be alone, but cannot stand the thought of being away from another daughter.

Seeing his partner in his daughter's doorway, Mulder tries not to startle the woman as he asks, "You okay?"

Nodding, Scully whispers, "Fine."

Knowing not to push her, the man replies, "You can take my room tonight. Be closer to Chloe?"

The red head nods as her partner sets himself up on the couch. Walking in his room to grab pajamas, Mulder notices his partner curled up in his bed. Figuring she is asleep the man begins to leave when Scully calls out his name. Hearing the raw emotion come from the woman, Mulder goes over to the side of the bed and sits down. Brushing back his partner's hair, he sees the pain in her eyes.

"Mulder–"

She does not have to finish whatever sentence she tries to say. Instinctively, the man gets in bed and holds his partner as she begins to softly cry. Through the funeral, plane ride, and drive home the red head keeps control of her sorrow for Chloe's sake. With only her and Mulder, the stoicism falls away.

At a loss for words, Mulder simply holds his partner wondering how he can help her. After a moment, the man asks softly, "What can I do?"

The red head says nothing as she wipes her tears away.

"You're doing it," Scully mumbles caught in her self pity. After a while, she says, "I almost had it, Mulder."

"What?"

"A child. I could've had it. Had her," The red head replies hoarsely. Rubbing circles on her back, Mulder says nothing knowing he cannot keep her from thinking about her lost daughter. Instead, he says, "I miss her, too."

"Thank- you," Scully murmurs. Whether for his statement or coming to help her, Mulder is unsure, but replies, "Anytime."

As he lays in his bed comforting his partner, the man refuses to admit he wishes Emily to be alive just as much as she does. The three year old turns into his own child over the course of a couple days, and he feels the loss as deeply as his partner. Hearing the woman's breathing even out, Mulder unwraps his arms and gets ready for bed knowing his and Scully's relationship is deeper than it has ever been. He cares for the red head more than is healthy for two co- workers, but after Emily's death he knows he will do anything for her.

Getting up to get a drink of water, Chloe stops in the hall when she hears Scully say, "'I could've had it. Had her.'"

Hanging her head, the teen goes back to her room overhearing enough of the adult's conversation.

Going back to work right after Emily's funeral, Scully engrosses herself in keeping her partner safe as they catch a former convict who may still want to control her partner's mind. Once the case is over, the pathologist goes to her partner's apartment to check on him.

"Scully!" Mulder says in surprise once he opens the door.

"Hey, Mulder. How did your talk with Skinner go? You never came back to the office."

"Yeah," The man says rubbing his neck as he lets his partner in. "The Skinman congratulated me."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, the red head asks, "What made him do that?"

"No idea," Mulder states. "He just congratulated me on catching our suspect."

"Okay," Scully replies before asking, "Where's Chloe?"

"In her room. She's currently playing Oregon Trail and is determined to beat the game before school starts back."

Raising her eyebrow, Scully asks, "How long has she been playing?"

"Since I got home."

"Mulder, that's two hours," The red head admonishes adding, "You gave her a limit of half an hour."

"I know, but she's been really quiet the last couple weeks, and I just need to see her happy about something."

Sighing, Scully asks, "Has she had dinner yet?"

"No, I was just about to start cooking when you came by. I'm making Chloe's favorite since she's going back to school tomorrow. Wanna stay?" Mulder asks. Nodding, his partner gives the man a small smile before heading to Chloe's room. Knocking on the door, Scully asks, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," The teen replies. Sitting on the girl's bed, the woman watches her play Oregon Trail before asking, "What did you do at my mom's last week?"

Shrugging, Chloe replies, "What we normally do. She wants you to see her, by the way."

Unsure how to answer, Scully asks, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Chloe replies not looking from the computer.

"You're going to turn into The Gunmen," Scully tries to joke wondering why the teen is being so distant. Realizing she is not going to break through the thirteen year old's barriers, Scully stands and crosses over to the desk chair.

"You have ten more minutes," The red head says before kissing the girl on the head.

"Whatever," Chloe mumbles causing Scully to look at the teen curiously wondering what she is doing. Hurt at her daughter's attitude, Scully goes to the bedroom door.

"I love you," The red head states before leaving the teenager's room.

Distracted, Scully enters the dining area and grabs her purse. She has no idea why her daughter is dismissing her, but does not really want to discuss the issue. Wondering about his friend's actions, Mulder asks where she is going. Shaking her head, the woman replies, "I think I'm going to let you and Chloe have the night to yourselves tonight."

Before he can ask any more, Mulder watches as his partner leaves the apartment.

The next morning, Chloe merely smiles as she sits in the car with Anna as Rachel drives them to school. Remembering Scully's daughter, the thirteen year old tries not to wince at Ben's singing a made- up song to himself while he sits in his car seat.

"You okay?" Anna asks her friend worriedly. Not wanting to talk about Emily, Chloe merely nods. Still worried, Anna asks, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," The brunette stresses trying to block out the image she has of Emily watching television in her hospital bed.

"Okay," Anna whispers wondering what is actually wrong with her friend.

At lunch, the teen listens to Kyle and Anna trade stories about how annoying their brothers are. Used to the stories, Chloe usually sits entertained, but leaves the table instead and goes to the office.

In his own office, Mulder mulls over his daughter's behavior over the last couple weeks remembering his partner's behavior the day before. As he wonders how to begin a conversation regarding the incident with his partner, his phone rings. Just as he finishes the call, Scully walks in giving the man an eyebrow raise questioning who is on the other line.

"That was Chloe," Mulder says once he hangs up the phone. "She wants to come home from school, but I asked her to try and stay the rest of the day."

"Is she okay?" Scully asks as she sits in her seat in front of her partner's desk.

"I think she's still having trouble with San Diego," Mulder replies careful not to say the three year old's name.

"How–" Scully begins. Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "I don't know. I'm surprised you're at work to be honest."

"I had a couple weeks to grieve, Mulder," Scully states looking down at her hands. Both adults know the excuse is flimsy. Trying to get his partner to look at him, Mulder stares at the woman's head for a moment.

"I loved her, too," The man says softly causing his partner to look at him with questioning eyes. Taking a breath, Mulder finally explains, "I felt the same things you did trying to protect her. Scully, I may have said she wasn't meant to be, but maybe she was? Maybe that little girl was meant to bring you closer to the truth."

"The truth? Mulder, the truth was was that my ova were being used as an experiment. The only thing that little girl did was remind me what I'll never get to have!"

"And what's that?" Mulder challenges wondering if his partner is finally at the anger stage of the grieving process. Her steely gaze is his only answer as the red head grabs her purse and leaves the office. Sighing, the man puts his head in his hands wondering what sort of rift he causes now.

"Dad, how did you feel when your sister got taken?" Chloe asks softly as she and her father sit on the couch that night. Shocked by the question, Mulder thinks for a moment. His daughter's situation is completely different from his own. He feels responsible and sad. However, curious about his daughter, the father asks, "How do you feel?"

"Sad, I guess. I keep thinking what it would've been like to have her around. Say if Scully picked me up from school and then we had to get Emily?"

"Yeah?" Mulder asks replying cautiously, "I sometimes wonder about me and Samantha. She was a brat, but I loved her. I remember one time my mom made me play tea party with her when my friends were going to shoot off a rocket. I was so mad."

"Did you get out of it?" Chloe questions eager to know about her father's childhood. Shaking his head, Mulder shrugs.

"The guys got found by the cops and sent home, so that was good on my end. She made it up to me by making me an ice cream sundae when our parents were asleep." The father remembers. "Speaking of sleep, you need to head to bed. It's late."

"Dad? Do I really have to go to school tomorrow? I don't know if I can handle hearing about Anna and Kyle's brothers."

Nodding, Mulder replies, "I know it's tough, but hiding isn't going to help anything."

From personal experience, the agent knows hiding only makes the pain worse. Sighing, Chloe begins to get off the couch before asking, "Why didn't you stay with Mom at the hospital?"

"I had to help Emily," The father replies simply. Nodding, the teen asks, "Would you do that for me? Protect Emily like you did?"

Shocked by the question, Mulder says, "What makes you think that?"

"It's just you had this look on your face before you left the hospital like you would've hurt anyone that came close to her. I haven't seen that face before," Chloe says softly. She knows her father loves her, but since the child is Scully's, the teen has her doubts about the adults' caring about her like they do the three year old.

"That's because you're the one I make that face about," Mulder says adding, "I would be devastated if anything happened to you. You, Chloe Samantha mean more to me than anything. I would do whatever I could to keep you safe. Why do you think I ship you off to Anna's or Maggie's?"

Okay with the answer, the brunette kisses her father in the cheek before saying, "Night, Dad. I love you."

"You, too," Mulder replies wondering if a session with a psychiatrist will not be beneficial to both of them.

 **Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the wait guys. Don't hate me! Seriously, this has a terribly bratty thirteen year old and a really selfy- pitying Scully.**

 **So, you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the movie** ** _Airplane._**

 **Enjoy!**

"You okay?" Kyle asks Chloe after a few days of seeing his friend upset. As they stand inside the school to keep from freezing while waiting for their rides, Chloe shrugs.

"I'm fine," She mumbles not in the mood to bring up her Christmas vacation.

"How was break? You haven't talked about it," Kyle replies knowing she knows all about his visit with his maternal grandparents.

"It was fine," Chloe answers before tentatively adding, "I went to San Diego for a few days."

"San Diego sounds cool," Kyle states wondering if she has any fun things to show for the trip. Chloe shrugs.

"I guess," She replies. "We didn't do much."

"Oh," Kyle answers wishing his friend will tell him more when he notices her sad tone. Just then a car pulls up. Happy for the escape, Chloe adjusts her back pack on her shoulders saying, "That's Maggie. Gotta go!"

"How was school?" Maggie asks as the teen gets in the car.

"Fine," Chloe replies as she puts her seatbelt on.

"Dana and your dad should be back late tonight. What do you want for dinner?" Maggie asks hoping to cheer the teen up after hearing from her daughter that the teen is still upset from Emily's death.

Thinking, Chloe finally says, "Your stew?"

"You're sure? We'd need to go the store first."

"I'm sure," Chloe replies hoping to spend as much time as she can with her surrogate grandmother.

Eating a few hours later, Maggie watches her surrogate granddaughter knowing something is clearly wrong with the child. She is barely eating and is sullen most of the night. After a moment, the woman asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," The teen lies hoping she may bet away from the subject. Deciding not to pry, Maggie states, "Well, if you want. There's pie in the fridge for dessert."

"What kind of pie?" Chloe questions. Smiling, the woman answers, "Banana Cream."

Smiling, the thirteen year old decides her day is not all bad. She figures she has at least one person who loves her. However, not having to be home until nine o'clock that night, the teen takes her time still wanting to prolong her time with Maggie Scully.

"Mulder?" Scully asks as they drive home from the airport after a case involving abused children. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I really just want to see Chloe," Mulder replies after getting a call at the airport that Chloe is at the apartment. His partner nods her head in understanding. Silent for a moment, the father finally asks, "If you want to come over to get your mind off the case– or to see Chloe– you can."

Shrugging, Scully says, "I think I'll pass."

"You sure?" He asks. She nods not wanting to destroy her relationship with the girl. Officially tired of his friend's and daughter's silence, Mulder pulls the car over.

"What–"

"I need to know what's wrong with you and Chloe," The man states knowing the woman and teen's relationship is rocky since coming back from San Diego. Sighing, Scully tries to piece together any clues she may have to the thirteen year old's coldness. Shaking her head, the red head replies, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Mulder asks.

"She's been cold to me since the Sunday before she went back to school. I don't know what's wrong," Scully replies adding, "And, I haven't been able to talk to her. I don't know what I did."

"You didn't ask?" The man asks in disbelief.

"Mulder–"

The look he gives is one she never sees, but figures it is the same look he has countless times regarding his daughter's safety.

"I don't want to fight with her," Scully murmurs. She has no idea how to deal with a teenager, but knows Chloe will usually tell her what is wrong.

"Yeah? Well sometimes that happens," Mulder states as he turns the key in the ignition. Knowing the situation cannot be resolved in the car, Mulder drives to his apartment.

Looking questioningly at her partner, Scully waits until Mulder says, "You two need to fix this."

"It's ten o'clock at night, Mulder. Chloe's probably asleep. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Scully," Mulder pleads. An eyebrow raise from his partner causes the man to reply, "Fine."

As he puts the key back in the ignition, Mulder turns when Scully asks, "Has she said anything to you?"

"No. She asked me what it was like losing Samantha, but that was about it," The agent answers. Resting his head against the back of the seat, Mulder lets out a small laugh. At the red head's questioning gaze, he says, "How opposed are you to family counseling?"

Raising an eyebrow, Scully replies, "You're joking?"

"No, I think we need to talk to someone about this," Mulder states. The pathologist is quiet for a moment as she considers a family therapy session. It may help, but has her reservations. Namely, how to explain Emily without sounding like a lunatic?

Voicing her thoughts, Scully waits for her partner to answer. After a moment, Mulder answers, "We just tell them that you were going to adopt a three year old, but she died before you were able to. And, Chloe and I formed an attachment to her."

"To where Chloe considers her a sister? Mulder, 'surely you can't be serious?'" Scully questions knowing the story will not hold up. Picking up on the accidental movie reference, Mulder quickly and truthfully answers, "'Yes, I am. And don't call me Shirley.'"

Rolling her eyes, the red head states, "It's late. Do you mind if I just stay here?"

Shaking his head tiredly, Mulder takes the keys out of the ignition and guides his partner to his apartment.

Entering the darkened home, Mulder and Scully easily kick off their shoes. Just as he turns the light on, the father hears his daughter say, "Dad?"

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Mulder asks. Yawning, Chloe mumbles, "Couldn't sleep. How was the case?"

Listening to the adults groan, the teen directs to her father, "I'm glad you're home."

Noticing his daughter leaves out his partner, Mulder mentions it causing Chloe to mumble a hello.

"Hey, Sweetie. How was school?" The woman asks as she crosses toward her daughter. Shrugging, the teen answers with a yawn, "Fine. I'm going to go back to bed now."

The agents watch the girl leave before looking at each other. Sighing, Mulder tells his partner, "I'm setting up an appointment for us to go see a counselor."

"Mulder, we should probably ask her what's wrong, first."

"We'll see," Mulder replies before heading to the bathroom. Coming out of the room, Mulder sees his partner sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong?" He asks noticing the thoughtful expression on her face. Shaking her head, the woman replies, "I don't know. I just feel hurt? Mulder, Chloe's been ignoring me for two weeks now. She stopped calling me Mom. I just want to know what I did. Did anything about her questions seem off to you? Like she had some sort of unasked question?"

"Like what, Scully? Do I love her? She knows I love her. We both love her. I know you're upset, but this is something Chloe will have to talk about on her own," He states. "Or with a counselor."

"I just want to know," The red head whispers looking back down at the man's bed spread. Seeing the rejected look in his partner's eyes, Mulder asks, "Do you want me to stay?"

Looking up at the man, Scully shakes her head.

"I'll be fine," She replies. Nodding, Mulder goes to the couch. Lying awake that night, Mulder reminds himself to talk to Chloe the next day about her behavior.

The following morning, the agent watches his partner and daughter tiptoe around each other. After breakfast, Chloe heads to the couch to sulk over doing the dishes and ignores the adults in the apartment with her.

"Has she been ignoring you?" Scully whispers to Mulder as they stand in the kitchen together. Shaking his head, Mulder truthfully replies, "No. I just wish it weren't to you."

Realizing she needs to talk to the teen, the red head sighs before leaving the kitchen while wishing that parenting a teenager is optional.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Scully asks as Chloe sits on the couch playing with her Tamagotchi Pet.

"Like you'd care," The teen mumbles as the woman's words from after they get back from San Diego come back to her. Trying not to lose her temper, the red head says easily, "How's school been? I've missed you."

The thirteen year old scoffs. Smoothing the teen's long, brunette hair, the red head says, "I was thinking we could spend the day together."

"Whatever," Chloe replies standing from her seat. Entering at the end of the conversation, Mulder says his daughter's name. Chloe looks up at her father hoping she does not have to do another chore.

"I am sick of your attitude, Chloe Samantha. You will not disrespect your mother that way!" He commands causing the teen to look at him in shock. Recovering quickly, Chloe recreates her mask of indifference.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not her real daughter," Chloe caustically replies. Floored, Scully stares at the girl in shock. Seeing the woman's confusion, the teen sobers.

"You told dad you could've had a child, but now you can't. What does that make me?"

Scully sucks in a breath wondering how to explain a private conversation to the teenager. Mulder watches his partner trying to gauge how to handle the situation while his daughter stand from the couch and heads to her room.

After a pause, Scully tells her partner, "I should better leave."

Knowing he cannot keep the red head at his apartment, Mulder tries his best not to hit something once he finds himself caught up in a feud.

Fumbling with her phone once she is at the elevator, Scully dials her mother's number.

"Hey, Mom? Do you mind if we have our lunch today instead of tomorrow?" The red head asks. Getting a positive reply, the mother and daughter set a time leaving the agent enough time to shower and change before heading to the restaurant.

"Mom, I don't know what to do! I know she's mad at me, but I just wish she would tell me why," Scully complains a couple hours later when they are sitting in their usual Sunday lunch place. Seeing her mother smirk, the red head defends, "It's not funny! She's never really acted like this before."

"I know," Maggie states trying not to laugh. Keeping her composure the woman adds, "I dealt with it four times. If I'd known what raising a teenager would be like, I probably would have reconsidered having children."

"Thanks," Scully mutters. Rolling her eyes at her daughter, the brunette asks, "What did Fox say?"

Used to hearing her mother call her partner by his given name, the red head states, "He suggested counseling. Now I think I agree."

Maggie raises her eyebrows causing her daughter to explain, "Chloe won't tell us anything. Mulder is convinced it has to do with San Diego, and after her outburst earlier today, I'm inclined to agree."

Not wanting to bluntly ask, but still wanting pry into her daughter's life, the matriarch takes a sip of her drink before asking, "You're sure her outburst has to deal with Emily?"

Her heart constricting at the mention of the three year old, the red head merely nods. The conversation turns a little lighter once the women's food arrives as they talk about shared memories and the show they watch together whenever they get the chance. When the conversation shifts again to Chloe, Scully finally asks, "Do you think I'd 've made a good mom?"

Confused, Maggie replies, "You already are."

Hearing her daughter mumble about Chloe saying the opposite, the older woman asks softly, "Dana, what happened?"

Not wanting to cause a scene in the restaurant, Scully mourners, "Not here."

Maggie nods before patiently waiting for her daughter to explain herself. Outside the restaurant half an hour later, Scully and her mother take a walk toward a small park nearby. Sitting on a park bench, the red head finally unleashes her frustration.

"Chloe told me I'm not her real mom. I'm not, but–"

"It still hurts for you to hear it. I felt the same way when you, Missy, or your brother's said they hated me. You got over it fairly quick though," Maggie replies. Rubbing her neck, Scully answers, "I doubt that will happen with Chloe. I just wish I knew where she got that idea. Did she feel neglected?"

Hugging her daughter to her, Maggie thinks over the interactions between Chloe and Scully at the hospital before saying, "I think she is hurting, just as you are. Chloe wanted to protect Emily as much as you did."

Sighing, Scully looks at her mother in gratitude before kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," She states before standing to go to her car. Maggie merely squeezes her daughter's hand before watching her walk away content that the woman and teenager will be able to reconcile.

 **Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Spoilers and MSR moments from the episode "Chinga".**

 **Enjoy!**

"Mulder? I think we should do counseling," Scully tells her partner on the phone Saturday night adding, "Before we do though, I want to ask you something."

"Sure," Mulder answers as he sits down on his sofa to sort laundry. Biting her lip, red head says, "I've been thinking about going out of town next weekend."

"You're just telling me this, now?" Her boss questions wondering how she cannot tell him earlier. Sighing, his partner replies, "I need to clear my head."

Remembering Chloe's actions from earlier in the day, Mulder does not begrudge the woman's decision. Breathing in, the male agent replies, "Just don't forget to tell Skinner."

Noticing hesitation from her friend, Scully questions, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Mulder answers hoping his lie is believable. Nodding, the red head offers, "It may be good for you to get out of the office for the weekend, too. Maybe you and Chloe can go out to do something?"

Noticing the silence on the other end, Scully almost comments until her partner agrees.

"Sure. That sounds good," He replies wondering what he will do a whole weekend without his partner. Hanging up, the man realizes just how much his partner keeps him from drowning in the X-files.

The next week, with their lack of a case, the agents sit in their office doing nothing. Finally, Mulder asks, "So what are you gonna do with your weekend?"

Shrugging, Scully replies, "I was thinking of driving through New England."

"Huh," The man answers. "Sounds relaxing."

"Yep," Scully replies. Seeing her partner look back at his computer, the red head asks, "What are you doing?"

"Solitaire," He replies before shrugging. "I didn't feel like sharpening my pencils."

Rolling her eyes, Scully stands up from her seat to walk around the office.

"I meant for the weekend," The woman replies. Mulder merely shrugs as he takes a pencil from his drawer and examines it. After a moment without an answer, she asks, "How's Chloe?"

Looking up, the taller agent replies, "Okay, I hope. She hasn't called to come home this week."

Remembering the woman's face when she leaves his apartment Saturday, Mulder tentatively asks, "How are you?"

"Fine," Scully shrugs adding, "I talked to my mom."

"Yeah? And what did she say?" Mulder asks genuinely curious. Not having the best parent child relationship with his own parents, the man is always interested to get another parent's perspective. Especially from a woman who loves his daughter as if she is her own grandchild.

"She laughed at me, and told me I'll get over everything eventually."

"Sounds pretty callous of her, Scully," The woman's partner points out. Shaking her head, the medical examiner replies, "She wasn't. I think she simply enjoys being able to give parenting advice."

After a pause, Scully adds, "That's one reason I'm going away for the weekend. I can't really think of how to help mine and Chloe's situation here at work."

Knowing her partner makes sense, Mulder soon asks, "Do you want me to tell Chloe you won't be in town?"

Shaking her head, Scully replies, "I'll tell her. Do you mind if she stays at my place after school?"

"Take her as long as you like, Scully. It may do you two some good."

"Thanks," The red head dryly replies before asking what the man plans to do the rest of the afternoon. Mulder rattles off a few case files that Scully is pretty sure are not even in their filing cabinets, but nods anyway.

"Good luck," He says when his partner puts her coat on to pick up his daughter. Dismissing his comment, the red head rolls her eyes and exits the office. However, as Chloe gets into the car that afternoon, Scully wonders if she needs to heed her partner's sentiment from earlier.

"I'm going out of town for the weekend," The woman tells the teen. Chloe shrugs. Trying again, Scully asks, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yep," The thirteen year old replies. Staying silent for a moment, Scully finally says, "We're going to my apartment for a bit until your dad gets home, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe answers. The red head tries to hide her frustration as she continues to drive but finally asks, "Do you have anything to say to me from last Saturday?"

"Nope," The teen replies knowing she needs to apologize for her outburst. Instead, the woman and teen are silent the entire ride to Scully's apartment.

Sitting in the apartment an hour later, Chloe does her homework while Scully reads a book on the couch. Plagued by the look on Scully's face from the weekend, the teen puts her pencil down and stands from her math homework. Sighing, Chloe walks into the entryway between the hallway and the living room.

"Mom?" Chloe tentatively asks. Looking up from her book, Scully smiles softly at the teens and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," The thirteen year old mumbles. Motioning for the teen to sit with her, the red head asks, "For what?"

"I said you're not my mom," Chloe laments. Nodding, Scully replies, "You did, but you're right. I'm not your real mom, but I'm thinking we'll get through this."

"How?" The teen asks. Smoothing the brunette's hair, the red head answers, "Your father and I are going to talk about that with you once I get back. Are you sure you want me to leave for the weekend?"

"Yep," Chloe replies still not ready to talk to her guardian about Emily yet.

Saturday morning, Chloe showers and dresses eager to spend the day without her father. After finding out that Scully will not be around for the weekend, the teen takes advantage of her father's workaholic nature to make plans for part of the weekend. Seeing her dad is awake as she leaves, the teen asks, "Can I see Anna?"

Glancing at the clock, Mulder replies, "Why don't you call them first and make sure she's awake."

"Okay. What are you gonna do?"

"Paperwork. Just call me if you need anything."

"Okay," Chloe answers before heading to the phone.

That afternoon, Mulder sits in his office watching a video. Hearing his phone ring part way through the film, the man answers confused to hear his partner on the other line. When she asks for help on her impromptu case, the man wonders what the woman is really doing in Maine.

"'What's going on?'" He asks. Not wanting to admit she willingly involves herself with a case, the red head answers, "'I, uh … I'm at a market here. I'm just trying to give the local PD a handle here.'"

Intrigued, Mulder asks, "'A handle on what?'"

"'Well, I'm not quite sure how to describe it, Mulder. I didn't witness it myself but there seems to be some kind of an outbreak of people acting in a violent, involuntary way.'"

"'Towards who?'" The man asks trying to piece together evidence based on his partner's vague descriptions. Turning off his TV, Mulder hears his partner reply, "'Toward themselves.'"

"'Themselves?'" Mulder asks confused.

"'Yeah. Beating at their faces, clawing at their eyes. One man is dead'," Scully replies. Needing more information, the man asks, "'Dead? How?'"

"'Self-inflicted, it appears.'"

Wracking his brain, the senior agent of the X-files replies, "'Huh … it sounds to me like that's witchcraft or maybe some sorcery that you're looking for there.'"

"'No, I don't think it's witchcraft, Mulder, or sorcery. I've had a look around and I don't see any evidence that warrants that kind of suspicion'," Scully replies stumping her partner.

"'Maybe you don't know what you're looking for'," Mulder replies only to be met with a conglomeration of various possibilities. After he hears his partner list the theories on the mysterious happening Mulder says,"'Marry me.'"

Hearing her father's proposal just as she turns the door knob to the office door, Chloe waits for a second before entering. Still processing her father's words, the teen is oblivious to the man's joking with his partner before hanging up the phone.

"Hey, Chlo," The father says looking at his daughter and feeling he is in trouble for a second. He also wonders what his daughter is doing at the Bureau.

"Hi. What are you watching?" Chloe questions as she notices a video tape on her father's desk.

"Nothing," Mulder says while placing the tape in a drawer. The teen raises an eyebrow in disbelief. After a moment, she finally teases, "Why did you ask Scully to marry you?"

"You heard that?" He asks. Seeing his daughter nod, the father replies, "It was more of a joke."

"Right," Chloe replies. Mulder groans inwardly wondering if the teen is upset over the comment. However, the smirk on his daughter's face causes Mulder to relax a little knowing the teen somehow inherits his humor. After a moment, Chloe asks, "Can I have some money?"

"That's what you came here for?" The father asks. The teen nods as Mulder sighs and gives his daughter a twenty.

"Dad," The teen whines.

"That's all I've got, Chlo,"' Mulder answers wondering how he can make his daughter earn her own money instead of asking for his. He will go broke in no time.

"Fine," Chloe moans before adding, "Just so you know, I wouldn't mind if you married Scully."

What she leaves out is that if her dad marries Scully, the woman will be her real mother instead of her guardian. A concept she likes more after overhearing Scully's need for her own child. After his daughter leaves, Mulder sighs before taking out a pencil from his desk drawer and sharpening it. Blowing away the pencil shavings from the tip of the pencil, Mulder looks up, aims at the ceiling, and releases the pencil into the air. Satisfied that the pencil sticks, the man smirks before wondering if he can get three pencils in a row on the ceiling.

After entertaining himself for an hour by throwing pencils at the ceiling, Mulder nearly falls out of his chair when his phone rings.

"Agent Mulder," He answers putting the pencil back on his desk.

"Hey, Dad!" Chloe says into the receiver of the pay phone she uses. Noticing a pause, Mulder asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to know if I could spend the night with Anna tonight?"

"Yeah," Mulder answers knowing he cannot be selfish by making his daughter stay home with him. Hanging up, the man leans back in his chair. Taking a sunflower seed from the desk, Mulder pops one in his mouth before thinking back to Scully's case. Getting up, the man goes to his filing cabinets and begins to research.

The next morning, Mulder calls his partner but receives no answer. Leaving her a message, the agent calls Maine's police department he gets patched through to an Officer Bonsaint. As he waits, the man spies his basketball sitting off to the side and begins to dribble it as he waits for dispatch to go through. Asking for Scully, the FBI agent hears the shuffling of hands before saying, "'Hey, morning, sunshine.'"

"'Mulder?'" Scully questions not expecting hear from her partner this early in the morning. Nodding, Mulder replies, "'Yeah. I was a little worried about you. I was wondering if you needed my help up there.'"

"'Needed your help on what?'" The red head asks confused. She listens as her partner explains that he left her a message. She replies she leaves her motel early that morning, but is quickly distracted by the noise she hears in the background.

"'Mulder?'" She asks. Still dribbling his basketball, Mulder asks, "'Yeah?'"

"'What's that noise? Where are you?'"

"'I'm at home. They're doing construction right out the window. Hold on a second'," The man says as he pretends to tell pretend construction workers to keep the noise down. He then dribbles his basketball a couple more times for affect before picking the phone back up and adding a quick thanks to the imaginary workers outside before turning to his partner saying, "'Yeah, hey. I was - I was thinking about this case. You know, maybe it's not witchcraft after all. Maybe there's a scientific explanation.'"

"'A scientific explanation?'" Scully asks in disbelief. Nodding, her partner replies, "'Yeah, a medical cause. Something called chorea.'"

"'Dancing sickness'," Scully translates.

"'Yeah, St. Vitus's dance'," Mulder replies as he opens his refrigerator door and finds a single container of orange juice to be the only thing in his fridge. Grabbing the bottle, Mulder tells his partner, "'It affect groups of people causing unexplained outbursts of uncontrollable jerks and spasms.'"

He swallows some of the orange juice straight from the bottle as the red head shoots down her partner's theory by saying, '"Yeah, and hasn't been diagnosed since the Middle Ages.'"

Making a face at the bad taste of the beverage before seeing the bottle is labeled October 1997, Mulder replies as he spits the juice back in the bottle, "'Oh. You're obviously not a fan of American Bandstand, Scully.

Fed up with the man's theories, Scully asks, "'Mulder?'"

"'Yeah?'" He replies hoping she will take his advice.

"'Thanks for the help.'"

Mulder is shocked when he hears the line go dead.

"'Hello?'" He asks only to be met with a dial tone. Throwing the juice into the garbage, the agent decides not to call his partner for the rest of the weekend.

 **Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**This takes place at the very end of "Chinga" and finishes after "Bad Blood" (my favorite! No, I am not GA. It just happens to be my favorite episode).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _The Sandlot_**

 **Enjoy!**

Hearing the door open on Monday morning, Mulder looks up to see his partner enter the office.

"'Oh, hey, Scully. How you doing?'" He asks as he places his hands to hide the row of pencils sitting on his desk. "'How are you feeling? Rested?'"

"'I feel fine'," Scully answers training her eyes on the poster behind her partner's desk. Noticing her staring at his beloved "I Want to Believe" poster, the man asks, "'What?'"

"'That poster … Where'd you get it?'" Scully asks still looking behind her partner. He gives her the address before asking why she wants to know.

"'No. I just … wanted to send one to somebody'," The red head answers. Surprised, Mulder asks, "'You do?'"

"'Mm-hmm.'"

"'Who?'" Mulder asks curious now. Scully merely passes by him examining the poster as he hides the evidence of playing pencil roulette. Coughing to cover up the sound of the pencils being unceremoniously dumped into his desk drawer, Mulder asks again, "'Who?'"

"'Oh, just … some guy'," She answers. After a pause she elaborates, "'Jack. "M" Street?'"

"'Yeah. Hey, does this have something to do with that case you were working on?'" Mulder asks.

"'What case?'" Scully asks before remembering. "'Uh, yeah. Yes it does.'"

"'Did you solve it?'" Mulder questions. Nonchalantly, Scully replies, "'Me? No. No. I was, uh, I was on vacation. Just … getting out of my own head for a few days. What about you? Did you, uh, did you get anything done while I was gone?'"

Making an excuse about how much work he can get done without someone constantly disproving him, the man is found out when a pencil falls on him from the ceiling. Another pencil descends on him just as he looks up. His partner slowly raises her eyes to find around thirty more pencils lodged in the ceiling tiles. Playing coy, Mulder says, "'There's … got to be an explanation.'"

Looking at her partner with a small bit of displeasure, the red head replies, "'Oh, I don't know. I think some things are better left unexplained.

As another pencil falls on top of the man's head, she looks at him in exasperation as he gives her an innocent look. Rolling her eyes, Scully sits at her seat before saying, "I want to start those family counseling sessions."

His eyes lighting up, Mulder asks, "Yeah?"

The red head nods before they go about their day both pretending the pencil incident does not happen.

As they get ready to leave later in the day, "Scully asks, "When do you want to talk to Chloe?"

"Let me make an appointment, and then we'll talk."

"What day?" Scully stresses knowing if she does not set a day her partner may wait until she graduates high school.

"Thursday," Mulder answers. Nodding, Scully goes back to her work.

Thursday night, Scully eats with Mulder and Chloe and is surprised by the lack of tension. The adults exchange a glance with each other as Chloe does the dishes wondering how the conversation about their group counseling session will go. Hearing the water stop in the kitchen, Mulder calls his daughter out to them. Nodding for her to sit at the table next to them, the teen looks at the adults with consternation.

"Chloe, Scully and I have been talking, and we think it's best if we go to family counseling," Mulder tells his daughter once he and Scully are sure their daughter is listening. Shocked, Chloe asks, "Family counseling?"

"We think it may help after everything with San Diego," Scully replies hopefully.

"But, I told you I was sorry," Chloe replies feeling as if she is being betrayed. Nodding, the red head answers, "Yes, but we still need to work out a lot of stuff, too. None of us are immune to this."

"So?" Mulder asks. Realizing there is no way out of the situation, Chloe asks, "Do you know who it's with?"

Looking at each other, the adults finally look back at the teenager. Smiling a little hoping that familiarity will be helpful, Scully replies, "Doctor Gillovny."

A week later, Mulder and Scully walk back to the family counelor's office. Both are nervous not knowing what Chloe tells the woman. Sucking in a breath, Mulder asks, "Is it too late to change our minds?"

His partner merely gives him a pointed look as she knocks on the office door. Waiting, Scully begins to have her own reservations, but knows it is too late to leave especially when the blonde haired counselor opens the office door.

"Fox, Dana, it's nice to see you again," Doctor Gillovny says as she points to the sofa across from her.

Sitting down with the adults, the counselor says, "Now, as you know, I can't tell you everything that was said in the session with Chloe, but I will tell you that I asked her to journal things and open up to you both. That being said, she's a thirteen year old, so don't force her to share things with you. I also asked if the four of us– both of you, Chloe, and I– to meet together next session. Hopefully she can open up to the both of you before then, but if she doesn't, just remember to let her come to you."

The agents nod before Scully asks, "Did she tell you about her apologizing to me?"

Smiling softly, Dr. Gillovny replies, "She did. That's actually what prompted my telling her to journal."

The father and guardian are happy the teen is sharing her feelings, but Scully is still worried. The teen is still quiet around her, and the red head has no idea how to take the silence. Biting her lip, the woman asks, "How much did she say about me? About this being my fault?"

"It's not," Mulder states softly before looking at Dr. Gillovny for reassurance. Smiling softly at the pair, the counselor replies, "I can't tell you anything either way. However, I think it would help both you and Chloe if you could do things together."

Sighing, the red head resolutely replies, "Okay."

"Your time together a couple weeks ago, Dana, seemed to help. Now, with that being said, may I have your versions of San Diego? I feel it may help me understand Chloe's point of view a little better."

Nodding, the adults explain their sides of the story, sans alien abduction. They decide to used kidnapping instead. After listening to the pair's time in California, Dr. Gillovny asks, "And what happened when you got back to D.C.?"

"I stayed with them," Scully answers nodding to her partner before adding, "I didn't want to leave Chloe that night."

"Then, we talked a little about what happened before we went to bed," Mulder finishes. Nodding, the counselor, knowing the adults' conversation hinges on Chloe's attitude asks, "Do you remember what you talked about?"

Seeing the agents' questioning looks, the blonde replies, "It will help with my helping Chloe."

Breathing in, Scully finally says, "We were talking about Emily and how much we missed her."

Tucking her hair back, the red head continues, "I found out that I can't have children, and Emily was my only chance at having a biological child."

"We both fell in love with her," Mulder supplies.

Seeing the topic is still hard for the adults to discuss, Dr. Gillovny smiles. She jots down a note on her notepad before asking if she may ask a personal question. Gaining consent from the pair, Dr. Gillovny asks, "Are you both in a relationship?"

Shocked, both agent answers, "No."

"Did Chloe say something?" Mulder asks knowing his daughter's track record for trying to get him and Scully together. He watches as the counselor shakes her head.

"No, I was just curious by your story," The counselor replies adding, "You both are free to go. Just set up an appointment at the front desk and we'll keep in touch."

Their next appointment, however, is sidelined due to an impromptu case in Texas which Scully decides the cadaver on her autopsy table has more fun with than she does. Finally coming home, the red head eagerly goes back to her apartment to stay away from her partner.

"How was your case?" Chloe asks when her dad comes home. Groaning, Mulder replies, "Let's not talk about that. How was school?"

Shrugging, the teen replies, "Fine. Your case was probably more interesting though. Were there aliens in it?"

"No, there were vampires," Mulder states before mumbling, "Skinner's never going to believe any of this."

"Why?" Chloe asks intrigued. Shaking his head, the father replies, "I can't tell you about it."

"But, you always tell me about your more interesting cases," The teen whines causing Mulder to say, "You sound like Scully."

Chloe smiles before asking about the case again. Once his daughter pesters him a few more times with details, the father says, "Tell you what, I can let you check over my report for errors before you go to bed."

Happily, Chloe leaves the room in triumph before taking a shower and finishing her own homework.

While reading over the report an hour and a half later, Chloe looks at her father in shock.

"You put a stake through a guy!" The teen exclaims. Exasperatedly, Mulder replies, "It was a vampire."

"Yeah, and the kid from _The Sandlot_ just so happened to there, too," Chloe deadpans. Rolling his eyes, Mulder tells his daughter to head to bed adding, "You have school in the morning."

"Okay, but I want to know Scully's version, too," The teen replies before going to her room.

The next day, both Mulder and Scully sit in their office trying to figure out how to explain their case. Having only an hour until they speak to Skinner, the pair listens to each other's renditions of their assignment before agreeing to disagree. Waiting for Skinner to call them in ten minutes before their appointment, Mulder states, "Chloe wants your version. I told her mine last night."

Groaning, Scully replies, "I'll come over tonight."

"Agent Scully, Mulder?" Skinner asks signalling the pair to enter his office. By the end of their reports, Skinner sits at his seat clearly unamused. He expects a over the top tale from Mulder, but not as much from Scully. Looking at the pair, he asks, "'So, that's it? They simply disappeared without a trace. And that's exactly the way it happened from start to finish?'"

Keeping her professionalism in tact, Scully answers, "'Well, I can neither confirm nor deny agent Mulder's version of events which occurred outside my presence.'"

"'And I can neither confirm nor deny agent Scully's version of events, but, um...'"

Making sure her partner does not add anything incriminating, the red head cuts the man off by explaining, "'Anyway... I was drugged.'"

Knowing he needs to wrap up the session, Mulder states, "'That is ... essentially, exactly the way it happened.'"

"'Essentially'," Scully parrots.

The room is silent for a moment as Skinner tries to stay as calm as possible with the amount of displeasure he harbors for the agents' stories.

"'Except for the part about the buck teeth'," Mulder states before he and Scully are waved out of the room by their boss who once again questions how the X-files is still being funded. Leaving the office, the agents walk down the hall in silence.

"I think that went well," The man states as he presses the elevator button.

"Do we need to recount our stories in Skinner's office, too, Mulder?" Scully asks dryly. Entering the elevator, Mulder replies, "No. Just save that for tonight when Chloe listens to your story."

Coming by the Mulder's apartment for dinner that night, Scully knocks on the door instead of using her key. She wants time to figure out the best way to tell her version of the case in order to beat Mulder's rendition. Seeing the door open, the red head is happy to find Chloe standing in front of her.

"Hey," Chloe says letting the woman inside. Smiling, the woman replies in kind before asking, "What version of the case did your dad tell you?"

"The one where you were flirting with the sheriff with buck teeth," Chloe teases once the main door is shut. Sighing, Scully replies, "He did not have buck teeth."

"Oh, please. She was fawning over him," Mulder interjects from the doorway of the kitchen. Turning around, the pathologist replies, "I was not! At least I wasn't singing Shaft on a hotel room floor."

"You made that up," The man defends. Scully gives her daughter a raised eyebrow before mouthing that he is lying. Smiling, Chloe calls out, "I'm going to do my homework. I want to hear all about it after dinner though."

 **Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Forgive the ending. I promise it will make sense eventually.**

 **This also takes place during 5x14 "The Red and the Black". Thank- you insidethex dot co dot uk for transcripts!**

 **Enjoy!**

A few weeks later, Scully finds herself caught up in yet another thing involving her abduction, however both she and Mulder must deal with Jeffrey Spender fighting them. They do agree to not see Spender's mother, but the deal is broken when Mulder finds out his partner is a one of the victims of fire at a dam outside of the city. Thankful his daughter is staying with Anna due to his case taking up so much time, Mulder quickly rushes to the hospital after assessing the crime scene. When he enters his partner's hospital room, the man brushes the woman's hair back.

"'Mmmmm ... what time is it?'" The red head questions waking up. Mulder laughs before saying, "'What time is it? It's time to thank your lucky stars.'"

Confused, his partner asks, "'Why are you laughing?'"

She sits up to hear the answer as Mulder elevates her bed.

"'I'm not laughing at you. I'm just very happy to be standing here talking to you, that's all'," He replies knowing he gets to have his partner with him for another day.

Still confused, the red head asks, "'Mulder, what am I doing here?'"

"'You were airlifted here in vasogenic shock'," Mulder replies wondering how groggy his partner still is.

"'From what?'" Scully questions as her partner explains she has first degree burns and scorching on her hands and face. Wondering what the man is talking about, the red head asks, "'From what?'"

"'You don't remember?'" Mulder questions worried. Seeing the television in the room reporting the damage, the female agent can read via closed caption that over fifty people died during an attack at the Ruskin Dam.

"'Mulder ...'" She begins. Turning to face his partner, he asks, "'Is any of this coming back to you?'"

'''I was there?'"

His sigh tells her her answer. Curious, she asks, "'Doing what?'"

"'I was hoping you were going to answer that question for me'," Mulder replies just as a nurse walks in. The female nurse begins to lower the patient's bed as she chastises, "'You shouldn't be elevated, Miss Scully, not until we get your blood pressure back. She really needs her rest.'"

Mulder gets up to leave before telling his partner, "'I'll come back.'"

Left to her own devices, the red head tries to regain some sort of memory from the attack, but recalls nothing. Instead, she asks the nurse to turn up the news report. Listening, the red head hopes Chloe does not know she is in it.

Outside the hospital room, Mulder finishes his discussion with Agent Spender when his cell phone rings.

"Mulder," He answers into the phone.

"Dad!" Chloe exclaims, "You were on the news! What happened?"

"Nothing–"

"What happened?" The teen emphasizes hoping her father will tell her the truth.

"Chlo–" Mulder falters causing his daughter's voice to hitch. He swallows before explaining, "Scully was in the accident on the Ruskin Dam, today."

Shocked, Chloe sits on Rachel and Adam's couch while clutching the phone receiver.

"Dad," The teen whimpers fearing the worst. Just as she and Scully gain even footing, the woman is torn away from her again. She keeps worrying until her father practically yells her name before adding, "She's fine and should be discharged today. I'm taking her to her apartment, but I'll pick you up later and take you over there, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe replies happy her guardian is still alive. After a brief pause, the teen says, "Tell Mom I love her."

"I will," Mulder answers. He reenters his partner's hospital room once his phone call ends.

"Who was that?" Scully asks seeing her partner still holding on to his cell.

"Chloe," He replies. "She saw the news report. I had to tell her."

"How is she?" The red head asks. Sighing, Mulder answers, "She'll be fine. I told her we could come over to see you once you get out of here. She told me to tell you that she loves you."

Smiling softly, Scully replies, "Thank- you."

Mulder smiles back at her before remembering he is still on a case. Excusing himself to talk to other victims, Scully resigns herself to staring at the ceiling. Falling asleep, she soon awakes when there is a knock on her door. Groggily she tells the person to come in. Seeing her partner, the red head smiles. However, after registering his somber face, she waits for the inevitable.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you about these," The man tells her. Cautiously, Mulder hands his partner the pictures that may jog her memory and waits patiently. Looking at the pictures slowly trying to remember anything from the event, Scully dejectedly states, "'I don't know what to say. I mean, I - I don't have the first clue. There's nothing here.'"

"'Well, at least you're not alone. None of the other survivors have been able to give a cogent account, either'," The agent sincerely answers. Knowing he still wants answers, the red head explains, "'Mulder, I have never been here. I couldn't tell you how to get here, let alone drive it.'"

"'Do you remember when you last saw Cassandra Spender?'" Mulder questions. When his partner asks about the wheel chair bound woman being at the dam as well, the man nods answering, "'I ran more x-rays. I haven't told anybody yet what I found, though.'"

"'You found more implants?'" Scully asks. Seeing Mulder nod again, she listens as he tells her that the implants are likely the cause for the amnesia surrounding the event.

"'Yeah, but it wouldn't explain why they would want to kill me. And it doesn't explain why I survived'," The red head muses.

"'It all comes down to a question, Scully. One that hasn't been answered or I don't even think honestly addressed. Who made that chip in your neck? That chip was found in a military research facility. Our government made that chip, implanted it in your neck as part of a secret military project to develop a biochemical weapon, to monitor your immunity, or to destroy you like a lab rat, if the truth were to be exposed. Your cancer ... your cure ... everything that's happening to you now - it all points to that chip. The truth I've been searching for? That truth is in you'," Mulder states hoping she will believe him.

Trying to make him see her reasoning, Scully explains, "'Mulder, when I met you five years ago, you told me that your sister had been abducted ... by aliens. That that event had marked you so deeply, that nothing else mattered. I didn't believe you, but I followed you, on nothing more than your faith that the truth was out there, based not on facts, not on science, but on your memories that your sister had been taken from you. Your memories were all that you had.'"

"'I don't trust those memories now'," The man answers.

"'Well, whether you trust them or not, they've led you here. And me. But I have no memories to either trust nor distrust, and if you ask me now to follow you again, to stand behind you in what you now believe, without knowing what happened to me out there, without those memories, I can't. I won't'," Scully emphatically tells the man. Her partner stands and looks out the window before answering, "'If I could give you those memories, if I could prove that I was right and that what I believed for so long was wrong ...'"

"'Is that what you really want?'" She asks. Mulder looks unsure, but is unable to say anything when a man in a white lab coat and badge comes in.

"Ms. Scully, Mister Mulder, I've just come by to check on the patient," The woman's doctor kindly states.

Mulder nods before looking at his partner silently asking her if she wants him to stay. Her small smile tells him he is fine. Gathering the pictures she places on the tray beside her bed, Mulder steps to the side watching the doctor assess his partner.

"Well, Ms. Scully, it looks like you are able to leave now. However, I think it would be best if you are under someone's care for tonight."

Mulder nods at the doctor's orders before replying, "I'll watch out for her tonight."

"You're free to go once I get your discharge papers," Scully's doctor says with a smile before leaving the pair.

"Thank- you," Scully softly answers. Smiling at her, Mulder says, "Anytime, Scully. Now about the hypnosis? Do you want me to go with you?"

Shaking her head, the woman replies, "I'd rather go alone."

That night, Scully tries not to move too much. Feeling as if she has the worst sunburn of her life, the woman makes sure to drink fluids, but mostly lays on her couch. Hearing the door open, Scully looks up to find her partner and his daughter enter.

"Hi," She says with a smile directed at the teen. Barely expecting the hug she immediately receives, Scully disregards the pain she feels. As Chloe draws away, the red head notices the tear come from the brunette's eye. Wiping it away, the woman asks, "What's the matter?"

"I almost lost you," Chloe mumbles before burying her head in her guardian's neck. Stroking the teen's hair, the red head softly reassures, "I'm okay, Chlo. I'm fine."

Although he enjoys the familial scene in front of him, Mulder knows his partner's skin is probably burning. Tapping his daughter on the shoulder, he reminds the teen about her homework. Sighing, Chloe goes to her room.

"How are you feeling?" Mulder asks as he sits at the side of the couch.

"Fine," Scully sighs. "Tired, but fine. I just wish I could remember what happened."

Hearing the woman's frustration, Mulder states, "You will."

The red head merely gives a small smile not fully believing the man. Instead she nods to the bag in the man's hand and raises her eyebrow.

"Dinner. I thought you may want something you don't have to cook," Mulder answers. Nodding, Scully sits up.

"Hey," Mulder starts as he gently pushes his partner back on the sofa.

"Mulder," Scully exasperates. "I'm not suffering from vasogenic shock anymore. I can sit up."

"Humor me," The man replies adding with a small smirk, "I am your boss."

Staring at the take out container that now resides on her coffee table, Mulder relents. Scully gives the man a triumphant smirk before sitting up and opening the container.

By the end of the week, Scully is determined not to spend as much time with her partner and his daughter as possible. After her hospital stay and his dealings with faceless guards, she wants nothing more than to do something nice as a pseudo family. That weekend after seeing Dr. Gillovny, Scully drives to Mulder's apartment only to find Chloe yelling at her father.

"What happened?" The woman asks once the bedroom door slams shut. Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "No idea. I told her to clean her room and I got a terribly thought out lecture."

"Lecture?" The red head questions. Sighing, Mulder explains, "She claimed I was being unfair and that I didn't understand her. Her clothes are strewn all over her room and I also need a full load for laundry."

"I thought we got over her not talking?" Scully questions confused. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "About San Diego. I think this may just be a normal teenage thing."

Groaning, Scully knocks on the teen's door.

"Chloe?" She calls. The teen rolls her eyes as she sits on her bed blatantly forgetting about her room. When Scully calls her name again, the teen pulls out her CD player and listens to Hanson. An hour later, the teen leaves her room and heads for the main door.

"Where are you going?" Mulder calls from the kitchen where he cleans out the fridge. Chloe merely rolls her eyes as she begins to open the front door. Confused by his daughter's willful disobeying, Mulder partially wonders if his daughter has the same chip Scully has. Seeing his friend is still standing at her spot by the counter, the father calls his daughter to come to him.

Chloe merely crosses her arms before slowly walking toward the man.

"What's wrong?" He asks curiously trying to raise his voice at her again. Shaking her head, the teenager says nothing. She does not want to remember how Dr. Gillovny asks her to tell her father and Scully what she overhears during their conversation a few months prior.

Not until later that night, after Scully leaves, does Chloe cautiously come into the living room and say, "I overheard you and Scully talking after we came back from San Diego."

"About your not being Scully's daughter," Mulder clarifies remembering his daughter's outburst from weeks ago. Nodding, Chloe says, "I'm sorry."

Motioning the teen toward him, the father asks, "Have you told Scully you're sorry?"

Chloe nods before asking softly, "Do you think Scully still loves me?"

Hurt that his daughter will ask him such a question, Mulder begins to question what he does wrong as a parent. Then, he questions if he is acting at all like his parents when Samantha was taken. Shaking the thoughts away, Mulder answers, "I have no doubt that she does."

 **Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**This takes place right after All Souls, so we're dealing with Emily this chapter. Yay!?**

 **Enjoy!**

A month later, Scully finds herself stuck in a case involving a member of her church. Only letting her partner know bits and pieces, she tries to keep him from knowing too much and succeeds in at least one part. Still coming to terms with Emily's death, the red head stays safe in the knowledge that Emily is in a better place as she enters the Bureau Friday morning. With a sigh, the woman walks into the office and begins her work.

Noticing the distance his partner places on their interactions all morning, Mulder finally asks how she is doing. Expecting deflection, the man is genuinely surprised by the red head's answer.

"I kept seeing Emily," Scully admits softly barely enough for her partner to hear her.

"Scully," Mulder begins bending down to be eye level with her sitting form. After figuring out the phrasing and gaining composure, the red head answers, "In the autopsy, first it's the victim, and then Emily. I thought I'd gotten over her, but–"

"Hey," Mulder replies taking his partner's hand. She smiles softly at him before returning to her regular work demeanor.

"Hey, Scully. Talk to me," The man asks concerned. She shakes her head unwilling to cry at work.

"You can talk to me, Scully," Mulder states. Scully merely squeezes her partner's hand. Her emotions are wavering, and she fears talking will betray her professional exterior. Standing, the red head walks to the door leaving her partner to stand up confused.

"I'm going to grab lunch. Do you want anything?" She asks.

"My friend back?" Mulder half jokes before seriously replying, "I'm fine, Scully. Do you want to take some time off?"

Trying not to feel offended, the medical examiner answers, "I'll be fine. Thanks, though."

That afternoon, simply wanting to be close to Chloe, the woman offers to pick the teen up from school and let Mulder work on his paperwork.

Parking in the school parking lot, Scully steps out of her car and watches for Chloe to come outside. Spotting her, she waves a little while the teen awkwardly walks over to her. Unprepared for the red head to pick her up, Chloe asks, "Where's Dad?"

"He let me pick you up today. Did the school not tell you?"

Chloe shakes her head. Nodding, the woman asks, "Did you want to do something today? Just the two of us?"

"Actually, Anna and I have a project we need to work on," Chloe mumbles. No one has to know the assignment is due next Friday. Smiling, Scully says, "Well, I'll take you over."

Getting back in the car, Scully puts her seat belt on and waits for Chloe to situate herself before asking, "How was school today?"

The teen shrugs adding, "A kid at my lunch puked up Dr. Pepper on his friend."

Wondering the story behind such an event, the red head asks, "Do I want to know why?"

"Apparently he was dared to chug a two liter of Dr. Pepper."

"That's not healthy," The woman replies adding a comment about how much liquid a body can actually withstand.

"He's fine, Mom," The teen sighs dramatically as her guardian drives back to the apartment complex.

Heading up to Rachel and Adam's apartment ten minutes later, Scully and Chloe wait for the door to open.

"Hi, Chloe. Anna's in her room if you want to get started," Adam states wearily. He smiles at Scully and asks how she is. Scully replies in kind as she is let in before hearing Rachel trying to reason with Ben who sits at the kitchen table trying to explain something none of the adults can fully comprehend. Scully soon notices the strained faces on the parents and shockingly hears herself offer to babysit while Rachel and Adam go out for a couple hours. Shocked, Anna asks, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," The red head answers knowing she cannot back out now.

Going to his friends' apartment later in the day to pick up his daughter, Mulder is surprised to find Scully answer the door.

"How'd you end up-" The man starts as a messy three year old yells from his chair, "Hi, Mr. Mulder!"

"Eat," Scully says to the three year old as he plays with the cut up hot dogs and macaroni and cheese on his plate. Turning back to her partner, Scully answers, "I'm not even sure. Rachel said her parents are out of town and she felt bad asking you. When I dropped her off, I felt bad. They were bickering a little, so I made them take the night off. Besides, Anna and Chloe are here, too."

The woman watches as her partner's face fills with concern as he asks, "Are you sure you're okay taking care of him after-"

"I'm fine, Mulder. I never said anything to them about her. Besides, I think Rachel and Adam deserve a date night after putting up with three kids while we're gone. You really should do something to thank them for watching Chloe all these years, Mulder," Scully teases. Mulder refrains from sticking his tongue out and opts for saying, "Mean!"

"Mean!" Ben repeats sticking his tongue out at her.

"Mulder!" Scully scolds trying to hide her amusement.

"Hey, Dad!" Chloe states as she and Anna head into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Hey, Chlo. You almost ready to go home?"

"Well, Anna and I aren't fully done with our project," She states cryptically.

"Did you even start?" Mulder asks crossing his arms. Looking over at Scully, Chloe answers, "Scully made sure we did."

"Alright, go on and finish," The father instructs sitting down beside Ben.

"The food good here?" He jokes causing the boy to give him a curious gaze before taking another bite of his food. Shaking her head, Scully wipes down the kitchen counter. As she finishes, she hears Mulder ask for the rag. Rinsing out the dish rag, the red head tosses him the cloth. A small smiles plays on her face as she watches her partner wipe Ben's mouth and hands before letting the three year old run off to play. Part of her pictures a younger version of her partner doing the same thing with a three year old Chloe, but quickly shakes her head as she watches Ben play. The images conjure up too many memories of Emily.

Mulder looks up at his partner who is still watching the little boy play with the various toys in the other room and pictures her acting much the same with Emily. Knowing the scenario is impossible, the man tries to stop thinking of his partner tackling motherhood by taking Ben's plate to the counter. Walking past her, the agent gives his friend's arm a reassuring squeeze. Leaving her fixed state, Scully nods toward the plate asking, "Is he done?"

"Might as well be. He only has three more of those hot dogs left," Mulder comments as he scrapes the remnants of the food into the trash. Placing the plate in the sink, Mulder does not notice his partner watching the child play again until Ben asks for Scully to come with him to the living room. Sensing the hesitance in her demeanor when he turns around, the man gives his partner a questioning glance to gauge her comfort level. She nods softly when the boy asks again for her to play signaling to Mulder that she will be fine. He watches a moment as the woman plays with the blocks Ben pulls out before reliving his first meeting with Emily. Scully sitting on the floor coloring with the little girl is easily ingrained in his memory and he doubts he will forget the scene any time soon. Shaking his head from his reverie, the father goes to find his daughter and make sure she is actually doing her assignment.

"Almost done!" The thirteen year olds promise leaving Mulder to shut the door on the girls' giggling.

Once Adam and Rachel come home half an hour later, Chloe and Anna come from the girl's room declaring their project needs a few more tweaks. Letting his daughter stay a little longer, if only to have an adult conversation, Mulder easily picks up a conversation with Adam leaving Scully to gather her belongings while Rachel supervises the young teenagers. Ben, who runs off to his own room laughs as his father follows him leaving the co- workers alone. Just as Scully is about to leave, Mulder asks if she wants to come back to his apartment with him and Chloe. She is hesitant at first, but soon agrees. As they walk through their hallway, Mulder can sense his friend's resolve beginning to crumble. He also knows the woman's emotions are the culprit for her asking to use the bathroom when they enter the apartment.

"Dad, is Scully okay?" Chloe asks as her guardian uses the bathroom. Nodding, Mulder tells his daughter, "Don't worry about it. Get ready for bed."

"But-"

The look her father gives silences the girl who heads to her room to grab her pajamas. Exiting the bathroom for Chloe's use, Scully gives the girl a soft smile. Hearing the water running, the red head finally reveals her emotions. A single tear escaping her eye, Scully whispers, "I miss her, Mulder."

He takes his friend into his arms and lets her cry as much as she wants. Hearing the water turn off, the man leads his friend into his living room for them to talk privately.

"I miss her so much, Mulder. I had a chance to have a child, but-" Scully pauses to regroup her thoughts before adding, "I love Chloe. Away from the Bureau, I call her mine. I just wish I could have seen her grow up. With Emily, I-"

"I know," He soothes letting his partner lean into him. A minute later she draws back and asks, "Why can't I have it Mulder? Why can't I have what Rachel and Adam have? I just want my own child."

"Well, until that happens, I'll gladly lend you Chloe. You're already her guardian. Just don't tell her anything embarrassing I do on cases," He jokes as his friend wipes her eyes. With a small smile, the woman merely nods her head. Hearing a noise from outside the door, the adults look to see Chloe standing in the doorway. Motioning her inside the room, the teen sits next to Scully and wraps her arms around her. The red head repeats the action while stroking the teen's brunette hair. Smiling at the sight, Mulder says softly, "I'm gonna get something to drink."

Scully nods as she focuses her attention on her surrogate daughter.

"I love you, Chlo," She whispers into the girl's hair. Reveling in the embrace, a small smile appears on Chloe's face as she contentedly replies, "I love you, too."

The teen sits next to the woman as her father gives them both tea. As the night goes on, Chloe watches her father and Scully's interactions wondering if they are excluding her from some sort of dynamic that differs from their usual banter. She only remembers seeing her father's caring nature toward Scully with her cancer. Wanting to broach the subject, the teen waits for an opening, but soon finds herself nodding off. Stirring a bit, Chloe wakes up to her father gently telling her to go to her room and sleep in her bed. Nodding hazily, the teen gives Scully and her father a kiss on the cheek before staggering to bed. Shaking his head, Mulder chuckles, "How'd you zap all the energy from her?"

Grinning the woman replies, "Must be an X-file, Mulder."

"Tease," He jests. Rolling her eyes, Scully sets her mug on the coffee table before standing up and thanking her partner for having her over.

"No problem, Scully. You sure you're okay?" He asks reaching for her hand. Before he can reassure her, the man watches as his partner takes the targeted hand and tucks her hair behind her ear answering, "Yeah. I just need to get home. Night, Mulder."

He repeats the good- bye and watches his partner leave.

As the weeks go by after her impromptu case, Scully does begin to feel better. A part of her still misses her daughter, but she finds things easier to bear and says so in the family counseling session at her, Mulder, and Chloe's next appointment.

"I'm glad," Dr. Gillovny replies adding, "Chloe, Mulder, how do you feel about all this?"

Noticing the teen's confused, yet curious expression, the counselor tries a different approach to get the three people talking, now used to the pseudo family's stubborn streak.

"After our latest session, I explained our having a joint session. Now, I know things seem hectic in your lives," Doctor Gillovny begins looking at Mulder and Scully, "But, I was thinking you all could talk to each other as I interject every so often to keep the conversation running."

The Mulders shrug as Scully nods her head. For the next hour, the adults and teen talk to each other until Scully explains how she may never fully get over Emily, but Chloe will always be her daughter just as much as Emily.

"I've been able to let go of a lot of the grief I felt. I'll never really get over Emily, a lot like you won't, but that does not mean I don't love you just as much. If you ever hear your dad and I talking about something private, please tell us if you have questions. We would have helped you sooner had we known what you were going through and what you'd heard. Chloe, when you overheard us, I meant having a biological child. Remember when I was abducted?"

The teen nods as she watches Scully grab Mulder's hand in support. The red head breathes slowly before explaining, "Because of that, I can't have any of my own children. You are still my daughter, but that also means that–"

"I won't ever get a sibling," Chloe answers sadly. Scully nods. Overcome with remorse for her past actions as well as her guardian's heartbreak, the thirteen year old launches herself in Scully's arms mumbling how sorry she is. Stroking the teen's hair, the red head whispers, "It's okay, Sweetheart. It's fine."

Mulder simply watches helplessly as the two women in his life hold onto each other.

Leaving the session half an hour later, Mulder asks them, "What do you want to eat?"

The red head and brunette look at each other a moment before requesting a diner they go to regularly enough.

 **Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Takes place during The Pine Bluff Variant and Folie a Deux. Almost done with Season 5! Sadly that also means Diana is coming up soon. Yay! Said no one, ever.**

 **Enjoy!**

A week later, Mulder works undercover while trying to keep his partner from finding out about the specifics of the case. Thankful his daughter is staying with Scully for the week, the agent dives into his cover. However, what he does not plan on is opening his apartment door one night to his partner's voice telling him not to be alarmed. He tiredly rubs his face with his good hand not wanting to deal with his broken finger. Protecting her, he says, "'Scully, get out of here.'"

"'Mulder...'" The red head falters not sure what is wrong with the man. This time, he yells at her to leave. Figuring his outburst has to do with the case, Scully tells him she knows everything.

"'I don't know what you're talking about'," He deflects. Knowing he is changing the subject, Scully plays along when she sees his injured finger.

"'What happened to your hand?'" She asks worriedly walking closer to him.

"'Nothing'," He replies feeling as if Scully is acting more like a jealous wife than a nosy partner. Inspecting the damage, the red head takes Mulder's hand in hers. Noticing him wince, she asks before heading to the kitchen, "'Oh, Mulder, what did they do? This needs to be set. You're in pain."

"'Yeah, if you keep pulling it around like that'," Mulder replies before walking to the couch and accepting his fate. He soon sees his partner walk toward him ice wrapper in a towel.

"'Let's get the swelling down'," Scully states as she applies the compress to the man's hand. He listens patiently as his partner tells him fourteen people are dead.

"Fourteen 'people?'" He asks, "'That doesn't make any sense.'"

"'Unless it's a test...for something bigger'," Scully answers while she and Mulder are unknowingly eavesdropped on from a security van. Ten minutes later, Scully makes her leave before Mulder replies, "Thanks for not bringing Chloe back with you."

Shaking her head, Scully answers, "She's at my mom's."

Feeling dismissed by her partner the rest of the case, Scully believes their relationship will repair once Mulder's assignment is over. However, being told about a case in Chicago a couple weeks later, the red head realizes she is wrong.

Leaving Skinner's office, Mulder makes a comment to his partner about doing something to aggravate their boss. Confused, Scully asks, "'What do you mean?'"

"'Get stuck with this jerk-off assignment or have I finally reached that magic point in my career where every time somebody sees Bigfoot or the Virgin Mary on a tortilla I get called to offer my special insight on the matter?'" Mulder complains as he runs his forehead with his injured hand. Not in the mood for the man's self deprecation, Scully challenges,"'You're saying "I" a lot. I heard "we." Nor do I assume that this case is just a waste of our time.'"

"'Not yours, anyway. There's no reason both of us should go to Chicago. I'll take care of it'," He states feeling self sacrificing.

"'Mulder …'" The red head starts wanting to help her partner. Instead she receives, "'I'm monster boy, right?'"

Sighing, the red head simply calls the school and tells them she will be picking up Chloe. She figures Mulder's pity party will last most of the day.

With her partner gone, Scully works on the various ignored items around the office. She relaxes at the desk after cleaning the office when the phone rings. Answering, the red head finds Mulder is on the other line. After giving him grief over his not needing her when he asks for help on the case, Scully hangs up the phone and quickly procures a flight to Chicago. Having two hours until she leaves, the woman picks up the office phone again and dials a number.

"Rachel, would you mind taking Chloe for the night? I have to go to Chicago on a case," Scully asks knowing the teen will need to stay with a friend.

"Sure! Where are you headed this time?" Rachel questions with a small smile. Rolling her eyes, the red head answers, "Chicago. I'm not sure when we'll be back, though."

"It's no problem. We'll go by the apartment. Be safe," The mother responds. "I'll make sure she's safe." Smiling at the answer, Scully gives her thanks before grabbing her purse.

Coming back from their case late that night, Scully immediately makes her way to her apartment to sleep. The next day she heads into the office to find her partner drawing red lines on a map. Taking in the man's appearance, she asks, "'Mulder, why didn't you take the day off?'"

"'Close the door'," Mulder answers before explaining what he finds regarding the case. Concerned, Scully asks, "'Have you slept?'"

He does not answer her. Instead he prattles, "'Seven cities in all dating back ten years. VinylRight has offices within 50 miles of 4 of those cities. Greg Pincus has worked for VinylRight for ten years.'"

"'What exactly is it you think you have here?'" The red head questions.

"'What if Gary Lambert was right?'" He asks. Flabbergast, Scully replies, "'Mulder, you're not serious.'"

"'Just bear with me for a moment. What if such a creature existed that could camouflage itself by clouding the minds of its victims? There are antecedents for it in nature. In the insect world, mantids are said to hypnotize their prey'," He theorizes.

"'No'," Is her firm reply. Grasping at straws, the man questions, "'What if it could induce a visual hallucination – a sort of temporary conversion disorder?'"

Humoring her partner, the woman replies, "'Well, what you're describing would be more like some kind of a visual agnosia, an inability to recognize what's before one's eyes.'"

"'Only Gary Lambert could see through it somehow, as could the others – maybe because of some heightened adrenaline level of maybe just because he knew where to look somehow'," He counters.

"'Mulder, he was disturbed.'"

"'Yeah, but did he see it because he was disturbed, or was he disturbed because he saw it?'" Mulder challenges. Not buying his theory, Scully replies, "'He was mentally ill. This monster was a sick fantasy … a product of his dementia.'"

"'I saw it, too'," He adds before worriedly asking his partner, "'Does that make me disturbed? Demented? Does that make me sick, too?'"

The medical examiner pauses a moment before reassuring him, "'No. No, I mean, this … this kind of thing is not uncommon. You … you went through a terrible ordeal and sometimes people in close associations under tense conditions, the delusions of one can be passed on to the other.'"

"'Folie A Deux?'" The man asks. "'It's not that, Scully. It's not Helsinki Syndrome either. What I saw was real, and there may be a way to prove it.'"

"'How?'" She questions wondering what her partner has in mind.

"'Lambert pointed out certain individuals he said had been victimized by Pincus, turned into zombies. The man he shot, Backus was one of them. If you would autopsy the body …'"

"'No. No, absolutely not'," She answers refusing to be part of the man's scheme.

"'Scully, if this is all in my mind I would be very grateful if you would prove that.'" Her partner states. Standing firm, Scully replies, "'Mulder, I am not going to serve the delusions of Gary Lambert, a madman, by giving credence to them.'"

"'Then I'll prove it without you'," He replies while standing up and walking toward the door.

"'Mulder …'" Scully starts, but is cut off when her partner exits the office.

Sighing, the red head goes back to her work until she gets a call from AD Skinner an hour later. Straightening her suit, Scully makes her way to the man's office. She takes a moment to keep her composure as she keeps any irrational fear at bay. Taking a breath, the woman opens the office door.

"'Sir? You wanted to see me?'" Scully asks after closing the door. Deciding to be direct, Skinner replies, "'Yes. I was hoping you could give me some insight into Agent Mulder's recent behavior.'"

"'Sir?'" She questions wondering what her partner does now.

Sensing her confusion, Skinner asks, "'Why is he back in Illinois? I thought that case was closed.'"

Just as annoyed as the man in front of her, yet not allowed to show it, Scully explains her partner's theory from an hour earlier.

"'But you elected not to join him'," Skinner supplies before asking about the man's erratic behavior. The red head describes her partner's actions to the best of her ability before telling the Assistant Director that she will immediately head out to Illinois.

Making sure he is not mistaken, Skinner asks, "'Don't you have an autopsy to do first?'"

Noticing her blank stare, he jogs the woman's memory.

"'This body Mulder sent to Quantico … Mark Backus, the shooting victim. You're scheduled to do an examination'," He reminds her before asking, "'Or didn't you know that?'"

Unaware of being assigned a task she is against in the first place, the agent stays calm as she replies, "'I'll get right on it, sir.'"

Turning to leave, the woman hears her superior ask if there is anything else she wants to tell him. Looking back at the man, Scully replies, "'No, sir.'"

Leaving the concerned Assistant Director's office, Scully heads into the elevator and checks her watch. Cursing herself at the time, the red head impatiently waits for the elevator to take her to the basement before practically running to her office. Grabbing her cell phone, Scully quickly dials a number and waits for the other line to come through.

"Mom?" She asks once she hears a hello from the other end.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Maggie asks worriedly. Shaking her head, the younger woman answers, "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could pick Chloe up for me? Mulder went back to Chicago, and it looks like I'm supposed to meet him there."

"Sure, Dana. Call me when you arrive?"

"I will, Mom. Bye," Scully replies before grabbing her purse and heading to Quantico. She figures if Mulder schedules an autopsy for her, he must have a flight booked.

Proven correct when she checks in with Skinner after the autopsy, Scully quickly calls her mom to tell her she is on her way to the airport.

"Be safe," Maggie tells her before watching Chloe hold her hand out for the phone. Speaking into the mouthpiece, Maggie tells her daughter that Chloe wants to speak with her.

"Hey, Mom," Chloe says.

"Hey, Chlo. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you," Scully truthfully states.

"It's fine," The teen mumbles before asking, "I was just wondering if I could go to Kyle's birthday next weekend?"

Finding a place to park, Scully is quiet as she watches for possible openings.

"Mom?" Chloe asks bringing Scully's focus back to the conversation.

"Sure," Scully replies as she obtains the last parking spot in the row.

"Thank- you!" Chloe excitedly replies before handing the phone off to Maggie. Hours later, Scully finds herself sitting next to Mulder on the plane ride back to keep an eye on his condition. Knowing they have to confront Skinner the next day, the red head asks if she may stay the night.

"Anytime," Mulder mumbles. They drive separate cars much to Scully's dislike. However, she follows him back to his apartment and up to his door.

Coming into the apartment, Scully keeps an eye on her partner while she flicks the light on.

"Huh," Mulder mumbles causing the red head to look at him. He nods toward the living room where his daughter and Maggie Scully laugh at something on the television screen.

"Dad!" Chloe calls hugging her father. He strokes his daughter's hair saying, "Hey, Kiddo."

"How was Chicago?" Maggie asks her daughter as Chloe and Mulder sit on the couch. Scully merely huffs before asking, "How was Chloe?"

"Fine. She was really happy when you told her you were coming home."

Rubbing her neck, Scully smiles a little adding, "I'm glad. Have you eaten?"

"Are you hungry?" Maggie asks. "I have leftovers in the fridge."

"Mom we left you with Chloe from the time she got out of school until now. How do you already have leftovers?" Scully questions as her mother merely smiles. Maggie looks over at Chloe and Mulder before asking, "What happened to Fox?"

"He got hurt on the case."

Shocked, Maggie can only think of her daughter's hospital stay from a few weeks prior. Sighing, the mother says, "Dana, I worry about you. And Fox. You've got to be more careful. What about Chloe? What will she do if both of you are hurt?"

"Mom," The red head complains not wanting to discuss custody arrangements with her mother. That is something Mulder needs to think about. Not her. Instead, the agent merely walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge noticing her favorite dish in a container. Taking out the food, Scully puts some of the contents in a bowl before heating it up. As the microwave goes, the red head turns to her mother. Sensing her daughter's hesitation, Maggie asks, "Dana, what's wrong?"

"The case was just hard, I guess. Mom, did you and Dad fight about his welfare?" She questions. Smirking, Maggie answers, "There isn't a couple who doesn't, Dana. I know you and Fox aren't in a relationship, but maybe you two need to spend some time away."

"You and Dad didn't."

"Except when your father was on the ships or sent somewhere on assignment. What did he do?" The mother asks hoping her daughter is not hurt somehow. Shaking her head, Scully replies, "He was just being himself and I told him I wasn't going to help him. I'm his partner, Mom. I should have his back."

"You'll work it out," Maggie replies knowing the situation is beyond her control. Kissing her daughter on the forehead, the mother says good- bye before leaving the apartment. Putting her food down, the red head takes notice of the father and daughter on the couch.

"Either of you hungry?" She asks. Chloe shakes her head saying, "Maggie and I ate earlier. Dad, I'm going to change. You're okay though?"

Nodding, Mulder replies, "I'm fine."

The adults watch the teen leave before Scully puts her hand on her partner's forehead. Curiously, Mulder asks, "Scully what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're okay."

"I have a concussion, not a fever," He replies. Nodding as she puts her hand through his hair she smiles down at him and says, "I know, but humor me."

"Fine, I'll take some food," Mulder states. Smirking, the red head heads to the kitchen coming back a few minutes later with food and a flashlight. Noticing his confused expression, Scully replies, "I'm checking your pupils."

"I'm fine," He groans taking the food that his partner places on the coffee table. Turning on the flashlight, Scully orders her partner to look at her. After shining the light in his eyes, the woman is satisfied her partner is okay and sits down beside the man.

"Dad!" Chloe calls running into the living room as Mulder finishes his food.

"Woah, Kid. Slow down!" The father states as his daughter speaks a mile a minute. Regrouping, Chloe says, "I get to go to Kyle's birthday party!"

"You do, do you?" Mulder asks looking over at Scully who looks away from him. Looking back at his daughter, the father asks, "What time?"

"Saturday at two. Can I go?" She asks with a smile. Rolling his eyes, Mulder replies, "Yes, but don't let me catch you sneaking off with some guy."

Repulsed by the statement, Chloe's eyes go wide as she looks at Scully who merely shrugs. Deciding to end the conversation, the teen kisses both Mulder and Scully before heading to bed for the night.

 **Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So sorry for how long it took to update this! Contrary to a review, I am not ending this. Writer's block is the worst. Yes, that's what I'm blaming this on. That and we get to see Diana (Please, note my sarcasm at the last comment. Who seriously likes Diana Fowley?)! Also, this marks the end of Season 5! One more season and I move on to the third and final installment on this. Also, if anyone catches on to certain names, I blame Ellie Sculder. For once Chris Carter cannot be blamed for absurdities.**

 **Enjoy!**

That week, Mulder and Scully sit in the office doing paperwork while Chloe does school work. Tapping her pencil on her homework paper, the teen asks her dad, "Can you teach me to play baseball? Kyle's having his birthday party at the batting cages and you only taught me how to play T-ball."

His eyes lighting up, Mulder answers, "Sure! How about after school for the next couple days."

"Really? Thanks, Dad!" Chloe exclaims before asking Scully if she wants to go. Shaking her head, Scully decides to take her mother's advice and keep some distance between her and Mulder for a while.

"I'll let you and your dad do this together, okay? Maybe another time," The red head explains. Smirking, Mulder states, "I'll hold you to that."

After school the next day, Chloe hops into her father's car eager to begin practice. Sharing sunflower seeds with his daughter, Mulder asks about her day as he drives to a baseball field near their apartment. Grabbing be the baseballs and a couple bats from the trunk of the car, the father leads his daughter to the field.

"Okay, now remember to adjust your stance and then swing!" Mulder calls from the pitcher's mound. Confused, Chloe yells, "What?"

"Hips before hands," Her father answers back hoping her daughter will understand the alliteration better. Nodding, Chloe watches her father throw her the ball before following through. Hitting the ball dead on, the teen exclaims, "Dad! I did it!"

After three hours of learning and practicing, she finally hits the ball and happily runs around the bases.

"I'm so ready for this party!" Chloe exclaims as she and her father head back to the car at the beginning of the evening.

"Yeah?" Mulder asks adding, "How do you feel about your old man tagging along?"

"Eh," Chloe replies with a shrug. "Just don't try to coach us like you did my T-ball team in kindergarten."

"Hey, I wasn't terrible!"

"Dad, you tried to get us all to wear your favorite baseball team's jersey."

"No I didn't," Mulder balks. Rolling her eyes, Chloe replies, "Yeah you did. Everyone is still talking about it."

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't obsessed with making daisy chains in the outfield," Mulder jokes. Sighing, Chloe replies, "That was once! You shouldn't have put me so close to Anna."

"Speaking of Anna, is she going to Kyle's party?"

Nodding, Chloe explains that it will be her, Anna, Kyle, and a couple of his guy friends. Nodding, Mulder decides the group is okay for his daughter before getting in the car. As soon as they come home for the night, Chloe places a call to Scully's to tell her about baseball practice.

"It was great! You should have seen me hit the second to last time! It wasn't a foul or anything!" Chloe exclaims when Scully asks her how she likes baseball.

"I'm glad you had fun," Scully replies from her end. Smiling, the red head wonders if spending time away from the teen is a good thing, but remembers how much she liked quality time with her father and dismisses the thought adding, "Did you run the bases?"

"Hit a home run!" Chloe replies happily as she sees her father tell her it's time to get off the phone. Sighing, the teen says, "I have to go. But, Dad wants to talk to you!"

Knowing full well she just lies to her guardian, the teen plays off the intended set up as completely unintentional. She has seen Sleepless in Seattle. Shrugging innocently, Chloe hands the phone off to her father just as Scully begins to protest.

"Hey," Mulder awkwardly states once he picks up the phone. His partner answers just as awkward before asking about batting practice. Laughing, the father proudly responds, "She's got a really good arm. I'm wondering if softball isn't in her future."

His comment elicits a small laugh from Scully who replies, "I don't know how you'd handle the softball moms Mulder. You barely escaped them when Chloe was in elementary school."

Shuddering at the women who still ogle him in the parking lot when he picks up his daughter, Mulder answers, "Good thing you're my buffer."

"Yeah," The red head replies picking at the fabric on her bedspread before replying, "It's late, Mulder. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night," He replies before hearing the same from Scully and ending the phone call.

Saturday, Mulder parks the car at the batting cages before letting his daughter out.

"Now, remember not to show off your throw too much at first," The father coaches as they sit in the parked car. Rolling her eyes for the tenth time, Chloe wonders if having her father help her is actually a good thing or not. Sighing she says, "I know."

Before he can get in another word, Mulder watches his daughter open the passenger side door and meet up with her friends.

Walking up to William and Katherine, Mulder says, "This looks fun."

"Yeah, we figured this is the last time we'll get to do something planned for him, so this is what he came up with," William replies watching the kids hit the baseballs. Nodding, Mulder wishes for that luxury. The older Chloe gets the more elaborate her party. He sees Chloe at her turn to bat and smiles.

"She's got a good arm," William compliments.

"Thanks," Mulder replies before they start an actual game of baseball. "She heard about the party and decided to ask for my help."

"Feels nice when they still want you around, doesn't it?" The other man asks as his two year old runs toward him. Watching William pick up his youngest son, Mulder replies, "Yeah. Sometimes."

Fifteen minutes later, William and Mulder round up the teens and explain the rules of baseball. Chloe smirks as she notices Anna and Amanda not paying too much attention. Once everyone understands the rules, Mulder and William leave the dug out and watch the thirteen year olds play the game.

"Is Scully not coming?" Anna asks after she strikes out. Grabbing the bat, Chloe shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I may be seeing her after this though. Why?"

"Wanted to see if you could come over," Anna replies before her friend goes up to bat. Cheering on their small group, Anna and Amanda happily sit in the dug out. They really only come because of Kyle's friends.

"Isn't Josh really cute in that jersey?" Anna asks admiring the boy. When her friend does not answer, the teen turns to find Amanda staring at the adults.

"Amanda?" Anna asks. Brought from her thoughts, the other girl answers, "Yeah?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Mr. Mulder. Did you see the way he looks in those jeans?" Amanda asks. A look of disgust on her face, Anna states, "He's as old as your Dad, Amanda."

"And?" The teen asks dismissing the statement. Anna merely rolls her eyes and waits for cake. Fifteen minutes later, Chloe comes back to find Anna sitting alone.

"What's wrong?" She asks her friend. Anna merely nods toward Amanda and says, "She's got a thing for your Dad."

"Ew."

"Yeah," Anna replies thankful that no one she knows is obsessed with her own father. Chloe merely cringes before yelling out to her father, "Is Scully coming?"

Mulder shrugs but points to his phone that he will call. Getting voicemail, the man leaves a message before getting roped into playing a game of T-ball with William, Nathan, and Will while Katherine sets up for lunch and cake. Halfway through explaining the rules to two toddlers, Mulder spots Scully and waves. With the boys not paying attention anymore, William says, "I can watch these two. Go say hi to your partner."

Nodding, Mulder heads off to the picnic tables.

"Hey," The agent says to his partner a few minutes later as she helps fix up the table and uncover the food. Getting icing on her hand, the woman quickly licks it off causing Mulder to whisper in her ear.

"Sexy," He teases. Rolling her eyes, Scully replies, "Shut up."

The teens walk up just as the agents begin light teasing causing Anna to ask Chloe, "Are they finally together?"

Sighing, Chloe answers, "No, but hopefully that will change."

Smirking, Anna waits patiently for her friend to explain her plan.

"Later," Chloe whispers.

After the party, Mulder gets a call on his cell phone and sighs once he hangs up. Looking at Scully, he can tell she knows they have a case. Thankfully, Chloe and Anna are too busy asking Anna's dad if the brunette can spend the night to notice the agents are secretly hoping the man says yes. Fortunately, Anna's father agrees.

"Bye, Dad!" Chloe calls as she gets into the other car.

"Bye!" Mulder calls as he explains that he has a case and to call Maggie if something happens. Adam nods before heading off. "So, what's your plan?" Anna asks dragging her friend to her room. Taking a breath, Chloe answers, "I'm going to make sure they're alone together more–"

Unimpressed, Anna replies, "They're alone together all the time! If it'd worked out you'd have like two other siblings by now."

"Let me finish," The brunette adds. "I'm going to leave them alone after I get them to fight about something, and then yell at them and lock them in a room until they make up."

"Or make- out," Anna provides not too keen on the plan, but enjoying her friend's shocked face. Thinking it over, the teen plops on her bed and asks, "You could send them on an accidental date."

"How do you tell someone they're on an accidental date?" Chloe questions. Anna shrugs.

"Tell them you want to eat somewhere fancy for your birthday and ditch them."

"I could also say I don't have anything to wear causing Scully to take me shopping and I accidentally find a dress for her as well. I'm taller than her now, so I'd be shopping in that section anyway," Chloe replies with a smile.

Arriving first at The Bureau after driving separately from his partner, Mulder goes down to the basement to find Skinner already inside the office.

"'Wow, you know you're going places in the Bureau when the Assistant Director tidies up your office for you. What's up?'" The younger man asks his boss. Flummoxed, Skinner replies, "'I was just, uh … looking.'"

Not fully believing the man, Mulder questions, "'For anything special?'"

"'I came down to ask you something. I, uh, I guess I was nosing around – wondering about you - your, uh, long-term plans.'"

"'My long term plans? You got them right there in your hands'," Mulder replies as he takes the files from his boss's hands and walking toward the filing cabinets. Rephrasing his question, Skinner asks, "'What do you hope to find? I mean, in the end.'"

"'Whatever I hope to find is in here. And maybe I'll know it when I find it. Is that what you came to ask me?'" The agent questions. Truthfully, the Assistant Director replies, "'No. There's a case – nothing I'd send you normally – a murder … an assassination of a Russian chess player. The shooter is former National Security Agency … one of ours. It's got a lot of people upset. This kid, Jeffery Spender – Special Agent Spender – he's been given the case. He's running it.'"

"'You give it to him?'" Mulder asks feeling slightly betrayed. Keeping his agent on his good side, Skinner answers, "'No. It came as an order from somewhere outside the Bureau. His team's assembled upstairs right now. He was very specific that you be excluded.'"

The X-Files head grins mischievously before following Skinner upstairs to the meeting. An hour later, the agent is confronted with former partner Diana Fowley. He tries not to show too much of a reaction despite their history and Scully's innocent interrogation in the car. With each question, Mulder and Diana will gloss over specifics hoping Scully will not catch on. Sadly for them, she does. She tries not to let their past bother her, but after they tell her nothing, she seeks out information from a trustworthy source. Leaving the boy in Diana's hands, Scully heads to the Lone Gunmen's hideout. After standing outside longer than she wants, the red head asks, "'Is somebody going to let me in?

Scully hears Frohike tell her he is coming as well as a series of locks being undone and soon enters the boys' lair.

"'Sorry. You caught me getting ready for bed. Come in. Come in'," Frohike apologizes as he shuts the door. The red head thanks the man before he asks, "'To what do we owe the pleasure at this late night hour?'"

"'I need your help'," Scully answers. Just as she asks, Langly comes in wearing pajamas and holding his toothbrush. When the blond asks what Scully needs help with the woman replies, "'You've all heard of Gibson Praise the chess wunderkind. These are a series of scans and neural electrical outputs of his brain and brain processes.'"

Placing pictures of the boy on a lit viewer, Scully adds, "'There seems to be some suspicion that he's a fraud.'"

"'Dorf on chess?'" Byers asks.

'"Well, apparently, he wins by reading his opponents' minds'," Scully replies.

"'I love that'," The oldest of the three answers. Confused by the woman's still being in their home, Langly asks, "'And you want us to what?'"

"'Analyze the data … with an eye to the parapsychological'," Scully explains.

"'Ooh …. A walk on the wild side'," Frohike teases.

Turning the viewer off, the red head bargains, "'First … I want you guys to tell me who Diana Fowley is.'"

Shocked, Byers asks, "'Diana Fowley? Geez, we haven't heard that name in a while.'"

"'Then you know her'," Scully states as Byers replies, "'Well … yeeaaah.'"

"'She was Mulder's chickadee when he just got out of the Academy. Good-looking'," Frohike supplies causing the red head to become jealous. Cooly, she states, "'Well, she claims to have worked closely with him for a while.'"

Unaware that the woman is fishing for information, Langly easily answers, "'She was there when he discovered the X-Files. She has a background of para-science.'"

"'She got a legat appointment a while back … in Berlin. I always wondered why they split up'," Byers answers oblivious to the red head's being uncomfortable reaction. With a tight smile, Scully turns the viewer on again and states, "'Well … Why don't you boys see what you can find?'"

Going back to the hospital where the staff run tests on the boy, Scully loses her resolve when she sees Diana and Mulder holding hands and laughing inside the observation room. Heading to her car, the red head gets in, shuts the door, and questions how Diana can destroy a relationships she and Mulder are finally starting to figure out. With a small sigh, Scully calls Mulder and tells him to meet her at The Bureau so she can give him Gibson's test results. Throughout the rest of the case, Scully tries to stay as professional as she can when babysitting an eleven year old telepathic chess player. However, leaving him with Diana for the night, Scully soon realizes the folly when the dark haired agent is taken to the hospital and the boy is kidnapped.

Sitting in Mulder's apartment, the adults are happy that Chloe is staying at Anna's for the night. There is too much pent up emotion between the partners to warrant a civil atmosphere. Scully is still angry over Diana and Mulder is still upset about the case. Hearing her phone ring, Scully goes to the desk to answer it while her partner stretches out on the couch. He listens every now and again regarding whenever he is sure his name comes up. With his eyes still closed, Mulder asks once Scully ends the call, "'Any news on Diana?'"

Pausing, the red head regroups not wanting to talk about the woman who happens to play an integral part in the creation of the X-files. With a sigh, she answers, "'They have her on maximum pressers but she's barely maintaining her pressure.'"

Nodding, the male agent soon changes the subject.

"'What did Skinner have to say?'" He asks. Knowing she has to tell him, Scully replies that Skinner is thinking of a reassignment.

Looking at his partner, Mulder questions, "'For who?'"

"'Both of us. These talks included instructions from the Justice Department to close down the X-Files'," The medical examiner answers wishing she did not have to tell him the news. Upset, Mulder replied, "'This was all strategized – every move. I just couldn't see it. It was all of a plan.'"

Saddened by an impending reassignment and exhausted from the case, the red head answers, "'Mulder, whatever you may believe, this time they may have won.'"

Mulder lets out a noncommittal hum before asking, "I'll let you take the couch if you want."

"No, l need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow," Scully answers. Walking out the apartment door moments later, the red head tries to dispel thoughts of Diana. Distance is just what she needs. Especially if she wants to figure out how to deal with her feelings toward her partner. She cannot live in denial. She knows she and Mulder do not behave like typical co-worker, but for tonight she wants to decompress from the day away from her friend.

Hours later, Scully enters her kitchen to make breakfast when her phone rings.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Scully, we need to get to the Bureau. Now," Mulder tells her. Nodding, Scully answers, "I'm on my way."

Entering the office, Scully stares incredulously at the charred remains of their office. She comes in a little after her partner so he can assess the damage without her, but soon finds herself gravitating toward him and places her hand on his upper arm. He is unresponsive to the touch. Knowing the office is his passion, the red head places her head on his chest and holds him. Neither says anything for a while until Skinner interrupts.

"I'll give you both clearance when you're able to go through whatever is left."

Scully nods before guiding her partner and friend out of the office.

"They did this," He seethes upon entering the hallway.

"Who?" Scully questions.

"Them! The one's who are after us, Scully."

The red head notices her partner's demeanor and knows he needs to get some fresh air. Dragging him from the basement onto the street, the woman rubs circles on her partner's back as he begins to suffer a panic attack.

"Let's go get Chloe," Scully whispers knowing they haven't seen her recently. Driving them back, Scully keeps her eyes on the road. For all that Diana does, Scully wants to believe she is the one who can pick up the pieces. With a sigh, she asks, "Do you want to tell Chloe about Diana?"

Shaking his head, Mulder replies, "No. She was never a fan of hers."

The red head decides that makes two against one on the Diana subject, but keeps the thought to herself. Instead, the agents drive in silence back to Mulder's apartment building.

Chloe and Anna wake up when they hear voices come from the living room. Still clad in her friend's pajamas, the brunette crawls out of bed and opens the door.

"Good morning," Mulder tells his daughter when he sees her. She groans asking what time it is. Finding out it is only eight o'clock in the morning, the teen turns back to the bedroom.

"Not so fast. I need you to come home," Mulder states adding, "Don't you have exams next week anyway?"

"Dad!" The girl groans.

"Chloe," Her father mimics. Rolling her eyes, Chloe goes to get her belongings before leaving her friend's place.

Coming back home the teen immediately heads toward her room when Scully calls, "Chloe, your dad and I need to talk to you."

Worried her guardian is sick again, Chloe immediately turns around.

"Your dad and I were reassigned," Scully tells the teen once they are all sitting in the living room. Curious, Chloe asks, "Like that time when I was ten?"

"Similar, but I don't have to hide my seeing you," Scully explains. She knows her partner is still shaken by the night's events. The red head takes a breath before explaining, "We don't know exactly what we'll be doing, but we'll still work together."

Chloe nods slowly as she wonders how her plan will work now.

 **Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Just so you know, I took liberties with both time and the FTF kissing scene.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next week, Scully's attempt to keep her distance from her partner is easier due to their not working together anymore. However, a call from Skinner sends the woman's plan in jeopardy.

"Agents," The Assisstant Director says, "I need you both to assess a bomb threat in Dallas."

"Texas?" Scully asks simply wanting two weeks at home in her apartment. With a smirk, Mulder says, "Is there any other kind, Scully?"

Ignoring the remark, the red head turns back to Skinner who gives them both a file explaining the details of their case.

"You have two hours until your plane leaves," Their boss explains before dismissing his agents. Leaving the office, Mulder sarcastically states, "Chloe's going to love this. I told her we could see a game before she left for Six Flags."

Sighing, Scully replies, "I know. I'm sorry."

Her friend shrugs.

"It's not your fault Skinner is a matchmaker," He says. Scully's head shoots up to look at the man. Mulder smirks, "Calm down, Scul. I didn't mean it literally. I just meant that he wants to pair us up."

The red head nods, but is quiet as they take the elevator to the parking garage. Noticing the woman's silence, Mulder asks if she is okay.

"Fine," Scully replies before saying that she will meet her former partner at his place. The man nods before heading to his car.

Entering his apartment, Mulder finds his daughter watching television.

"Hey, Dad!" Chloe says turning off the program and looking at her father. He smiles at her sadly. Used to the expression, Chloe asks, "We're not going to get to go to the game, are we?"

"Chloe, we have to go to Texas for work," Mulder says knowing his daughter will be leaving soon for her week long trip to Six Flags with Anna.

"But, Dad!"

"I can't help it," The man answers. "Besides, Scully and I both have meetings at the office that determine where we work."

Chloe nods slowly not entirely understanding the predicament, but knowing her father needs his job. With a sigh, the teen goes to her room as Mulder calls out that Scully will be by later. Sighing, Mulder heads off to his room to pack his clothes. Knocking on his daughter's door ten minutes later, the father waits for the teen to open it.

"Go away!" Chloe calls out upset that her father has to cancel his plans.

"Chloe!" Mulder persists. This time, the father is able to enter his daughter's room. Sitting on the bed, Mulder asks his daughter what is wrong besides his leaving for Texas. The teen shrugs not wanting to explain that she feels neglected by him. She knows he has to work, but sometimes wishes she can live a normal life with two parents and have one or both home on a regular basis. He hates to see his daughter upset with no way to fix it, but says soothingly, "You know I love you, right?"

Chloe nods before closing herself off again. Standing from the bed, Mulder goes back to his room to finish packing his clothes before checking in the living room to see if he has any clean socks.

Outside her friend's apartment, Scully unlocks the door to hear music playing from her ward's room. Noticing a more melancholy sound come from the room, the red head looks over at Mulder who sits at the table sorting laundry.

"What's wrong with Chloe?" She asks as she puts down her purse.

"She's upset that we have to go to Texas. I really hope this trip doesn't take too long. I already feel awful leaving her with Rachel and Adam. You packed?" Mulder asks. The red head nods telling him it's in her car. Sighing, the father wonders, "I wonder if I should take her up to see my mom?"

"She'd probably love it. Just, tell her first?" Scully asks with a small smile.

"Ha! That was one time!" Mulder replies remembering when he unexpectadly dropped by to see his mother leaving his daughter with her. With a sigh he adds, "I guess I'll make sure Chlo is ready to go."

"Do you mind?" The woman asks nodding to the bedroom where Backstreet Boys blares from the thin walls. Mulder shrugs before making sure he has everything.

Hearing a knock on her door, Chloe rolls her eyes as she turns her music up a little louder.

"Chloe it's me!" Scully yells over the music. Turning the radio down a little, the upset teen opens her door.

"Hey, your dad sent me in to see if you were ready," The red head says with a small smile. Clearly still upset, Chloe answers, "And?"

"And you can't stay here by yourself and are staying with Rachel and Adam," Scully replies. Shaking her head, the teen answers, "I don't want to. Why can't I stay with Maggie?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose much like she talks to Mulder, Scully explains that Maggie is currently visiting Bill in San Diego. Realizing something more is bothering Chloe, the woman asks what is actually wrong. The teen shrugs adding, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," Scully answers firmly ushering the teen back into the room. Sitting on the bed with her, Scully finally sees a crack in her surrogate daughter's facade and remembers the teen is still a little girl sometimes. Hugging her to her, Scully murmurs into the brunette's hair, "I love you, but you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I just thought that you two would stay here more like the other kids' parents when you got taken off the X-Files," Chloe replies. Pursing her lips, the red head struggles not to tell the teen she feels the same way. Instead, Scully answers, "Sometimes things don't happen that way, Chlo. If you want though, you're always free to call us. I'll make sure we call you when we land."

Chloe nods knowing Scully will keep her word.

True enough, Mulder and Scully call just as they get out of the airport and into the fresh air. Both adults talk to the teen briefly before reporting to their job.

Hours later outside a blown up building, Scully notices her partner go into shock. Taking him back to the hotel, the red head tucks him into bed to stay warm.

"Stay here?" He asks. Not used to the vulnerability in her friend's voice, the red head complies and sits beside him on the bed. On top of the blankets, Scully shifts to get comfortable before turning on the television.

"That should've been me," Mulder comments causing the red head to turn the volume down and answer, "But it wasn't."

"But–"

"It wasn't you, Mulder. Besides, you have a daughter to think about. I," Scully catches herself in a moment of showing her attachment, reassesses her words, and adds, "think she would be pretty upset if you died on her. The last thing I need is for you to die on her."

She inwardly adds herself to the list even though she knows the man is not one to reciprocate her feelings and can only stay friends. Sighing, Mulder says, "I miss her. What time is it there?"

"An hour ahead. They're probably nowhere near a pay phone, Mulder," Scully says sadly. The man puts his head on the pillows and closes his eyes. He smiles a little when he hears his partner say, "I miss her, too."

Heading back to D.C., the agents prepare themselves for their upcoming trial the next day. Neither in the mood to talk much after the day's events, the pair splits at Mulder's apartment building. Entering his home, Mulder loosens his tie and heads to the kitchen. Finding a container of Chinese take out in his fridge, the man opens it, sniffs, and grabs a fork. Sitting at his sofa, Mulder combs through his evidence while he eats actually careful about not spilling any grease on the papers. Half an hour later, he gets a call from his daughter.

"Hey, Chloe? How's Six Flags?" Mulder questions when his daughter finishes talking.

"We've only been at the hotel, Dad!" Chloe replies as if the situation is obvious. Smiling, Mulder replies, "My mistake. How's the hotel?"

He listens to his daughter talk about the hotel pool at their adventures on the forty minute rided there before looking at the time. Although, Chloe is barely eating dinner yet, Mulder cannot keep his eyes open after nearly dying that day. Saying good- bye to his daughter, the man puts the phone down and leans his head against the arm rest. Waking up at around four, Mulder quickly begins to look over his notes again. Glancing at his watch after what seems like a few minutes, the man is shocked when he realizes his court appearance is scheduled for an hour later. Scrubbing his hands over his face, the man quickly gets ready, grabs his files, and heads off to the hearing.

With the results of the hearing not what the man wants, Mulder immediatly finds a bar after realizing his friend and colleague is gone.

As Mulder drinks his pain away, Scully lies in her bed staring at the ceiling. Nothing in her day so far is how she wants it, but she can practically hear her mother's words about taking a break from her partner echo in her head. Cognizant of someone knocking at her apartment door, the red head gets up and answers it.

"'Awww, I woke you," Mulder states as he walks into the woman's apartment adding as an afterthought, "'Did I wake you?'"

"'No'," She affirms. Confused, the man asks, "'Why not? It's three in the morning...'"

"'Are you drunk, Mulder?'" Scully asks not quite accustomed to inebriated Mulder. He opens his mouth and replies, "'I ... I ... I was until about 20 minutes ago, yeah.'"

Tired, the woman asks, "'Was that before or after you decided to come here?'"

Shocked that his friend thinks he will only come to her apartment when drunk, he asks, "'What exactly are you implying?'"

"'Go home, Mulder'," Scully insists causing her friend to counter, "'No, get dressed, Scully.'"

Not in the mood for games, the red head replies, "'It's late.'"

"'Get dressed'," He insists. Not up for another late night escapade, Scully asks what the man is doing. Not one to explain until he gets what he wants, Mulder replies, "'Just get dressed, I'll explain on the way.'"

The rest of her time with Mulder is not as she expects. After facing her own version of a Hitchcock film that replaces birds with bees, Scully can tell the bureau thinks she unsuited to stay with Mulder. After Diana and now killer bees, the red head heartily agrees as she walks into Skinner's office and accepts her fate.

A couple hours later, Scully parks in front of Mulder's apartment complex. She feels she needs to tell him about her transfer in person rather than from Skinner or some random agent. Opening his apartment door, the woman sees her friend turn in his chair toward her, assess her appearance, and ask, "'What's wrong?'"

Seeing her untucked shirt and rumpled blazer, he is honestly worried for her. The only response he gets is, "'Salt Lake City, Utah. Transfer effective immediately.'"

Mulder turns away from her and looks at the ceiling wondering how his day can actually get worse at nearly ten o'clock at night. He decides not to face his friend as she says, "'I already gave Skinner my letter of resignation.'"

Insistent, the man replies, "'You can't quit now, Scully.'"

"'I can, Mulder. I debated whether or not even to tell you in person, but ...'"

Mulder cuts his friend off replying, "'We are close to something here!'"

Finally turning to look at her, he adds, "'We're on the verge!'"

"'You're on the verge, Mulder. Please don't do this to me'," The woman begs. Leaping from his chair, the man walks over to his partner asking, "'After what you saw last night, after all you've seen, you can just walk away?'"

"'I have, I did, it's done'," She answers with finality not wanting to deal with a fight on top of a reassignment and resignation. In an attempt to keep her, Mulder replies, "'I need you on this, Scully.'"

"'You don't need me, Mulder. You never have. I've just held you back'," She insists remembering Diana and how the dark haired woman is clearly a better match for him regarding the X-Files despite being his ex- wife. Seeing his hurt expression, Scully drops her eyes from his and turns to leave replying, "'I gotta go.'"

Waiting for a moment, Mulder quickly follows his friend calling out, "'You wanna tell yourself that so you can quit with a clear conscience, you can, but you're wrong!'"

Unable to stop herself, the red head turns and faces her former partner. Angry, Scully questions, "'Why did they assign me to you in the first place, Mulder? To debunk your work, to rein you in, to shut you down.'"

Knowing it may be his only chance to tell her how he feels, Mulder states, "'But you saved me! As difficult and as frustrating as it's been sometimes, your goddamned strict rationalism and science have saved me a thousand times over! You've kept me honest ... you've made me a whole person. I owe you everything ... Scully, and you owe me nothing.'"

Listening to him, Scully notices his blatant honesty and her eyes fill with tears. Now she silently berates the transfer. Watching her face, Mulder adds, "'I don't know if I wanna do this alone... I don't even know if I can ... and if I quit now, they win.'"

Knowing she has been foolish in her thoughts after Diana, the red head lets her tears silently trail down her face as she falls into her partner's embrace. With his arms around her, Scully closes her eyes. After a moment, she pulls back and kisses the man on the forehead before gently resting her forehead on his while she continues to cry. Cradling her face, Mulder pulls it back to look at her better. Her hands resting on the back of his head, the pair lock eyes and easily close the space between them. Kissing, the partners can no longer say they are simply friends, especially once Mulder's body hits the wall.

Scully pulls back when she feels a prick on her neck. Grabbing the back of her neck in pain, the red head replies, "'Ow!'"

"'I'm sorry'," He apologizes thinking he crosses the line. Clarifying her statement, the red head replies, "'Something stung me.'"

"'Must've gotten in your shirt'," The man answers as he grabs the bee and squishes it. Suddenly, Scully states, "'Mulder ... something's wrong.'"

"'What?'" He asks worriedly as the woman goes on to describe the pain in her chest.

"'Scully'," Mulder states wavering between calling an ambulance or taking her himself.

"'My motor functions are being affected'," The woman says as she begins to fall. Catching his co-worker, Mulder says as he gently lays her on the floor, "'Scully...'"

Knowing she needs to keep him aware of what happens to her, the red head says, "'My pulse is thready ... a funny taste in the back of my throat.'"

"'I think you're going into anaphylactic shock'," He tells her. Contradicting him, Scully replies, "'No ... I have no allergy.'"

Running to his apartment, Mulder calls 911 and earnestly and anxiously reports, "'This is Special Agent Fox Mulder, I have an emergency! I have an agent down!'"

 **Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**This takes place during 6x01, so spoilers for that.**

 **Enjoy!**

After coming back from Antarctica, Mulder keeps a close eye on his friend and even requests to stay with her wherever the bureau assigns them. However, the pair tries hard not to mention the last weeks knowing their kiss does not need to become a topic of gossip. Instead, they pretend the kiss is merely nonexistent unlike the male agent's hovering.

"Mulder, I'm fine," Scully says before the OPR committee comes to assess them.

"Never said you weren't," He states popping a sunflower seed in his mouth before grabbing a magnifying glass from his desk. Rolling her eyes, the red head redirects, "How is Chloe handling being home."

Her friend shrugs answering, "Fine. I think she's tired out from Six Flags, though."

Scully smiles wishing to see the girl back from her trip. However the bureau is still wary about her disappearance, so an accounted absence will not look good on her personnel file. Noticing the sad look on his friend's face, the agent asks, "You want to have dinner with us?"

"Mulder, I don't–"

"It'll be fun! Chloe really wants to see you," The man states using his daughter as leverage. Scully almost answers when there is a knock on the door. She mouths yes just as her friend stands up from the desk and crosses the room.

Being summoned upstairs, the agents plaster happy smiles on their faces as they take their pieced together information to a conference room.

Hours later, the agents get in touch with Maggie to watch Chloe while they head out to Arizona.

"Sure, did you want me to bring her home before you get home?" The mother asks. Asking Mulder, Scully replies, "Yeah. We'll call when we're on our way back."

Coming back after days with Spender, Diana, and Gibson, the adults are worn out and eagerly enter Mulder's apartment.

"Shower!" Scully calls out as her friend loosens his tie. Toeing his shoes off, the father goes toward his daughter's room to check on her. Seeing she is peacefully asleep, he begins to close the door. Walking back into the dining area to retrieve his luggage, the man smirks at the note he finds on the table in Maggie Scully's handwriting. With the knowledge that there are leftovers in the fridge, the man tiredly heads toward his bedroom.

Undressing, Mulder slowly recalls the events of the last couple days and the anger he still holds over officially being taken from his own project. If the FBI simply shuts down his project, he can rest easier. However, with Diana and Spender taking over, he is constantly concerned. With a look upward, Mulder sighs and puts a T-shirt on. With the shirt on, the man looks toward the door when his partner dressed in pajamas she has with her makes her presence known.

"See something you like?" The man teases. She does, but knows egging the man on will probably cause her to kiss him again. Something she does not want to do right now, especially with a teenager in the other room. ClearIng her throat, the red head responds, "Hey, Mulder, I'm going to sit in Chloe's room for a bit. After Gibson–"

Mulder nods in understanding before taking a shower himself. Putting pajamas on, the man walks into his daughter's room to find Scully staring at the teen. She looks up at her friend and tries to convey her thoughts to him. Images of Gibson and his tests flood her mind, which only makes her think of Emily and then of Chloe's appendectomy.

"She's fine," Mulder whispers to the woman who sits at the desk chair. She feels his hand on her shoulder and follows him out of the bedroom. Safely in the hallway, Scully looks up at her partner. He smiles at her and squeezes her shoulder which prompts the red head to lean into him. Mulder hugs Scully to him for a moment before the woman breaks away and whispers, "I'll take the couch tonight."

The man begins to protest when he sees his friend's eyes. From her expression, he knows it will not be a good idea to be alone in the room together, especially after their unspoken kiss. Instead, he says, "I'll get you a pillow."

The next morning, Chloe wakes up to noise coming from the kitchen. Peeking into her father's room, she finds the man still asleep. Eyes widening, the teen rushes into the dining area. With a smile, Chloe eagerly hugs a pajama clad Scully who just manages to take a mug from the cupboard.

"I've missed you!" The teen states looking down at her guardian. Now, with the teen a few inches taller than her, Scully officially feels like the odd one out. Placing her mug on the counter, the red head asks, "How was Six Flagss and Mom?"

"Six Flags was great! Anna and I rode most of the roller coasters together and we even got Mr. Adam on a lot of them."

"Rachel didn't ride?" Scully questions figuring the mother as a person who enjoys amusement parks. Smirking, Chloe replies, "She was stuck with Ben on the little kid rides most of the time and became our designated bag holder."

Scully shakes her head while pouring tea in her mug asking, "And my mom?"

"She's good."

"What did you do?" The red head asks knowing she will now have to extract information. Chloe shrugs answering, "Not too much. I mainly told her about my trip."

Smiling, Scully asks, "Did you have a nice time, at least?"

"Yeah," Chloe replies. After a moment she asks, "Did you ever talk to your mom about boys?"

"Once or twice, why?" The red head questions wondering what is happening with the teen. Sighing, Chloe says, "Maggie thinks you're seeing someone."

Shocked, Scully nearly jokes on her drink before asking, "Why?"

"Morning ladies," Mulder calls as he enters the kitchen ending any chance for the red head to gain information regarding the thirteen year old's comment.

"Morning," The teen and woman chorus just as Chloe hugs her father. Scully smiles at the sight before brewing coffee. Just as she places a liner in the coffee filter, the woman hears her cell phone ring. Heading toward the couch, the woman sits down once she realizes her mother calls.

"Sure what time do you want to meet?" The red head asks when her mother asks to have lunch with her.

"One? I wanted to see you, Dana. I've been worried about you," Maggie replies unable to ease her feelings that her daughter is hurt in some way.

"Okay, Mom," Scully replies with a small eye roll.

"You'll understand with your own kids," Maggie replies quickly remembering her daughter cannot have children. Backtracking, the mother says, "Dana, I'm so sorry–"

"It's fine Mom," Scully says lookIng toward the kitchen which house a laughing father and daughter. Standing from her seat, the woman walks over to the kitchen to see Mulder beginning to make pancakes.

"Mom!" Chloe calls out only to stop when she sees her guardian is on the phone.

"Dana, are you with Fox?" Maggie questions. Biting her lip, the red head replies, "I was too tired to drive home last night. I'll see you at one okay?"

Closing her phone, Scully looks at her surrogate daughter who tries to put sprinkles in the pancake batter. Seeing the woman's raised eyebrow, Chloe defends, "I'm trying to tell dad that they're to welcome you guys home."

Rolling her eyes, Scully answers, "Nice try, but put them away."

Dejected, the teen puts the sprinkles back in the drawer before heading off to her room mumbling something about taking a shower. Shifting his stance as he cooks, Mulder looks at Scully and says, "I called my mom yesterday. I'm going to take Chloe to see her after we eat and get dressed."

"Good," Scully replies wholeheartedly. Her friend stares at her with concern as he asks, "You're sure you're okay?"

"Mulder, I think you should ask yourself that question. Why do you insist on hovering?"

He shrugs not wanting to relive seeing his friend in a vat of green liquid. Placing a hand on the man's arm, the red head whispers, "I'm fine."

Throughout breakfast, Chloe watches her father and Scully interact. Neither adult says much to the other, but the teen can see the pair having a silent conversation.

"Hey, we're going to see Grandma after breakfast, okay?" Mulder tells his daughter as they finish eating. Confused, the teen replies with an elongated, "Alright. Is something wrong?"

The father shakes his head saying Chloe may want to get to know her grandmother better. Looking over at Scully, the thirteen year old relents when she sees the red head's reassuring expression. With everyone leaving around the same time, Chloe gives Scully a hug while promising to call her when they get to her grandmother's.

"Dad, is Scully okay?" The teen asks as she and her father enter their second hour driving to Teena Mulder's. Nodding, the father answers, "Yeah. Why?"

"You look at her as if she's going to break or something," Chloe explains putting her feet on the dash board trying to get comfy.

"I do not," Mulder answers knowing he and Scully have a pact not to tell the thirteen year old about Antartica and the kiss. Chloe rolls her eyes answering, "Okay."

The man thinks the teen will ask something else until she puts her headphones on and lets her father drive.

"Comfy?" Mulder asks as hints at his daughter to get her feet off the dashboard. When the teen nearly nods in response, the father says, "Feet. Floor."

"But–" Chloe begins as her father gives her a stern look. Sitting up the teen grabs a handful of the sunflower seeds sitting in the console. The rest of the drive the father and daughter laugh and joke until Chloe falls asleep. After turning on his mother's road, Mulder wakes up the teenager. Staring out the window, the teen soon grabs her father's cell phone. He raises an eyebrow at her before the teen tells him she is calling Scully.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you we made it safe," Chloe says into the phone once they arrive at Teena's.

"I'm glad. You didn't drive your dad too crazy?" Scully jokes. The teen shakes her head adding, "Just enough to keep him on his toes."

The red head smiles knowing the child inherits Mulder's humor. Shaking her head, Scully ends the call and puts her phone back in her purse.

"That was Chloe. She and Mulder made it to his mom's fine," The woman tells her mother who sits across from her at the table. Maggie merely nods before asking how the parent and child are doing.

"Fine," Scully answers. "Chloe is taller than me now."

"Dana, she's been taller than you for a year now."

"No, she hasn't," The red head replies refusing to believe how tall the teen is. Maggie merely smirks knowing how she feels. Instead of launching into a story about her sons, the mother asks, "How have you been?"

"Fine. A lot's happened in the last few weeks. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Your work is important to you," Maggie says and soon keys into her daughter's wavering glance to the table. Curious, the woman asks, "Dana?"

With a sigh, Scully asks, "How did you know you wanted to be with dad forever?"

"Well, I realized I liked your father more than a friend and couldn't imagine life without him. Are you and Fox–"

Nearly choking on her drink, the red head replies, "No! I just wanted to know."

Scully knows her words are far from true, but cannot tell her mother about the kiss, especially with Diana still being a factor. Instead, the red head changes the subject by asking, "How's Matthew?"

 **Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I know this is not very long, but I really just wanted to deal with Triangle. So, spoilers for that.**

 **Enjoy!**

Alone at her desk without her friend and entertainer, Scully does her work while counting down the minutes until she has to pick up Chloe. She looks up when she hears footsteps come near her desk. Confused by Mulder's friends being at The Bureau, Scully asks, "'What are you doing here?'"

"'Mulder's in trouble'," Frohike states as Langly adds, "'Big trouble.'"

"'What do you mean?'" The woman asks knowing her friend only tells her he is skipping work and wants her to pick up Chloe from school. Knowing she has no idea what is happening, Byers suggests, "'Let's take a walk.''

"'Okay, where are we going?'" She asks following the boys. Explaining their behavior, Frohike tells the red head, "'The walls have ears.'"

Impatiently, the agent answers, "'I have ears. Will you tell me what's going on?'"

"'Mulder's disappeared'," Byers answers immediately causing the red head to ask, "'Disappeared from where?'"

"'From the national reconnaissance office's lacrosse mid-latitude imaging radar satellite'," Langly replies handing Scully a photo. Studying the image, the woman asks, "'I don't understand. What am I looking at?'"

"'A whole lot of nothing'," Frohike replies as Byers explains, "'We pulled that down 45 minutes ago off the NRO satellite, which early this morning sent a picture of a ship which inexplicably appeared in the middle of the Atlantic.'"

"'The SS Queen Anne which by all accounts vanished without a trace over sixty years ago'," Langly continues.

"'The Queen Anne? The British luxury liner?'" The red head asks in disbelief.

"'That's correct'," Frohike answers as Scully replies with certainty, "'It was torpedoed by a German U-boat.'"

"'That's one story'," Langly offers conspiratorially.

"'There's another?'" Scully questions wondering if she really wants to know. Having no choice if she wants to save her partner, the woman listens to the men's story and information before telling them to meet her downstairs.

Over an hour later, after disrupting her former boss, finding A.D. Kirsh, talking to a chain smoking sociopath, and kissing Skinner in gratitude, Scully finally leaves the building and hands over her information to Byers, Langly, and Frohike. Taking a breath, Scully immediately grabs her phone from her pocket. Calling the middle school, the woman arranges for Chloe to go home with Anna before refocusing her attention on her wayward former partner.

Finally finding the agent after hours of searching, Scully immediately calls Skinner and tells him to pick up Chloe and take her with him to a hospital off the gulf coast. Heeding her advice, Skinner arrives at Adam and Rachel's apartment and is met by a rather confused teenager.

"Skinner?" Chloe questions after she hears voices come from the living room. With a sigh, the man looks over at the teenager.

"Good, you can tell them who I am," Skinner states in aggravation. Raising her eyebrow, Chloe replies, "Yeah, but why are you here?"

"Scully asked me to pick you up and take you to the hospital. Your dad was in an accident," The Assistant Director states as he watches a wave of emotions pass through the brunette's face. Asking if she can use the phone, Chloe leaves Skinner with her friend's parents. Placing a call to her guardian's cell phone, the teen soon asks, "Mom, Skinner's here. Is he really supposed to take me to see Dad?"

Plugging her ears to drown out the noise of the hospital, Scully replies, "Yes. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"So he's not like that guy who you almost kissed that looked like Dad, right?" Chloe half teases. Rolling her eyes, Scully simply tells her daughter to go with Skinner. Hanging up the phone, the red head notices the Lone Gunmen come out of Mulder's hospital room requesting a small break. Scully nods before going to watch over Mulder who is still asleep in his hospital bed after being found in the ocean. Staring at his sleeping form for a moment, the red head soon leans over her friend wondering how he can get in such a predicament and gently says, "'Mulder? Mulder, it's me. Hmm?'"

He wakes to her voice, still a little disoriented and feeling as if his jaw is bruised.

"'Where am I?'" Mulder questions as he tries to sit up. Immediately regretting the decision, the man promptly listens when his former partner tells him to lie still.

"'What happened to me?'" He questions. In a tone much like a mother to a child, Scully answers, "'You did something incredibly stupid.'"

"'What did I do?'" He asks still confused.

"'You went looking for a ship, Mulder. In the Bermuda Triangle.'"

"'Say that again?'" He questions just as the Gunmen walk in. Noticing his friend is alert, Frohike states, "'Gilligan awakes.'"

Beginning to remember his trip, Mulder suddenly announces, "'You were there.'"

"'Hmm?'" The red head questions. Emphatically, Mulder states, "'You were there, Scully.'"

Wondering what is going on, Skinner walks in the room with Chloe beside him as Langly explains, "'He's delirious.' Hey, Kiddo."

"Hi," Chloe replies wondering what her father is so upset about. Noticing Skinner, Mulder adds, "'And he was there, too.'"

Skinner drops a bouquet of flowers on the bedside table and answers, "'Right- Me and my dog Toto.'"

"'No, you were there with the Nazis'," The medicated man answers indignantly. Tired of the man's delirium, Scully demands, "'Mulder, will you settle down? It's an order.'"

"'Not that he takes orders...'" Skinner comments as his former agent rests the back of his head on the red head's waist.

Drugged and happy, the hospitalized agent says, "'You saved the world, Scully.'"

"'Yeah... You're right. I did'," Scully replies deciding to placate her partner and sending Chloe an eye roll. The teen smiles a little as one of her honorary uncles asks, "'What kind of drugs is he on?'"

"'I want some'," Langly comments. Upset the group will not believe him, Mulder cries, "'No, no, no... The Queen Anne– I found it. You were there with Thor's Hammer. I told you you had to turn the ship around and then I jumped overboard.'"

Playing along, the woman replies, "'Yeah, I bet you did. The boat that you were on was busted into a million pieces. And as for the Queen Anne it was nothing more than a ghost ship.'"

"'No, no, no. You and I were on that ship, Scully. In 1939'," The patient emphasizes as if stating a year will be a selling point in his story.

"'Get some rest, Mulder, 'cause when you get out of here I'm going to kick your butt but good'," Skinner teases just as he, Chloe, and the Gunmen leave the hospital room.

"'I would've never seen you again. But you believed me'," The agent says to his friend who is currently the only person in his room.

"'In your dreams'," Scully replies before treating him like a child and adding, "'Mulder, I want you to close your eyes and I want you to think to yourself "there's no place like home."'"

Mulder hums contently to himself trying not to think too much about munchkins and a horse of a different color. When he notices the red head leave, he calls out as he props himself up on his elbow, "'Hey, Scully.'"

The red head walks toward her friend and leans down to face him.

"'Yes?'" She asks. With their faces inches apart, There is a long pause as they stare at each other deeply. The red head begins to think her partner will say something profound or coherent, when he softly tells her, "'I love you.'"

"'Oh, brother... '" Scully answers with a small eye roll before she leaves the room. As she leaves, a small smiles plays on her lips as she remembers their kiss from over a month ago. With a sigh at the door, the red head goes back out to the corridor and talks to the men and teen. Entering the hallway, the woman tries to keep her smile from growing bigger as she wonders if her former partner tells her the truth about loving her. After their kiss, she is still confused over their relationship despite what they tell themselves. Skinner watches his former agent try to regain her composure. What concerns him is not a look of sorrow, but mirth. Curious, he wonders what happens with the pair and decides to keep an unofficial eye on them. When Scully tells the group in the hallway that they can leave, Skinner agrees having to get back to work while Chloe elects to stay with her guardian. A few minutes later, the agent and teen say good- bye to The Gunmen.

Alone in the hallway with Scully beside her, the teen asks how her father is really doing.

"He's fine. His doctor is supposed to come tomorrow and make sure he's okay," Scully answers sitting down on the bench outside the hospital room.

"I thought you were his doctor?" Chloe teases causing her guardian to give her a pointed, yet amused stare.

Turning away, the red head glances down the hall watching hospital employees going about their jobs and begins to wonder when her friend gets another round of morphine.

"'Why didn't he talk about me?" Chloe asks feeling a little left out of her father's ramblings. Scully looks at her surrogate daughter for a moment before answering, "I doubt your father wanted you in his delusions. Would you want him in some of your dreams?"

The teen quickly shakes her head adding, "It would have been nice to live in 1939, though."

"Without television and CDs?" The red head asks. Sighing, the brunette replies, "I guess you're right. Can we see him?"

Hugging the teen to her, Scully answers, "Sure, but don't take anything he says seriously."

Remembering his ramblings, Chloe smirks.

"Okay," She answers as she and her guardian stand up and enter Mulder's hospital room. Just as they get to the door, Chloe adds, "I wish I'd brought a camcorder."

Smirking at such a Mulder like comment, Scully simply opens the door and ushers the teen inside the room.

 **Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**This has nothing to do with a case, so there's that. Also, I don't own The X-files (the movie in this case as well as the TV show).**

 **Enjoy!**

"Chloe, what do you want for your birthday?" Mulder asks as they sit on the plane ride home to D.C. after his surgery. Thinking, the teen finally answers, "I'm just glad you're alive."

He smiles at his daughter's answer before he is thoroughly chastised. With her eyebrows knit together, Chloe chastises, "How could you go off like that? You didn't tell Mom anything let alone me."

Knowing they are in a public plane, Mulder tries to calm his daughter down. Shaking her head, the teen whispers, "You're too young."

With a huff, Chloe faces the seat in front of her and crosses his arms.

After his daughter gets done yelling at him, Mulder looks over at his partner sitting a few rows back who simply looks at him questioningly. Unbuckling his seat belt, Mulder walks over to the woman and sits on the floor beside her.

"Are you okay?" Scully asks wondering if the altitude is affecting him. Mulder nods as he says, "Chloe just yelled at me for going missing."

Hearing the statement, the red head smiles softly. Shocked, her friend asks, "You're agreeing with her?"

Running her hand through his hair, the woman replies, "Mulder, she has every right to. You could have died. If it hadn't been for The Boys, Skinner, and Chloe, I would have chewed you out myself."

When he gives her his puppy dog eyes, the red head asks, "What? You want me to feel sorry for you? You did this on your own. I just hope you'll let someone know when you do something stupid again."

Hearing the light for the seat belt sign, Scully adds, "You should go back to your seat."

Dropping his head, Mulder stands up and heads back to his daughter. Scully watches him and wonders if she needs to be so cruel. Instead of dwelling on her actions, the woman puts her tray down and decides to sleep for the remainder of the flight.

A week later, Mulder starts to discuss his daughter's birthday again, and after discussing different scenarios, Chloe replies, "I want to see a movie with Anna, Amanda, Kyle, and a couple of his friends."

Raising an eyebrow, Mulder replies, "No boys."

"But Kyle's my best guy friend," The teen complains. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "No."

"What if I let you and Scully chaperone?"

"Chloe," He warns. After a moment, the teen adds, "We can have cake at Scully's, too."

Hearing his friend's name come up often, Mulder finally asks why.

Not wanting to tell her father that she is embarrassed by the X on their window or the fact that she is tired of having parties at the apartment, Chloe answers, "Well, her place is bigger, and–"

"Did you ask her?" Mulder questions. The teen shakes her head before heading to the phone. As the teen dials, she hears her father say, "And I'll have to talk to Scully about the movie."

Chloe merely rolls her eyes before clearing up the party situation. Handing the phone over to Mulder, Chloe heads to her room to catch up on homework.

"Did Chloe tell you about her inviting Kyle and his friends to the party?" Mulder asks once his daughter is out of earshot.

"Yes, Mulder. Now, what did you want to talk about?" Scully questions sensing apprehension in the man's voice. After a moment, Mulder says, "She wants to see a movie with him."

"Who?"

"Kyle," He states and can easily imagine his partner raising her eyebrows as she says, "And?"

"And, she wants to see a movie with a boy!"

"Who happens to be a really good friend of hers. If you want to worry about anyone, it'd be Amanda," Scully comments keenly aware of the teen's obsession with Mulder. Teasing, the red head adds, "I'd watch your back if I were you."

"Around who?"

"Amanda," Scully emphatically replies.

"What? Has she got the hots for me?" Mulder jokes. Rolling her eyes, Scully answers, "Yes, and Mulder? Never say that again. Ever."

"Yes ma'am."

For her birthday, Chloe happily chooses a movie about FBI agents being chased by angry bees. Sitting through the film, Mulder and Scully groan. Not only do they have to deal with the FBI at work, but also at home. Instead of paying attention to a couple agents who clearly misrepresent the FBI, Mulder and Scully find themselves keeping an eye on Chloe and her friends. Watching Amanda flirt with one of the boys, Mulder says, "Looks like she's over me, Scully."

The woman smirks saying, "Never underestimate the mind of a teenage girl Mulder."

Watching the woman stand up, Mulder asks, "Where are you going?"

"The restroom," Scully answers not wanting to see any more of the film. Shocked, Mulder whispers, "You can't leave me here."

With a smile, the red head replies, "Think of it as payback for the Bermuda Triangle."

The man merely crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in his seat while continuing to keep an eye on the teens.

"What did I miss?" Scully whispers when she gets back to her seat.

"I think Sam tried to kiss Amanda. How bad a parent would I be if I continually threw popcorn at them?"

The red head raises her eyebrows in protest causing Mulder to whisper, "Spoilsport."

"Just remember that the next time we go on a case."

Hours later, Mulder and Scully let Chloe and her girl friends stay up talking before they head to bed. Scully to her room and Mulder to the couch. Dozing at around one in the morning, the father stirs as he hears the front door open. Thinking it's Scully getting the paper, he turns over. Then, he hears a thud and realizes what time it is. Sitting up, the father turns on the lamp only to see his daughter and her friends wearing street clothes.

"You snuck out!" Mulder exclaims as the teens sit at the kitchen table. All three girls stare at anything but the vicinity of the adults. Taking a breath the father asks, "What were you thinking? How could you do that to Scully? That was an invasion of my trust and–"

"Mulder," Scully softly says as she puts her hand on the man's arm to calm him. He looks at her, and immediately calms. After a moment, the father looks directly at his daughter, "We'll discuss your punishment once everyone leaves."

After the adults leave the kitchen, Amanda comments, "Your Dad looked just like that guy from the movie last night."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe replies, "Sure. Fine. Whatever."

With a sigh, the teens head to Chloe's bedroom. Out of earshot from the girls, Scully and Mulder stand in the red head's room trying to come up with a suitable punishment.

"Mulder, grounding her will only make it worse. Besides, we're gone a fair bit."

"All I know is she is being monitored," Mulder comments adding, "If need be, we'll take her with us the rest of the summer."

"And if you can't?" Scully questions causing the man to ask, "How upset would your mom be babysitting?"

Groaning, the woman answers, "We're not dragging my mother into this."

With a sigh, Mulder replies, "Fine. I'll just get her a babysitter until school starts up. Know any no nonsense Grad Students?"

Rolling her eyes the red head crosses her arms.

"Contrary to popular belief, Mulder, I haven't always been a by the book person."

Mulder smirks.

"Yeah? Care to enlighten me?" He asks. Turning from the man and crawling under her sheets, Scully says, "Good- night, Mulder."

"I'm not getting any information from you am I?" He questions. His friend smirks.

"If you're lucky," She answers before turning out her light.

Later that day, Mulder and Scully let Amanda and Anna go home, but not without telling the girls' parents what happen. Left with her father and guardian, Chloe reluctantly accepts her fate. Nodding toward the sofa, Scully walks behind the teen with Mulder behind her. With their arms crossed, the adults look down at the brunette.

"What were you thinking?" The father exclaims startling his daughter.

"I–"

"Not only did you sneak out, but you abused a privilege! Scully let you use her apartment and you snuck out of here? How is that showing gratitude? What? You think you can walk over her like that?" Mulder questions. Clearing her throat, Scully supplies, "I think we should ask her why she snuck out."

With a huff, the agent looks down at his daughter and waits for an explanation. Not used to her father yelling at her, Chloe looks toward her guardian who stands with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"We thought it would be fun," Chloe states adding, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Mulder questions. "For sneaking out or going behind our backs?"

"Both?"

"Do you have any idea what could've happened to you? Or your friends? What were you even thinking?" The man yells. Chloe opens her mouth to protest when Mulder sighs and licks his lips adding, "Was it to meet Kyle?"

"Dad, no! Why–"

Noticing her friend open his mouth again, Scully quickly states, "Your dad and I talked it over."

The red head makes eye contact with her partner before adding, "For the rest of the summer, you're going to have a babysitter."

"I'm staying with Anna?" Chloe questions hopefully. Seeing the adults' eyebrow raises, the teen slumps. Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "No. I'm hiring a babysitter to watch you while we're at work or on a case. When we're off, you'll be staying with one of us."

"That's not fair!" Chloe yells.

"Life's not fair," Mulder answers back. "You disappointed me and I'm not sure I can trust your judgement. Your punishment ends when school starts."

"That's two weeks!" The teen cries glancing over at Scully.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but that's what happens," The red head answers trying to understand why the child will even sneak out in the first place. After a moment she asks, "Where were you even going?"

"The park."

"At one in the morning?" Mulder asks. Chloe nods before asking to leave the room. Scully's disappointed look hurts her more than her father's.

 **Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys! This takes place during How the Ghosts Stole Christmas (so, yes, there's been a time jump).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own most of this and definitely not one of the Christmas gifts. That story is owned and retold through the memory of David Duchovny and given to random people due to the Late Late Show with James Corden.**

 **Enjoy!**

Around Christmas, Mulder listens to his daughter go on about a haunted house somewhere on the outskirts of D.C. and asks who she heard it from.

"Some kids in class. They were talking about it being haunted and I figured you'd like it," The teen confesses. Mulder smirks, but thinks nothing of it until his daughter is at a supervised Christmas party with her friends. Driving out to the supposed haunted house, Mulder quickly makes a call to who he assumes is a flustered Scully. After a few minutes of begging, the man hangs up the phone and takes a small nap while he waits for his friend to show up.

Hearing the crunch of tires near him, Mulder sits up in his seat to find his partner pull up beside him. Both rolling down their car windows, the man announces, "'I almost gave up on you.'"

"'Sorry'," Scully apologizes. "'Checkout lines were worse than rush hour on the 95. If I heard "Silent Night" one more time I was going to start taking hostages. What are we doing here?'"

"'Stakeout'," Mulder answers as the red head asks, "'On Christmas Eve?'"

"'It's an important date.'"

"'No kidding'," Scully sarcastically replies. Noting her tone, the more adventurous agent explains, "'Important to why we're here. Why don't you turn off your car and I'll fill you in on the details.'"

Not in the mood to deal with his shenanigans when she has to wake up in eight hours, the red head complains, "'Mulder, I've got wrapping to do. It's the night before Christmas.'"

Actually looking at the back of her car, he notices the presents.

"'Oh'," The man answers. Sometimes he forgets just how many people are in his friend's family. Beginning to resign himself to the fact that the woman will leave, he watches in surprise as Scully rolls up the car window, steps out of her vehicle, and gets into his.

"'Let's hear it. Give me the details'," She tells him once securely inside the vehicle. Feeling guilty, Mulder tells her she can leave if she needs to. The woman disregards the comment and replies, "'I drove all the way out here. I might as well know why. Right?'"

"'I just thought you'd be more... curious'," Mulder says thinking that a secluded area with an abandoned house will be a tipping point. Appeasing the man, Scully asks, "'Who lives in the house?'"

"'No one.'"

"'The who are we staking out?'" The red head questions. Adding in the mystery, Mulder replies, "'The former occupants.'"

"'They've come back?'" Scully questions hoping she is understanding him correctly. Happy for her intrigue, the man answers, "'That's the story.'"

Knowing this to now be a ridiculous hoax, the red head answers, "'I see. The dark, gothic manor the, uh, omnipresent low fog hugging the thicket of overgrowth.'"

She pauses a moment before adding, "'Wait- is that a hound I hear baying out on the moors?'"

Ever the jokester, Mulder says, "'No. Actually that was a left cheek sneak.'"

Officially not in the mood to deal with a ridiculous story or ghost hunt, Scully complains, "'Mulder, tell me you didn't call me out here on Christmas Eve to go ghost busting with you.'"

"'Technically speaking they're called apparitions.'"

Tired, the red head replies, "'Mulder, call it what you want. I've got holiday cheer to spread. I've got a family roll call under the tree at 6:00 a.m.'"

However, just as she is about to leave, Mulder locks the doors and quickly tells her he will explain everything.

"'Okay'," The red head agrees. She listens as her partner tells the story of a couple who makes a lover's pact inside the house amidst World War I and the 1917 Flu Epidemic.

"'They killed themselves?'" Scully questions thinking the story is over.

"'And their ghosts haunt this house every Christmas Eve'," Mulder finishes. When his friend laughs, the man replies, "'I just gave myself chills.'"

Scully praises his story telling, but replies that she does not believe him.

"'You don't believe in ghosts?'" The man asks.

"'That surprises you?'" She replies. Mulder answers that he is surprised thinking everyone believes in ghosts. Shaking her head, the red head explains that on any other night she will go with him, just not on Christmas Eve. Exiting the car, Scully gets to the ground and around the hood when her partner steps out of the driver's side.

"'My best to the family'," Mulder calls out as he heads toward the house. Alone, Scully mumbles that she will not follow her friend. However, after checking her pockets, the red head realizes she does not have her keys. Figuring her partner has them, she calls out to him while coming up behind him in the foyer of the old house.

"'Change your mind?'" He asks. Waving away his question, Scully asks if he has her keys.

"No'," He answers before his friend tells him not to joke.

"'Why would I take your car keys?'" Mulder asks wondering how little fuel the red head is running on. Always the logical one, Scully offers, "'Maybe you, uh... Maybe you grabbed them by mistake.'"

"'Maybe it was a ghost'," He teases. At his words there is a knocking above them as well as the chime of a clock. The pair tries to dispel the noises until the doors slam shut. For hours Mulder and Scully find themselves stuck in the house and almost killing each other before they go back to the safety of their cars.

"You okay to go back?" Mulder asks his friend. Scully nods before asking, "You?"

He nods back and they each go their separate ways. An hour later, he finds his friend at the apartment door.

"'I, uh... I couldn't sleep. I was, um...'" She falters with a sigh. Both still reeling from their night, Mulder lets his friend inside.

"'Come in' Chloe's still asleep," He tells her adding, "'Aren't you supposed to be opening Christmas gifts with your family?'"

Changing the subject, the red head asks, "'Mulder... None of that really happened out there tonight... That was all in our heads, right?'"

Not sure how to respond, the man answers, "'I-it must have been.'"

"'Mmm. Not that, uh, my only joy in life is proving you wrong'," She jokes. Noticing the jibe, Mulder replies, "'When have you proved me wrong?'"

"'Well... Why else would you want me out there with you?'" She teases as her friend asks with surprise, "'You didn't want to be there?'"

Noticing her silence, the man realizes his comment and states, "'Oh, that's, um... That's self-righteous and... narcissistic of me to say, isn't it?'"

"'No, I mean... Maybe I did want to be out there with you'," Scully replies honestly. The agents stare at each other for a moment before Mulder changes the subject and says, "'Now, um... I know we said that we weren't going to exchange gifts but, uh... I got you... a little something.'"

Shyly he hands her a package.

"'Mulder'," She replies softly not knowing how to accept a present from him. They are never truly gift giving people.

"'Merry Christmas'," He tells her. Caving, the red head replies, "'Well, I got you a little something, too.'"

Settled with presents and still unable to sleep, the pair soon heads to the couch to exchange gifts.

Hearing laughter come from the living room, Chloe wakes up to find both her father and guardian with tissue paper surrounding them. Shocked to find the fourteen year old in the room, the adults say, "Hi, Chloe!"

"What are you doing up?" The teen questions with a yawn.

"We went ghost hunting and came back," Mulder comments. Raising an eyebrow, Chloe wonders what the adults have actually been doing.

"And exchanging presents."

Peering at the gifts, Chloe walks over to the coffee table. Seeing a chocolate bar on the table, the teen reaches down just as the adults yell, "No!"

Shocked, the teen asks, "Why?"

"It's adult chocolate," Scully insists adding, "'You can't have it.'"

"Whatever," Chloe replies deciding the adults are insane as she heads back to bed. After a moment, Mulder asks, "Should we get another piece?"

"No," Scully answers seriously. Just then the candy actually affects him causing Mulder to answer, "Oh! What kind of stuff did you do in college, Scully?"

"It was purely for research," Scully states with a smile before asking if she can open her present.

The next morning, the adults wake up on the couch and immediately scramble apart. Somehow Scully is asleep with her head in her partner's lap while Mulder has his arm on Scully's back with his head leaning on the back cushion.

"Have a nice night?" Chloe asks as she sits in front of the Christmas tree waiting to open presents. With a yawn, Mulder answers, "Yeah. Let me start some coffee and then we can do presents."

His eyes wide, the man looks over at Scully who quickly gets up and starts gathering her things mumbling about how she has to get to her mom's and is already three hours late. Smirking, her friend asks as she comes beside him as she leaves, "What are you going to tell her, Scully?"

"Hush," She answers before telling the teen she will see her later that day. Stopping in the middle of her proclamation, the woman asks, "Why don't you both just come with me? I'm sure mom won't mind."

Both father and daughter glance at each other self consciously and debate.

"Scully, we don't have presents for them," Mulder offers weakly. Chloe merely looks at the ground and mumbles, "I don't want to mess up tradition."

"You go ahead Scully. We're meeting my mom later today, anyway," Mulder replies with a small smile. Scully nods before putting her cell phone back in her bag. She gives them each meaningful looks before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Chloe answers excitedly knowing she will simply get to prolong Christmas. Scully smiles at the teen and goes over to her. Bending down to kiss her on the forehead, Scully replies, "I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom," Chloe answers and accepts the looks the adults receive as a small, accidental Christmas gift.

 **Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Just so you're aware, this takes place during the episode "Terms of Endearment".**

 **Enjoy!**

Heading to Mulder and Chloe's apartment the day after Christmas, Scully happily knocks on the door eager to give the teenager her present.

"Why'd you knock?" Mulder asks when he lets his friend inside. Shrugging off her purse and placing it on the table, the red head replies, "I left my keys in the car. I have to get Chloe's presents from my trunk."

"Oh. Need any help?" Mulder questions wondering what is in her car that she has to keep it running. Pulling her coat tighter, the woman asks, "Could you? I'd have Chloe help me, but I don't trust her peeking."

"Sure thing," The man answers as he grabs his coat and tells his daughter he will be back. Going down to Scully's car, Mulder soon realizes the presents are in the trunk. Grabbing a few in his arms, the father questions aloud how many presents Chloe is getting from the red head. Shaking her head as she shuts the trunk door, Scully explains, "My mom got most of these for her. Something about all of her grand kids getting an equal amount of presents. All of us thought six a piece was a little extravagant."

"I bet Bill was thrilled to hear Chloe being put in that category," Mulder comments as they walk back inside after Scully locks her car and pockets her keys. Holding the door for her partner who decides today to be macho, Scully rolls her eyes replying, "Mulder, don't start on Bill. I already had to hear my mother yell at him about you. I don't want to hear your demeaning comments about him."

Instead, Mulder keeps his mouth shut. The rest of the day, the adults spend with Chloe and decide not to think about going back to work after the New Year.

All too soon, Scully wakes up the day after New Years with only a slight hangover after Ellen insists they go bar hopping. Getting dressed, the woman sighs as she remembers her meeting with a possible FBI employee. Stuck in an office the size of a closet two hours later, Scully starts questioning where her friend is and why she is being tortured with the man in front of her and not Mulder as well. After going through her next question for the man in front of her, the red head almost leaps with joy when her phone rings. With her still collected demeanor, Scully answers her phone.

"'Hey, Scully, it's me'," Mulder says from his end. After hearing who is on the other end, the red head turns to her interviewee and gives him a look that makes the man leave the room. Alone, Scully asks, "'Mulder, where are you? I waited 45 minutes for you this morning.'"

Knowing he is in trouble with not only work, but also his friend, the man says, "'I, uh... Before I tell you I-I'm going to ask you to keep an open mind.'"

"'This isn't an X-File?'" Scully asks knowing full well that it is.

"'Call it what you like. Here in Roanoke they're calling it a demon baby snatching'," Mulder comments hoping to ease her mind if he is flippant with his comment.

"'You're in Virginia?'" Scully questions perturbed that the man will leave her alone in a closet disguised as an office while he goes on a joy ride to another state. Getting back on topic, Mulder hopes to ease any tension by asking, "'Look, I want you to look at this woman's charts. Strange in utero deformities were detected. I'm going to courier them to you, all right?'"

Upset that her friend cannot stay and sit at a desk after nearly killing himself over the summer, the red head replies, "'Mulder, we are supposed to be doing background checks not chasing X-Files.'"

Hoping she will see his reasoning, Mulder explains, "'Scully, Spender just round filed this case- it's unconscionable.'"

"'And what do you call rooting through his trash?'" The red head fires back evenly. She can practically see her friend's dismissive facial expression as he replies, "'Like that's any different from the assignment we're stuck with.'"

"'"We," Mulder? I'm stuck with it. You're not here'," The woman answers remembering a similar conversation with him when Chloe was nine and she had to watch her for the night because Mulder was too engrossed in a case.

"'Scully, this is a classic case of demon fetal harvest- what they called in the middle ages atum nocturnem- the impregnation of an unwitting woman by a dark lord of the underworld...'"

"'As host for his demon seed'," The red head finishes clearly not impressed with being left at the Bureau alone, but unable to resist the movie reference. Part of her wonders if he is simply nursing his own hangover with a bizarre, Mulder-esque cure.

"'Exactly'," Mulder states. He receives a dry, "'I saw Rosemary's Baby on cable the other night.'"

Silently impressed by her movie reference, the man soon gets back to the case saying, "'Yeah, but this is the real deal. You check that woman's charts, you'll get hard evidence. Check her prenatal ultrasound.'"

Not wanting to do an autopsy or anything medical after spending New Years with her friend, Scully sighs as she lets out an annoyed, "'Mulder...'"

"'Just humor me, Scully. Take a look at those medical records. I think they'll prove my theory'," Mulder insists. Needless to say, she flies out to meet him later the next day.

While they work on the case, Scully tries to keep herself as detached as possible. Finding deformed, dead babies is not how she wants to spend her days. However as they dig up Wayne Weinsider's children, she cannot help wondering how someone can do such a thing. When they find him a couple nights later digging around his home, Scully tries not to listen too closely as she and Mulder point their guns at the suspect. Not only is he a polygamist but also a perpetrator of infanticide.

"'Wayne! It's over'," Mulder yells to the man. Continuing his work, Wayne states, "'A normal life. A family. That's all I ever wanted.'"

"'Where's the baby, Wayne?'" Mulder questions trying to keep his anger in check. Dismissing him, Wayne asks aloud, and with a crazed expression, "'How could she do this to them?'"

"'Put the shovel down. Your lies won't work anymore'," Mulder insists as Wayne exclaims, "'My lies? What about her lies?'"

Trying to keep some semblance of peace, Scully replies, "'Whatever the truth, Mr. Weinsider you can't hope to bury it now.'"

"'I'm not burying anything. I'm digging it up'," Wayne states.

"'Where's the baby?'" Mulder questions when Scully says nothing.

Wayne stares at the man as he explains, "'Don't you understand? She took it. Betsy took it!'"

Sick of the man's lies, Mulder states, "'You can't blame anyone else like you did with Laura.'"

"'Don't you see? Betsy isn't like Laura. Betsy is...'"

Bullets hit the man before he can finish.

"'Get the paramedics!'" Scully yells as she listens to Wayne softly say, "'I just wanted what everyone wants.'"

The agents go to their hotel rooms in silence that night.

"You okay?" Mulder asks as he drives both himself and his partner to the airport the next morning. Her silence after their baby excavation is unsettling to him, especially since it starts as soon as she gets into the car. She is never this quiet during an investigation, except during the babies with the tales. Not wanting to push her, Mulder merely puts his hand at the console of the car hoping the red head will take it.

Scully notices her friend's motives are pure, but has no desire to actually show her emotions right now. Her mind cannot fathom the babies buried by such a sadistic woman and completely sympathizes with Wayne's pleas. She does want a child. A normal, healthy child. She has that with Chloe, but only knows six years of it. Uncharacteristically, a tear rolls down her cheek and she notices Mulder touch her arm.

"Hey," He says softly. All he wants is for her to give him some of her pain. He does not care why she is hurting, only that he can relieve it somehow. After their trip to Area 51, he feels oddly closer to her than before.

"I'm fine, Mulder," She whispers hoping to project a air of confidence. Sadly, she is sorely mistaken as her friend pulls over and turns on his hazards.

"Mulder," The red head exclaims as she notices the other cars passing them. The man ignores his name and stares intently at the woman. After a moment, he asks, "How can I help?"

She returns a sad smile and replies, "You can't."

There is no way she will tell her friend everything that is on her mind. Some things are for her alone to bear. The fact that she cannot have children is one of them. Knowing he will not get anything from her, Mulder starts the car back up.

After coming back to D.C., the agents head to Rachel and Adam's apartment where Chloe and Anna sort out the day's shopping purchases in Anna's bedroom.

"Scully!" Rachel says with a smile and a hug. Surprised by the affection, Scully stares at the woman strangely. Collecting herself, the red head says, "I'm glad to see you, too. How have you been?"

The other woman smiles as she leads her toward the kitchen where Ben is playing with his toy dinosaurs.

"Great! Actually, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I'm pregnant," Rachel tells her with a smile. All Scully can do is smile back. Although she is happy for her friend, the red head cannot help feeling a twinge of jealousy. Then, she asks herself who she can even have a child with even if she were able to have children.

"Congratulations," The red head replies with a smile. "Do the kids know?"

"Anna found out by accident, but we told Ben last week. Mulder congratulated us the other week, too. We're guessing Chloe has something to do with that," The woman states with a smirk. Scully merely laughs before congratulating her friend again.

Leaving the apartment, Scully goes back to Mulder's if only to spend time with Chloe. When the teen shuts herself away in her bedroom to do homework as soon as she gets back, Mulder sighs saying, "I miss her being little. She actually wanted to be around me then."

Not hearing a quip from his friend, the man looks over at her. Scully merely keeps a stoic face as she softly asks, "Mulder, can I watch one of Chloe's home videos?"

Eagerly wanting to fix whatever is upsetting the woman, Mulder happily obliges. Sitting down beside his friend after he puts in one of the earliest tapes, he absentmindedly puts his arm around her while she grabs the afghan from the back of the couch.

"She's so small," The woman whispers as they watch baby Chloe lying in a bassinet. Nodding, Mulder answers, "Yeah, she was around three months old then. I can't believe I did that on my own."

"You know, she got chicken pox at daycare when she was three?" Mulder asks after another video clip goes by. His friend merely snuggles into the blanket trying to picture her partner caring for a fussy three year old. The pair look at the screen when they hear a shriek of laughter. Mulder smirks remembering when he finds out that tickling his daughter's feet will make her laugh.

"You know, there are times I watch these and swear you're about to come on the screen."

The red head smiles softly trying to picture herself with a baby Chloe. Then, she tries to picture herself in her undergrad and taking care of a baby. Seeing her smirk, Mulder asks, "What?"

"I was spending most of my time in premed when Chloe was born."

"Yeah, I would have really robbed the cradle there, huh?" The man questions causing his partner to laugh slightly. A few minutes later, Scully states, "Rachel's pregnant."

"I know," Mulder softly replies wondering why she brings it up. Then, he remembers Scully is just privy to the news. Tentatively, he asks, "Are you okay with that? I mean, I know–"

"I'm fine, Mulder. I'm happy for them. She told me once that they had a hard time getting pregnant after Anna. Statistically speaking, the same can happen after Ben as well."

Mulder merely nods as he wraps his arm around Scully's shoulders. He forgets sometimes that she wants something he cannot give her, but for the time being he can pretend at being normal.

 **Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the wait, you guys! Life gets in the way.**

 **Takes place during Rain King.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I can't believe you did this," Scully states as she sits in the airplane with her partner who currently pops a sunflower seed in his mouth. Shrugging, Mulder says, "Come on, you know you want out of that office as much as I do."

"Yeah, and I'd also like to keep my job," She mumbles. "How'd you even get this assignment anyway?"

"I got a call."

"A call?" The woman deadpans knowing his statement is code for an X-file. Neither says anything more until they exit the plane in Kroner, Kansas and find a middle aged man and an eight year old baton twirler waiting to greet them. Scully eyes her partner with a look of annoyance. As the child begins her baton twirling routine, the red head looks at Mulder and says, "'Don't look at me. This was your idea.'"

Thankfully the older Kansan comes up and introduces himself as Mayor Jim Gilmore.

"'Nice to meet you, sir'," Mulder extends as he shakes the man's hand. Looking toward Scully, Gilmore tells Mulder, "'If I'd known you were bringing the missus, I would've arranged for fancier accommodations.'"

Deciding against explaining his and Scully's purely platonic relationship and work status, Mulder lets the red head introduce herself. Clearly embarrassed after his assumption, the mayor quickly apologizes and thanks the agents for coming out. As the mayor continues to talk, Scully's anger begins to grow. Hearing more on the case, the less she believes one actually exists.

"'Come on, Scully. You act like I intentionally misled you. Over the past 30 years this town has had more tornadoes heat waves and hailstorms than any other town in the country. It's like ground zero for extreme weather'," Mulder states as he and Scully walk the streets of downtown Kroner. Still disbelieving, the red head answers, "'A man... controlling... the weather.'"

As they continue the case, both adults are a little upset to share a room after Mulder's is destroyed. They tell each other their frustration lies in the motel owner's insistence that the partners are an actual couple. In reality, Scully is merely upset about being stuck in Kansas in general while Mulder continues to figure out the complexities of the case.

Left in their room for a while, Mulder sits up when the red head walks back into their room excited to tell her about the lead he has. He quickly decides against speaking when his partner gives him a look before picking up the phone that begins ringing in her motel room.

"Scully!" Chloe calls relieved that one of the adults is picking up the phone. "There was breaking news about a tornado in Kansas and I knew you guys were there–"

'You told Chloe?' Scully mouths. Still listening to the teen, the woman raises an eyebrow at her partner who smiles sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, the red head calms the teen saying, "We're fine. We should be back tomorrow."

"Good! My first softball game is on Friday!" The teen exclaims before asking if they are coming. Scully nods and replies she is before telling her partner, "I told Chloe we'd be back tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Mulder questions. Rolling her eyes, Scully states, "'Next flight out is 10:00 tomorrow morning.'"

Trying to buy time, Mulder sits up on the bed.

"'Look at this, Scully'," He states holding up a newspaper adding, "'September 20, 1991, it rained rose petals for nearly an hour.'"

Tired of his theories, Scully exasperatedly explains, "'Mulder, we're going home. The rain stopped this afternoon. Daryl Mootz is being sued by about 50 people. There's no case... And you told Sheila yourself that she wasn't controlling the weather.'"

"She's not. Neither is Daryl. Check this out- on the same day that it rained rose petals. "Irene Hardt, beloved wife and devoted mother passed away yesterday afternoon... She's survived by one son, Holman Hardt.""

With an eyebrow raise, Scully asks, "'Oh, so, now you're saying that Holman Hardt...'"

"'Holman Hardt is manufacturing the weather'," Mulder cuts in, "'Did you see how relieved he was when he learned that Daryl was drunk? I've been doing some checking. Holman Hardt has been hospitalized five times with nervous exhaustion, each time coinciding with a major meteorological event.'"

"'Mulder, it is still a huge leap to say that he's manufacturing the weather'," Scully replies intent on leaving the next morning. Proving his point, Mulder explains about people affected by the weather adding, "'There's even that disorder.'"

Familiar with the disorder, Scully replies, "'"SAD"-seasonal affective disorder.'"

"'Mm-hmm, yeah. Well, who's to say that it doesn't work the other way around- that the way someone feels can affect the weather... that the weather is somehow an expression of Holman Hardt's feelings or-or-or better still, the feelings that he's not expressing?'"

Giving the man her signature look, Scully grabs her towel and shuts the bathroom door.

The next day, Mulder leaves early telling Scully that he will meet her at the airport. She nods before getting up and making sure she has everything packed for the trip home. Heading into Holman's office around nine forty that morning, Mulder says his good- byes before confronting the man about controlling the weather and then advising him, "'And whatever it is, you got to let it out.'"

"'I can't'," Holman answers.

"'Yeah, you can'," Mulder answers as he sits beside the man and asks, "It's Sheila, isn't it? You love her. You've always loved her. That, uh, tornado at the high school... that was you, wasn't it?'"

When Holman admits to his starting the tornado, Mulder tries to convince the meteorologist to tell Sheila how he feels. However, when his plan goes awry, both Mulder and Scully find themselves playing matchmakers to the couple. While Mulder tries to calm the storm both outside and inside the reunion, Scully goes after Sheila. Finding her in the bathroom, Scully calls Sheila's name and explains, "'My partner has a theory and even though I don't share his belief I feel that, given the circumstances you should hear his theory because it involves you and Holman. Agent Mulder believes that the drought, this storm these bizarre set of weather conditions that have plagued you over the years are... are caused by Holman. Specifically, that... that his emotions are somehow manifesting themselves in the weather and Agent Mulder believes that-that Holman is... unwittingly destroying this town because of his unspoken love for you.'"

"'You love him, don't you?'" Sheila questions causing Scully to pause for a moment. Still in denial, Scully softly asks, "'What?'"

Convinced the agent is playing dumb, the blonde replies, "'

"'You're jealous because Agent Mulder and I have a special connection and you're trying to divert me to Holman.'"

Doubly confused, especially because she is currently unaware that Sheila is attracted to Mulder, the red head again asks, "'What?' Sheila, Agent Mulder and I are partners. That's all."

"So, nothing's happened between you two?" Sheila asks. Scully shakes her head. She surmises that lying is the best option.

"'Not even a kiss?'" Sheila questions in disbelief. Scully shakes her head trying to repress the memory of the hallway in Mulder's apartment complex as Sheila continues, "'Trust me, the man knows how to kiss. I just never thought of Holman that way, you know. He's my closest friend. And to not even suspect...'"

"'Well, it seems to me that the best relationships- the ones that last- are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with'," Scully truthfully replies. As the sinks fill up with water, the red head encourages Sheila to re-enter the gym replying, "'The storm drains are filling up. Let's get out of here.'"

Watching Sheila and Holman reunite, the adults are happy to leave the next morning.

"Looks like we can leave now, Scully. Chloe has her first game after we get back. You still wanna go?" He asks knowing Chloe is secretly his partner's kryptonite. With a small smile, Scully replies, "I'd love to."

The next morning the agents enter the tarmac.

"You sure you wanna leave?" Mulder jokes. Noticing her eyebrow raise, the man takes a step back at her before letting her climb into the plane first. Nodding her appreciation, Scully finds a seat all to herself. The words she says to Sheila stick with her as does the lie about her not kissing her partner.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Mulder questions as he sits next to his partner. Rolling her eyes, Scully tells him, "We have the whole plane to ourselves."

"I know," He replies with a suggestive smirk. She raises an eyebrow before asking, "You think they'll be happy?"

"Sheila and Holman? Yeah. It looks like everyone got a happy ending back there. Speaking of, what did you say to Sheila to get her to come back out to the party?"

"Just something my mother told me once," Scully replies truthfully as she stares at her manicured nails.

"Ah. The wise words of Margaret Scully," Mulder comments eliciting a smirk from his partner. Ignoring the comment, Scully teases, "Sheila said you can kiss."

He turns a little red at the comment replying, "That was not two sided."

"I know," Scully replies with a smile before standing and skirting passed her partner to gain another seat. Watching her leave, Mulder realizes he may actually gaze at Scully after all.

Coming off the plane, the adults check the time and question if they have time to change before Chloe's game. After grabbing their luggage, Mulder asks, "I'll pick you up in an hour for the game?"

"Yeah," Scully replies with a small smile. Heading home, the red head still clad in her business pants and recently an un-tucked work shirt stands in front of her closet. Throwing a pair of jeans on her bed, Scully stares at her shirts wondering which one to wear. Chloe's school, though filled with other children whose parents work for the government, is not very dressy in regard to the parents. To her dismay, Scully hears a knock on her door. Sighing, the woman heads to her apartment door. Mulder looks over the woman's attire before saying, "That may be a little too dressy."

Scully merely rolls her eyes as she heads back to her bedroom. Mulder follows. With a smirk, he asks, "Is the great Dana Scully having trouble finding what to wear?"

"Shut up, Mulder. I just can't find a shirt."

To her shock, Mulder walks toward her and grabs a shirt from a hanger.

"There," He says before leaving the room. Surprised at the shirt he picks out, Scully changes quickly into her jeans and a blue sweater before leaving with Mulder to watch Chloe's softball game.

The agents make it just as the first pitch is being thrown. Finding seats in the stands, the pair watch as the fourteen year old plays. As the game continues, Scully tries to understand what is happening, but is more of a basketball fan than a baseball or softball fan. Then, Chloe winds up to pitch. Striking the opponent out, Mulder praises her loudly before grinning at Scully.

"She gets that from me," He grins.

"If the pencils in the office were anything to go by, I'd say so," The red head grins before going back to the game. Halfway through, Mulder looks at his partner and asks, "You hungry?"

Forgetting that food is even an option, Scully suddenly realizes she actually is rather hungry.

"Yeah," She answers, "You?"

"I was just about to get something."

Being on the end, Scully offers to go in his stead. Complying, Mulder hands her money which she declines before heading toward the concession stand. Passing the dug out, Scully turns when she hears her name. Noticing Chloe through the fence, the red head walks over to her.

"You made it!" Chloe excitedly states. Smirking, Scully answers, "You'd think I'd miss this? I'm going to the concession stand. Do you need anything?"

"Skittles?" The teen requests. Scully shakes her head.

"Too much sugar," She replies. "Do you want real food instead?"

"Dead cow," Chloe states with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, Scully asks, "Your dad told you every detail about that motel didn't he?"

Chloe shrugs before saying, "Just the cow. Did it look cool? Like in autopsy only animal like?"

Rolling her eyes, Scully tells the teen she is going to get food. Coming back with two hamburgers, a hot dog, and two drinks, the red head questions her sanity before handing Chloe her food.

"Thanks, Mom! I love you!" The teen states grabbing the burger and going back to the bench.

Mulder watches his partner walk toward him and stop suddenly.

"You okay?" He asks once she makes it to her seat. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Shaking her head, Scully hands Mulder the food before climbing into the stands.

"I just realized I gave a teenager food."

"Was she our teenager?" Mulder questions not fully understanding the problem. Seeing Scully's nod, the father replies, "Okay, then."

"No, Mulder. She's going to eat the whole thing and puke while she's running," Scully theorizes. Knowing nothing can be done about the situation, Mulder grabs his partner's attention before saying, "It'll be okay."

After the game, Mulder and Scully wait off to the side as Chloe and the rest of her team meet up with the coach.

"Dad, I have practice next week until six Monday through Thursday," Chloe states once she leaves her teammates.

"Do you have a game?" Mulder asks. With a grin, the teen answers, "Not next week! The week after we do though."

"Why?" Scully skeptically asks. Mulder shrugs but gives no definite reply.

 **Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! This takes place during S.R. 819 and mentions Agua Mala (very briefly). Yes, we're skipping about four episodes.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next Friday night, Mulder stares at the ceiling of the bullpen and throws pencils in the air to see if any will stick. With Chloe at a sleepover for the weekend, Mulder finds himself with nothing better to do. Sitting up in his seat, the agent looks out the door to find his former boss go down the hall. Getting up, Mulder follows Skinner to the A.D.'s office where the balding man lays on his couch with the lights off. Hearing the man's footsteps as well as from the hallway, Skinner asks, "'What is it, Agent Mulder?'"

"'I just, uh... I thought I'd poke my head in and say hey'," Mulder responds.

Not hearing a response from the man, Mulder blindly walks toward Skinner's desk and turns the lamp on. Using the phone, Mulder immediately dials Scully's number.

"Hello?" Comes the voice on the other end. Mulder is rather surprised that she does not sound tired. After a moment, Mulder replies, "Hey, it's me. I need you to come down to the office."

Placing her wine glass on her coffee table and pausing _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ , Scully asks, "It's Friday night, Mulder. Go home."

Shaking his head, Mulder answers, "It's not me. I think Skinner's hurt."

Hearing Mulder's end of the conversation, Skinner wearily calls out, "I'm fine."

Sighing, but knowing she owes a lot to her former boss, Scully tells Mulder she will be at The Bureau soon.

A little over half an hour later, Scully enters Skinner's dark office.

"'He's going to tell you he's all right'," Mulder says from his perch on the desk.

"'That's because there's nothing wrong with me'," Skinner counters. Ignoring the banter, Scully asks, "'Not that I could tell if there was. Why are all the lights out?'"

Answering before Skinner can, Mulder explains,"'He's having trouble with his eyes. He's also got a nasty bruise on his ribcage.'"

Leaning down to assess Skinner's bruises, the red head is thankful when her partner turns the desk lamp on and toward the patient. After looking over his wounds and asking him various questions, Scully soon realizes she and Mulder are officially on a case involving their former boss. By the end of the day, they watch him flat line in a hospital room. Cleared from the area, Mulder and Scully watch as a nurse grabs a defibrillator.

"How funny would it be if one of those nurses didn't clear correctly and got shocked?" Mulder theorizes. Raising an eyebrow, Scully stares at him wondering how he can be so callous.

"This is our boss, Mulder."

"I'm well aware of that, Scully," Mulder tersely replies. Both are tired from the day's events, but are too stubborn to admit it. After half an hour, Mulder says, "I should get home. I have to get Chloe in the morning."

Scully nods in understanding.

"Go," She tells him. Mulder looks at her with a concerned expression. His partner smiles.

"I'll stay here. Go home," Scully tells him with a squeeze of his hand. Scully watches as her partner walks out the door before turning back to the Assistant Director.

Three weeks later, Mulder and Scully sit in their former boss' office.

"'Sir,'" Scully begins, "'I've spoken with your doctors and your prognosis is excellent. Whatever you are infected with appears to be dormant and your recovery is being hailed as miracle.'"

"'The man who poisoned you was at the FBI that day. Scully was able to pull these off the security video tapes'," Mulder adds handing over two pictures of their suspect to Skinner adding, "'Hopefully, it might jog your memory. Maybe you can identify this man.'"

"'No, I'm sorry'," Skinner answers after glancing briefly at the photographs. Deciding to go back to the charges, Mulder tells the Assistant Director, "'S.R. 819 was withdrawn by committee late last night. Without explanation.'"

"'Good. So this man failed then?'" Skinner questions.

"'If that was his true motive'," Mulder answers. "'If he wanted to poison you to prevent you from investigating S.R. 819, why call you to tell you that? This man worked for the government that was to receive this technology. He drove one of their cars and he killed one of his own to save you.'"

"'So you still think this is about you? About the X-Files?'" The other man questions to which Mulder answers affirmatively.

"'And I have an idea who may be behind all this. But I'd need your authority to continue the investigation'," Mulder replies. Skinner listens to the man's request, but replies, "'I have neither the authority nor the will to allow your continued inquiry into this matter. You'll perform your duties as directed by AD Kersh and only AD Kersh.'"

"'Sir?'" Scully questions wondering how their friend can ask them to step away from the request.

"'This matter's closed, Agents. Am I clear?'" Skinner questions.

Mulder and Scully look at each other unsure of how to address the statement. Feeling the meeting is over, the agents stand up to leave when Skinner calls their names. Once they turn, the A.D. hands the pair one file each. Confused, Mulder and Scully leave the office. Reading over its contents as they walk down the hall, the former agent drags Scully toward a secluded corner. Flashing back to their kiss, Scully tries not to let her cheeks burn. She is soon brought back to the present when her partner asks, "Did you look at the file?"

"No," Scully replies as she opens the folder. After reading for a moment, the red head replies, "This has to be a joke."

"The FBI doesn't joke, Scully," Mulder comments. "They must have liked our work in Florida from last week."

Confused, the red head questions her partner's sanity especially after his "Trust No One" speech from the summer before. Mulder notices her raised eyebrow and explains, "Scully, this is a chance to recover our work!"

Scully merely sighs adding, "I don't know, Mulder."

Giving her his best puppy dog stare, Mulder asks, "Please?"

Rolling her eyes, Scully replies, "We'll talk more about this later."

"Yes, dear," Her partner replies. Scully merely rolls her eyes before walking away. That night, she heads to Mulder's apartment for dinner and to talk about their case.

Sitting down for dinner, Chloe watches the adults curiously. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Chloe asks, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Scully questions as she twirls her spaghetti on her fork. The teenager shrugs and changes the subject, "Dad, did you know Spring Break was next week?"

Mulder glances over at Scully who gives him an eyebrow raise. Sighing dramatically, Chloe asks, "What is wrong with you two?"

Putting her fork down, the red head replies, "There's something your dad and I need to tell you."

After all the scares in the last year, Chloe worriedly looks over at her father. Gently, Mulder replies, "It's not bad. At least, I hope not."

"Mom?" The teen questions. With her mind in overdrive, Chloe's eyes go wide. Looking from one adult to the other, the teen asks, "Are you two dating?"

"I'd say it's a little past dating," Mulder mumbles as he ignores his friend's glare.

 **Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Welcome to Arcadia! You're gonna love it! Everyone's perfect and there are monsters inside the sewers! Forgive the spoilers.**

 **Enjoy!**

The pair steps out of their minivan to assess their home. Right behind them is their daughter who instantly comes to stand beside the adults, the woman puts her arm around the fourteen year old who now is about a head taller than the red head beside her.

"This is weird." The girl mutters before she is shushed by the woman who is liking the situation no more than the teen. Dealing with a moody teenager, the red head a little on edge. The girl's father however is milking every second as he shakes hands with the woman welcoming them into the neighborhood.

"'I'm Rob'," The man in a sweater vest states as he puts his arms affectionately around his wife's shoulders while saying,"'and this is my lovely wife, Laura.'"

"'Rob and Laura Petrie'," The committee woman replies. As kindly as she can muster, Laura corrects, "'We pronounce it "Pee-trie," actually.'"

Noticing the woman's shocked expression, Rob adds, "'Like the dish.'"

The older female nods before staring at the girl beside the couple. The red head prompts the teen to speak.

"Ritchie," The girl mumbles before following her father into the house. To their surprise, the trio turns to find the neighborhood bringing in all of their stuff. Once everyone has left their home, the woman heads into the living room while her husband follows her.

"'Oh, yeah. Nothing weird going on around here. Hey... ooh, wait a minute. You didn't let me carry you over the threshold.'"

The red head faces him and takes off her coat before asking, "'You ready?'"

"'Let's get it on, honey'," He teases while his daughter tries not to gag in the corner.

"'All right, then,'" The adult answers with a smile happy to wave off her undercover persona and hands her partner a pair of gloves. Turning from her partner, Scully heads to the box one of their neighbors drops on the ground. Opening the broken box labeled 'China' that really contains her, now broken, lab equipment, she sighs and makes a mental note to put this in their notes. Turning to her video camera, Scully begins taping their assignment. Seeing a golden opportunity, Mulder interrupts her recording by asking seductively, "'You want to make that honeymoon video now?'"

Shutting the camera off, Scully asks, "'Rob and Laura Petrie?'"

"'Pee- trie'," Mulder corrects while Chloe heads toward another box that holds her belongings.

"'Mulder, if we ever go undercover again I get to choose the names, okay?'" Scully states. Chloe rolls her eyes at the pair as they continue to bicker. Sometimes she wonders why they have never dated.

"At least neither of you is named Ritchie. Dad, really? You couldn't have given me a girl's name or even a cooler name?" The girl asks.

"Like who? Little Spice?"

"It's Baby Spice, Dad. But Ritchie?" She complains before going to choose her room. Finding a prime opportunity to tease his partner in the middle of their argument, he exclaims, "'Wow. Admit it: you just want to play house.'"

Minutes later, Chloe finds the agents in the kitchen just as her father asks his partner to make him a sandwich. The teen grins when Scully throws her gloves at him before shaking her head at her father.

"What?" The man asks.

"Your marriage is doomed," The teen states as she pats her father's arm before walking out of the room to find Scully closing the front door.

"Dishes?" The girl asks confused once Scully reenters the living room.

"To replace the ones that were broken," Scully emphasizes as she watches Mulder climb down from a ladder. Scully asks what he has before they assess the possible evidence the man holds. Putting the sample in an evidence bag, Scully tells the man she will take the sample to be processed tomorrow. Chloe watches the adults from a chair as she says,"I thought you guys did more fun stuff. Anna's gonna be disappointed when I tell her about this next week."

"You told Anna about this?" Mulder questions as he tries not to raise his voice.

"Not everything. Just that you guys got married, relocated, and we moved to the Californian suburbs," The girl smirks teasing her father. She has to stifle the giggles that erupt as Mulder and Scully gape at the teen. Chloe is able to school her features for a few more seconds before she launches into laughter explaining between gasps, "Relax, Dad. I just told her I was coming with you on a case."

Letting out a sigh, Mulder heads toward the kitchen to begin dinner. Chloe looks at her father's partner before asking, "Dad's not mad, right?"

Scully smiles at the girl before crossing to the chair Chloe sits in. Smoothing the girl's hair Scully answers, "He's fine. He's just being a dad. You should've seen my dad with me and Melissa."

A small smile graces the red head causing the teen to reciprocate the action before the females enter the kitchen. The small, pseudo family eats their meal in relative silence until Chloe asks if she can set up her temporary room. Mulder nods and calls after his daughter as she leaves, "Don't get too comfy! We won't be here long!" The male is quiet a moment before he asks, "She won't listen, will she?"

His partner gives her signature eyebrow raise.

"Let her have fun with this. Besides, I was thinking if you want, I can take her out tomorrow when I drop the lab sample off," Scully suggests.

"That would be great. I don't want her to get any ideas from what I want to do tomorrow."

Scully wonders if she should question her partner, but decides against the man's comment.

The next day, Mulder and Scully let Chloe stay home while they investigate the neighborhood and soon get an invitation from their neighbors Cami and Win for dinner that night.

"Sure, but do you mind if we bring our daughter as well?" Mulder asks with a smile as he keeps his arm around Scully's shoulder. Shocked by the question, but not wanting to be rude, Win replies, "Sure. The more the merrier."

Hearing the news later in the day, Chloe scowls.

"Why can't I just stay here? All I'd do is watch TV while you guys were gone."

"I'm not taking a chance of you being carried off, Chlo. You're going with us," Mulder finalizes. The teenager looks at her father's partner who agrees with the man. With a dramatic sigh, Chloe goes to her room to grab her shoes.

Ten minutes later, the "Petries" are let inside their neighbors' home and make comments on the decor.

"Thank- you. We try to give it its own touch," The wife comments with a smile before asking if the adults and teen want to take their jackets off. Mulder, Scully, and Chloe nod as Cami says, "Hon, take their coats for them. Laura, let me show you the kitchen."

Scully smiles while guiding Chloe toward the new room. Entering the kitchen, the new residents take in the rather subtle touches that are in the kitchen. With a smile, the red head asks, "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

Cami smiles and replies, "No, I think we have it all under control."

Scully merely smiles as their hostess asks, "How do you like the neighborhood so far?"

"It has its charms," Scully answers just as a dog barks at them from the dining room. Cami smiles before introducing her dog. Looking over at the small dog, Chloe asks, "May I pet him?"

"Sure, dear. Your daughter is lovely Laura."

"Thank- you. My husband and I seem to think so," Scully replies happy she does not slip into her partner's name. Thankfully, everyone is sitting down for dinner ten minutes later. Beginning to eat, Chloe tries to repress a smirk as she hears their neighbor Win speak to his dog and then his wife, "'Uh-uh, Scruffy. Go on, now. Sweetheart? Did you use the dolphin-safe tuna this time?'"

"'Dolphin-safe all the way, Honey'," Cami answers. Win looks back at his guests and explains, "'We always use the dolphin-safe.'"

Still eating, Mulder replies, "'You've got to love those dolphins ... although they're pretty tasty, too.'"

Shocked silences ensues until Scully laughs nervously.

"'So... Where'd you two meet?'" Win questions. Scully begins to speak when Mulder states, "'Actually, it was at a UFO conference.'"

Surprised, Win asks, "'Flying saucers? Interesting. Wouldn't have thought you folks would have been into that.'"

Putting his arm around his partner, Mulder answers, "'Well, it's not me so much as Laura. She's quite the New-Ager. I mean, she's into those magnetic bracelets and crystals and mood rings, what have you. I mean, God bless her she's a sucker for all that stuff.

"'Well, I wouldn't have guessed that, would you?'" Cam asks her husband who murmurs in agreement. Scully gives a fake smile replying, "'No kidding.'"

Chloe merely tries not to choke on her food. After a moment, she asks, "May I be excused?"

Startled, Mulder looks over at his daughter. Realizing her faux paus, Chloe adds, "To the restroom"

Cami smiles before telling the teen where their bathroom is. After the teen leaves, Win states, "You have a wonderful daughter there, Rob."

Mulder smiles at the compliment before replying, "Can't take all the credit. Laura's been great for us."

Noticing the surprised looks on the couple's faces, Scully explains, "Ritchie is Rob's daughter from his first marriage. We decided moving out here would be the best start for all of us."

"Maybe expand a little eventually," The agent replies earning a nudge under the table from his partner. Deciding not to continue the conversation, Mulder says, "'Yeah. You know, Win, uh, when you, uh... when you told me this morning that Big Mike was out of town on business ... I don't think that's true.'"

Scully wonders if her decision is for the best. She knows they are in dangerous territory.

"'You don't?'" Win asks worriedly. Mulder shakes his head replying, "'Mmm. No, 'cause we called his office, didn't we, Honey?'"

"'We did'," Scully answers as Mulder adds, "'Yeah.'"

Win uncomfortably clears his throat. Deciding to make their conversation sound less like an interrogation, Mulder adds, "'We're thinking about getting a dog so we wanted to call him and ask him his advice, whatever, and see if maybe his office had a forwarding number and they said, you know...'"

"'That he wasn't there. They didn't know where he was'," Scully supplies. There is a small pause before the red head asks, "'Do you know where he is, Win?''

Cami looks over at her husband who uncomfortably clears his throat again before replying, "'Really couldn't tell you.'"

"'Mmm. It's got to be something really freaky-deaky, hunh? I mean, for him to lie about it like that? Maybe he's got some wild secret life going on'," Mulder teases as he looks at his partner. The agents share a small laugh while Cami begins to look uncomfortable with the discussion.

"'But every community has its dark underbelly don't you think?'" Mulder questions nonchalantly. Win immediately defends his neighborhood citing it as an American Dream just as Chloe comes back in.

"'Um... I'm sorry. I, um... realize that it's past time that I walk Scruffy'," Cam comments. Eager to find out more information, Scully casually asks, "'Would you like company?'"

Cami nods as she replies, "'Yeah.'"

Sitting nearer the women, Chloe asks if she may tag along to which Cami agrees. Mulder and Win stand as Cami, Scully, and Chloe stand. Always in the mood to tease his partner, Mulder moves to embrace the red head who merely blows him a kiss. Scully tries not to roll her eyes at his grin as she follows their hostess and her daughter outside.

"'So is this the American dream? This place?'" Scully asks as they walk down the street. The red head notices the other woman's hesitation when she replies, "'Oh, uh... nice neighborhood, you know... just a lot of people who want the best for their families.'"

Nodding, Scully states, "'So it's just not your dream.'"

Cami shrugs her shoulders as her new neighbor points out, "'You know, Cami, I-I've noticed that you've, uh, walked us past Mike's house... twice. Are you worried about him?'"

"'No... I don't really know what you mean'," Cami answers just as the leash leaves her grasp when Scruffy runs toward a nearby storm drain. The woman yells for her dog while she follows him. Scully grabs her flashlight from her pocket and kneels down beside her neighbor while offering to take a look inside the drain which currently houses the small dog.

"'Do you see him?'" Cami asks. Scully replies in kind as she spots Big Mike's necklace. She reaches for the necklace just as Scruffy runs out of the drain. His owner eagerly picks up the trembling dog.

"'Oh, Scruffy, Scruffy, it's okay, it's okay. I got you. I got you. Oh...'" Cami soothes.

"What is it?" Chloe asks noticing something in the dog's mouth. Taking the hint, the agent examines the dog.

"'What you got there?'" Scully questions as she looks closer at Scruffy's muzzle. Cami merely continues to soothe her dog. The red head grabs a handkerchief from her other pocket and scrapes the gunk from the muzzle off.

"'Okay, let's get you home. Come on'," Cami tells her pet.

"Let's get back to the house," Scully says feigning a pleasant demeanor, but hugging Chloe closer to her. Entering the house again, Scully looks at her partner saying, "Dear, it's getting late. We should probably head back now."

"Now?" He asks raising an eyebrow. A silent conversation from the pair causes the man to agree. Thanking their neighbors, the "Petries" leave.

 **Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Just so you know, this is a lot of dialogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the movie** ** _Romeo + Juliet_** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

At home, Scully places a call to the Bureau once she is changed into her pajamas. Hanging up, she pauses when her partner takes off his shirt. Recovering, the woman states, "'Mike Raskub. No activity on his credit cards. No sighting of his '97 Mercury Villager.'"

Mulder watches his partner head into the bathroom before grabbing the laptop and reading out, "'Yeah, there's no sign of him in his house. I didn't see him in the storm drain, either. I take it he's dead, Scully.'"

"'Laura'," Scully corrects as her partner sarcastically mouths, "'Okay'."

"'Think it's Win Shroeder?'" Scully asks from the bathroom. Mulder looks at the bagged handkerchief they have in the room replying, "'Mmm, maybe Win cleaning up.'"

"'Cleaning up for who?'" The red head questions.

"'I don't know'," Mulder replies before his partner chastises him for how he uses his toothpaste. Ignoring her comment he asks about their evidence.

Still in the bathroom, Scully tells him, "'I'm driving down to San Diego tomorrow and have it analyzed.'"

"'All right'," Mulder answers just before Scully gives him another warning. This time about leaving the toilet seat up.

"You have a daughter! You should know this," She calls out. Mulder merely glances at the bathroom before sprawling out on the bed. He soon turns the conversation back to the case until his partner comes out of the bathroom wearing a bright green mud mask.

"'Whoa'," He replies taken aback by the woman's face. Ignoring his comment, Scully states before throwing her partner's sweatshirt at him, "'What's missing here is intent. What would be the motive?'"

"'Compulsive neatness, or a lack thereof. Have you noticed how everybody around here is obsessed with the neighborhood rules and the CC&Rs? You know what? You fit in really well here'," Mulder comments.

"'And you don't'," She points out as she glances at the sprawled out bed.

"'Well, anyway, tomorrow I got a, uh, a surefire way of testing out my theory'," Mulder states after making himself more comfortable. With no answer, the man coaxingly suggests, "'Come on, Laura, you know... we're married now.'"

"'Scully, Mulder. Good night'," The red head comments. Grabbing his pillow from the bed, her partner begins to walk away.

"'The thrill is gone'," Mulder comments as he leaves the room. With a sigh, Scully sighs and crawls into bed. The next thing she is aware of, she feels a dip in the other side of the bed. Waking up, the woman asks, "What are you doing?"

"The sofa was hurting my back," The man comments as he fluffs his pillow. Simply wanting to go back to sleep, Scully tells Mulder to stay on his side of the bed before turning over to face the wall.

The next day as Mulder puts his plan into action, Scully and Chloe head toward the city. Receiving directions from the map Chloe holds, Scully navigates her way toward the lab to drop off the sample Mulder found before heading toward the mall.

"What do you think Dad's doing while we're gone?" Chloe asks as the pair enters one of the mall's stores.

Scully sighs before answering with a look, "I'm not sure I want to know. As long as he isn't drinking all of the orange juice, I think I can live."

"And if he is?" Chloe questions holding up a top for Scully's inspection.

"He'll have to get more himself," The red head answers as she assesses the shirt her partner's daughter holds up.

"It looks too old for you,". Scully comments. Chloe smiles at the woman as she says, "For you. I figured Dad'd stop ragging on your pants- suits if you got something not as bland."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Scully insists putting a hand on her hip. Chloe bites her lip replying nervously, "They look like an old lady. You need something that'll look nice on you."

"Such as?"

"Not a pant suit," The girl dead pans. Scully rolls her eyes at the teen before walking toward another section of the store. Chloe places the shirt she has in her hand back on the rack and follows the red head.

"Did I make you mad?" Chloe asks as the teen and adult head to the food court half an hour later. Scully gives the girl a questioning glance asking, "What makes you think that?"

"You didn't say much after I. commented on your clothes."

Scully hugs the girl to her wishing the child will shrink so she can comfort the girl better. Chloe's recent growth spurt has left the girl a few inches taller than the woman.

"I was simply thinking. Now, what do you want for lunch?"

Later in the day, A weary Scully and Chloe exit the rented van and head inside. Immediately, the fourteen year old heads to the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner Chlo," Mulder announces when he finds his daughter ransacking the fridge. Watching the father and daughter's interaction from the other room,

Scully watches as a horrified look crosses the girl's face as the teen closes the refrigerator door.

"You're never upset when I cook at home!" Mulder answers slightly offended.

"Yeah, cause it's usually take- out, store bought, or pasta," The teen answers before quickly closing her mouth in shock.

"When we go home then, you can cook your own food."

Chloe looks at her father incredulously.

"Really?" She scoffs. Mulder repeats his daughter's words definitively. With a huff, Chloe walks away. Watching Chloe leave the room, Scully walks into the kitchen to a rather upset Mulder.

"I can't believe she said that!"

"She's fourteen Mulder. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything sooner."

"Thanks," The man answers disheartened before saying, "She probably cooks worse than I do."

Scully sucks in a breath not wanting to tell her partner she teaches his daughter different recipes every time the girl comes over.

"What were you going to make, anyway?"

"Spaghetti," Mulder mumbles. Scully nods her head before asking if she can help as she asks about Mulder's day. Opening the fridge to grab butter, Scully asks, "Mulder? Where's the orange juice?" Knowing both his daughter and Scully like orange juice in the mornings, the man sheepishly answers, "I drank it all."

That night, after a round of pleading from his daughter and a little help from his partner, Mulder grabs his car keys to get the coveted orange juice for the next morning. Left alone, Chloe waves a copy of _Romeo + Juliet_ for her and Scully to watch. They are halfway through the movie when Mulder walks in the house holding up the shopping bag saying, "I have your precious orange juice!"

His only response is a glare from the females on the couch. Raising his hands in a protective gesture, Mulder turns and walks into the kitchen to put away the beverage. Hearing his daughter and partner laughing, Mulder stands at the entrance to the living room watching the pair interact. A look of contentment resides on the man's face as he thinks of everything Scully has done for his daughter over the years, even when her own life-

He does not want to think of his partner's battle with cancer. Before he is able to fully dwell in the past, his daughter calls him to the couch.

"That's you, and that's Scully," The girl states.

"No, it's not," Scully half-heartedly admonishes.

"I'm Leonardo DiCaprio?" Her father asks with an eye raise. His daughter blushes and turns her attention back to the movie.

"I think you embarrassed her," Scully mouths still looking at Mulder. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, the man crosses to the front of the couch and sits next to his daughter.

"Is that Scully?" He questions as another character comes to the screen.

"No," The child exasperatingly replies, "Now be quiet, Dad. I'm trying to watch this."

"Yeah, Dad," Scully teases with a smile.

 **Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry for such a long wait! School is pretty much taking over my life right now. This chapter finishes up "Arcadia"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the _Sound of Music_.**

 **Enjoy!**

That night, Chloe walks in on Scully throwing a towel at her father before taking a seat on the double bed in the adults' room.

"Night, Dad," Chloe says sitting on her legs at the edge of the bed while fighting laughter as her father takes the towel from his face.

"Night, Chlo. Sweet dreams."

The girl turns on the bed when Scully emerges from the bathroom and walks toward them.

"Night, Mom," Chloe teases gently as she hugs the red head. Rolling her eyes at the fourteen year old, Scully chuckles responding, "Night, sweetie." A kiss on the forehead from Scully and a kiss from her father prompts the teen to leave the room. Turning back toward the couple once she is at the door, the teen says, "I like this."

"What?" Scully asks confused. Looking between the adults, Chloe replies with a small smile, "You two."

Rolling his eyes, her father says with false sincerity, "Good- night!"

Giggling, Chloe goes back to her room.

"I think she wants us together," Mulder states sitting up on his side of the bed. Heading to the other side, Scully arranges her pillows before looking at her partner pointedly answering, "I know."

"It didn't rile you?"

"I've known you for five years, Mulder. No comment your daughter makes can rile me up as much as you have."

"So, you admit you like me," Mulder teases causing his partner to place a hand on her hip. The man grins cheekily.

"One more comment and I'm kicking you to the couch," Scully chides when she sees the man open his mouth again. Keeping his mouth shut, Mulder slides deeper under the blankets as his partner slides in on the other side.

"Night, Mulder," Scully says turning her light out and staying on the farthest edge of her side of the bed.

Later in the night, Mulder wakes when he feels movement in the middle of the bed. Turning over, the man is confused to see his daughter curl up next to him.

"I love you," The fourteen year old whispers tearily. Stroking his daughter's hair, the father worriedly asks, "What's wrong?"

By now, Scully is awake and turning over in the bed. Feeling the red head's comforting touch on her arm, Chloe answers, "I had a dream something happened to you two and couldn't go back to sleep."

Feeling silly for her admission, Chloe buries her face between the pillows her father and his partner are not using. Scully looks at Mulder questioningly as the man continues to stroke the teen's hair. Meeting his partner's eyes, the man can tell they are on the same brain wave. Neither wants to prod for answers, but each knows they need to.

"Hey, Chloe?" Scully asks gently from her side of the bed, "What happened in your dream?"

"You and Dad were taken away again. This time, Dad had gone to the Bermuda Triangle and you got lost with him."

"Honey, you know that never happened," Scully soothes. Chloe nods against the bed sheet as she mumbles, "I know, but it still scares me. I don't want you both to leave me."

The adults exchange worried glances as Chloe falls back to sleep. Once his daughter's breathing evens out, Mulder looks over at his partner.

"She seemed happier when we weren't on the X-Files," He muses wondering if the pair's reinstatement is in Chloe's best interest.

Each with a worried expression, the adults lean their heads on their respective pillows and try to fall back asleep.

The next day, Mulder and Scully try to focus as much energy on Chloe as they can to make her feel safe. Halfway through the day, the teen catches on to the adults' scheme, but says nothing.

"You don't have to make me feel better, Dad," Chloe states as Scully gets ready for the day and they prepare breakfast.

"What do you mean?" The father questions.

Coming into the room, Scully kisses Chloe on the head asking, "What do you want to do today?"

Shaking his head, Mulder signals to his partner that he knows the girl is on to them. Looking down at Chloe, Scully asks, "You do?"

The teen nods as she explains that she is not completely oblivious. Shaking her head, the red head goes to the refrigerator. Pouring a glass of orange juice, Scully states, "I have to go get the results back from the lab. Did you want to join me?"

Chloe shakes her head and explains she wants to stay home. Nodding, Scully sits across from the teen at the kitchen table.

"What are you going to do today?" Chloe asks her father once Scully leaves. Eyes wide, Mulder asks, "What makes you think I'm doing anything?"

His daughter simply smiles until she asked to put away the breakfast dishes. With a pout the teen goes off to wash dishes while Mulder heads upstairs to change. Coming back down just as his daughter finishes cleaning up, Mulder asks, "Feel like a game of one on one?"

Shocked, Chloe asks if her father has a basketball net. Nodding, Mulder tells her it is in the garage. Half an hour later, the pair is shooting hoops in the driveway.

That night, Scully comes back home to find nothing amiss. Entering the house, she takes out the forensic results she picks up that day when she hears a sound coming from upstairs. Her FBI senses heighten as she calls out, ""Mulder?'"

She receives no answer, but does hear more noise. Trying to stay rational she calls out, "'Mulder, is that you?'"

Grabbing a fire poker, Scully makes her way upstairs. Outside, Mulder does his own investigating as Chloe watches him. Walking toward the house, Chloe watches as her father trips and runs toward him. He waves her away before examining the sod he kicks up only to find a hole in the ground. Placing the sod back, Mulder and Chloe head inside. Hearing a noise coming from upstairs, the father and daughter go to investigate. Making sure Chloe stays behind him, Mulder approaches the stairs and manages to grab his partner's arm as she brandishes a poker at him.

"'Scull...!'" He exclaims. Both adults sigh in relief as the red head apologizes.

"'Sorry, Mulder. Somebody was in the house'," She explains.

"'Tidying up. Whoever it was, they put away my basketball hoop. Somebody's looking out after us, Scully which may not be a bad thing"," Mulder adds as he leads Scully and Chloe upstairs.

"'What do you mean?'" Scully questions. Turning back to the red head, Mulder states, "'I got a look at that thing that's been scaring everybody and I take it back. This is an X-File.'"

"Dad, it was a hole in the ground," Chloe deadpans. Rolling his eyes, Mulder points a finger at his daughter good naturedly adding, "You've been spending too much time with Scully."

That night once Chloe heads to bed, Mulder and Scully go outside to look at the yard. Holding a flashlight, Scully watches her partner pull up a piece of sod.

"'Here we go. Yeah...I'm guessing there's one of these in every yard. I think this is how this thing travels- where it lives'," Mulder explains nodding toward the hole in the ground. Skeptically, Scully states, "'In the ground. This huge creature you think you saw?'"

They exchange glances as Scully continues, "'Look, Mulder, huge creatures aside do you care to hear what I think?'"

"'Always',"Mulder replies with only a hint of sarcasm. With a thin smile, Scully leads Mulder back to the house and shares the lab results she receives. After hearing what the neighborhood is built on, Mulder repeats, "'A landfill?'"

"'Mm-hmm. We found this stuff everywhere because it is everywhere. It's just beneath the topsoil and that protrusion in the front yard may occur from the venting of methane gas but... Mulder, I don't see how any of this has to do with the disappearances that we're investigating'," Scully answers causing her partner to explain, "'It does. Somehow, it's one and the same. The Klines?'"

"'Yeah?'" Scully questions. Continuing, Mulder states, "'What if they're still here'?"

"'You mean buried in the yard?'" Scully asks trying to understand the man's thought process. He nods. With a sigh, Scully replies, "'Well, once we start a forensic excavation, our cover's blown.'"

At her words, Mulder begins to think. After a moment, he says, "Let's get some sleep."

Knowing the man is not one to willingly suggest sleeping, Scully asks, "Mulder what are you thinking?"

"Just trust me," Mulder answers before heading upstairs.

The next day, Scully and Mulder sit at the kitchen table with Chloe. Noticing their solemn faces, the teen asks if they are okay. The agents share a look before replying that they are fine, but need to have new ground rules for the house.

"We've got a lead in the case, but that means you have to stick close to one of us," Mulder states. Chloe nods as her father continues, "In half an our we're going to have a backhoe in the front yard. If anyone asks, we're putting in a pond."

"Or a pool?" Chloe asks with a smile. Rolling his eyes, Mulder answers, "Sure. Anyway, we need you to stay here with us."

Chloe shrugs and replies, "Okay. Does that mean I can stay in my room?"

"It means you can help me pack your stuff. We may not be here much longer," Scully answers. Chloe sighs and gets up from the table stating, "Let me go put some clothes on."

Later that day, Mulder stands outside while the backhoe digs into the sod. Quickly one of his neighbors runs up and asks what he is doing.

"'Putting in a pool'," Mulder answers causing the neighbor to launch into a spiel about the rules of the neighborhood. He dismisses the plea and continues with his work. The next morning, Scully heads to the kitchen to make breakfast when she notices Mulder still outside. Diverting from her course, Scully heads outside. Seeing him staring into the hole that now resides in the front yard, the red head softly calls her partner's real name. He stands up slowly feeling tired and defeated from the previous day's events. Gently, Scully states,"'The Klines aren't down there. Maybe it's time you called it a night.'"

He almost agrees with her when an object stuck in the scoop of the backhoe catches his eye. Taking the ornament left by the previous owners and inspecting it, Mulder soon asks if his partner can call and have an excavation team come out. She replies that she can and is soon left alone in the yard while Mulder tracks a hunch. Heading back inside, Scully asks Chloe to come to her room with her. Grumbling the whole way into the adults' room, Chloe soon curls up in the still unmade bed. Letting the teen sleep, Scully calls in an investigation team. Just as she hangs up, she hears a thud from downstairs which also wakes up Chloe.

Quickly, the red head motions the teen toward her while grabbing for her gun holster. As the footsteps come closer, Scully whispers for Chloe to hide in the closet. Obeying her, the teen watches as a muddy, bloody, crazed Big Mike holds Scully at gun point and tells her how someone is coming for her. The teen makes no sound as Scully is unceremoniously shoved into the closet with her and they are both sealed inside by the dresser. Hearing the bedroom door open, Scully keeps Chloe from seeing anything by letting her move into her side and shielding her face.

"This is just like The Sound of Music," Chloe whispers. Shushing her surrogate daughter, Scully holds the teen closer when the gunshots ring out. Once everything is over, the guardian releases Chloe and the two stare at each other. Ten minutes later, Scully hears her name being called. Chloe smiles.

"'Scully?'" Mulder calls out as he enters the bedroom. He turns when his partner pounds on the closet door.

"'Mulder?'" She replies happy to have someone she trusts to rescue her. Just to make sure his mind is not playing tricks on him, the man calls his partner's name one more time. She calls his again and adds, "Chloe's with me."

Relieved, Mulder tells the two to hold on as he moves the dresser. Finally breaking free from the closet, Mulder helps his daughter out, hugs her tight, and then gets Scully out. Looking at them both, he asks, "Are you okay?"

They nod. Just then, the family hears screams coming from outside and Mulder jumps up to see what is going on. Once everyone is taken into custody, Mulder, Scully, and Chloe spend one last day together before finishing their packing.

 **Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm so sorry for such a long hiatus! It's not _Sherlock_ long, but still. Thanks much to Ellie Sculder for helping me out on this.**

 **Just as a timeline this takes place right after "Arcadia" and during and after "Alpha".**

 **Enjoy!**

"What did you do during your break?" Kyle asks Chloe at lunch the Monday after her impromptu mini vacation. The teen shrugs. Not wanting to relive the last part of the case as well as being unsure about how much she can tell, Chloe answers, "Dad, Scully, and I went to California."

"Like a family!" Amanda gushes. Chloe gives a small, thin smile and replies with a noncommittal, "Sure."

Sensing her friend's reluctance to continue, Anna asks Amanda about her weekend. Chloe sends her friend a small smile. Plagued with a reoccurring nightmare since coming home, Chloe is in no mood to continue dwelling on the subject.

Being picked up by her father that day, Chloe quickly hops into the car and shuts the door.

"Drive," The teen demands. Looking over at his daughter, Mulder is shocked by her demanding tone.

Noticing her father's reaction, Chloe mumbles an apology as her father starts the car.

"What happened?" Mulder questions hoping his daughter will open up. When there is no answer, the father asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yep," Chloe answers a little too quickly.

"Chloe," Mulder begins, but his daughter cuts him off by reaching into her backpack and pulling out a notebook.

"I have a lot of homework," The teen states. In reality, she does not want to tell her monster hunting father she is having nightmares from his job. Being a Mulder, she suspects wanting to hunt down weird beings is an odd genetic trait.

"You sure you're okay?" Mulder asks once he is on the main road heading back to The Bureau. Chloe nods and Mulder decides not to press the issue. After a moment, the teen puts her notebook away.

"Finish already?" Mulder asks his daughter.

"I need Mom's help with a science question. How good is Scully with physical science?"

Mulder shrugs adding, "You'll have to ask her."

At the office, Mulder notices Chloe stays as close to him as possible. The teen even has Scully sit in the office to answer her homework question.

"Is she okay?" Scully asks when Chloe leaves to use the bathroom. Mulder shrugs.

"She won't tell me anything," He replies.

The next few weeks, the teen stays fairly silent to both Mulder and Scully as well as her friends. Finally Kyle confronts her one day as they wait for their parents.

"Chloe, are you okay?" He questions.

"Fine," Chloe answers not wanting to talk about the nightmares that still haunt her. Kyle crosses his arms clearly not believing his friend. After a moment he states, "You fell asleep in the middle of Science class."

"And?"

"And History last week."

"I'm fine," Chloe stresses. The friends stand in silence while Chloe waffles between saying something or staying silent. Just as she makes the decision to speak, Chloe notices Kyle's father's car.

"You sure you're okay?"

His friend gives him a small smile and nods. After another twenty minutes, Chloe becomes anxious. Heading back inside, the teen goes to the office to call her parents. When neither answers, Chloe sighs in frustration before dialing another number. The teen tries to ignore the glare she receives from the office secretary as she again waits for an answer on the other line. Putting the receiver back, Chloe heads back outside.

"Chloe!" Maggie calls from her car. Confused, the teen heads toward the car and asks, "You're picking me up?"

"Dana and your father have a case in California. Did they not tell you?" Maggie asks as her surrogate granddaughter gets in the car.

Chloe shakes her head. The woman waits until they are out of the school zone before asking, "How was your day?"

The teen shrugs.

"Good, I guess. We talked about our break."

Smiling, Maggie remembers the trip to California and asks, "Did you get to go to the beach?"

"No. We were too far inland. I mainly listened to music," Chloe answers unsure if her surrogate grandmother knows that the trip was purely related to her father's job. Maggie nods and replies, "Dana said you rented a house."

"Yeah," The teen answers not wanting to relive the experience.

"Your dad said one of them would call once they got to the airport. Was there anything you wanted them to bring back?"

Chloe shakes her head as she keeps a comment about her father staying in California to herself.

As the silence continues, on the way back to her house, the older woman asks, "Chloe, is something the matter?"

"No," The teen answers. Maggie merely turns back to the road knowing Dana may know something.

Later that night, the older woman gives her daughter a call once Chloe decides to do her homework.

Heading to the phone, Maggie places her call and waits for her daughter to pick up.

"Agent Scully."

"Dana, hi," Maggie begins. Confused, Scully asks, "Mom? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just had a question about Chloe."

"Chloe?" Scully repeats causing her partner to look up from the case file he peruses at the small table in Scully's hotel room. Catching the red head's attention, Mulder asks about his daughter. Scully bites her lip before motioning him toward the bed so she can place the phone between them.

"With your mother present?" Mulder quips causing his partner to roll her eyes and speak into the receiver, "Okay, Mom. I have Mulder here, too."

They hear Maggie sigh as she asks about Chloe's attitude. Mulder and Scully admit they have noticed changes in the teen's demeanor.

"She hasn't said anything to us, though," Scully answers while Mulder nods in agreement. Hearing Chloe in the background, the agents ask if they can speak to her. They hear the exchange of hands before talking to the fourteen year old.

After the adults talk to Chloe for around half an hour, Scully hangs up the phone and turns to find herself rather close to Mulder who is lying on his side with his hand propping his head up.

"You think she's having trouble at school?" Scully asks as she mirrors his position. He sighs answering, "No idea. She had a nightmare or two when we first got back, but hasn't said anything about them."

The pair is quiet a moment until Mulder gets off the bed and heads back to the case file. Scully merely lies back on her bed wondering what can be wrong with her daughter. After a moment she smirks.

"What if it's a boy?"

Confused, Mulder looks up at his partner and waits for her to continue.

"Chloe, what if she isn't talking to us about a boy?" The woman theorizes. Doubly confused, Mulder asks, "Did we just switch places?"

"Think about it Mulder? She isn't talking to us. Why else would that happen if it's not about her friends?"

"No, it's not about a boy," Mulder announces firmly. "She's too young to think about boys."

Scully shrugs remembering not telling her own parents about sneaking a cigarette, but decides not to tell Mulder that story.

Coming back from California, the agents report their findings and take some time to calm down after the case.

Entering the office, Scully notices how tired her partner is.

"'You going home?'" She asks trying not to betray her own tiredness. Mulder looks over at his partner answering, "'Yeah, pretty soon.'"

"'You think this is your fault'," Scully reassures him. Mulder almost wants to laugh at how well his partner sees through him. However, her reassurance is not enough to keep him from stating, "'I think that I... believed her very quickly. I think maybe that was my fault, yeah.'"

Sitting at the corner of the desk, Scully situates herself before asking why he would not believe her.

"'I barely knew her'," He explains trying to make her understand his reasoning. Gently, Scully again tries to relieve her partner's worry by stating, "'Well, she had a lot of secrets, that's for sure. I think that Karin Berquist lived by her instincts. She sized people up pretty quickly and I think she figured you out to a "T." I think she saw in you a kindred spirit, Mulder. She may not have been able to express that to you. Maybe what she did was the highest form of compliment.'"

Knowing she is only trying to help, Mulder looks up at his friend and sighs. Knowing she cannot help him right now, Scully merely asks if his is going to be okay. Rewarded with a smile, Scully remembers the item in her hand. Mulder takes the mailing tube from her and gives his thanks before his partner leaves. Opening up the gift, he finds an exact replica of his "I Want to Believe" poster. Ten minutes later, Scully comes back into the office. With her coat in hand, the woman asks, "You ready to go? My mom's coming by your apartment to drop off Chloe. He takes one last look at the poster that now hangs in his office before nodding and following his partner out the office door.

When Maggie drops Chloe back off at the apartment, the teen immediately goes toward her room.

"Did you thank her?" Mulder asks his daughter as she passes him. Chloe nods before going to put her clothes away.

"How was California?" Maggie asks once the teen is gone.

"Interesting," Mulder supplies as his partner rolls her eyes.

"The only thing interesting was your gullible nature," Scully teases good naturedly. Not to be outdone, Mulder asks, "Did you know I got my poster back?"

Scully rolls her eyes as her partner continues to talk about the poster her got that night.

Knowing her mother is equally curious, Scully explains how Mulder loves this poster on his wall that has an UFO on it.

"You make it sound dumb now," Mulder mumbles while Maggie tries to remain calm despite the childish situation she finds herself in. Suddenly remembering, the older woman brings up Chloe's nightmares.

"Were you aware of them?" She asks. Mulder and Scully shake their heads. Maggie nods before talking with the adults a little longer. Finally she bids her leave adding, "Get some sleep, okay?"

"We will, Mom," Scully replies before seeing her mother out. Shutting the door and turning back to the dining table, Scully grabs her suitcase and purse. Standing from his seat, Mulder asks, "Are you leaving?"

Nodding her head, the red head answers, "I have an appointment tomorrow and have some stuff to do at home anyway. Let me just tell Chloe good- bye."

Mulder nods before heading into the kitchen to make dinner. Just as he grabs a pot to boil water, he hears his partner say from the entryway, "Mulder, Chloe's having a nightmare."

Shocked, Mulder leaves his dinner and heads to his daughter's room. Scully follows him only to the living room before hearing her partner soothe his daughter. Knowing she needs to get home, Scully grabs her belongings just as she hears Mulder ask his daughter what her dream is about.

"California," Chloe finally admits. Mulder lets out a sigh that it is not about a boy. Smoothing her hair, the father asks, "What about California?"

Catching her breath, the teen replies, "You didn't come and get us. Me and Mom. Each time I wake up, I almost die."

Mulder gently hugs his daughter to him like he does when she is smaller. Whispering words of reassurance, Mulder is unaware of Scully standing in the doorway.

"Mom," Chloe says bringing Mulder's thoughts to the present. Scully smiles before sitting on the teen's bed. Sitting with her family, the red head decides to simply stay over that night knowing she has an extra pair of clothes for work the next day.

 **Enjoy!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Enjoy!**

Leaving Chloe's room, Mulder and Scully head to the living room.

"I'm glad it was just nightmares," Mulder comments as he sits down on the couch. Nodding, Scully sits beside him. After a brief silence, Mulder asks his partner if she is okay. She nods.

"Just tired," She lies. In no way will she tell Mulder that she is having a meeting with a doctor regarding her ova. Especially if the results are negative. Letting her head rest on the back couch cushion, Scully closes her eyes.

Standing up, Mulder heads toward Scully's suitcase. By now, she is staring at her partner.

"I'm going to put this in the bedroom."

"Mulder," She protests. He shakes his head before heading to his room. Passing Scully again, Mulder says, "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

Scully nods and leans back against the couch. Opening her eyes again, the red head heads to the bedroom to change.

Mulder comes out of the bathroom to find Scully lying snuggly under his blankets.

"Comfy?" He asks. When he gets no response, he looks closer at his partner who is silently crying.

"I miss her Mulder," Scully whipsers.

"Who?"

"Emily. I try not to think about her, but every now and then I wonder what she would be like now. Maybe what Chloe would think of her? She may have been my only chance."

Remembering a similar situation from a year ago, Mulder climbs on the bed and holds her until she falls asleep.

Waking up earlier than she wants, Scully quietly gets out of bed, careful not to wake Mulder, and heads toward her suitcase which currently resides in the bedroom. Grabbing her clean clothes, Scully heads into the bathroom. After getting a shower, the red head goes to the kitchen before checking the time. Thankful she has half an hour before she leaves, Scully makes herself a cup of coffee and a bagel. Realizing she is too nervous to eat, Scully throws her half eaten bagel away and pours the rest of her coffee down the sink. Smoothing her suit, Scully grabs her purse and heads to her appointment early.

"Dana Scully," A nurse calls bringing the red head from her thoughts. Scully stands and heads to her doctor consulation.

"'Ms. Scully? Got a good report for you. I've looked at the ova you've given me and consulted with some of my colleagues. We all feel that with the proper approach we might be successful. Got a good chance to get you pregnant'," Dr. Parenti tells her. Overwhelmed, Scully replies, "'Oh... It's too good to be true.'"

"'I don't want to lay odds but it's not out of the realm of possibility if we start soon.'"

Still in disbelief, the red head tries to absorb the information. After a moment, she asks, "'We can start right away?'"

Her doctor nods adding, "'Well, you need a father, of course. I can get you genetic counseling on finding an anonymous donor if that's what you want... unless you already have someone in mind.'"

Knowing exactly who she has in mind, Scully replies, "'Yeah... I, uh... I just have to figure out how to ask him.'"

Still in a daze when she leaves the office, the red head is thankful that her car is at her apartment.

"Hey, Scully. You left early," Mulder comments when his partner comes into their basement office that morning. Scully nods and shuts the door.

"I had an appointment," She replies remembering vividly their conversation from the night before. Obviously not remembering, Mulder looks at Scully in concern. Noting his expression, Scully reassures him that she is fine. He sighs in relief.

Scully nods before sitting at the seat in front of the desk while Mulder goes back to writing his report. His partner soon begins her own and they go about their day as normal. However, when they present their reports to Skinner, Mulder notices Scully nervously fidgeting with the folder her report is in.

"You okay?" Mulder asks. Scully nods unsure how to broach her doctor appointment again. After a moment, she tentatively says her partner's name. He looks at her but the secretary soon tells the agents to go into their boss' office.

"Agents," Skinner begins as he receives the folders. They smile at him before sitting in their regular chairs.

"How was California?" The Assistant Director asks. Mulder looks over at his partner as he suddenly remembers the night before, but has no need to worry. Scully smoothly answers, "Fine."

Coming out of the office twenty minutes later, Scully and Mulder head back to their office. In the elevator, Scully says, "Mulder? I need to tell you about my appointment this morning."

"You said you were fine," Mulder states while he tries to keep the nerves he suppressed from her cancer from reappearing.

"I am. Actually," Scully starts, "I had an appointment regarding my ova. A second opinion."

Mulder looks down at her wondering what she is getting at. His partner forms her thoughts carefully. A smile forms on her face as she states, "There's a chance, Mulder."

He smiles back just as the elevator doors open. He knows Scully wants a child and is not blind to the longing glances she sends to families or children as well as her breakdown over Emily the night before. After a moment he asks, "Are you gonna take it?"

"Dr. Parenti says I can start right away, I just need a father," The red head replies as they enter their office. For some reason, they find the basement itself a haven for them, not just the office. Mulder digests the information wondering who she has in mind. He hopes it will be him.

"Do you have any men in mind?" Mulder teases as he goes back to his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he notices Scully not meeting his gaze. With a smirk, the man teases, "Why Scully are you asking me to father your child?"

When he does not receive his partner's signature eyebrow raise, Mulder nearly falls out of his chair.

"You're serious?" He asks. Scully nods. Knitting his eyebrows together, Mulder finally says, "Wow. Um, that's a huge thing, Scully. Care if I take it a few days to think over?"

He wants to say yes right then, but remembers he has more to think about than just Scully's feelings. His partner nods adding, "We need to talk to Chloe, too. This will affect her as well."

Knowing they are in sync regarding the teenager, Mulder locks eyes with Scully as he sincerely congratulates her.

For the next two days, the agents silently agree not to stay out of each other's way unless at work. Neither wants to sway the other's opinion. After a long day, Mulder tells Scully to go home. She begins to refuse, but Mulder gives her a look much like the one he sends her when she pushed herself too hard when she had cancer. Relenting, Scully grabs her coat and purse before heading out. At home, the red head puts her things away and starts to tidy up her apartment. About to get out her vacuum, she hears a knock on her front door.

"'Hi'," Scully greets finding her partner on the other side.

'''Hi'," Mulder answers. Opening the door wider, Scully asks her partner to come inside before closing the door behind him.

"'Can I take your coat?'" She asks wondering how she can relieve the awkwardness that permeates their stunted conversation. Mulder declines explaining he needs to go back to the office. Scully nods before getting to the point.

"'Obviously you've had some time to think about my request.'"

Answering, Mulder begins, "'Um, it's... it's not something that I get asked to do every day. Um, but I am absolutely flattered.'"

Realizing he is declining, she smiles embarrassed.

"'No, honestly'," Mulder states. Scully avoids her partner's eyes as she replies, "'Okay, if... if you're trying to politely say "no," it's okay. I, I understand.'"

"'See what's weird is... this sounds, and this sounds really weird, I know, but I, I just wouldn't want this to come between us.'"

Devastated, the red head tries not to let her voice break when she speaks again.

"'Yeah. I know... I, I understand. I do.'"

Realizing Scully thinks he is declining, he puts his hand up to reassure her, but stops himself. Instead, he answers that he will be her sperm donor. Noticing her ecstatic expression, Mulder smiles back at her. They embrace, but are still awkward when they part knowing what they have just agreed on. Going back to business, Scully states, "'Um... Well, I'll call Dr. Parenti and...'"

Mulder nods and smiles as his partner adds, "'I assume that he'll want to meet you and go through the, uh, the donor procedure.'"

Cheekily, the man comments, "'At that part, I'm a pro.'"

Scully smiles softly as Mulder heads to the door. After a moment, she asks, "When should we tell Chloe?"

"Let's get the appointment set up, and then tell her," Mulder answers. He squeezes his partner's hand gently before seeing himself out of her apartment. Later that night, Scully calls Mulder to update him. Hearing him answer his phone, Scully tells him she has an appointment set up for the both of us next week.

"Okay. Um, that was fast," Mulder comments on the other line. He hears her hum in response before she tentatively asks, "Want to talk to Chloe on Saturday?"

"Yeah. That seems best," The father admits with a yawn. "Good- night, Scully."

"Night, Mulder," Scully replies before hanging up the phone.

"Chloe, Scully and I need to talk to you about something," Mulder tells his daughter that Saturday as he and Scully sit the teen down. Chloe looks between the two and is rather aware of their closer proximity.

"Why are you two holding hands?" The teen asks instead. Her father mumbles that he is nervous, but soon asks his daughter to focus. With a deep breath, Scully finally asks, "How would you feel about having a sibling?"

Confused, Chloe looks between the two wondering what is happening. She knows that Scully cannot have children and says as much.

"Well, I can't naturally, no. However, there is a possibility through IVF," The red head explains. Noticing the teen's confused expression, the adults try to explain the procedure as best they can without going into detail regarding Scully's abduction.

"So someone's going to plant yours and dad's stuff inside you and end up with my sibling," Chloe reiterates trying to understand the concept. She knows the term, but not the logistics.

"If it all works out, yes," Mulder replies. "Are you okay with that? With us trying this?"

Chloe smiles at them.

"Yeah," She replies thinking it will be nice to have a younger sibling. Much younger, but a sibling none the less.

 **Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**This takes place during Milagro, so knowledge of that is key. Also, no, I'm not sorry.**

 **Enjoy!**

A week later, Mulder joins Scully at her doctor's appointment. Both are nervous, but try to hide it. Each is aware that the procedure has a low chance of working, more on Scully's part then Mulder's. Having done the donor procedure earlier in the week, Mulder merely wants to support his partner, especially since his tiny family is fully invested.

"Mr. Mulder, as I explained to Ms. Scully, there are four viable ova. If you want we can do two at a time, one, or even all four. It's really up to you," Dr. Parenti states before explaining the rest of the procedure. After his explanation, Dr. Parenti gives the agents time to talk.

"What were you thinking?" Mulder asks his partner once the doctor leaves the room.

"Would you mind if I tried twice? Two now and maybe two later, if this one doesn't go through."

"I can't see you with twins," Mulder teases causing his partner to roll her eyes. "It's all up to you. I'll support you however. I'm just glad that Chloe agrees."

After consulting with her doctor, Scully goes to the examination room to be inseminated. Turning to Mulder, Scully asks, "Did you want to come with me?"

"I was there for Chloe," Mulder jokes. Her eyebrow raise causes him to give her a sober yes.

The next day, Scully enters the office. Knowing the day before was rather tiring, Mulder asks, "Feel any different?"

"Mulder, it's going to take a few weeks until we know anything. Stop worrying," Scully states thankful she is going to be staying in D.C. for the next month. As the weeks go by, Scully spends more time with Mulder and Chloe and less at her own home much to Chloe's enjoyment. She likes having her father and guardian together.

A couple days before her follow up appointment, Scully steps in the elevator of Mulder's apartment building and presses the button for his floor. Knowing he is taking his lunch at home, she decides to meet him with autopsy results. Standing in the elevator, she is wary of the man inside with her. Stepping out of the elevator, she takes note of his following her, but soon relaxes a little when he enters the apartment next to Mulder's. Knocking on her partner's door, she waits for him to answer.

Aware that Scully is watching him with a toothbrush in his mouth, he quickly states, "'Mmm, sorry about that. Come on in.'"

She enters and heads to the couch. Sitting down, she says, "'I, uh... I rode up on the elevator with someone. Someone from next door, I think.'"

Swallowing his toothpaste with a swig of coffee, Mulder asks about the man in the elevator.

"'Hmm... Young guy?'" He asks. Scully replies affirmatively as her partner explains that the man is in fact his new neighbor.

"'Why?'"

A little unnerved by him, Scully asks, "'You met him?'"

"'Uh, briefly, yeah. He's a writer'," Mulder explains wondering what the interrogation is for.

"'What does he write?'"

Not in the mood to talk about his new neighbor, Mulder vaguely replies, "'He didn't say.'"

Remembering they have a limited time, Scully opens the folder that is now on the coffee table, "'These are, uh... these are my autopsy reports from the second victim. As you can see the heart was removed in the same manner as the previous victim. No incisions, no scope marks, no cutting of any kind.'"

"'No indication of how the killer did it?'" Mulder questions. The agents continue to go over their case before Scully heads back to do another autopsy for another agent.

"Hey, did you want to stay for dinner?" Mulder questions knowing he has to head back into the office in less than an hour. Nodding, Scully answers, "Sure. I'll see you tonight after work."

Scully enters Mulder's apartment before him that night and immediately calls out for Chloe. Not getting a reply, the red head walks toward Chloe's bedroom. Inside, the teen listens to music on her headphones while doing homework. Noticing Scully, Chloe smiles happily.

"Hi, Mom!" She calls out.

"Hey, did you want to help me with dinner? Maybe surprise your dad?" Scully asks. Chloe nods. Anything to get out of homework.

Once Mulder comes home an hour later, he immediately notices laughing coming from the kitchen.

"You two have a lot more fun cooking than I do," The man comments watching as the pair chop up tomatoes. Scraping them into the bowl, Chloe comments, "That's because we cook better."

Mulder gives a sarcastic laugh before explaining that he will be in his room changing.

"Dad, I don't like the neighbor that just moved in," Chloe states at dinner that night. "Can I stay at Scully's?"

Scully who sits right next to her nearly chokes on her food. After swallowing, the red head explains, "She's not wrong, Mulder. He is a little off."

"Off? After all the things we've dealt with over the years, you choose, off to describe him? Honestly, what's so bad about him?" Mulder questions not understanding the problem the neighbor poses. Instantly, Chloe answers, "His smile. Dad, he smirks more than smiles and he never meets your eyes."

"That does not mean he's bad."

"Mulder, he was staring at me the whole ride up to your floor this afternoon," The red head presses. "What if it were Chloe?"

Conceding, Mulder answers, "Fine. Chloe, pack your bags. You can stay with Scully for the night, but then we'll talk about this aversion you have to our neighbor."

"Thanks, Dad!" Chloe smiles as she finishes her dinner.

The next day and a half have Mulder and Scully working a case while simultaneously trying to understand Mulder's neighbor. Finding out he is their killer, the adults work overtime to catch him. While Chloe is at school, the adults have a stakeout in Mulder's apartment. Setting up the equipment, Mulder and Scully stay fairly silent until Mulder asks, "Was he right?"

"Who?" Scully asks hoping he will not remind her of Mulder's neighbor telling them that she is in love with someone. Luck not being on her side, she soon hears Mulder asks, "What my Padget said, do you love someone."

Feeling as if she is in high school again, Scully rolls her eyes and tells her partner to finish setting up. She is not in the mood to explain her love life, especially when said love life involves her partner. Soon, the pair settle into the couch and listen to Mulder's neighbor.

Restless, Mulder tells Scully he is going to get something to drink.

"You need anything?" He asks. Scully shakes her head listening again to the sound of silence. After watching the neighbor stare at a wall for an hour, Scully takes her shoes off, closes her eyes, and rests her head against the couch. Finally hearing the sounds of a typewriter again, Scully sits up. Her partner comes from his kitchen with a glass of water and sits down asking if she sees anything.

"'He just started typing again'," Scully replies as she shares her headphones with Mulder. The pair listen intently until he walks out of view of their camera. Realizing his neighbor leaves the apartment, Mulder dashes out after him. Scully, left in her stocking feet, begins to put her shoes on knowing her partner is far ahead of her now. Knowing she is his back up, Scully heads to the door only to be accosted by a hooded figure. Knocked to the ground, Scully screams remembering Tooms and the manuscript from the jail the day before. She screams again when the hooded man claws at her chest. Remembering her gun, Scully manages to take it from its holster as she struggles. Firing shots at the figure, she immediately finds it futile. The bullets will not go through him. She screams louder when the figure finally opens her chest and begins to dig around for her heart. Blacking out for a moment due to pain, she awakes in terror registering the blood that runs down her blouse. Feeling a figure holding her, Scully almost fights back before realizing it is her partner.

"Dad?" Chloe calls as she comes into the fourth floor hallway and notices her apartment door open. Hurrying over, the teen notices Mulder holding Scully.

"Mom?" The teen whispers. Brought back to reality, Mulder tells his daughter to call an ambulance. She does and answers all the questions until finally hanging up. The apartment is relatively silent until they hear an ambulance.

"Chloe, I need you to call Maggie, okay? Tell her to meet us at the hospital," Mulder states as he continues to apply pressure to his partner's wounds while whispering reassuring words. Nodding, Chloe makes the call just as the paramedics rush inside and question Mulder.

"Was your daughter here, too?" One of the paramedics asks. Mulder shakes his head.

"All right, we need to get her on a gurney. If you'd step back for me?"

Mulder does as he is told before hugging his daughter to him. He knows there will be too many people in the ambulance for him to ride along, so he grabs his car keys.

Getting the name of the hospital, Mulder drives himself and his daughter there before being told to fill out forms for her.

"Dad?" Chloe asks confused.

"I'm first on her contact list in case something happens," Mulder answers numbly. Unable to fill out anything more, Mulder waits for Maggie to come to the hospital. Spotting her coming down the hall, Mulder stands up as Chloe rushes toward her.

"How is she?" Maggie asks once she is in speaking distance of her daughter's partner. Mulder shrugs answering, "I'm not sure. She's still in surgery. Um, would you mind helping me fill in a few questions on this form?"

The woman nods. After finishing the questionnaire, Maggie looks at Chloe.

"Why don't we find some coffee," The woman proposes knowing Mulder is possibly in shock himself. Placing the clipboard at the nurse's desk, Mulder sits in the plastic waiting room chair until an attending comes out.

"Family for Dana Scully?" The man asks. Mulder stands and walks over to the man as he quickly explains where Chloe and Maggie are.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mulder, it looks like your wife suffered a miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?" Mulder choked deciding not to correct the man. Concerned, the attending says, "I'm sorry."

"No, we were going to find out tomorrow if," Mulder stops as he tries to regain his composure. After a moment he asks, "Um, would you mind if we kept this between us? Her mother didn't know."

"Sure, Mr. Mulder. She's still unconscious, but you can see her," The attending states. Mulder nods answering, "I think I'll wait for her mother and my daughter. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Just that she was in considerable shock when she came in, which triggered the miscarriage. I'm sorry," The physician states again. Mulder nods as he sees Maggie and Chloe walking up to him. Glancing between her daughter's partner and the physician, Maggie asks, "How is she?"

"As I was tell your daughter's husband, your daughter suffered shock more than anything, but we're keeping her here overnight for observation," The doctor explains. Maggie nods as Chloe asks, "So, she's okay otherwise?"

"Yeah, she's okay," Mulder answers before he thanks the doctor again. After a moment, the agent tells them that they can see Scully adding, "Chloe, let Maggie go first and then we'll see her."

"Fox, I'll take her to my house, if you need," Maggie states before going to see her daughter. Mulder nods as the woman walks off.

"Mulder," Scully whispers once she wakes up. After reorienting to the light, the red head registers her mother.

"Hi, Mom," She restates. Maggie smiles at her daughter as she replies, "Hi, Baby. How do you feel?"

"Awful," Scully groans as her mother brushes her hair out of her face and tells her that she will stay over night for observation. The red head nods before asking where Mulder is.

"In the waiting room. Do you want me to call them in here?"

"Chloe's there too?" Scully questions. Maggie nods before leaving the room for a few minutes. The red head smiles weakly when Mulder and Chloe enter the room.

"Hi, Mom," Chloe softly says as she goes to hold her mom's hand.

"Hey, Baby," Scully replies squeezing Chloe's hand. "I'm okay now. How about you go home with my mom, okay?"

"But," Chloe protests. Mulder looks over at his daughter and shakes his head just as there is a knock on the door.

"Looks like you have the whole family here," The nurse says coming into the hospital room. "I'm Gina. I'll be taking care of you tonight. How do you feel?"

"Like a person who's been attacked," Scully comments. Gina smiles a little as she takes the red head's blood pressure. Telling the patient that her BP is normal, Gina leaves the room.

"Well, we should better go too, Dana," Maggie states before kissing her daughter, saying her good-byes, and ushering Chloe out the door. Left alone, Scully smiles at Mulder.

"Hi," She says. His grimace as he sits down causes Scully to ask, "Mulder, what's wrong?"

Silent, Mulder merely takes his partner's hand and rubs circles over it with his thumb.

"Mulder?" She whispers worriedly.

"Um, Scully. There's something I need to tell you," Mulder begins hoping to tell her about her miscarriage. Deciding his wording, Mulder states, "You aren't staying overnight because you were attacked."

"What?" She asks, the pain meds making her vision a little cloudy again. Taking a deep breath, Mulder holds his partner's hand as she softly says, "Scully, you had a miscarriage."

 **Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Spoiler alert: You get the famous baseball scene. You know, hips before hands?**

 **Enjoy!**

The ride back to Scully's apartment the next day stays silent. Neither Mulder nor Scully knows how to cope with the idea of getting the chance to have child, let alone letting the chance be taken from them. Pulling up to the building, Mulder asks if Scully needs any help. She shakes her head.

"I'll be fine."

"You just got out of the hospital," The man points out. Sighing, Scully answers, "For shock. I'll be fine."

"Scully," Mulder says gently reaching for her hand. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Scully asks, "Don't tell my mom? I don't want her to know about this."

Her partner nods before watching the red head exit the car and enter the building. As the weeks continue, Mulder engrosses himself in work while Scully tries to act as if nothing happens, except when she is home to wallow alone. However one Saturday after her mother coaxes her out of her apartment, Scully just sits down with her nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle and sighs when her phone rings.

"Scully," The red head answers as her mother raises her eyebrows. "But, Mulder, I'm with my mom right now."

Sighing, Scully apologizes to her mother as she places her purse strap back over her shoulder. Trying to stay positive, Scully is surprised when Mulder is actually able to make her smile before he dashes off to talk to a lead that day. An hour later, Scully finds herself eating lunch with her mother.

"I thought you had to work?" Maggie asks once her daughter meets her at a restaurant. Scully sighs, "I did and then Mulder just left mentioning something about baseball. It's like I work with a child."

Saying the words, Scully tries not to choke up at the word child knowing her mother is unaware of the miscarriage. Instead she asks, "What did you do after I bailed?"

"Bailed?" Maggie questions with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, Scully replies, "Left. Sorry, teenager."

Her mother smiles answering, "I know. I went home and did laundry."

"Exciting," Scully answers with sarcasm. "No wonder you got me out of the house earlier."

The rest of the day, Maggie and Scully spend time together and are soon sorting through their purchases at Scully's apartment. Both in the bedroom, neither has a chance to pick up the ringing phone from the other room. Hearing her machine pick up the message, the red head rolls her eyes when she hears her partner's voice over the answering machine. Scully trades an eyebrow raise with her mother and sighs.

"Go on. I should get home anyway," Maggie answers kissing her daughter before grabbing her jacket. Scully sees her mom out before putting her own jacket on and heading out the door. Now, a little curious to see what Mulder has in store.

"'So, uh... I get this message marked "urgent" on my answering service from one Fox Mantle telling me to come down to the park for a very special very early or very late birthday present. And, Mulder... I don't see any nicely wrapped presents lying around so, what gives?'" Scully asks stepping toward the baseball field. Mulder looks over at his partner with a smile and asks, "'You've never hit a baseball, have you, Scully?'"

She watches her partner go back to playing as she replies, "'No, I guess I have, uh... found more necessary things to do with my time than'," A foul ball hits the fence as she continues, "'slap a piece of horsehide with a stick.'"

"'Get over here, Scully'," He tells her holding out the bat for her to take. Once she takes the bat, Mulder places his arms around her to help her hold the bat. Warily, Scully sardonically replies, "'This my birthday present, Mulder? You shouldn't have.'"

"'This ain't cheap. I'm paying that kid ten bucks an hour to shag balls.

Scully looks over to see the boy working the ball machine and nods toward him before hitting a ball.

"'Hey, it's not a bad piece of ash, huh?'" Mulder comments. Scully raises an eyebrow before her partner begins to coach her.

"'The bat-talking about the bat. Now, don't strangle it. You just want to shake hands with it. "Hello, Mr. Bat. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." "Oh, no, no, Ms. Scully. The pleasure's all mine."'" Mulder explains hoping to make his partner laugh. When she does, the man eases up a little before telling her, "'Okay, now, we want to... we want to go hips before hands, okay? (holds his hand a few inches from her hip) We want to stride forward and turn. That's all we're thinking about. So, we go hips... before hands, all right?'"

Gingerly, Mulder touches his partner's hip with his hands to get the stance. He is still unsure what is out of line after the miscarriage. Thankfully, Scully does not mind and is eager to learn more.

"'Okay'," She replies swinging the bat. Smiling, Mulder answers, "'One more time.'"

Touching her hips again, Mulder moves his partner's stance a little more confidently.

"'Hips... before hands, all right?'" He instructs.

"'Yeah.'"

"'What is it?'" Mulder questions to see if she remembers. Confidently, Scully answers, "'Hips before hands.'"

Speaking into her right ear, Mulder coaches, "'Right. We're going to wait on the pitch. We're going to keep our eye on the ball. Then, we're just going to make contact. We're not going to think. We're just going to let it fly, Scully, okay?'"

Scully hums a positive response.

"'Ready?'" Her partner asks eager to hit the ball. He tries to readjust their grips when there is a small struggle.

"'I'm in the middle'," Scully reminds him. She re positions her hands and grins at him. He grins back before calling out to the ball boy, "'All right, fire away, Poorboy.'"

A ball soon comes at them and is hit. A foul. Smiling, Mulder murmurs in Scully's ear, "'Ooh! That's good. All right, what you may find is you concentrate on hitting that little ball... The rest of the world just fades away- all your everyday, nagging concerns.'"

Giggling, Scully hits the ball again.

"'The ticking of your biological clock'," Mulder comments hoping he does not strike too much of a chord. She hits the ball harder this time. Deciding to to shy away from the harsh realities of life, the man states, "'How you probably couldn't afford that nice, new suede coat on a G-Woman's salary.'"

They hit the ball again. Making sure their stance is still in tact, Mulder calls out, "'How you threw away a promising career in medicine'," closer to her ear so no one can hear, he continues, "'to hunt aliens with a crackpot, albeit brilliant, partner.'"

She gives him her signature look as her partner jokes, "'Getting into the heart of a global conspiracy. Your obscenely overdue triple-X bill. Oh, I... I'm sorry, Scully. Those last two problems are mine, not yours.'"

Hitting the ball again, Scully displays a big smile as she tells her partner, "'Shut up, Mulder. I'm playing baseball.'"

He lets her continue relishing in her laughter. A few minutes later, Mulder lets his partner hit the balls herself. She needs to deal with life's struggles on her own right now. Out of breath, Scully looks over at her partner and asks how much time they have.

"Half an hour?" Mulder comments. Scully nods before asking, "Do you want to hit these last few balls with me?"

"Sure," He answers with a smile knowing that they are on good terms again. Sidling up beside her, Mulder and Scully hit the last of the baseballs. Both out of breath by the end, they let the bat fall.

"Thank- you, Mulder," Scully whispers. He can see the look in her eyes means more than just gratitude for a birthday present. Mulder smiles at his partner before pulling on her hand.

"I have another surprise," He calls out causing Scully to cock her head to the side.

"Follow me?" Mulder questions. Still on a high from her anger management relief, Scully nods.

Stepping into her apartment that night, Scully is surprised to find the lights off.

"Mulder?" Scully asks as she crosses her arms as Mulder shuts the door. Suddenly, she sees the lights turn on and a call of Surprise. Looking around, she sees Chloe, her mother, Ellen, Trent, and The Lone Gunmen.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" Chloe calls out hugging her. Hugging her back, Scully whispers in her daughter's ear, "Thank- you, Sweetheart. But, you know it's not really my birthday."

"Yeah, well we're celebrating it anyway," Chloe grins before letting everyone else hug her guardian.

Spending the night with her family and friends, Scully laughs more than she has in weeks. Sitting at her kitchen table with everyone around her, the red head smiles as she asks, "So who's idea was this considering it's not actually my birthday?"

"Dad's," Chloe announces with a small smile. "He wanted to make you feel better after the-"

"Stay in the hospital," Mulder states not wanting his daughter to broadcast Scully's miscarriage. The red head smiles softly at her partner while trying not to see a conspiratorial grin forming on Ellen's face.

"I thought you said he was a jerk," Ellen teased. Scully merely sticks her tongue out at her friend before asking the group, "Anyone want anymore cake?"

Langley happily accepts another piece as everyone else declines. Half an hour later, Scully sees her mother out the door, followed by Ellen and Trent, and then the Gunmen. Closing the door to her apartment, the red head leans against it.

"I'll clean it up," Mulder insists as he takes out a trash bag. Shaking her head, Scully insists she help.

"Chloe, do you mind helping me wipe down the counters?" The red head calls out knowing the teenager is currently hiding in her room. A few minutes later, a pajama clad Chloe comes into the kitchen. Once everything is as clean as they want for the night, Mulder and Scully sit together on the sofa while Chloe goes back to her room.

"Thank- you," Scully whispers as she leans her head on his shoulder. Finding her hand and entwining it with his, Mulder waits for Scully to shy away. When their hands stay clasped, Mulder asks, "For what?"

"Making me feel better. I didn't mean to push you away," Scully states feeling as if she needs to tell her partner what is on her mind. Right now she is to worn out to keep up defenses. Knowing she was grieving as much as he, Mulder answers, "I pushed you away, too. Would you ever want to try again?"

Sliding her hand out of her partner's, Scully answers, "Not right now."

Mulder nods in understanding. Neither is ready to think about the other two viable ova, not for a while. Placing her head on his shoulder again, Scully snuggles into him when he wraps his arm around her. An hour later, Chloe comes out of her room to find the adults asleep on the couch. Grabbing a blanket, Chloe places it over the two before heading back to her room smiling that her parents are finally together.

 **Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry for such a delay! This takes place during the episode "Three of a Kind" i.e. the episode where Scully goes to Vegas and gets drugged and we get to see fun Scully.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chloe wakes up the next morning to find her father and Scully still asleep on the couch. Deciding to let them sleep, the teen takes a shower. Waking up to the sound of the shower running, Mulder reorients himself to his surroundings and is pleasantly relieved when he finds Scully still asleep in his arms. He watches her a moment before she stirs and opens her eyes.

"Morning," She groggily states.

"Morning," Mulder answers as Scully takes the blanket from around her shoulder, stands, and stretches. Noticing the bathroom is occupied, the red head decides to enter her kitchen and make tea. As she grabs her favorite brand of tea from its container, she smirks as her partner asks, "No coffee?"

Scully nods toward the coffee pot. She knows all too well that Mulder knows where she keeps the coffee. As they continue their morning with a few hand brushes and small smiles, Mulder comments, "Imagine if all our mornings were like this."

Thinking he is merely teasing her again, Scully shakes her head. The pair quietly goes about their tasks until Mulder asks, "Well?"

Confused, Scully turns to find Mulder trying to not look overly hopeful.

"Mulder, are you asking me to date you?" Scully questions with a small smirk and secretly enjoying his awkwardness.

"Yes," He finally admits not wanting to explain his reasons. Nodding, Scully answers, "And you're not worried if this will affect Chloe?"

His face falls as he considers the consequences. After a moment, he asks, "What if it were just us? We'll see how it goes and then tell Chloe."

Scully mulls over the desicion for a moment before nodding her consent. Her partner smiles at her just as Chloe opens the bathroom door.

"Morning!" Chloe chirps causing the adults to glance at each other in confusion. Their daughter is not one to be a morning person as of late. Unknown to them, she relishes in the conversation she happens to overhear from the hallway.

"Morning, Chlo. How'd you sleep?" Scully asks sipping a little more of her tea.

An hour later, the small family is eating breakfast when Chloe asks, "Dad, are we still going out of town for Spring Break?"

"Yep! First we're seeing your grandmother, though," Mulder replies before looking over at his partner. "Do you want to come?"

Shaking her head, Scully replies, "Have fun without me. I actually have an autopsy scheduled then."

"Who's the lucky stiff?"

Both adults stare at the teenager in front of them before laughing.

"That's a good one, Chlo," Mulder remarks silently enjoying his daughter's humor. Scully merely rolls her eyes before explaining it is for a medical course who is coming to observe. Chloe nods in appreciation before taking her plate to the sink, washing it off, and putting it in the dish washer.

"You should do that at home," Mulder comments as his daughter grins sheepishly before leaving the room. A few minutes later, the phone rings causing the teen to call out that she will answer. The adults merely shake their heads hoping that they do not have another case. Always cautionary, Scully takes her and her partner's plates and begins to do the dishes. Noticing what she is doing, Mulder remarks that he is going to take a quick shower.

"Alright, but save me some hot water," The red head remarks. Just as she cleans off the kitchen table, Scully finds Chloe staring at her. Looking at the teen, the red head asks, "Yes?"

"Anna, Amanda, and Kyle are going to the girl's basketball game this afternoon. Can I go?" The teen hurriedly questions. After answering the plethora of parental questions Scully releases on her, Chloe sighs once her guardian answers, "I don't see why not, but ask your Dad."

"Ask Dad what?" Mulder asks from the hallway having just left the bathroom only half dressed. With a sigh, Chloe repeats her earlier question adding, "Mom already gave me the third degree."

"Homework?" Her father asks. Chloe nods answering, "Homework, room, everything. Can I go? It starts at two!"

"Yeah, but that means we need to leave in the next ten minutes," Mulder replies knowing he has paperwork to finish before taking a week off from work.

"Hey!" Kyle calls as he waves his hand to gain Chloe's attention when he sees her enter the gym. Thankfully he and his friends are sitting near the door.

"Hi!" She calls back before kissing her father good-bye and heading up the bleachers.

"Can I tell you two something?" Chloe asks once Amanda leaves and the three friends sit outside the gym. Wondering what she will say, Kyle and Anna look expectantly at their friend. Softly, the teen states, "Mom had a miscarriage."

Anna gasps while Kyle waits for her to continue. Somehow he is now in the brunette's inner circle and wants to keep it that way.

"How?" Anna finally asks. Taking a breath, Chloe answers, "Mom found out she had a possibility for IVF, but it didn't take. I just needed to tell someone, and I trust you two."

The teens are quiet for a moment until Chloe adds, "On the bright side, Mom and Dad are officially together!"

"They are!" Anna squeals excitedly. Kyle merely rolls his eyes at his friends' excitement before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I heard them talking about it," Chloe states with a huge smile until she is picked up.

With Chloe's spring break a couple weeks later, Mulder tries once again to ask his now girlfriend to go with him, but she declines.

"Mulder, I have an autopsy," She states as she sits in the chair across from him at his desk. "I want to go, but apparantly no other medical examiners work in the FBI."

"They can't just call anyone in for this class?" Mulder wonders aloud. His girlfriend and work partner shakes her head reiterating, "I am the only medical examiner, Mulder. Besides, you spent all weekend with me the other week while Chloe went to Anna's sleepover. Now spend a week with your daughter."

Twirling the pencil he currently holds in his hand between his fingers, Mulder realizes Scully is right in her thinking. He and Chloe alone is not something that happens as much anymore, but he quickly adds, "Fine, but I won't tell you where we're going."

Rolling her eyes, Scully answers, "Chloe will tell me anyway when you get back."

With a sigh, Mulder jokes, "I knew I shouldn't have taught her to talk."

Scully laughs with him asking, "What was her first word?"

"Um, juice? Maybe that was her second. My? I know her first semi- sentence was 'my juice'. No idea why, but I wish I'd caught it on camera," Mulder remarks as his girlfriend watches him. She loves when he turns into a doting father.

The night of her autopsy, Scully reaches for her home phone and calls Mulder's cell. Exhausted, Scully happily listens to her boyfriend and her ward who prattle endlessly over their trip. Half an hour later, the red head lets out a yawn that signals the end of the call. Placing the phone back in its cradle, Scully gets ready for bed. Disoriented, Scully wakes up hours later to a phone call with Mulder telling her to meet him in Vegas. In her sleep induced haze, the red head packs a bag and heads to Nevada. Finding the Lone Gunmen instead, Scully cannot believe her partner is doing work while on vacation. Hours later, the red head boards a flight out of Vegas hoping the boys will not tell of her drug induced escapades. Entering her apartment hours later, the red head kicks off her shoes only to hear a yelp. Turning on the light, the woman is surprised to find Mulder and Chloe in the apartment.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Chloe explains. "Dad and I have one last thing to do on our trip and it involves you!"

Hearing the teen's words, Scully is slightly touched, but mostly annoyed. Selfishly, all she wants to do is crawl in bed or take a hot bath. Maybe both. However, seeing the excitement in the father and daughter's eyes prompts the woman to ask, "What is it?"

Gauging his girlfriend's reaction, Mulder states, "We're going to go to Quonochontaug to my old summer home."

"Mulder," Scully softly gasps knowing how precious the home is for him. She then looks at Chloe who smiles and tells her her bag is already packed.

Entering his family home mid Saturday morning, Mulder takes a moment to reminisce about his childhood. With all the memories flooding back, Mulder is unaware of his girlfriend entering the home. Scully takes the moment to watch him as well. The house holds memories for Mulder that will never be erased. Hearing Chloe come up to the door, the red head stops her ward to let Mulder have a moment to reminisce. A few minutes later, Scully lets Chloe enter the house before sidling up to her partner. Slipping her hand in his, Scully looks carefully at Mulder as she softly asks, "Are you okay?"

Startled out of his reverie, the man looks down at her with a warm smile.

"Yeah," He replies. "You know, I've never taken Chloe here either?"

Surprised, Scully looks at the man questioningly asking, "Why now?"

Mulder shrugs. He is not even sure. Scully merely squeezes Mulder's hand as they look over the home. It still has a late sixties charm about it with a few seventies pieces scattered about. With a chuckle, Mulder walks over to the coffee table.

"Mom never let this go empty," The man comments as he opens the small candy dish and pops one of the candies in his mouth. "The red ones were always my favorite."

Disregarding the idea that her partner and boyfriend's remark is a possible euphamism, Scully comments on how the man may get sick. He grins answering, "No better than swallowing a bug."

Thankfully before Scully can scientifically rant about the differences between close to thirty year old candy and insects, Chloe reenters the living room exclaiming, "Dad, can we go swimming?"

He quickly shakes his head not wanting to deal with a sick child on the last few days of her vacation. Instead he compromises, "We can sit in the sand and stick our feet in though."

Realizing she cannot persuade Scully either, the fourteen year old nods.

"Last one to the beach is a loser!" She calls out easily having a head start. Mulder and Scully glance at each other and comment on the teen's energy before following. Holding out his hand, Mulder smiles as Scully takes it and the pair walks hand in hand outside.

"Mom! Join us?" Chloe asks as she kicks her shoes off and sits down in the sand. Scully shades her eyes as she watches Mulder walk down to the water and make some sort of joke which causes his daughter to laugh. Deciding she will never get another moment like this, the red head agrees and the trio treats the rest of the weekend like a family.

Heading back home is uneventful as all three people are eager to go home to bed. Scully decides to simply stay with the Mulders knowing Chloe has school the next day. Entering the apartment hours later, Mulder yawns. Setting down his suitcase, he comments on how he will commandeer the bathroom first. Scully nods tiredly before asking Chloe if she has everything ready for school in the morning. With a sigh, the teenager says she does but will double check. Scully nods before taking her suitcase into the bedroom to dig for her pajamas. Just as she finishes getting ready for bed, the red head hears a sound coming from behind her.

"Mom?" Chloe asks from the bedroom door. "I have to have part of a project done by tomorrow afternoon and I need to interview someone."

Raising her eyebrows, Scully asks why the project is not done yet. Smiling guiltily, Chloe replies, "We were on vacation?"

Sighing, the red head replies, "It's ten at night, Chloe. Who were you even thinking to interview?"

Chloe shrugs asking, "You? It's about how we can learn from our parents or something."

A little perturbed at the teen's procrastination, Scully states, "Grab your papers and meet me in the living room."

"What's wrong?" Mulder asks as he comes out of the bathroom with only pajama pants and drying his hair. Scully rolls her eyes before explaining the situation. Mulder raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Scully comments. She kisses him before stating, "Don't wait up."

Chloe walks by unnoticed at the moment, but soon clears her throat. Realizing his daughter sees the kiss, Mulder comments, "We'll talk about this in the morning before school, okay?"

The teenager nods happily before she and Scully enter the living room and sit on the couch. An hour later, Scully enters the bedroom, brushes her teeth, and then crawls into bed.

"How was it?" Mulder asks his voice only marginally thick with sleep.

"Not bad, although I had to walk away to ignore her questions about us," Scully comments as she buries herself in the blankets. Mulder nods before both adults drift off to sleep.

 **Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter for Samantha. Stay tuned for the last and final installment!**

 **Spoilers for Field Trip and Biogenesis.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning, Chloe sits at a ready made breakfast table as the adults enter the room.

"Breakfast?" She asks a little too chipper. Knowing what his daughter wants to ask, Mulder and Scully sit down and begin eating as if nothing is different. After watching Chloe begin to eat, the adults give each other a unified glance.

"Yes we're together, but no telling anyone," Mulder states hoping his daughter will keep the secret. The last thing either he or Scully needs is relentless office teasing, or worse a reassignment. Knowing what is at stake, Chloe agrees, but decides continually talking about it to Kyle and Anna is okay. Kissing both adults on the cheek, Chloe heads out the door excited to gossip with her friends. Mulder and Scully share an amused glance before heading off to work. However, a couple days later, Scully enters the office to find her boyfriend walking over toward a slide projector.

"I feel like I'm back in high school," Scully comments as she sits in the chair placed in front of the screen. Mulder continues to set up the slides knowing full well that his girlfriend is watching him. Finally, the man puts the last slide in place and turns out the lights. Flipping to the first slide, Mulder is a little perplexed by the double exposure of the first slide.

"'Oh. Ugh. I don't know what they did with the screen for this thing. Now, this is Angela and Wallace Schiff. It's a young married couple last seen hiking in the vicinity of Brown Mountain, North Carolina. That's Angie on the right. I should add that this is the condition in which their bodies were found after being missing for only three days... in temperatures that never got above 70 degrees'," Mulder begins as Scully comments,"'Which rules out decomposition. I'd say predation, but the... the bones would be scattered.'"

Suggestively, Mulder adds, "'Not to mention that these skeletons are not wearing any clothes.'"

Determined not to be ruffled by his comment, the red head answers, "'Right. Well, I'd say it looks like a double murder, possibly one with ritualistic overtones. The bodies may have been stripped then skeletonized, possibly by boiling or by the use of some kind of acid solution. Maybe the arrangement of the bodies has some meaning for the killer or killers. But at any rate, I'd term it "ritualistic."'"

"'That's a pretty big operation you're describing. There was no evidence found at the scene- no tire tracks, no footprints, nothing'," Mulder points out as Scully asks what he thinks is the cause. As if the answer is obvious, the man explains, "'It's Brown Mountain, Scully. That doesn't ring a bell?'"

When his girlfriend shakes her head, Mulder continues, "'The Brown Mountain lights? It's a famous atmospheric phenomenon dating back nearly 700 years witnessed by thousands of people- back to the Cherokee Indians. Strange multicolored lights are seen to dance above the peak of the mountain. There's been no geological explanation, no scientific credible explanation at all.'"

Not wanting to believe one of his cock- eyed theories, Scully questions aloud what Brown Mountain has to do with two bodies. Modestly, Mulder explains, "'As I said, there's been no scientific credible explanation but there are those of us who believe these strange multicolored lights are really...'"

"'UFOs'," Scully interjects. "'Extraterrestrial visitors from beyond who apparently have nothing better to do than buzz one mountain over and over again for 700 years.'"

Wounded, Mulder replies, "'Sounds like crap when you say it. I'm just wondering if there's a connection, Scully. I mean, the conditions of these bodies are reminiscent of certain southwestern cattle mutilations. Those are cases where there's no physical evidence and they've long been associated with UFO activity.'"

Wanting just one normal work day, Scully asks her partner why they cannot have a day without UFOs. As a counter argument, Mulder replies, "'Scully, in six years, how... how often have I been wrong?"

His girlfriend scoffs as he continues, "'No, seriously. I mean, every time I bring you a case we go through this perfunctory dance. You tell me I'm not being scientifically rigorous and that I'm off my nut, and then in the end who turns out to be right like 98.9% of the time? I just think I've... earned the benefit of the doubt here.'"

Leaving the conversation and his partner for his desk, Mulder leaves Scully dumbfounded. She gets out of the chair a minute later and walks over to the desk and sits on the edge.

"You've earned it," Scully states reluctantly. She may not like to be wrong, but will admit when her opponent wins an argument. He smiles at her answering, "Good. I'm already looking at plane tickets."

Deciding to stick to their last resort babysitter, Scully grabs her cell phone from her purse.

"Hey, Mom? Mulder and I have a case in North Carolina," The red head states as Mulder continues to make travel arrangements. "Could you get Chloe today?"

"Sure, Dana. How long will you both be gone?" Maggie asks from her end. Scully mouths to Mulder about a time frame, but gets a shrug in response. Rolling her eyes, the red head answers, "A few days? We're flying down and then renting a car, but you know how cases are."

"No, but I know how your cases are. Tell Fox I say hello. Remember to call the school and tell them I'm picking her up."

Rolling her eyes again, Scully answers, "I will, Mom. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Scully looks over at her boyfriend and partner. He smiles at her and comes from around the desk.

"I was thinking adjoining rooms at the hotel," Mulder comments with a smile. Scully smiles back answering, "We could always say we're married and do one room."

"Dana Katherine Scully, is that flirtation in your voice?" Mulder teases. The red head merely smirks before remembering to call the school.

Chloe happily awaits an entire weekend with Maggie knowing she will probably get her favorite dinner that her father refuses to cook the last week and a half.

"You look happy," Kyle comments as he stands beside his friend. They are generally the last to be picked up from the middle school. Smiling at her friend, Chloe answers, "Maggie's picking me up today which means I get my favorite dinner!"

"Which is?"

"Lasagna," Chloe replies. "With extra cheese and sauce."

Becoming a little hungry at the mention of food, Kyle smirks.

"Sounds good! Save me some for lunch?"

"Ha! I'm going to eat it all," Chloe declares with a wicked grin. Kyle involuntarily smiles back just as his father and brothers come up to greet him.

"Let's go! We get to go to the zoo, Kyle!" Nathan exclaims as he pulls on his brother's sleeve. Rolling his eyes, Kyle nods to his family.

"See you at school on Monday!" He calls out adding, "And don't forget to have someone sign your permission slip for the field trip!"

Chloe nods while silently amused over her friend's voice cracking as he yells. Five minutes later, the teen sees Maggie pull into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Chloe," Maggie apologizes as the teen shrugs before asking, "Can we have lasagna tonight?"

Not one to disappoint her surrogate granddaughter, the older Scully complies adding, "After we can have ice cream and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"What movie?" The teenager skeptically asks. Maggie smiles seeing Mulder's facial expression in the teen before stating, "Since it's almost your graduation, I'll let you pick."

"Thanks Grandma!" Chloe hugs her before realizing what she says. Quickly she apologizes. Maggie smiles at the teen and replies, "You can call me whatever you like, Chloe. You might as well be my oldest grandchild."

"And only granddaughter," Chloe adds with a grin. The older woman smiles as she repeats, "And only granddaughter. Speaking of, let's go find you a movie."

After dinner, Chloe sits on the floor in front of the VCR trying to figure out what movie to watch. Finally choosing to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer over Clueless, the teen sighs as she notices it needs to be rewound. Putting the VHS in, the teen presses the rewind button. Standing up, she goes to the kitchen to find two bowls of ice cream but no Maggie. Confused, she heads out of the room.

"Grandma?" Chloe calls out. "Maggie?"

Almost running into her, the teen stops when she sees Maggie's worried expression. Tentatively, Chloe calls out the woman's name. Calmly, and a little too much like her daughter, Maggie states, "Grab your coat. Your dad and Dana are at the hospital."

Chloe waits in the hospital corridor as her parents are in the ER. She is used to one of the adults being hurt, but not both. However, half an hour later, a woman in a lab coat comes out and asks for the family of the agents. Maggie and Chloe both stand.

A little concerned about the nature of the toxicology report, the attending eyes Chloe suspiciously. Putting an arm around the teen, Maggie explains, "She can handle it."

Nodding, the woman explains that the agents are being kept overnight for observation, and are trying to detox their systems. Listening carefully, Chloe asks, "What's in their systems?"

"A hallucinogen found at the site closely related to a fungus," The woman begins.

"They were tripping?" Chloe asks in awe. Both adult women are shocked at the teen's reaction, but the attending recovers first.

"In layman's terms, yes. However, they are free to have visitors soon. A nurse will come by to show you what their rooms are."

"Thank- you," Maggie answers before she and Chloe sit back down again. Turning to the teen, Maggie asks, "They were tripping?"

Hanging her head, Chloe mumbles an apology.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to. That nice doctor was trying to explain something delicately and you were rude. Now I know your father raised you better than that."

"Sorry," Chloe audibly replies before sitting silently in her chair. Still sulking, Chloe is only slightly aware of a nurse coming up to her and Maggie ten minutes later.

"Mrs. Scully? I'm Janie, your daughter's nurse. She is currently in room 259 with Mr. Mulder. They are both being detoxed, but will not leave the other's side."

Maggie nods in response before tapping Chloe on the shoulder as they head to the partners' room. Tentatively, Chloe walks in the area her parents are kept. Peeking behind the screen, the teen notices her father first.

"Chloe! Hey, Scully! Chloe's here," Mulder comments as he points to his daughter. Scully giggles.

"Hi Chloe," She answers before laughing again and mumbling something about being high.

Chloe looks at Maggie who stands behind her. Mortified, Maggie has a flashback to Melissa's pot phase in high school.

"Dana," She says going toward her daughter, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" Scully exuberantly replies. "Don't we, Mulder?"

Mulder grins as he answers, "Yep! Oh, Maggie? Did you know that Scully and I –"

The red head quickly shushes her boyfriend before taking particular notice of the beeping noise coming from her monitor.

"That's loud," Scully comments as she stares at her heart rate.

"You're loud," Mulder remarks causing the agents to once again dissolve in a fit of laughter once again.

Easily aware that her daughter and Mulder are not fit to leave yet, Maggie replies that she will take Chloe back with her.

"Okay! Bye!" Mulder remarks as his pain meds kick in and his eyelids begin to droop.

"I never want to see them like that again," The Chloe remarks as she and Maggie leave the hospital that night. The older woman smiles thinking the whole scene rather entertaining. Instead, Maggie puts her arm around the teen and replies, "I know."

After a few days everything goes back to normal until Chloe asks her father about a party for her graduation.

"I have a case," Mulder replies offhandedly. Flummoxed, Chloe asks why it is more important than her graduating middle school. Mulder sighs knowing his daughter's namesake is the entire reason for his obsession. After a moment he answers, "It's not. I'm sorry, Chlo. I'll be there tomorrow for your graduation, though. I promise."

The teen eyes him warily, but goes to her room.

"I can't believe she'll be a high schooler in September," Mulder remarks to Scully who sits beside him at the graduation. Both relaxing in the lull of their case, they watch the middle schoolers cross the stage. After the graduation, Scully and Mulder quickly go to find Chloe and soon find her flirting with a boy from her class. Mouth agape, Mulder tries to contain his anger as Scully places a hand on his arm. Finally able to speak, the father asks, "Is that Kyle? Is Chloe flirting with Kyle?"

"Mulder, she may not even realize she's doing it," Scully placates. The teen's interaction is shocking to her as well. Flabbergast, Mulder questions, "How can you not realize you're flirting with someone?"

His partner merely raises her eyebrow remembering the various women he flirts with during their cases.

"What?" He asks. Scully figures the obliviousness of both father and daughter is genetic. Noticing William and Katherine go up to Kyle, Scully led her boyfriend toward the small group. They all chat happily before Kyle comments that he is hungry while William heartily agrees.

"Why don't you come out to eat with us?" Katherine invites as her husband and stepson figure out lunch plans. Mulder and Scully nod before they all head out to a local restaurant in town.

Just as they are seated, one of the adults' cell phone rings. With all the adults working in government, they finally find that Scully's phone is the culprit. Heading toward a secluded spot, the red head finds out that there is a lead on their case that requires quick timing. Hanging up her phone, Scully unhappily heads back to the table.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Scully apologizes before kissing Chloe good- bye. She hates leaving her daughter, but needs to keep her job. William and Katherine nod in understanding. Getting a phone call from Skinner twenty minutes later, Mulder excuses himself. Upset he has to leave his daughter, Mulder goes back to the table explaining his boss' call. William and Katherine say that they can watch his daughter. Mulder thanks them before telling his daughter he loves her.

"Dad," Chloe whines. Mulder gives his daughter a sympathetic look before leaving.

"It'll be okay," Kyle whispers to her. Chloe rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her Coke.

After spending the rest of the day with Kyle and his family, Chloe is more than ready to go home. Sometimes she forgets she likes being an only child.

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" Katherine asks before she lets the teenager out of the car. Kyle rolls his eyes from behind his step-mother's seat which causes Chloe to smirk. Katherine has been asking about the teen's safety for ten minutes now.

"I'll be fine," Chloe reassures before thanking the woman again for letting her stay over. Even if her father is not home, she can go see Anna. Heading inside the apartment building, the teen heads to the fourth floor happy to finally be home. After unlocking and opening the door, Chloe enters the apartment to find the lights off.

"Dad?" She calls out wondering what is happening as an uneasy feeling sets in. The teen goes toward the living room and is surprised to find someone besides her father in the apartment.

"Diana?" Chloe questions unaware she and her father are still in contact. Hanging up the phone, Diana turns around and assesses Mulder's daughter.

"You've grown," Diana comments. Biting a sarcastic remark, Chloe asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad is sick. He asked me to bring him here."

Not believing her, the teen crosses her arms.

"And Mo- Scully couldn't have come?"

Easily catching the slip up, Diana stores away the information as she evenly responds, "Agent Scully is in New Mexico."

Chloe gives the dark haired woman a distrustful look before heading to her father's room. Noticing him burning up, the teen heads back to the living room and picks up the phone.

"Your father is fine," Diana comments. Ignoring her, Chloe waits for the person on the other line to pick up. Hearing a voice on the other line, Chloe exclaims, "Skinner? Dad's sick. I need you to call Mom for me."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to call an ambulance," The teen states just as Mulder calls out Scully's name from the other room. Glaring at Diana, Chloe demands she call for help.

Entering the hospital an hour later, Chloe notices Skinner and heads toward him.

"You okay?" Skinner asks. The teen nods. "They took dad in for testing. Diana's talking to a nurse right now."

"Fowley?" The A.D. questions. Chloe nods.

"Okay. I need you to wait here for Scully, alright?" Skinner questions. Chloe nods knowing no one will tell her anything anyway. Walking into the observation room Mulder is just put in, he comes face to face with Diana Fowley. Sighing inwardly, he merely asks about his agent's mental state. Finding he is raving, Skinner quickly leaves the room and asks Chloe to be picked up by Maggie.

"But, Skinner!" Chloe complains. Skinner shakes his head used to the teen's father and knowing one or both of his agents will be upset for letting a fourteen year old stay at a hospital unsupervised at three in the morning.

Maggie picks her up an hour later, just missing Scully's frantic entrance into the hospital. Seeing Skinner in the hallway, the red head walks up to him explaining that she is just told that her partner is in the psychiatric unit.

"'I told you on the phone...'"

Angry, Scully quickly interrupts her superior as she exclaims, "'No, you said that there was bad news. You didn't tell me what was wrong.'"

"'I don't know what to do, Dana. No one else does, either. I knew you'd want to be here to see him, to talk to the doctors.'"

After a brief pause, Skinner takes the woman's hand to lead her down the hall. Confused and stating so, she soon finds herself inside an observation room with her partner behind the glass in a hospital gown.

"'Thank you for coming. He was asking for you last night'," Diana states from her place in the room. The red head glances at her boyfriend's ex- wife before turning back to Mulder who currently paces his cell. Her mouth sets as she chastises herself for not being in D.C. for her boyfriend and especially his daughter. Her daughter. As her anger ebbs, Mulder's doctor enters the room and immediately tells her not to be in the room. Dismissing his comment, Scully asks, "'What's wrong with him? This man right here, Fox Mulder?'"

Suddenly, her partner turns to the camera and screams her name much like the night before. Then, the doctor explains, "'We don't know what's wrong with him and we don't know what to do for him. He's got extremely abnormal brain function but there is no signs of stroke. We're waiting to run more tests.'"

"'Waiting for what?'" Scully fumes.

"'He's extremely violent. With what we've given him he should be in a barbiturate coma but there's brain activity in areas we've never seen before.'"

Knowing she can help her partner especially since he is calling her, the red head demands to talk with him. When told he is dangerous, Scully confidently replies, "'Not to me.'"

"'Can we speak in the hall?'" Diana questions breaking the tension between Scully and the physician. Turning her anger, Scully defensively answers Diana.

"'About what?'" She asks and is soon stopped by Skinner who opens the door. Just before exiting, Scully turns when her partner clearly calls her name. She stares at his image a moment before leaving.

Diana quickly questions Scully on what she knows about Mulder's condition until the red head turns the heated conversation from professional to personal as she interrogates Diana.

"'Why were you with him last night?'" Scully barbs tired of the woman in front of her.

"'Scully!'" Skinner admonishes. Seething, the red head comments, "'You're both liars.'"

Quickly, Scully turns on her heals and leaves the hospital. Heading to her car, she calls her mother to have her bring Chloe over.

"Mom?" Chloe calls once she enters the apartment. "How's dad? What's wrong?"

Smoothing the teen's hair, Scully bites her lip as she composes her thoughts. Taking a breath, the red head explains, "Your dad is being contained right now."

"Can they do anything?" Maggie questions from her stance by the door. Scully looks over at her mother and nods slightly. "But, I'd have to leave

"You have to save him, please?" Chloe desperately cries. Scully looks at the fourteen year old with concern as she states, "Your dad told me to take care of you. I can't do that if-"

"I'll watch out for her, Dana. Go find your partner."

With her mother's blessing, Dana Scully quickly packs a bag before heading to Africa.

 **Review!**


End file.
